


Zu Neugierig

by Tarkleigh



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 58,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarkleigh/pseuds/Tarkleigh
Summary: Seit seinem Wechsel zu Bayern ist Leon seltsam niederschlagen und Joshua hat keine Erklärung dafür. Er möchte seinem Mitspieler helfen und schlittert dabei selbst in etwas, auf das er nicht vorbereitet ist





	1. Wechselschmerz

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, ich hab das Kimmich/Goretzka Pairing langsam schätzen gelernt und dachte, ich versuche mich auch mal daran – auch wenn Max natürlich schon ab und zu vorkommen dürfte.Die Geschichte hat keinen Bezug zu „Ein Turnier zum Abgewöhnen“, ihr könnt also auch ohne Vorkenntnisse einfach draufloslesen. Viel Spaß.
> 
> Joshuas Spruch mit dem #MeyerOfLondon bezieht sich übrigens auf Max’ Transfer zu Crystal Palace, Details gibt’s hier https://twitter.com/CPFC/status/1025091559291854849

„…und jetzt zum Abschluss noch ein lockerer Lauf und dann sind wir fertig“, sagte Kovac

„Lockerer Lauf“, zischte Leon Joshua zu. „Was er wohl darunter verstehet? Einen Marathon?“

„Könnte auch ein Ironman werden, wenn es so weiter geht“, antwortete Joshua. Seit wann war Fußballtraining so anstrengend? Er ging jetzt schon auf dem Zahnfleisch.

„Ihr habt ja schon einiges gemacht, also sollten zehn Runden um das Trainingsgelände reichen“, sagte Kovac und rief allgemeines Stöhnen hervor, was dem Trainer aber konsequent egal war. Mehr oder weniger mürrisch setzen sich die Spieler in Bewegung.

„So habe ich mir das Training bei euch nicht vorgestellt“, saget Leon, der neben Joshua lief. Was –  wenn Joshua genau drüber nachdachte – eher gegen Leons Fitnesszustand sprach, weil er mit seinen lächerlich langen Beinen eigentlich schneller sein müsste.

„Was hast du denn erwartet? Kovac ist doch bekannt dafür, seine Spieler richtig schwitzen zu lassen.“

„Ich wusste aber nicht, dass er zu euch kommt. Als ich im Winter meinen Vertrag unterschrieben habe, hat Brazzo es so aussehen lassen, als ob entweder Heynckes bleibt oder Tuchel kommt. Mit Kovac habe ich keine Sekunde gerechnet.“

„Mir war klar, dass Jupp nicht bleibt“, sagte Joshua. „Das hat er von Anfang an immer gesagt, auch wenn die Bosse das nicht hören wollten. Ich dachte aber auch, dass es Tuchel wird. Ich hab extra schon ein paar Süßigkeiten mehr gegessen, falls ich es dann nicht mehr darf.“

Leon grinste. „Ist der da echt so streng? Ich dachte, das wäre nur Hörensagen oder irgendwelche Übertreibungen von den Medien.“

„Also Mats beschwert sich heute noch sehr gerne darüber, dass Tuchel ihn damals bei Dortmund auf Diät gesetzt hat. Er gibt aber auch zu, dass er es nötig hatte. Na ja, bei mir wird wohl niemand auf die Idee kommen, dass ich zu dick bin.“

„Nee, aber du könntest noch etwas wachsen. Vielleicht hat Tuchel ja auch dafür etwas.“

„Du bewegst dich auf dünnem Eis, du Ruhrpott-Giraffe.“

„Und was bist du dann? Ein schwäbischer Kolibri?“

Gegen seinen Willen musste Joshua lachen. „Genau, schnell und wuselig. Da kommst du gar nicht hinterher. Und nebenbei kann ich in der Luft stehen. Du kannst nur Bäume abfressen, auch wenn dir das bei einer Diät sicher helfen würde. Vielleicht setzt du damit einen Trend: Blätter – die neue Fußball-Steinzeit-Diät.“

„Kannst du ja mal Jule schreiben, dann kann Tuchel PSG damit quälen“, sagte Leon. „Das hilft uns auch in der CL, sollten wir gegen sie spielen.“

Joshua lachte. Leon war zwar erst kurz im Verein, aber bisher verstanden sie sich wirklich gut. Es half natürlich, dass sie sich aus der Nationalmannschaft kannte, aber dennoch war das nicht selbstverständlich. Vereinswechsel waren immer schwer und gerade bei Bayern war es nicht leicht, sich als neuer Spieler durchzusetzen. Joshua war sehr bewusst, dass seine Karriere eine große Ausnahme war, und dass er großes Glück gehabt hatte, ausgerechnet Pep Guardiola als Förderer zu haben. Bei Leon war das noch völlig offen, gerade weil das Mittelfeld – sehr zu Joshuas Missfallen –  bei Bayern chronisch überfüllt war.

Mühsam schleppten sie sich durch die letzte Runde und waren erleichtert, dass das Training endlich vorbei war. Leon wirkte noch geschaffter als Joshua. „Endlich“, keuchte der Ex-Schalker. „Das ist ja schon Quälerei.“

„Müsstest du das nicht Schalke kennen? Maloche und so?“

„Es gibt Grenzen für alles. Ich stelle mich jetzt erstmal ne Stunde unter die kalte Dusche.“

Das klang nach einer sehr guten Idee, Joshua folgte ihm schnell in die Kabine und begann sich auszuziehen. Ein Gedanke kam ihm, als er seine Socken auszog. „Sag mal, ist der Transfer von Max zu Chrystal Palace jetzt eigentlich durch?“

Leon drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ja, denke schon. Warum?“

„Weil ich das nicht verstehe“ antwortete Josua, während er seine Shorts auszog und dann versuchte, sein Duschgel in seiner Sporttasche zu finden. „Wieso geht er dann dahin? Gab es keinen besseren Verein für ihn?“

„Er wird sich schon was dabei gedacht haben“, sagte Leon mit einem Schulterzucken.

Joshua vergaß sein Duschzeug zu einem Moment und konzentrierte sich ganz auf Leon. „Du bist doch nicht auf der PK, Großer, du kannst mir schon die Wahrheit sagen.“

Er war sich nicht sicher, wie überzeugend er wirkte. Nackt und zwei Köpfe kleiner als Leon gab er vermutlich nicht die imposanteste Figur ab. „Josh, ich weiß da wirklich nicht viel drüber, Max hat kaum mit mir darüber gesprochen.“

„Echt nicht? Wieso denn das nicht? Du bist in genau der gleichen Situation gewesen. Da hätte ich erwartet, dass er dich bei jedem Angebot aufgeregt anruft.“

„War aber nicht so“, sagte Leon knapp. „Und jetzt lass uns duschen gehen.“

Joshua wollte erst weiter nachfragen, gab es dann aber auf und folgte Leon unter die Dusche.

*   *   *   *   *

Joshua hatte sich fest vorgenommen, Leon den Wechsel zu Bayern so leicht wie möglich zu machen. Er hatte sich damals ohne seine Kumpel aus Leipzig ziemlich einsam gefühlt und das, obwohl er mit seiner Schwester zusammengewohnt hatte. Leon hatte niemanden hier und auch wenn er Schalke bewusst verlassen hatte, musste er die Heimat, den alten Verein und besonders Max vermissen. Daher hatte Joshua sich kurzerhand nach dem Training selbst in Leons Wohnung eingeladen, um etwas Fortnite zu spielen. Er brauchte eh Übung, Mats hatte das Spiel vor kurzem entdeckt und war bereits so geübt, dass kaum jemand mehr gegen ihn spielen wollte. Wie er als junger Vater die Zeit dazu fand, war Joshua ein Rätsel. Vielleicht war einfach ein Naturtalent? Wenn ja, sollte er mal überlegen, nach dem Fußball auf E-Sport umzustellen. Hoffentlich war Leon noch nicht ganz so gut, sonst würde das wohl ein frustrierender Abend.

„Ist aber alles noch etwas unordentlich“, sagte Leon entschuldigend, als er die Tür zu seiner Wohnung aufschloss.

„Schon okay, Leon, ich bin ja nicht deine Mutter.“

„Ist auch besser für dich, sonst würdest du nachher noch anfangen aufzuräumen.“

„Nein, das kannst du vergessen, ich werde mich darauf konzentrieren, dich in Fortnite zu zerstören.“

Leon runzelte die Stirn. „Fortnite? Ich dachte, wir spielen FIFA.“

„Können wir natürlich auch, wenn du so altmodisch bist.“

„Hat nichts mit altmodisch zu tun. Ich hab nur nicht so viel Übung. In FIFA würde ich dich fertig machen, ich hab das mit Max bis zum Erbrechen gespielt.“

„Und wer war besser von euch?“

„Ich natürlich.“

„Sieht das Max auch so?“

Leon lächelte. „Natürlich nicht. Komm rein.“

Joshua kam schnell zu dem Schluss, dass Leons Definition von ‚unordentlich‘ völlig verzerrt war. Die Wohnung war sauber genug, dass es Joshuas Mutter reichen würden und das waren schon hohe Ansprüche. Das Apartment war schön, wenn auch noch etwas spartanisch. Vermutlich hatte Leon noch nicht so viel Zeit zum Einrichten gehabt. Joshua stellte geistesabwesend fest, wo noch ein paar Pflanzen hinpassen würden, und wunderte sich, dass er bisher noch kein Königsblau gesehen hatte. „Na, keine Schalke-Deko irgendwo? Oder wäre das bei dir dann eher Bochum?“

„Bin ich nicht der Typ für. Vielleicht mach ich mal ne Foto-Wand oder so mit Fotos aus meiner bisherigen Karriere. Ich hab jede Menge von.“

„Wer hat denn heute noch ausgedruckte Fotos?“, fragte Joshua.

„Nee, die sind schon digital, aber so kann ich sie ja schlecht aufhängen.“

„Also, lass doch mal loslegen.“

„Gerne“, sagte Joshua und warf sich aufs Sofa. Leon drückte ihm den Controller in die Hand und startete nach kurzem Protest dann doch Fortnite. Es stellte sich aber schneller heraus, dass der da noch viel Übung brauchen würde. Joshua war alles andere als ein starker Spieler, aber Leon, na ja, der war halt ein totaler Noob und noch dazu alles andere als ein guter Verlierer. „Okay, jetzt reicht’s“, sagte Leon nach der zweiten verlorenen Runde. „Lass uns FIFA spielen.“

An sich würde Joshua ihn jetzt erstmal etwas aufziehen, aber der Ex-Schalker wirkte so genervt, dass er sich lieber auf keine Diskussion einlassen wollte. „Ok, wen willst du spielen? Ich nehme Bayern.“

„War ja klar, gut, dann nehme ich Schalke.“

„Was echt? Willst du nicht was Stärkeres haben? Real oder so?“

„Brauch ich nicht“, sagte Leon trocken. „Und in FIFA 18 bin ich noch bei Schalke, also nehm ich die.“

„Ich find das immer etwas komisch, mich selbst zu spielen“, sagte Jo, während Leon alles vorbereitete.

„Jo, aber man gewöhnt sich daran. Man darf das auch nicht zu ernst nehmen. Leroy hat sich mal sehr über seine Werte in FIFA geärgert. Irgendein Attribut hat ihm nicht gepasst.“

Joshua lachte. „Ja, das hat Thomas auch mal gesagt. Aber bei ihm müssen sie eh schummeln, weil niemand seine Tore erklären kann.“

Das Match begann – Austragungsort war natürlich die Allianz Arena – und Joshua musste sehr schnell feststellen, dass Leon nicht nur angegeben hatte: Er war wirklich verdammt gut. Trotz der schwächeren Spieler spielte er Joshua an die Wand und zog ihn 3:0 ab, wobei der letzte Treffer sogar noch ein Tor von Leons Spielfigur war – vorbereitet durch niemand anderen als Max. Schmollend ließ Joshua den Controller auf das Sofa fallen.

„Ich seh schon, du bist auch kein guter Verlierer“, sagte Leon mit einem Grinsen.

„Mann, hast du auf Schalke überhaupt mal was anderes gemacht, als mit Max FIFA zu spielen?“

Leons Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Nicht viel.“

„War ja klar“, sagte Joshua mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Weißt du, ich bin ja echt davon ausgegangen, dass er zu uns kommt.“

„Zu Bayern? Wie kommst du denn darauf? Das Mittelfeld ist doch eh viel zu voll.“

„Das hat die Bosse doch noch nie davon abgehalten, mehr Spieler zu kaufen. Nee, aber Max hat gut auf der Sechs gespielt und da haben wir noch so viele, gerade jetzt, wo Vidal weg ist. Wenn du dann noch Martinez wieder in die IV ziehst, wird es schon eng. Da wäre Max doch super gewesen und noch dazu ablösefrei. Und natürlich wäre es toll für euch beide gewesen.“

„Ja“, sagte Leon, „aber leider läuft es nun mal nicht immer so, wie man es gerne hätte.“

„Ich hätte mir ja auch PSG vorstellen können“, plapperte Joshua weiter. Er konnte den Wechsel von Max zu Crystal Palace einfach nicht verstehen und mit Leon hatte er jemanden hier, der Max richtig gut kannte. Der musste doch wissen, woran es gelegen hatte.

„Oh Gott, bloß nicht.“

Joshua blickte ihn verwirrt an. „Warum denn nicht? Die haben Platz im defensiven Mittelfeld und Tuchel ist ein großartiger Trainer.“

„Darum geht es nicht, es…ach ist auch egal.“

„Sag mal Leon, stimmt irgendwas zwischen dir und Max nicht? Immer wenn es um den Wechsel geht, wirst du total komisch.“

Leon spielte nervös mit seinem Controller. „Max…Max wollte unbedingt, dass wir weiter zusammenspielen und war total enttäuscht, als es dann nicht geklappt hat. Kurze Zeit später gab es dann das große Zerwürfnis mit Schalke, was für ihn auch nicht gerade leicht war. Und ich glaube immer noch, dass ich an dem Streit schuld bin.“

„Was? Wie denn das? Ging das nicht alles los, weil Tönnies ein dämliches Interview gegeben hat?“

„Das war der Auslöser, aber da war vorher schon genug Druck auf dem Kessel. Max hat sich schon lange nicht mehr gewertschätzt gefühlt. Heidel hätte ihn letzten Sommer wohl am liebsten verkauft und das auch offen gesagt. Das fand Max respektlos, besonders weil Schalke gleichzeitig mich total umworben hat. Wenn ich es zugelassen hätte, hätte mir Heidel wohl jeden Tag neun Rosen geschenkt, nur damit ich endlich verlängere. Max ist ein guter Freund und freut sich wirklich über meine Erfolge, aber das muss ihm aufs Gemüt geschlagen haben. Und es war nicht mal immer verdient, ich war so lange verletzt und die Rückrunde war auch schwach. Dennoch drehte sich alles nur um mich.“

„Aber dafür kannst du doch nichts“, sagte Joshua. „Manchmal sehen die Bosse einfach nicht, was sie haben, das war hier mit Toni ja auch so.“

„Ja klar, aber ich hätte ihn mehr unterstützen sollen. Stattdessen habe ich meinen Wechsel fix gemacht und damit war er alleine auf Schalke, wo er sich nicht mehr gewollt gefühlt hat. Und dann kommt der Tönnies und muss mal wieder einen auf Stammtisch machen, das konnte nicht gut gehen. Und dann war Max der Buhmann und ganz Schalke hat auf ihn eingeschlagen.“

„Habt ihr im Sommer noch mal gesprochen?“

Leon raufte sich die Haare. „Nicht wirklich, das war ja schon die ganze Zeit das Problem. Wir wussten beide, dass sich unsere Wege wohl trennen würden, aber wir wollten einfach nicht drüber reden. Sobald einer es ausgesprochen hätte, wäre es wahr geworden und so haben wir einfach so getan, als gäbe es das Problem nicht. Das hat sich auch nach dem Streit nicht geändert. Wir hatten auch nicht so viel Zeit zum Reden. Erst war Max suspendiert und im Urlaub, dann war ich bei der WM und dann im Urlaub und dann war er schon fast in London. Wir haben uns schon gesehen, so ist es nicht, aber ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich wollte ihn nicht nach einem Wechsel fragen, weil ich nicht wusste, wie er darauf reagieren würde. Das Thema war einfach zu belastet. Tja und jetzt ist er auf einmal in London und ich hab keine Ahnung, wie das jetzt weitergehen soll.“

„Tut mir leid“, sagte Joshua, der wusste, dass das Leon nahegehen würde. Er und Max waren unzertrennlich gewesen, das hatte er schon in den Jugendmannschaften gesehen.

„Danke.“

„Aber das wird schon wieder, Leon, keine Sorge. Es muss einfach etwas Gras über diese blöde Wechsel-Geschichte wachsen und dann sieht die Welt schon wieder ganz anders aus. Wer weiß, vielleicht seht ihr euch ja in der Nationalmannschaft und könnt über alles reden.“

Leon schnaubte. „Klar, weil Jogi ja auch so ein großer Fan von Max ist. Nee, das muss ich schon selbst in die Hand nehmen. Vielleicht besuche ich ihn mal oder so…“

Er wirkte bedrückt und Joshua dachte, dass es jetzt die richtige Zeit wäre, um das Thema zu wechseln. „Komm, raff dich wieder auf. Ich will eine Revanche.“

*   *   *   *   *

Beim Training am nächsten Morgen achtete Joshua ganz genau auf Leon und hatte immer noch den Eindruck, dass der Ex-Schalker bedrückt wirkte. Seine Leistung war auch alles andere als gut, was ihm mehr als einen Rüffel von Thomas einbrachte. Ob er etwas sagen sollte?

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu, Jo?“, fragte Mats ihn von der Seite.

Verlegen drehte sich Joshua wieder zu seinem Trainingspartner. „Tut mir leid, ich war gerade woanders.“

„Hab ich gemerkt“, sagte der Verteidiger. „Willst du drüber reden? Man kennt dich gar nicht so nachdenklich. Das ist ja wie, wenn Thomas Trübsal blasen zu sehen.“

„So schlimm bin ich ja wohl nicht“, sagte Joshua und spielte Mats pflichtbewusst den Ball zu, den dieser auch halbwegs elegant zurückspielte. So sollten sie eigentlich beschäftigt genug wirken, um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit des Trainers zu bekommen. „Geht auch nicht um mich, sondern um Leon.“

„Was ist mit ihm?“

„Der ist total schlecht drauf und ich frage mich, ob ich was dagegen tun sollte.“

Mats runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso? Ist er wegen dir so schlecht drauf?“

„Nee – also glaube ich zumindest nicht.“

„Ist doch normal, dass der etwas Zeit braucht, um hier anzukommen. Das war nach meinem Wechsel ja auch nicht leicht und ich hab ja sogar Familie hier.“

„Na gut, ein Wechsel von Dortmund ist ja auch was ganz Besonderes. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es nur daran liegt.“

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du kennst ihn am besten.“

Joshua schnaubte. „Am besten ist dann doch übertrieben, das kann höchsten Max von sich behaupten und der ist jetzt in London.“

„Wer? Ach, den Meyer meinst du. Ja, ich hab auch schon gehört, dass die beiden dicke sind. Kannst ihn ja mal fragen, wenn du nicht mit Leon sprechen willst.“

„Das hab ich mir auch schon gedacht, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass die miteinander Stress haben und dann fände es Leon vielleicht nicht so toll, wenn ich einfach mit ihm rede.“

„Musst du wissen“, sagte Mats. „Aber denk dran, dass du das Problem nicht für ihn lösen kannst, das muss er schon selbst machen.“

„Ja klar, aber ich kenne ihn halt gut und wir haben uns immer gut verstanden. Ich will ihm einfach etwas helfen, wenn er schon extra zu uns gekommen ist.“

„Sag ich ja nichts dagegen, aber das heißt nicht, dass du das Training vernachlässigen kannst.“

Joshua lachte. „Pass auf, was du dir wünschst, alter Mann.“

„Oh, jetzt wird der Zwerg also frech. Na dann, versucht doch mal mir den Ball abzunehmen.“

Er dribbelte mit einer Geschwindigkeit los, die Joshua ihm gar nicht zugetraut hatte. Verdutzt blickte er ihm erst hinterher und nahm dann wütend die Verfolgung auf.

*   *   *   *   *

„Es gibt nichts Schlimmeres als Training nach dem Urlaub“, maulte Leon nach dem Spiel beim Umziehen. „Das ist Schinderei.“

Joshua nickte verständnisvoll. „Ja, das ist das schlimmste an der ganzen Saison. Ich glaub, ich pack mich nochmal in die Sauna. Willst du mit?“

„Ja, keine schlechte Idee.“

„Ihr spinnt doch“, sagte Niklas. „War es euch draußen nicht warm genug?“

„Wir haben auch nicht ganz so viel Dämmung wie du, Niklas“, antwortete Joshua und zwickte ihm in die Seite, was Niklas zurückzucken ließ.

„Warte nur, bis wir das nächste Mal Zweikämpfe üben“, grummelte der Verteidiger.

„Kein Ding, dann suche ich mir einfach einen anderen Partner“, sagte Joshua. Er zog sich fertig aus und nahm Duschgel und Saunatuch. „Kommst du, Leon?“

Der Ex-Schalker nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie in den Saunabereich. Sonst wollte offenbar niemand, ihre Mannschaftskameraden teilten anscheinend Niklas’ Einschätzung. Joshua konnte das gar nicht verstehen, die Wärme tat immer gut und abkühlen konnte man sich nachher eh. Aber jedem das Seine. Sie betraten die Sauna und setzten sich auf ihre Handtücher.

„Ah, so ist das gleich viel besser“, sagte Joshua, als die Wärme in seine Glieder drang. „Die Weicheier draußen wissen gar nicht, was sie verpassen.“

Leon nickte. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was die haben, so warm ist es draußen auch nicht mehr.“

Joshua suchte nach einer passenden Überleitung, fand keine und entschloss sich dann, es einfach ohne zu versuchen. „Ist alles okay bei dir, Leon? Du warst das ganze Training total abwesend.“

„Alles okay, Jo.“

„Ach Unsinn, ich kann doch sehen, dass etwas mit dir nicht stimmt. Ist es wegen des Streits mit Max? Du musst einfach mal mit ihm sprechen, ich glaube nicht, dass er dir dauerhaft böse ist. Er ist doch nicht nachtragend.“

Der Ex-Schalker schmunzelte. „Sag das mal Christian Heidel, ich glaube, der würde das anders sehen.“

„Du bist aber nicht Heidel, sondern sein bester Freund. Ich hab noch keine Spieler getroffen, die so unzertrennlich waren wie ihr. Das kann doch nicht wegen eines Wechsels kaputtgehen. Ich hab auch noch Freunde in Leipzig.“

„Jo, lass gut sein, du verstehst das nicht“, sagte Leon sanft. „Und da ist noch viel mehr als nur der Wechsel. Damit kannst du mir nicht helfen.“

„Klar, wenn du mir nicht mal sagst, was los ist. Komm schon, Leon, ich will nur, dass du wieder glücklich bist, ich kenne dich so gar nicht.“

Leon wich seinem Blick aus und Joshua war sich jetzt sicher, dass er nichts aus ihm herausbekommen würde. Das war ja echt schlimmer als Zähne ziehen. „Ich bin schwul, Jo“, sagte Leon dann und zog ihn damit den Boden unter den Füßen weg.

„Du bist…was?“

„Schwul“, sagte Leon und sah jetzt wieder zu ihm. „Das ist nicht so schwer zu verstehen, oder?“

„Ich…nein…also, das kommt jetzt sehr überraschend.“

„Glaub mir, das kam für mich noch überraschender“, sagte Leon und stand auf. „Lass mal Pause machen, mir wird es zu heiß.“

Joshua blickte ihm ungläubig hinterher und folgte ihm dann schnell in den Ruheraum. Leon hatte sich ganz normal auf die Liege gelegt und wartete auf ihn. Joshua stellte sich ganz sicher, dass sie alleine waren und legte dann sein Handtuch auf die Liege neben Leon. Dann kam er für einen Moment ins Grübeln. Sollte er sich wie Leon einfach nackt auf die Liege legen oder sollte er sich lieber das Handtuch umwickeln? Noch vor fünf Minuten hätte er letzteres keine Sekunde in Erwägung gezogen – er war es so gewohnt, nackt bei seinen Mannschaftskollegen zu sein, dass es sich fast wie angezogen fühlte, nur eben etwas leichter –, aber jetzt war es irgendwie komisch. Andererseits hatte Leon schon oft alles an ihm sehen können und da wäre es doch albern, wenn er jetzt einen auf schüchtern machen würde. Also legte er sich einfach neben ihn.

„Da bin ich aber erleichtert“, sagte Leon. „Ich dachte für einen Moment schon, du ziehst dir jetzt was an, um von meinen lüsternen Blicken sicher zu sein.“

„Ach was, du hast doch alles schon gesehen“, sagte Joshua gespielt cool. „So…du bist also echt schwul? Das ist kein Spaß oder so?“

„Nein, ich bin echt schwul. Also, vielleicht nicht super-schwul, weil ich auch schon mit Frauen geschlafen habe, aber die letzten Jahre war es doch sehr…eindeutig.“

„Krass. Also, versteh mich nicht falsch, ich hab da kein Problem mit, aber das hätte ich bei dir nicht gedacht.“

Leon lächelte. „Das nehme ich als Kompliment, ich will ja nicht die Über-Tucke sein.“

„Warum hast du es mir nicht erzählt?“

„Sorry, Jo, aber das wissen wirklich nur die wenigsten. Auch auf Schalke weiß es so gut wie niemand.“

„Deine Eltern?“, fragte Jo.

„Ja. War ein ziemlicher Schock für sie. Aber sie haben es letztendlich gut verkraftet.“

Puh, das war sicher ein unangenehmes Gespräch. Joshua war sich zwar sicher, dass seine Eltern zu ihm stehen würden, aber es wäre auch für sie vermutlich eine ziemliche Überraschung. Ein Gedanken kam ihm. „Warte, weiß Max davon?“

„Klar, weiß er das.“

„Und er hat kein Problem damit?“

Leon lächelte. „Nee, das wäre auch ziemlich komisch.“

Irgendwas war seltsam an der Art, wie er das sagte. „Warte…du…du hattest aber nichts mit Max, oder?“

Der Ex-Schalker blicke zu ihm und schon der Ausdruck in seinen Augen, sagte Joshua, dass er mit diesem Verdacht goldrichtig lag. „Doch hatte ich. Wir waren auf Schalke zusammen.“

Ach du Scheiße! Joshuas Weltbild zerbröselte gerade in immer kleinere Stücke, inzwischen waren sie vermutlich schon im subatomaren Bereich angelangt. „Ich…ich weiß gar nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll.“

„Du siehst auch gerade etwas überfahren aus“, sagte Leon und lümmelte sich jetzt richtig in seine Liege. So schwer es ihm offenbar gefallen hatte, darüber zu reden, jetzt wo die Katze aus dem Sack war, schien es ihm wieder besser zu gehen.

„Klar, bin ich das, ich meine…wie muss ich mir das überhaupt vorstellen?“

„Du warst doch auch auf einem Fußballinternat. Willst du mir erzählen, dass deine Hände immer schön bei dir geblieben sind?“

Joshua spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. „Das war was völlig anderes. Mal mit jemandem zu wichsen ist ja wohl nicht das Gleiche…wie…wie…“

Leon lachte. „Du bist echt niedlich, wenn du verlegen bist, Jo. Ich schlage vor, wie lassen das Thema mal lieber, sonst wird das für dich noch peinlicher. Oder für mich, wenn ich etwas zu sehr an Max denke. Das vermeide ich normalerweise, wenn ich mit jemand anderem nackt bin.“

Jetzt war sich Joshua sicher, dass er knallrot war. Ein kurzer Blick zu Leons Körpermitte zeigte ihm aber, dass sich sein Mitspieler offenbar noch im Griff hatte – nicht mal die Eichel war zu sehen. „Ja, ist vielleicht besser. Aber was genau hat das jetzt mit deiner schlechten Stimmung zu tun? Beziehungsstress mit Max?“

„Ich weiß einfach nicht, woran ich bin ihm bin. Das war der zweite Elefant bei uns im Raum: Sind wir nach dem Ende auf Schalke noch zusammen oder nicht? Wir haben so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, aber nie darüber geredet.“

„Echt nicht?“, fragte Joshua. „Wieso denn nicht? Das ist doch total wichtig.“

Leon raufte sich die Haare. „Ich glaube, wir haben uns zu lange an die Idee geklammert, dass wir irgendwie beim gleichen Klub landen könnten. Als der Wechsel zu Bayern feststand, wollte ich Max nicht nach seinem zukünftigen Klub fragen und damit war auch unsere Beziehung irgendwie vermintes Gelände. Und ich weiß nicht, ob du dir das vorstellen kannst, aber so viele Gespräche über unsere Gefühle haben wir eh nicht geführt.“

Joshua lachte. „Ja, das glaube ich gerne. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie Max zu dir ‚Leon, wir müssen reden‘ sagt.“

„Nee, das hat er auch nicht“, sagte Leon und grinste. „Und wenn, dann hätte ich ihn wohl ausgelacht und aufs Bett geworfen. Dann könnte er bald nicht mehr reden.“

„Leon, keine Details bitte.“

„Keine Sorge, Kleiner, ich bleib jugendfrei. Na ja, jedenfalls haben wir es richtig gut hinbekommen, das Problem zu verschleppen, und jetzt bin ich hier und Max in London und ich hab keine Ahnung, wie es weitergehen soll. Und momentan vermisse ich ihn einfach. Tut mir leid, dass euch das auf die Stimmung drückt.“

„Dafür musst du dich nicht schämen“, sagte Joshua. „Ist doch total verständlich – also wenn man es weiß.“

„Ja, wo du das gerade sagst: Bitte sag es niemand, Jo, niemandem, verstehst du? Keinen von den Jungs und schon gar keinem von den Bossen. Die drehen völlig durch, wenn sie das hören.“

„Natürlich nicht. Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen.“

„Danke. Oh, und sag bloß nichts zu Max, der kriegt nen Herzinfarkt, wenn du ihn einfach damit überfällst. Das muss ich ihm irgendwann mal schonend beibringen.“

„Er will nicht, dass es andere wissen?“, fragte Joshua.

„Ja, das ist nicht gegen dich. Er ist einfach wahnsinnig schüchtern, was das Thema angeht. Also tu mal lieber so, als wüsstest du von nichts.“

„Klar, kein Problem.“

„Sehr schön“, sagte Leon. „Danke, dass ich mit dir drüber sprechen konnte. Das hat schon geholfen.“

„Ist doch selbstverständlich“, sagte Joshua, der froh war, zumindest keine Rätsel mehr raten zu müssen, so schockierend die Enthüllung auch war.

„Na ja, man muss erstmal einen finden, mit dem man über so was sprechen kann“, sagte Leon. „Und jetzt komm, nächste Runde schwitzen.“

*   *   *   *   *

Joshua ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und bemerkte erst denn, wie geschafft er war. Das lag nicht nur am harten Training, noch mehr machte ihm das Gespräch mit Leon zu schaffen. Er war sehr erleichtert, dass er jetzt wusste, was mit seinem Mitspieler los war, aber die Erklärung war alles andere als leicht zu verdauen. Nicht nur, dass Leon schwul war, er war auch noch unter der Hand mit einem anderen Spieler zusammen, den Joshua gut kannte, und trotzdem hatte der Bayern-Spieler nie etwas davon gemerkt. War er so blind? Hätte er es nicht erkennen müssen? Er kannte Max und Leon seit Jahren und auch wenn er bis jetzt nie im gleichen Verein wie die beiden gespielt hatte, glaubte er doch, sie gut zu kennen. Und jetzt ließ Leon da so eine Bombe platzen. Einfach nur heftig.

Und ja, im Nachhinein musste er zugeben, dass es nicht ganz aus dem Nichts kam, die beiden waren ja wirklich unzertrennlich gewesen, aber es hatte ihn dennoch völlig unvorbereitet erwischt. Wenn ihm es irgendjemand anderes als Leon erzählt hätte, hätte er es wohl keine Sekunde geglaubt, aber der Ex-Schalker würde ihn sicher nicht verarschen. Thomas würde es, aber wenn der jetzt auch noch schwul wäre, würde Joshua endgültig vom Glauben abfallen. Dennoch konnte er sich einfach nicht vorstellen, wie Max und Leon miteinander rummachten, das war einfach…komisch. Und eine Beziehung zwischen den beiden war noch abwegiger.

Er würde jetzt zu gerne mit Max darüber sprechen, erstens weil er einfach noch eine zweite Bestätigung haben wollte und zweitens weil es unfassbar spannend wäre, mal Max’ Perspektive auf das Ganze zu bekommen. Joshua konnte sehr gut verstehen, dass Leon lieber nicht mit Max über die Vereinssuche sprechen wollte – das hätte sonst vielleicht herablassend wirken können, je nachdem, wie empfindlich Max da war –, aber es einfach auszusitzen war ja auch keine Lösung gewesen. Vielleicht war das ja alles nur ein großes Missverständnis und er konnte helfen, die Probleme zu bereinigen.

Aber konnte er das wirklich bringen? Leon hatte sehr deutlich gemacht, dass er nicht mit Max darüber sprechen sollte, da wäre es schon mies, wenn er das einfach in den Wind schlagen würde – so gut seine Absichten auch waren. Und er wusste ja nicht, wie Max darauf reagieren würde. Vielleicht verlor er wirklich die Nerven, stritt alles ab und wechselte dann prompt in die USA, damit er noch weiter weg von Leon war. Das wäre jedenfalls nicht in Joshuas Sinne, der sich gar nicht vorstellen wollte, was Leon dann mit ihm anstellen würde.

Nee, er würde erstmal vorsichtig vorfühlen und auch keinen Fall mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. Er wollte ja eh mal wieder mit Max sprechen – schon um den mysteriösen Wechsel aufzuklären –, da konnte er das ja gleich mal mitklären. Es war ein guter Zeitpunkt – früher Abend –, da war Max sicher mit dem Training fertig und noch nicht komatös, wie man nach einem Tag Training gerne mal war. Joshua nahm sein Smartphone und wählte Max’ Nummer. Hoffentlich hatte er die nicht geändert, man brauchte doch bestimmt eine neue SIM-Karte für England? Na ja, er würde es schon merken.

Es dauerte etwas, aber dann nahm Max ab. „Jo, was gibt’s?“

„Ich wollte mal hören, wie es dem Meyer of London geht.“

Max lachte. „Geiler Hashtag oder? Hätte fast von dir sein können.“

„Als ob ich mich auf einen beschränken könnte.“

„Stimmt auch wieder. Was wären denn deine Vorschläge gewesen?“

„Außer #MeyerOfLondon? Hm, wie wäre es mit #VomRuhrpottindiePremierLeague, #Schalkestaunt, #NichtnurSchalkestaunt und…“

Max lachte. „Danke, das reicht, Jo. Ich glaube, ich sollte aufhören mein Instagram selbst zu machen. Du kannst das offensichtlich viel besser.“

„Und du hast jetzt Premier League-Geld und kannst dir mich sogar leisten. Also einfach her mit den Zugangsdaten und du wirst schon sehen.“

„Du musst die Tags aber dann auf Englisch machen, ich muss ja an meine neuen Fans denken.“

„Kein Problem, krieg ich hin. Und ich werde auch versuchen, nicht zu oft gegen Schalke zu schießen.“

„Ja, lass das mal lieber sein, es wäre mir sehr recht, wenn wir das alles vergessen könnten. Das war nicht der Abschied, den ich mir vorgestellt habe.“

„Na ja, was hat der Tönnies bei diesem Interview denn erwartet?“, fragt Joshua. „Ich wäre auch nicht ruhig geblieben, wenn Hoeneß mich einen geldgeilen Söldner genannt hätte.“

„Ich hätte da drüberstehen müssen, darauf einzugehen, hat es nur schlimmer gemacht. Es wäre ja eh alles bald vorbei gewesen. Leon hat das schon richtig gemacht, aber ich war einfach so wütend, das musste raus. Seit Monaten haben sie mich wie Dreck behandelt und dann kommt dann noch dieser…dieser Metzger und wirft mir Geldgeilheit vor! Diese Heuchler! Im Sommer wollten sie mich noch auf dem Wochenmarkt verscherbeln und hätten vermutlich einen Haufen Fanartikel dazugelegt und jetzt heulen sie rum? Unglaublich, ich bin froh, dass ich weg bin.“

„Kannst du auch sein“, sagte Joshua. „Es bringt nichts, in einem Verein zu bleiben, der nicht an dich glaubt. Auch wenn sie jetzt natürlich lachen, dass du bei Palace gelandet bist.“

Max schnaubte. „Sollen sie nur lachen. Ich kenne Schalke doch. Die werden dieses Jahr mal wieder in der üblichen Krise landen und dann ist es mit der Arroganz ganz schnell vorbei. Als ob die ohne mich und Leon noch mal so gut wären. Ich mag die Jungs ja, aber niemand kann doch abstreiten, dass wir beide die talentiertesten Spieler waren.“

„Zumindest niemand ohne dicke blau-weiße Brille“, sagte Joshua. Er hatte ja nichts gegen Schalke, aber das war einfach Fakt, sorry Königsblau. „Aber du hattest nicht geplant, bei Palace zu landen, oder?“

„Ach, hör mir auf. Ich weiß nicht, was der Roger da gemacht hat, aber die ganze Suche war ein einziges Chaos. Mir war früh klar, dass es wohl das Ausland werden würde, in Deutschland könnte ich ja nur zu den Bayern oder Dortmund und die hatten beide keinen Bedarf. Und Dortmund wäre auch…gewagt gewesen.“

„Ich glaube, dann wäre der Ruhrpott geplatzt.“

„Ja, vermutlich. Wäre schon ganz cool gewesen, ich kenne ja auch ein paar der Jungs da. Aber na ja, es hat eben nicht geklappt. Und bei euch wäre wohl kein Platz gewesen, auch wenn ich natürlich gerne mit Leon gespielt hätte. Und dir natürlich.“

Joshua lachte. „Ich seh schon, die Prioritäten sind klar.“

„Ach komm, du weißt, was ich meine. Na ja, jedenfalls wirkte es bei Roger immer so, als hätte er was gefunden und dann wurde doch nichts draus. Als dann Palace angeklopft hat, wollte ich erst gar nicht, aber die haben sich total um mich bemüht. Da ist sogar der Sportdirektor nach Oberhausen gekommen, um nicht zu besuchen. Da dachte ich dann, warum nicht? Die Konditionen waren super, es ist auch die Premier League und wenn ich gut spiele, kann ich nächsten Sommer zu einem größeren Klub. Schlechter als Schalke ist das jedenfalls nicht.“

„Na ja, du hast keine Champions League.“

„Stimmt, aber ich hab dafür viel größere Vereine in der Liga. Je nachdem, was Schalke für ne Gruppe bekommt, spiele ich sogar mehr Spiele gegen große Klubs. Und die Gruppephase überstehen sie eh nicht, also kein Problem. Außerdem wäre es ohne Leon auf Schalke eh einfach nicht mehr das Gleiche, der gehörte einfach dazu. Wie macht er sich denn so bei euch?“

Oha, gefährliches Terrain. „Ganz gut soweit, das Mittelfeld ist halt sehr voll, da wird es sich durchbeißen müssen. Aber ich denke, das wird schon, solange er sich nicht länger verletzt.“

„Was bei Leon ja nicht das erste Mal wäre“, sagte Max und seufzte. „Ich hoffe, das klappt bei ihm, bei Bayern kann er nicht einfach mal ein Vierteljahr verletzt sein wie auf Schalke. Dann ist sein Stammplatz weg und er darf nur noch bei unwichtigen Spielen ran, wenn überhaupt.“

„Wie zum Beispiel bei einem Freundschaftsspiel gegen Crystal Palace?“, fragte Joshua.

„Hey, das war jetzt fies, Jo.“

„Tut mir leid, ich konnte nicht widerstehen.“

„War aber auch ne gute Vorlage“, sagte Max. „Das muss ich zugeben.“

„Immerhin stehst du dazu. Aber sag mal…warum fragst du mich, wie es Leon geht? Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass ihr jeden Abend skypt.“

„Ach komm, so schlimm waren wir doch nie.“

„Na ja, also beim Confed Cup war das schon so.“

„Ja, gut das war aber auch ne andere Zeit, so beide in einem Turnier. Nee, ich hatte in letzter Zeit einfach viel um die Ohren mit dem ganzen Umzug. Und ich wollte Leon auch etwas Raum lassen, damit er sich in München einfinden kann.“

Das klang für Joshua eher nach einer Ausrede. Gott, wie gerne er jetzt nachfragen würde. Aber das sollte er lieber lassen…oder? Eigentlich konnte es doch nicht schaden…

Max kam ihm zuvor. „Jetzt haben wir die ganze Zeit nur über mich gesprochen. Was ist denn bei dir? Alles im Lot? Läuft es mit Lina?“

Die Bemerkung brachte Joshua wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen. „Nee, gar nicht. Ist vorbei.“

„Oh, sorry, Jo, das tut mir leid. Was war denn?“

„Einen echten Grund gab es nicht. Wir hatten halt drei Jahre Fernbeziehung und haben uns immer wieder gesagt, wie toll es doch werden würde, wenn wir erstmal gemeinsam in München wären. Tja, und dann war es soweit und es war…nicht so toll. Als Fernbeziehung war es irgendwie besser und als wir das beide gemerkt haben, war es ganz schnell vorbei.“

„Oha, das habe ich gar nicht mitbekommen.“

„Ich hab es auch nicht groß an die Glocke gehängt. Muss ja nicht gleich die Bild wissen. Sie war noch bei der WM, aber das war nur, weil wir schon Karten hatten und sie mit Cathy befreundet ist. Da war es gerade frisch aus.“

„Immerhin scheinst du es gut verkraftet zu haben“, sagte Max.

Joshua zuckte mit den Schultern, bis ihm einfiel, dass Max das ja gar nicht sehen konnte. „Ja, ging so. Nach der Trennung war es irgendwie leichter als zuvor, als die Beziehung nicht lief und niemand genau wusste warum.“

„Verstehe“, sagte Max. „Oh…so spät schon? Sorry, Jo, ich muss Schluss machen. Julian müsste gleich hier sein.“

„Welcher Julian? Weigl? Brandt? Pollersbeck?“

Max lachte. „Keiner von denen. Draxler.“

„Was macht der denn bei dir in London?“, fragte Joshua verblüfft.

„Er hat nen Tag frei und war eh in der Stadt, um shoppen zu gehen. Da hat er gefragt, ob wir uns mal treffen wollen und ich hab ja gesagt. Hab ihn ja in letzter Zeit nicht oft gesehen.“

„Oh cool, dann grüß ihn von mir“, sagte Joshua, der sich gerade fragte, für was man nach London zum Shoppen fahren musste, wenn man in Paris wohnte? Fish & Chips vielleicht? Aber wer aß denn sowas freiwillig? Und Julian war ihm noch nie als sonderlich modebegeistert aufgefallen.

„Mach ich. Grüße die anderen von mir. Wir sehen uns.“

*   *   *   *   *

Joshua hatte aß gerade zu Abend und sah sich nebenbei ein Spiel aus der Premier League an, als Leon ihm eine Nachricht schickte. ‚Morgen frühstücken bei mir?‘

Verabredungen zum Frühstücken waren jetzt nicht unbedingt Joshuas Fall – dazu war er morgens einfach zu schlecht drauf –, aber mit Leon konnte das lustig werden. Und er wollte ihm jetzt nicht den Eindruck geben, dass er ihn meiden würde, nachdem er ihm schon sein großes Geheimnis offenbart hatte. ‚Gerne. Wann?‘

‚Acht?‘

‚Viel zu früh, aber von mir aus.‘

‚Kannst ja Kovac schreiben, dass er das Training erst um zwölf machen soll :)‘

‚Gute Idee, das mache ich, wenn ich mal überspielt bin und Lust auf ne Pause habe.‘

Der Chat schlief jetzt vorerst ein und Joshua wandte sich wieder dem Spiel zu. Er sah gerade ein sehr schönes Tor von Manchester City, als eine neue Nachricht von Leon kam. „Hast du Jules letzten Upload gesehen?“

Zahlreiche Fragen schossen durch Joshuas Kopf. Welcher Upload? Welcher Jule? Und warum interessierte das Leon? Er schrieb schnell zurück. „Welchen?“

Leon schickte ihm einen Link auf Instagram. Joshua folgte ihm und sah ein Bild von Max und Julian Draxler, der den Arm um den Kleinen geschlungen hatte. Die – ziemlich unkreative – Botschaft dazu war ‚Schalker in London‘, die dafür aber immerhin auf Deutsch, Englisch und Französisch geschrieben war. Allerdings erkannte Joshua nicht, was an diesem Post irgendwie außergewöhnlich sein sollte. ‚Sieht doch ganz normal aus.‘

Die Antwort kam fast sofort, anscheinend brannte das Thema Leon auf den Nägeln. ‚Ist es nicht…was zum Geier macht Julian in London?‘

‚Angeblich schoppen, Max hat mir gesagt, dass er zu Besuch kommt.‘

‚Klar, weil man in Paris ja auch so schlecht shoppen kann.‘

‚Sag mal, Leon, bist du eifersüchtig?‘, schrieb Joshua, der diesen Verdacht jetzt nicht mehr ignorieren konnte.

Dieses Mal dauerte es etwas, bis Leon zurückschrieb. ‚Ja, schon. Und du brauchst nicht zu lachen.‘

‚Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich lache?‘, fragte Joshua, der breit grinste und sich sehr zurückhalten musste, nicht einen oder vielleicht auch dreißig Smileys anzufügen. Leon war eifersüchtig, das war ja zu niedlich. Sollte er ihn darauf hinweisen, dass Max jetzt jeden Tag ohne ihn mit zwanzig anderen Männern duschte?

‚Ich kenn dich doch, das macht alles total Sinn, wenn man sie besser kennt.‘

‚Wenn du das sagst. Dass musst du mir noch mal erklären.‘

‚Mach ich morgen, ich muss jetzt erstmal noch ein paar Posts durchsehen.‘

Joshua lachte. Meinte er dann ernst? ‚Dann bis morgen :)‘

Das anschließende ‚Bis dann‘ ließ fast zehn Minuten auf sich warten, anscheinend war Leon gerade wirklich gut damit beschäftigt, Instagram nach Zeichen von unerlaubter Nähe zwischen Julian und Max zu durchforsten. Was für Joshua ein ziemlich klares Zeichen war, dass zumindest für Leon diese Beziehung nicht vorbei war. Er hätte jedenfalls keinen solchen Eifersuchtsanfall, wenn sich jetzt Lina mit…Timo Werner oder so jemandem zeigen würde. Hoffentlich behielt Leon die Nerven und schickte Julian jetzt keine Hände-weg-von-meinem-Typen-Nachrichten. Das wäre zwar unfassbar lustig, würde aber die nächste Länderspielpause sehr unangenehm machen.

Dafür, dass ihre Beziehung doch angeblich so einfach und harmonisch gewesen war, stellten sich Leon und Max aber momentan ganz schön an. Gut, eigentlich nur Leon, Max machte ja gar nichts, aber den konnte Joshua auch nicht so gut beobachten. Vielleicht durchforstete der ja gerade Leons Instagram nach Bilder von ihm und bestimmten Bayern-Kollegen, je nachdem, auf wen er eifersüchtig war. Mats bestimmt, wenn Joshua schwul wäre, wäre er jedenfalls auf Mats eifersüchtig. Auf jeden Fall war er sehr gespannt auf morgen.

*   *   *   *   *

Zu seiner großen Überraschung war er schon halbwegs wach, als er am nächsten Morgen in Leons Wohnung ankam. Er war heute einfach guter Stimmung. Vielleicht spornte ihn das das tolle Wetter – es war sonnig, aber nicht zu heiß – oder er war einfach mit dem richtigen Fuß aufgestanden. Egal, was der Grund war, er hatte das Gefühl, dass heute ein toller Tag werden würde.

Fröhlich pfeifend schloss er die Tür zu Leons Wohnung auf. Der Große hatte ihm vor längerem für den Fall der Fälle seinen Zweitschlüssel gegeben, einfach weil er ihn von allen Bayern-Spielern am längsten kannte. Joshua könnte natürlich auch klingeln, aber Leon wusste eh, dass er kam und es war exakt acht, also warum warten? „Leon?“, rief er, als er über die Schwelle trat. „Ich bin da.“

Keine Antwort, vermutlich konnte Leon ihn in der Küche nicht hören. Joshua schloss die Tür hinter sich und zog schon mal die Schuhe aus. Auf dem Weg in die Küche fiel ihm auf, wie merkwürdig dunkel die Wohnung war. Fast alle Rollläden waren ganz geschlossen oder ließen nur einige schwache Lichtstrahlen durch. Was war denn das? Wie wollte Leon denn so wach werden? Die schummrige Lichtstimmung würde Joshua eher animieren, sich noch einmal umzudrehen und weiterzuschlafen. „Leon?“, rief er noch einmal, betrat das Wohnzimmer – der nächste Raum auf dem Weg zur Küche – und bleib abrupt stehen.

Leon lag auf dem Sofa und schlief offenbar noch den Schlaf des Gerechten, was schon seltsam genug war. Noch dazu war sein Mitspieler auch noch vollständig angezogen, was es für Joshua noch unverständlicher machte. Er könnte ganz sicher nicht in Jeans in T-Shirt schlafen, eine Boxershort war für ihn das Höchste der Gefühle.

„Leon?“, fragte er. „Leon, wach auf.“

Er schüttelte Leon etwas und stieß dabei mit dem Fuß gegen eine Flasche auf dem Boden. Joshua blickte nach unten und sah eine fast vollständig geleerte Flasche Whiskey. Hatte Leon sich ernsthaft mitten in der Trainingswoche besoffen? Das konnte ja was werden.

„Jo?“, fragte eine raue Stimme. „Was machst du denn schon hier?“

„Es ist schon Acht, Leon“, sagte Joshua und hob die Flasche auf. „Und bitte sag mir, dass es nicht so ist, wie es aussieht.“

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?“, fragte Leon und setzte sich langsam auf. Seine Haare waren noch unordentlicher als sonst, was schon eine Leistung war, und er verzog das Gesicht, als ob er Kopfschmerzen hätte.

„Dass du dir mitten in der Woche mit Scotch die Kante gegeben hast und dann auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen bist.“

„Es war Bourbon.“

„Das ist doch wohl mal völlig egal, was ist denn los mit dir? Was bringt dich auf so einen dummen Gedanken?“

Für einen Moment wirkte es so, als würde Leon etwas suchen. Dann zeigt er auf den Tisch vor ihm. „Das da.“

Joshua folgte seinem Blick und sah eine kleine rundliche Verpackung auf dem Tisch liegen, die vage an eine Kokosnuss erinnerte. „Was soll das sein?“

„Nimm es in die Hand. Du kannst es aufmachen.“

Der Außenverteidiger tat das und bemerkte aus der Nähe eine Aufschrift auf der Verpackung: Rio 2016. Ein Verdacht kam ihm und wurde prompt bestätigt, als er die Kokosnuss in der Mitte öffnete. „Deine Silbermedaille aus Rio?“

Leon nickte und blinzelte so häufig, dass Joshua sich sicher war, dass er gleich weinen würde. Sprechen konnte er offenbar nicht. „Ich verstehe das nicht“, sagte Joshua. „Warum bist du darüber traurig? Weil es nur Silber ist? Leon, das war gegen Brasilien mit Neymar, das ist ja wohl keine Schande.“

Der Ex-Schalker schnaubte. „Du tust ja so, als hätte ich gespielt. Ich hab die Medaille in der Post bekommen, Max hat sie für mich gewonnen.“

Da waren schon noch ein paar andere beteiligt gewesen, aber Joshua konnte Leon kaum vorwerfen, dass er bei Rio zuerst an seinen Freund dachte und nicht an Niklas oder die Benders. „Dann verstehe ich es nicht.“

„Rio…Rio war etwas ganz Besonderes für uns. Wir waren erst ein paar Monate zusammen und jetzt hatten wir ein gemeinsames Turnier in einem exotischen Land, wir waren begeistert. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie wir es im Hotel haben krachen lassen.“

Ein Hauch von einem Lächeln huschte über Leons Gesicht und Joshua nahm sich fest vor, auf keinen Fall nachzufragen. „Dann habe ich mich verletzt und war am Boden zerstört. Nicht nur wegen des Turniers, sondern auch weil ich weg von Max war. Dann hat er wirklich Silber geholt und auch noch mein Trikot bei der Siegerehrung hochgehalten. Das hat mir unfassbar viel bedeutet.“

Das konnte sich Joshua gut vorstellen, es war schon unter Freunden einen sehr schöne Geste und bei einem frischverliebten Paar war das natürlich noch viel bedeutsamer. Leon sprach weiter. „Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, ihn endlich wiederzusehen. Es war eine der schönsten Nächte, die wir je hatten. Als ich meine Medaille bekommen habe, habe ich sie ihm gegeben, als Dank für alles. Er hatte sie eh mehr verdient. Max wollte erst nicht, aber dann hat er sie genommen. Sie lag immer bei ihm im Schlafzimmer, seine eigene hatte er in den Schrank gelegt.“

„Wieso denn das?“, fragte Joshua.

„Max ärgert sich bis heute, dass er nur Silber gewonnen hat. Seine Medaille erinnert ihn an die Niederlage, aber meine erinnert ihn an…uns. Daher wollte ich sie auch nie wieder zurückhaben.“

„Oh. Und woher kommt sie jetzt?“

„War gestern Abend hier in einem Paket, Max hatte noch einen Zettel beigelegt…es ist vorbei, Jo, es ist sowas von vorbei…“

Leon blinzelte noch ein paar Mal heftig und brach dann in Tränen aus.


	2. Teddybär

Joshua wusste beim besten Wissen nicht, was er jetzt sagen sollte, also hielt er lieber der Mund und umarmte Leon stattdessen. Dieser presste sein Gesicht in Joshuas T-Shirt – was nur funktionierte, weil er aufrecht saß und Joshua stand – und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf. „Shh, es wird alles wieder gut, Leon“, sagte Joshua, aber das schien nicht zu helfen. Er würde wohl einfach abwarten müssen, bis sich Leon wieder beruhigt hatte. Oh, Mann, da war er ja in etwas reingeraten.

Es dauerte bestimmt zehn Minuten, bis Leon sich halbwegs wieder gefasst hatte. Er nahm den Kopf von Joshuas Brust und schniefte. Seine Augen waren jetzt so rot, dass wohl jeder aus drei Kilometer Entfernung erkennen konnte, dass er geweint hatte. „Geht es wieder?“, fragte Joshua vorsichtig.

„Denke schon“, sagte Leon mit belegter Stimme. Er schien bewusst nicht in Richtung Medaille zu sehen.

„Ich glaube, das wird heute nichts mit Training für dich. Ich werde dich bei Kovac entschuldigen.“

„Ja, keine schlechte Idee. Ich…ich glaub, ich geh mal duschen.“

Joshua warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Er hatte noch Zeit, aber würde sich sputen müssen, wenn er nicht ohne Frühstück beim Training sein wollte – und das wäre fast schon unmenschlich. „Mach das, ich esse schnell was und muss dann zum Training. Soll ich noch irgendwas für dich tun?“

„Ich glaube, du kannst da nichts tun“, sagte Leon und wirkte so verletzt, dass Joshua ihn am liebsten noch mal knuddeln wollte – auch wenn das bei ihrem Größenunterschied wohl seltsam aussehen würde.

„Ich komme nach dem Training noch mal vorbei und sehe nach dir.“

„Okay“, sagte Leon und stapfte in Richtung Bad, offenbar nicht in der Stimmung für ein längeres Gespräch, was Joshua ihm aber nicht verübeln konnte. Verkatert und mit gebrochenem Herzen hätte er wohl auch keinen Bock auf viele Worte.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Medaille auf dem Tisch. Dass so ein schönes Ding so einen Schaden anrichten konnte! Joshua wäre im Nachhinein sehr gerne bei Olympia dabei gewesen, da hätte er im Gegensatz zur EM wenigstens etwas gewonnen. Und die Medaillen war einfach etwas ganz Besonderes, auch wenn es im Fußball natürlich bedeutendere Wettbewerbe gab.

Wo er gerade bei der Medaille war, hatte Leon nicht etwas von einem Zettel gesagt? Wo war der denn hin? Joshua sah sich etwas um und fand einen kleinen Pappkarton, der in der Nähe des Sofas stand. Darin war neben jede Menge Polstermaterial – offenbar hatte Max tunlichst vermeiden wollen, dass die Medaille irgendwie beschädigt wurde –, auch ein kleiner, gefalteter Zettel. Joshua faltete ihn auf und las: ‚Ich dachte, du solltest sie wiederhaben. In London ist es eh zu feucht für sie :)‘

Wow, das war ja mal ne richtig beschissene Botschaft. Das klang ja so, als hätte er Leon nur eine Playstation zurückgegeben und nicht ein so bedeutendes Andenken. Man konnte sich jetzt einreden, dass Max nicht offiziell Schluss gemacht hatte, aber die Medaille sprach zusammen mit so einer lakonischen Botschaft schon eine sehr eindeutige Sprache. Joshua hatte einen ellenlangen Brief erwartet, aber offenbar war die Sache für Max ziemlich klar. Kein Wunder, dass Leon so fertig war.

Spontan packte er Medaille und Zettel wieder in den Karton – auf dem jetzt auch der Absender zu erkennen war, offenbar hatte Max das tatsächlich von England aus geschickt – und verstaute ihn im Fernsehschrank hinter einem Haufen Blu-Rays. Es war wohl besser, wenn Leon nicht die ganze Zeit daran erinnert wurde. Dann ging er in die Küche und machte sich ein schnelles Frühstück. Die Zeit wurde zunehmend knapp, als fertig war. Er würde noch einmal nach Leon sehen und dann schnell in Richtung Säbener Straße fahren.

Hoffentlich kam er noch rechtzeitig, einen Rüffel vom Trainer war das Letzte, war er momentan gebrauchen konnte, besonders wenn er gleichzeitig noch Leon entschuldigen musste. Er nahm noch einen Schluck Tee und machte sich dann auf den Weg Richtung Ausgang. „Leon?“, rief er. „Ich geh los.“

Die Tür zum Bad öffnete sich als Antwort und Leon kam heraus, der nur eine Unterhose trug. Die Dusche schien ihn nicht wirklich wacher gemacht haben, er wirkte immer noch übernächtigt und irgendwie verloren. „Okay. Sag Kovac, dass ich krank bin oder so etwas.“

„Mach ich“, sagte Joshua. „Ich schau dann nachher noch mal nach dir, okay?“

Leon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaub, ich leg mich mal etwas hin. Ich bin hundemüde.“

„Keine schlechte Idee. Dann sehen wir uns später, ja?“

Erneut zuckte Leon nur mit den Schultern, was Joshua nur weiter beunruhigte. Aber er wusste auch nicht, was er jetzt noch sagen sollte, also zog er sich seine Schuhe an und machte sich auf den Weg zum Training. Mann, Leon war ja echt fertig mit der Welt. Wie gerne würde er jetzt Max anrufen und ihn fragen, ob er eigentlich noch alle Tassen im Schrank hatte, aber das konnte er wirklich nicht bringen. Zumindest nicht ohne Leon vorher zu fragen, ob ihm das recht war –  wobei er sich die Antwort auf diese Frage schon denken konnte. Hoffentlich fühlte sich Leon nachher etwas besser, das konnte man ja kaum mitansehen. Eins war klar, von Joshuas guter Laune war jedenfalls nichts mehr übrig.

*   *   *   *   *

Das Training war scheiße. Joshua hatte es zwar gerade noch rechtzeitig geschafft, aber das war ein schwacher Trost, wenn sonst einfach gar nichts lief. Erst der Stress beim Umziehen – fachkundig verstärkt durch Thomas, der unbedingt sicherstellen wollte, dass Joshua pünktlich auf dem Platz war, und ihm damit den letzten Nerv raubte – und dann ewig eintöniges Konditionstraining. Joshua wünschte sich verzweifelt Pep aus Manchester her, der würde sie zwar mal wieder mit seinen Quadraten nerven, aber dann könnten sie wenigstens mit dem Ball trainieren. Joshua mochte eintönige Konditionsübungen grundsätzlich nicht und heute spukte ihm noch dazu die ganze Zeit Leon im Kopf herum. Beim Passtraining wäre er so sehr auf den Ball fokussiert, dass er an nichts anderes denken konnte, aber so konnten seine Gedanken frei kreisen und ihn schön mit runterziehen.

„Wo ist eigentlich Leon?“, fragte Niklas, der neben ihm lief.

„Hab ich doch schon Kovac gesagt, der hat Fieber“, sagte Joshua vielleicht etwas ruppiger, als angebracht war.

Niklas schmunzelte. „Habt ihr es vielleicht gestern mit der Sauna etwas übertrieben?“

„Ach, so ein Unsinn, ich weiß nicht, wie du in die Sauna gehst, aber ich bin davon noch nie krank geworden.“

„War nur ein Witz, Jo. Kann es sein, dass du heute schlecht drauf bist?“

„Wie soll ich bei dem ganzen Konditionsscheiß denn gut drauf sein?“, grummelte Joshua, der froh war, dass er eine plausible Ausrede für seine schlechte Laune hatte. Er wollte wirklich nicht mit Niklas über Leons Beziehungsprobleme reden.

„Ach, ich find das eigentlich ganz gut“, sagte Niklas. „Das ist mal was anderes und wir brauchen es ja auch. Oder willst du behaupten, dass du topfit aus dem Urlaub gekommen bist?“

„Ich behaupte, dass…“, keuchte Joshua „…das eine elende Schinderei ist.“

„Ich glaube, du solltest das mit dem Reden lieber lassen. Sonst hältst du nicht bis zum Ende durch.“

Wütend auf Niklas, Kovac, sich selbst, Leon und ganz besonders Max hielt Joshua die Klappe und konzentrierte sich ganz darauf, den Lauf zu absolvieren, ohne sich total zu blamieren. Gott, wäre er heute mal im Bett geblieben…

Als Kovac das Training beendete, ließ Joshua sich in Gras fallen und beschloss, dort so lange liegen zu bleiben, bis seine Beine sich nicht mehr wie Pudding anfühlten. Schließlich erbarmte sich Niklas, hob ihm vom Boden auf und schleppte ihn in die Kabine. Nach einer sehr langen Dusche und einem ausgiebigen Besuch bei seinem Physiotherapeuten fühlte sich Joshua auch wieder gut genug, um nach Hause zu fahren – beziehungsweise zu Leon, nach dem er wohl besser mal sehen sollte.

Es würde ihn vermutlich ordentlich runterziehen, aber es half ja nichts. Irgendjemand musste sich um Leon kümmern und außer ihm wusste ja niemand, was überhaupt das Problem war. Er fuhr zurück zu Leons Wohnung und ließ sich wieder selbst rein. „Leon?“, rief er. „Ich bin wieder da.“

Keine Antwort. War der jetzt etwa ausgeflogen? Wenn ja, wohin? War er kurzerhand in den Flieger gestiegen und bei Max in London? Das wäre vielleicht gar keine schlechte Idee, dann könnten sie sich aussprechen und entweder endgültig getrennte Wege gehen oder wilden Versöhnungssex haben. Beides wäre wohl besser als der momentane Schwebezustand.

Joshua zog sich die Schuhe aus und suchte Leon. Er fand ihn auf der Dachterrasse der Wohnung, wo er auf einer Liege lag und sich den Sonnenuntergang ansah. „Hey“, sagte Joshua. „Wie geht es dir?“

Leon drehte sich zu ihm. „Geht so. Ich hab den halben Tag verpennt und war danach immer noch ziemlich platt, aber jetzt geht es wieder. Die frische Luft hat geholfen.“

„Du warst die ganze Zeit hier?“

„Ja, ich hatte keine große Lust, was zu machen. Und hier oben war es echt schön, hoffentlich hab ich mir keinen Sonnenbrand geholt.“

„Sieht bisher nicht danach aus“, sagte Joshua. „Und…hast du was von Max gehört?“

Leons Miene verdüsterte sich. „Kein Wort. Ich hab nur Bilder auf Instagram gesehen, wie er mit den anderen Palace-Spielern trainiert. Und noch welche auf Julians Instagram, der wohl die ganze Zeit in London nichts anderes gemacht hat, als Bilder mit Max zu schießen.“

„Sag mal Leon, warum bist du eigentlich so eifersüchtig auf Julian? Gibt es da eine Vorgeschichte?“

„Na ja, so genau weiß ich das nicht, aber ich hab zumindest einen Verdacht.“

„Das erklärt genau gar nichts, Großer“, sagte Joshua. „Bitte mal ein paar mehr Details.“

Leon seufzte. „Ich hab Max damals auf Schalke mal gefragt, ob er eigentlich vor mir schon mal etwas mit einem Kerl hatte – also mehr als das, was man auf nem Fußballinternat halt so macht. Er hat ja gesagt.“

„Und das hat dich gestört?“

„Nee, ich hatte ja schon damit gerechnet. Max war…ziemlich forsch bei unserem ersten Mal, während ich gar nicht wusste, wo oben und wo unten war. Hätte mich doch sehr gewundert, wenn der vorher nur Pornos geschaut hätte. Na ja und dann hab ich ihn halt gefragt, ob ich seinen Ex kenne.“

Uh, das wurde ja jetzt echt interessant. „Und?“

„Da hat Max dann erstmal ewig rumgedruckst und hat dann gesagt, dass ich ihn kenne, aber dass er mir lieber nicht sagen würde, wer es ist, weil das sonst komisch beim Training werden könnte. Tja, damit wusste ich dann, dass es einer der Spieler auf Schalke war.“

„Oh, das muss seltsam gewesen sein“, sagte Joshua, der sich fragte, wie er sich fühlen würde, wenn er plötzlich erfahren würde, dass Manu mal was mit Mats gehabt hatte – nur um ein Beispiel aus dem Bayernkader zu nehmen. Das wäre schon irgendwie seltsam und wenn er sich dann noch vorstellte, dass er in diesem hypothetischen Szenario selbst mit Mats – sorry, Manu, aber Mats sah halt besser aus – zusammen war, wurde es echt unangenehm.

„Ja das hat mich erstmal ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen“, sagte Leon mit einem sanften Lächeln. „Ich hab die nächste Woche immer ganz genau darauf geachtet, ob einer der Jungs vielleicht Max unter der Dusche etwas zu lange ansieht.“

Joshua lachte. „Also außer dir, meinst du?“

„Hey, da war ich ganz subtil. Ich konnte ihn ja nach dem Training noch genug gesehen und dann auch ohne falsche Zurückhaltung. Aber mir war ja klar, dass ein Ex sicher nicht so subtil wäre.“

„Und du hast Julian dabei erwischt?“

„Den und Leroy.“

„Aber den schließt du aus? Oder bist du auch auf ihn eifersüchtig?“

„Bin ich nicht, ich glaube einfach nicht, dass der schwul ist. Und außerdem ist der beschnitten, darauf steht Max gar nicht.“

Joshua hob eine Augenbraue. „Ah ja?“

Leon wurde etwas rot. „Tut mir leid, das waren vielleicht etwas zu viele Details.“

„Ist schon okay“, sagte Joshua, der gerade seltsam erleichtert war, nicht beschnitten zu sein – auch wenn er natürlich kein Interesse hatte, mit Max oder sonst einem Kerl ins Bett zu steigen. „Und damit warst du dir dann sicher, dass Max früher was mit Julian hatte?“

„Ja, mehr oder weniger. Hab aus Max aber nichts rausbekommen und ich wollte ihn damit auch nicht zu viel nerven. Er soll ja an mich denken und nicht an seinen Ex.“

„Hättest du nicht einfach Julian fragen können?“

Leon sah ihn entgeistert an. „Bist du verrückt? Stell dir mal vor, wenn ich falsch gelegen und Julian dann so ein Ding an den Kopf geworfen hätte. Oder wenn ich recht gehabt und er mir dann alle Details über sich und Max erzählt hätte. Ich weiß gar nicht, was schlimmer gewesen wäre. Jedenfalls war ich deshalb gar nicht so traurig, als er Schalke verlassen hat.“

„Und darum hast du so hochgedreht, als du die Bilder mit Max und Julian gesehen hast? Weil du Angst hast, dass er sich jetzt wieder an Max ranschmeißt?“

„Das würde sehr zu ihm passen“, sagte Leon düster. „Er sieht, dass wir getrennt sind, und versucht prompt Max anzugraben. Shopping in London, das nimmt ihm doch niemand ab. Aber inzwischen ist es ja auch egal. Es ist aus, da kann Max machen, was er will.“

„Ich glaube, du solltest wirklich noch mal mit ihm reden.“

„Wozu denn? Die Medaille sagt doch alles. Hast du den Brief dazu gesehen?“

„Ja“, sagte Joshua. „Der war…überraschend.“

„Eindeutig meinst du. Nee, das Ding ist durch und wenn ich mir den Brief so ansehe, hat Max da schon länger mit abgeschlossen. Jetzt werden nur noch die letzten Reste beseitigt und schon mal etwas mit dem Ex geflirtet. Und ich bin der Idiot, der das noch nicht gemerkt hat.“

„Du darfst dir keinen Vorwurf machen. Das ist doch nicht deine Schuld.“

„Das sagt sich so leicht“, sagte Leon. „Aber Max beendet so was doch nicht einfach aus einer Laune heraus. Und ehrlich gesagt, wäre es mir fast lieber, wenn es meine Schuld wäre. Dann wüsste ich wenigstens, was das Problem war, und wäre selbst schuld, dass ich jetzt alleine bin.“

„Du bist doch nicht alleine, Leon!“, sagte Joshua. „Du hast mich.“

„Das weiß ich, Jo, aber das ist nicht das Gleiche. Max und ich, das war einfach was ganz Besonderes.“

Da konnte Joshua nicht widersprechen, auch wenn er den Eindruck hatte, dass Leon und Max in den letzten Monaten nicht gerade eine Bilderbuchbeziehung geführt hatten – aber zugegebenermaßen hatte er das auch nicht. „Bist du sicher, dass du nicht wenigstens noch einmal mit ihm reden willst? Du musst ja nicht gleich nach London fliegen, aber ihr könntet doch mal telefonieren? Ich kann ihn anrufen, dann geht auch garantiert ran, selbst wenn er nicht mit dir reden will.“

Leon schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich laufe ihm jetzt ganz sicher nicht nach und lasse ihn nochmal per Telefon mit mir Schluss machen. Max und ich, das ist vorbei und das müssen wir jetzt beide akzeptieren. Soll er in London glücklich werden, aber dann eben ohne mich.“

„Sag sowas nicht, Leon, ihr wart doch so gute Freunde und…“

„Lass uns was essen gehen…“, sagte Leon und stand von der Liege auf. „Hast du nicht gesagt, du kennst ein gutes Sushi-Restaurant?“

„Äh, ja aber…“

„Dann lass uns gehen. Und den Rest des Abends reden wir nur über Fußball.“

*   *   *   *   *

Tatsächlich schafften sie es den Rest des Abends, das leidige Thema Max zu umgehen und Leon wirkte für seine Verhältnisse auch relativ gut gelaunt. Daher war Joshua verhalten optimistisch, als er am Abend erschöpft ins Bett fiel. Vielleicht war jetzt ja das Gröbste überstanden. Er glaubte zwar immer noch, dass Leon und Max einfach mal miteinander reden müssten, aber er konnte sie ja zu nichts zwingen. Und es war ja strenggenommen auch nicht sein Problem. Wenn Leon nichts mehr mit Max zu tun haben wollte und damit glücklich war, sollte das für ihn gut genug sein.

Tatsächlich war Leon morgen pünktlich beim Training, entschuldigte sich nochmal wortreich bei Kovac und zeigte eine gute Leistung, was für Joshua alles sehr gute Zeichen waren. Leon sprach auch wieder mehr mit den anderen Spielern und nicht nur mit Joshua, was diesem auch ganz recht war. Er mochte den Ex-Schalker sehr, aber sie hatten die letzten Tage auch praktisch ausschließlich zusammen verbracht, da war etwas Abstand gar nicht so schlecht. Leon versicherte ihm nach dem Training noch mal kurz, dass es ihm schon viel besser ging und dass er echt dankbar für die Hilfe war. Joshua klopfte sich selbst auf die Schulter und genoss einen ruhigen Abend ohne Beziehungsdrama jeder Art, was wirklich erfrischend war, besonders weil es nicht mal seine Beziehung war. Er hatte auch auf Instagram keine weiteren Bilder von Max und Julian gefunden, was Leons Stimmung wohl verbessern dürfte.

Sein Optimismus verschwand am nächsten Morgen abrupt, als Leon nicht im Training war. Joshua fragte etwas herum, aber niemand wusste, was mit ihrem Neuzugang war, und dieser ging offenbar auch nicht ans Telefon. Joshua hatte ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache, aber er konnte ja schlecht das Training absagen, um nach Leon sehen. Also trainierte er mit den anderen und hoffte, dass es einen harmlosen Grund für Leons Abwesenheit gab, welcher auch immer das sein sollte. Eigentlich kamen nur Sponsorentermine in Frage und er bezweifelte doch ganz stark, dass man so etwas ansetzen würde, ohne es dem Trainer zu sagen.

Zu Joshuas großer Überraschung tauchte Leon am Nachmittag doch noch auf und stapfte einfach ohne Erklärung auf den Trainingsplatz. Alle hielten sofort innen und sahen zu ihm. „Wo zum Geier warst du?“, fragte Kovac.

„Tut mir leid, Coach, mir gings nicht so gut“, sagte Leon. Joshua war schockiert, wie fertig er wirkte. Wenn seine Augenringe ein Indikator waren, hatte er wohl die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen, und zumindest für Joshua wirkte es so, als hätte er geweint. „Aber jetzt geht es wieder.“

„Bist du sicher?“, fragte Mats. „Du siehst schrecklich aus.“

„Ich hab nicht so toll geschlafen“, sagte Leon ganz beiläufig. „Aber jetzt geht es wieder.“

„Du musst uns Bescheid sagen, wenn du krank bist, Leon“, sagte Kovac. „Wir wussten alle nicht, wo du warst. Als Strafe wirst du das verpasste Training heute nachholen und wenn du bis abends um zehn hier bist.“

Leon nickte reumütig. „Verstanden, Coach.“

„Gut und jetzt alle zurück an die Arbeit.“

Joshua versuchte sofort, näher an Leon heranzukommen, aber dieser schien ihn ganz bewusst zu meiden und hielt sich lieber an David. Was war denn mit dem jetzt los? Er hatte doch gar nichts gemacht! Schmollend gab Joshua fürs Erste auf und machte mit Niklas weiter. Wenn Leon keinen Bock hatte zu reden, dann würde er ihn auch nicht nerven.

Während des Trainings hatte er keine Gelegenheit mehr, mit Leon zu sprechen und nachher unter der Dusche war ihr Neuzugang noch nicht dabei, weil er sein Training nachholen musste. Joshua hatte wenig Lust, stundenlang auf Leon zu warten, also macht er mit seinem normalen Arbeitspensum weiter und ging dann in die Stadt, um sich neue Sneaker zu besorgen. Er schrieb Leon noch kurz eine Nachricht – ein simples ‚Alles okay?‘ – und konzentrierte sich dann erstmal auf sich.

Vollbeladen mit vier neuen Paar Sneaker und einem etwas müden Handgelenk – er hatte einiges an Autogrammen geben müssen, als Profi fiel man in München eben auf – kam er zwei Stunden später zurück nach Hause.  Bisher gab es keine Antwort von Leon, vermutlich ließ ihn Kovac jetzt noch schwitzen. Vermutlich war der Große nach dem Training völlig fertig und würde komatös ins Bett fallen, was vielleicht nicht das Schlechteste wäre, auch wenn Joshua dann noch etwas auf die Auflösung dieses Geheimnisses warten musste. Aber anderseits konnte er sich schon denken, was Leon beschäftigte: Max, was auch sonst? Auch wenn er keine Erklärung dafür hatte, warum Leon gestern gut drauf gewesen und heute wieder am Boden zerstört war. Hatte Julian wieder etwas geposted? Joshua war schnell einen Blick auf Instagram, konnte aber nichts Verdächtiges finden.

Leons Antwort kam gegen zehn Uhr abends und war so kurz wie prägnant: ‚Nein. Kann ich kommen?‘

Joshua war sich überhaupt nicht sicher, ob da helfen konnte, aber er musst es zumindest versuchen. ‚Klar, komm rüber.‘

Er hätte jetzt natürlich noch fragen können, was genau das Problem war, aber das würde ihm Leon eh gleich erzählen und so musste er nicht die ganze Zeit auf sein Telefon schielen. Schnell räumte er noch etwas auf – er war ja nicht immer auf Besuch vorbereitet – und stellte sich schon mal auf das Schlimmste ein. Als Leon klingelte, öffnete er ihm so schnell wie möglich. Sein Mitspieler kam hinein und zog Jacke und Schuhe aus.

„Hey“, sagte Joshua. „Ah, offenbar kannst du dich noch bewegen.“

„Geht so“, sagte Leon. „Aber so viel, wie mich Kovac hat laufen lassen, glaube ich nicht, dass ich morgen alleine aus dem Bett komme.“

„Ja, sowas dachte ich mir schon. Trainer sind einfach extrem rachsüchtig. Sei froh, dass du nicht bei Pep zu spät gekommen bist. Da hättest du nicht nur einfach laufen müssen.“

„Macht am Ende keinen großen Unterschied. Beides ist nervig.“

„Was war denn überhaupt los?“, fragte Joshua. „Hast du gestern wieder getrunken?“

„Nee, ein bisschen lernfähig bin ich dann doch. Außerdem bin ich gestern eh gleich ins Bett, da hätte ich gar keine Zeit gehabt. Heute war ich einfach…fertig. Hab mir die Augen ausgeweint.“

„Ach, Leon“, sagte Joshua und umarmte ihn. Für einen Moment blieben sie so, dann löste sich Joshua notgedrungen und führte Leon hinüber zur Couch. „Was war denn los? Gestern war doch alles okay.“

Leon schluckte schwer. „Weißt du, was heute für ein Tag ist?“

„Mittwoch?“, fragte Joshua verwirrt.

„Der zweiundzwanzigste August. Das Finale in Rio war am zwanzigsten August 2016.“

„Und warum bist du dann heute traurig und nicht vor zwei Tagen? Also gut, du warst traurig, aber nicht deswegen, sondern wegen der Medaille.“

„Das Finale bedeutet mir nichts“, sagte Leon. „Max dachte immer daran, aber er hat auch gespielt, ich lag auf dem Sofa und habe mir es im Fernsehen angesehen. Wichtiger war der Montag zwei Tage später, als Max zurück war und wir uns das erste Mal seitdem gesehen haben.“

„Oh, ich verstehe“, sagte Joshua.

Leon lächelte traurig. „Nee, tust du nicht, Jo. Als wir uns damals wiedergesehen haben, Max noch in seinen Olympiaklamotten mit der Medaille um den Hals, das wird für mich für immer von diesem Turnier blieben, nicht irgendeine Medaille. Ich hatte mich den halben Tag hübsch gemacht und er kommt direkt vom Flieger, müde und zerzaust. Er wollte erst nicht, dass wir uns gleich treffen, aber ich hatte ihn überzeugt. Diese Nacht werde ich wohl nie vergessen.“

„Und jetzt musstest du wieder dran denken, weil es zwei Jahre her ist.“

„Es könnten auch zweihundert sein“, sagte Leon düster. „Ich glaube, ich habe mich noch nie so alleine gefühlt wie heute Morgen. Dann ist es einfach aus mir rausgebrochen. Es hat Stunden gedauert, bis ich mich gut genug gefühlt habe, um zum Training zu gehen, was vielleicht keine gute Idee war, jetzt bin ich auch noch geschlaucht davon.“

„Das tut mir leid, Leon. Kann ich irgendwas tun?“

„Kann…kann ich hier schlafen?“, fragte Leon. „Ich will heute Nacht nicht alleine sein. Ich hab Zeug dabei.“

„Klar, kein Problem…wobei, ich hab gar kein Gästebett für dich.“

„Ich nehm auch das Sofa, kein Ding.“

„Ganz sicher nicht“, sagte Joshua. „Du wärst morgen total kaputt, besonders nachdem dich Kovac so geschunden hast. Du brauchst ein richtiges Bett.“

„Und jetzt?“

„Jetzt schläft du einfach bei mir, kein Problem. Das Bett ist mehr als groß genug.“

Zu seiner Überraschung ging Leon an dem offensichtlichen Witz über seine Körpergröße vorbei. „Echt? Bist du dir da sicher?“

„Oh Gott, Leon, jetzt stell dich doch nicht so an“, sagte Joshua. „Wir haben uns schon hunderte Mal nackt gesehen und wohl dutzende Male im gleichen Hotelzimmer geschlafen, da ist das doch kein Ding. Ich hab auch keine Bedenken, dass du mich im Schlaf durchnimmst.“

Leon wurde bei diesen Worten rot. „Tut mir leid…ich dachte nur…also manche haben da ein Problem und…“

Süß, einen schüchterten Leon sah man nicht jeden Tag. „Ist schon okay, ich verstehe das schon. Wollen wir gleich? Ist schon ziemlich spät.“

„Ja, okay, ich muss mir nur noch die Zähne putzen, wenn das okay ist.“

„Klar, das kleine Bad ist dritte Tür rechts. Ich dusch noch schnell und komme dann gleich nach.“

Leon nickte und ging in Richtung Bad. Joshua blickte ihm hinterher und bemerkte, dass sein Mitspieler ganz schön den Kopf hängen ließ. Das konnte so nicht weitergehen, irgendetwas mussten sie tun, sonst kam Leon nie über Max hinweg – oder zumindest nicht schnell genug. Es war zwar sehr hart, aber in ihrem Geschäft konnten man sich es nicht leisten, ein halbes Jahr oder länger einer Beziehung hinterherzutrauen – zumindest, wenn es auf die Leistung drückte. Joshua war sich nicht sicher, ob er selbst damit durchkommen würde und er hatte einen sicheren Stammplatz auf einer Position ohne viel Konkurrenz.

Leon hingegen war neu und spielte im übervollen Mittelfeld, da würde es selbst unter den besten Umständen schwer für ihn werden. Wenn er in Gedanken noch bei Max war und regelmäßig deswegen das Training verpasste, war das ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen. Irgendwas mussten sie anders machen, aber Joshua fiel auch nichts ein, außer irgendwie Max einzufangen und sie gemeinsam in einen Raum – am besten ohne Kleidung – zu sperren, bis sie die Sache bereinigt hatten. Aber Joshua war klar, dass Leon dem niemals zustimmen würde – und von Max wollte er gar nicht erst anfangen –, daher war das wohl keine Option.

Er schob die düsteren Gedanken erstmal zur Seite und ging in sein Bad – das größere von den beiden in seiner Wohnung. Er duschte schnell und machte sich selbst bettfertig. Als er getaner Arbeit in sein Schlafzimmer kam, saß Leon schon auf dem Bett und spielte mit seinem Smartphone. Er blickte hoch, als Joshua kam. „Du willst so schlafen?“

Joshua brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, was Leon irritierte. „Nackt meinst du? Ja klar, mach ich immer so. Stört es dich? Das hab ich doch schon gemacht, als wir gemeinsam ein Hotelzimmer hatten.“

„Nee, ich…ich war nur überrascht. Kannst du ruhig so machen.“

„Du bist echt putzig, wenn du verlegen bist, Leon“, sagte Joshua und krabbelte ins Bett. Sie hatten getrennte Kopfkissen, also war es für ihn gar keine so große Umstellung, außer dass er etwas weiter links schlafen musste.

„Ach, Klappe“, sagte Leon und kuschelte sich selbst ins Bett.

„Hey, nicht die ganze Decke klauen.“

„Du kannst auch einfach etwas näherkommen.“

„Bist du sicher, dass du das willst? Ich will dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen.“

Er konnte das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht nicht verbergen, als er das sagte. Leon schüttelte den Kopf. „Worauf hab ich mich da eingelassen?“

„Hey, eine Nacht mit mir würden sehr viele haben wollen.“

„Nicht so viele wie mit mir!“

„Red dir das nur ein.“

Leon schüttelte den Kopf. „Gute Nacht, Jo“, sagte er und schaltete das Licht aus.

„Nacht, Großer.“

*   *   *   *   *

Joshua wachte auf und spürte Arme um sich herum. Zunächst konnte er sich ein seinem verschlafenen Zustand keinen Reim darauf machen, aber dann wurde ihm klar, dass Leon sich offenbar im Schlaf an ihn gekuschelt hatte und sie jetzt in Löffelstellung auf dem Bett lagen, wobei er natürlich der kleine Löffel war. Joshua schüttelte den Kopf. Das war doch echt einfach nur unglaublich! Erst machte Leon auf schüchtern und dann knuddelte er ihn wie einen Teddybären.

Leon schien seinen Bewegungen bemerkt zu haben. Er gab ein leises Brummen von sich und zog Joshua noch etwas näher an sich. Dieser musste sich jetzt entscheiden. Entweder er nahm es einfach so hin, dass Leon ihn gerade als Stofftier missbrauchte, oder er riss sich los, was Leon sicher wecken würde. Und auf dieses Gespräch hatte Joshua um gefühlt drei Uhr nachts – genauer konnte er es nicht sagen, weil er momentan nicht an sein Smartphone kam – absolut keine Lust. Und so unangenehm war es gar nicht, Leon war wenigstens schön warm und so mussten sie sich nicht um die Decke streiten. Also machte er es sich vorsichtig bequem und schloss die Augen wieder. Im Nu war er wieder eingeschlafen.

*   *   *   *   *

Als Joshua am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war das Bett leer und er hörte leise Geräusche von draußen. Leon musste schon wach sein, was wohl keine Überraschung war, der Kerl war ein notorischer Frühaufsteher, was Joshua schon ein paar Mal sehr genervt hatte. Er gähnte und machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Bad. Dabei kam er an der Küche vorbei, wo der schon angezogene Leon gerade die Schränke durchwühlte. „Morgen“, sagte Leon, als er ihn bemerkte.

„Morgen“, brummte Joshua.

Leon lachte. „Ich seh schon, ist noch zu früh. Geh du mal ins Bad, ich mache Frühstück. Und wohl besser auch Kaffee.“

Kaffee klang gut, das brauchte Joshua jetzt unbedingt. Er brummte noch mal zustimmend und ging dann weiter Richtung Bad. Nachdem er sich frischgemacht hatte, fühlte er sich gleich etwas wacher und kurzer Zeit später setzte er sich zu Leon in die Küche – jetzt allerdings angezogen in T-Shirt und Jeans. Leon schob ihm wortlos einen großen Becher Kaffee hin und Joshua genoss die ersten Schlucke in wohlwollender Stille.

„Ich hab Eier gemacht“, sagte Leon und reichte ihm einen Teller. „Toast steht da drüben. Ich hätte auch Pfannkuchen gemacht, aber du hast leider nichts dafür da.“

„Eier reichen völlig“, sagte Joshua und nahm einen ersten Bissen. Hm, perfekt. „Wenn du immer so einen Service lieferst, kannst du gerne jede Nacht hier schlafen.“

„Eine Nacht und schon willst du mich ausnutzen. Das geht ja gut los.“

„Hey, selbst schuld, wenn du so hohe Erwartungen weckst.“

„Wenn das schon hohe Erwartungen sind, musst du an deinen Standards arbeiten“, sagte Leon und fing auch an zu essen. Für einen Moment herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen.

„Sag mal“, sagte Leon kurze Zeit später, „hast du gut geschlafen?“

„Hm, ja, wieso?“, fragte Joshua mit vollem Mund.

„Ähm, ich glaube…ich bin letzte Nacht etwas anhänglich geworden.“

Joshua schluckte den Bissen herunter. „Ach das. Ja, ich bin mal wachgeworden und konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen, weil du dich so an mich gekuschelt hattest.“

Leon wurde rot. „Tut mir leid, das war einfach so ein Reflex. Ich war es so gewohnt zu zweit mit Max in einem Bett zu schlafen und…“

„Kein Ding, Leon, so musste ich mich wenigstens nicht mehr mit dir um die Decke streiten.“ Joshua schmunzelte. „Aber du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du eine Unterhose anhattest, als du mit Max in einem Bett geschlafen hast.“

Sein Mitspieler lachte. „Nee, da hätte mir Max was erzählt. Er meinte immer, dass meine Shorts viel zu kratzig von außen wären, aber ich glaube, dass war nur eine Ausrede, damit er mich besser befummeln konnte.“

Joshua kam zu dem Schluss, dass er inzwischen wach genug war, um das heikelste Thema anzusprechen. „Geht es dir denn besser? Du wirkst zumindest so.“

„Ja, schon. Der blöde Jahrestag ist vorbei und es war auch schön, nachts nicht alleine zu sein, auch wenn ich es vielleicht etwas übertrieben habe.“

„Und du bist sicher, dass das jetzt auch anhalten wird? Nicht dass du morgen wieder völlig neben dir stehst.“

„Keine Ahnung“, sagte Leon. „Wer kann schon sagen, wie er sich morgen fühlen wird? Es gibt zumindest in nächster Zeit keinen Jahrestag, der mich aus der Bahn werfen kannst.“

Joshua kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. „Hör mal, ich glaube nicht, dass das so weitergehen kann. Du hast nen harten Stand in der Mannschaft, wenn du dann noch mit dir selbst beschäftigt bist, wird dir Kovac garantiert keinen Stammplatz geben. Du musst irgendwie mit der Sache abschließen, damit du dich auf Training konzentrieren kannst.“

„Das ist leichter gesagt als getan. Ist ja nicht so, als ob das mit Max ne einmalige Sache gewesen wäre. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das einfach so abschalten soll.“

„Nun, du könntest noch mal mit Max reden...“

„Kommt nicht in Frage“, sagte Leon. „Wenn dann soll er zu mir kommen und selbst dann glaube ich nicht, dass das helfen würde.“

Puh, Leon konnte echt ganz schön dickköpfig sein, aber gut, er wusste, wann ein Kampf verloren war. „Gut, dann habe ich noch eine andere Idee.“

„Und die wäre?“

„Na ja, wenn schon etwas mit mir kuscheln dir so geholfen hat“, begann Joshua und ignorierte die roten Flecken, die sich auf Leons Gesicht bildeten, „dann würde dir doch eine neue Beziehung erst recht helfen – oder von mir aus auch ein One-Night-Stand. Hauptsache etwas Neues, damit du nicht mehr die ganze Zeit an Max denken musst. Das hat mir nach einer gescheiterten Beziehung immer am meisten geholfen.“

„Darüber habe ich auch schon nachgedacht“, sagte Leon. „Aber das ist nicht so einfach.“

„Wieso nicht?“, fragte Joshua. „Du siehst doch gut aus, da sollte es doch leicht sein, einen Kerl zu finden, der mit dir ins Bett will.“

„Ich bin Fußballer, Jo, ich kann ja wohl schlecht ins Glockenbachviertel gehen und in einer Schwulenbar einen Kerl aufreißen. Dann kann ich ja gleich zur Bild gehen und mich öffentlich outen, das würde nur minimal länger dauern.“

„Hm, gutes Argument. Dann vielleicht im Internet oder so? Gibt doch angeblich Apps dafür.“

Leon grinste. „Oho, Jo, bist du jetzt Experte auf dem Gebiet?“

Jetzt wurde Joshua etwas rot. „Das hab ich nur mal gelesen.“

„Das ist aber eigentlich das gleiche Problem. Wenn mich da jemand erkennt, kann auch alles auffliegen. Ich bräuchte schon jemanden, der keine Ahnung von Fußball hat, und darauf kann man sich nicht verlassen.“

„Stimmt auch wieder“, sagte Joshua. „Puh, das ist gar nicht so leicht. Da hattest du auf Schalke echt Glück, du und Max saßen ja im selben Boot.“

Leon nickte. „Ja, das war ein Glücksfall. Sowas bräuchte ich hier auch.“

Joshua hatte auf einmal einen Geistesblitz. „Ah, das ist doch die Lösung. Du brauchst nur jemanden aus der Mannschaft zu finden, dann könnt ihr das genauso machen wie auf Schalke.“

Leon schnaubte. „Klar, gar kein Problem. Ich frag nachher bei der Mannschaftsbesprechung einfach mal, ob jemand Bock auf Ficken hat. Dann zu mir und los geht’s.

„Depp, ich will dir doch nur helfen. Wie bist du denn mit Max zusammenkommen?“

„Um ehrlich zu sein, hat er die ganze Arbeit gemacht“, sagte Leon. „Keine Ahnung, woher er wusste, dass ich auf sowas stehen würde, aber er hat mich eines Abends bei sich daheim einfach geküsst. Erst war ich total überfahren, aber dann, na ja, dann war es auch irgendwie schön und wir haben weitergemacht. Alles andere kam dann im Laufe der Zeit. Ich hab also nicht wirklich einen Plan, wie man sowas angeht.“

„Schade, das wäre jetzt echt nützlich“, sagte Joshua. Er fand immer noch, dass das eigentlich keine schlechte Idee war, auch wenn der Teufel natürlich im Detail steckte. „Machen wir es doch mal andersrum, wer würde dich denn aus der Mannschaft überhaupt anmachen? Und sag bitte nicht Thomas.“

„Jo, bist du sicher, dass du das wissen willst? Das könnten etwas zu viele Details für dich sein.“

„Nachdem ich eine Nacht dein Teddy war, kann mich gar nichts mehr schocken.“

„Aber was soll das denn bringen? Die stehen doch eh nicht auf mich.“

„Woher willst du das denn wissen? Du kennst die teilweise erst seit ein paar Wochen. Und einfach nichts zu tun, kann ja auch keine Lösung sein. Oder willst du gar keinen Sex mehr haben?“

„Natürlich nicht, welcher Kerl will das schon?“, fragte Leon. Er schwieg für einen Moment. „Okay, von mir aus, aber beschwer dich nachher nicht. Mats.“

„War ja klar.“

„Ja, mag nicht originell sein, aber der Typ ist einfach geil. Ich glaub, der wäre auch richtig gut im Bett, dem würde ich erstmal ordentlich…“

Leon wurde rot und brach ab. „Was? Was würdest du?“, fragte Joshua.

„Nee, dafür bist du noch nicht bereit. Außerdem ist der eh garantiert nicht schwul.“

„Woher willst du denn das wissen?“

„Wenn du schwul wärst und ne Scheinfreundin bräuchtest, würdest du dir dann ausgerechnet die Cathy nehmen?“

„Hm, gutes Argument“, sagte Joshua. „Da gäbe es sicher pflegeleichtere.“

„Ja, so ziemlich jede Frau in Deutschland. Schade, aber nicht zu ändern, wobei er natürlich auch bi sein könnte. Machen wir weiter. David.“

„Ist doch auch beschnitten.“

„War nur für Max ein Problem, nicht für mich. Da stört mich der Akzent mehr, ich verstehe ihn manchmal kaum.“

Joshua lachte. „Er dich auch nicht, wenn du voll auf Ruhrpott machst und was von Maloche erzählt. Was ist denn mit Manu? Wäre der nicht was für dich?“

„Weiß nicht“, sagte Leon. „Ist mir ein bisschen groß. Aber bei dem könnte ich mir echt vorstellen, dass er schwul ist.“

„Echt? Wieso das denn?“

„Gibt doch so Gerüchte, dass der bei der WM mit Chris rumgemacht hat.“

„Welcher Chris? Kramer? Wie? Was? Warum weiß ich davon nichts?“

Leon lächelte mitleidig. „Weil sie das wohl beide nicht an die große Glocke hängen würden. Ich erzähl dir das ein anderes Mal, merken wir ihn uns fürs Erste als Notlösung.“

„Na gut“, sagte Joshua, der jetzt echt neugierig war. „Wer sonst noch? Ich würde ja Sandro vorschlagen, aber bei dem kann ich es mir echt nicht vorstellen.“

„Bloß nicht, das würde gar nicht passen. Na ja, der eine Jugendspieler von euch ist ganz knackig. Lars oder wie der heißt, der große Blonde.“

„Ach, Lasse. Den kenne ich kaum, aber wer weiß? Und wo wir bei großen Abwehrspielern sind, wie wäre denn Niklas?“

„Puh“, sagte Leon. „Keine Ahnung. Ich meine, sein Gesicht ist nicht so toll, aber die Tattoos haben was. Kann ich nicht abschließend sagen.“

„Tattoos, ja? Da drängt sich Jérôme schon fast auf.“

„Der ist nie im Leben schwul, Jo. Und mir auch etwas zu…stumpf.“

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du meinst“, sagte Joshua mir einem Grinsen. „Okay, dann was Exotisches: James.“

„Geiler Körper, aber das Gesicht gefällt mir nicht. Der sieht aus, als ob er etwas zu viele Schönheitsops hatte.“

„Okay, das wären ja schon einige. Fällt dir sonst noch wer ein?“

„Na ja…“, sagte Leon, sprach aber nicht weiter.

„Was? Was ist los?“

„Ach…nee, vergiss es.“

„Jetzt sag schon, Leon, ich werde auch nicht lachen.“

Leon schenkte ihm einen sehr ernsten Blick. „Okay, wie du meinst: Du, Joshua. Du wärst auch mein Typ.“


	3. Übermotiviert

Dieser Satz zog Joshua den Boden unter den Füßen weg. „Oh…äh…ich…also…das ist jetzt schon überraschend.“

„Findest du?“, fragte Leon. „Du bist doch ziemlich der gleiche Typ wie Max. Blond, sportlich, eher kompakt gebaut…“

„Der Gedanke kam mir einfach nicht.“

„Tut mir leid, ich dachte mir schon, dass das für dich unangenehm ist. Daher wollte ich auch erst nichts sagen.“

„Nee, ist schon okay, Leon“, sagte Joshua. „Ich komm damit klar.“

Zumindest hoffte Joshua das. Momentan rasten seine Gedanken und er war sich nicht mal sicher, warum er so überrascht war. Leon hatte schon recht, Max und er sahen sich verdammt ähnlich und es hätte eigentlich auf der Hand liegen müssen, dass Leon ihn auch attraktiv fand. Die Haarfarbe war gleich, der Körperbau ähnlich und untenrum…

„Was ist los?“, fragte Leon. „Du bist auf einmal ganz rot.“

„Äh, nichts, ich muss nur gerade mal nachdenken.“

„Jo, bitte nimm dir das nicht zu Herzen. Ich weiß doch, dass du nicht schwul bist. Damit hat sich die Sache für mich erledigt.“

„Ja, weiß ich doch, aber…ich weiß auch nicht, ich dachte immer, dass du mich als deinen kleinen Bruder oder so was siehst und hab nie gedacht, dass du auch nur im Entferntesten auf mich stehen würdest und jetzt weiß ich nicht, was ich denken soll, und ob ich dir vielleicht zu nahe gekommen bin und…“

„Ganz ruhig, Jo, hol erstmal tief Luft“, sagte Leon. „Es ist alles okay, es hat sich nichts zwischen uns geändert.“

Das sah Joshua zwar ganz anders, aber weitere Panik würde ihn nur noch mehr wie ein verschrecktes Hühnchen wirken lassen. Also versuchte er mühsam seine Gedanken wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Nach einigen ruhigen Atemzügen ging das gleich viel besser.

Leon lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Besser?“

Joshua nickte. „Tut mir leid. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich so ausgeflippt bin.“

„Ich hatte sogar mit Schlimmerem gerechnet. Es hätte mich nicht überrascht, wenn du schreiend weggelaufen wärst.“

„Ach komm, Leon, ich bin doch kein Neandertaler.“

„Das sagt sich immer leicht, aber es gibt genug Kerle, die nur solange kein Problem damit haben, solange es sie nicht selbst betrifft. Ich hoffe nur, dass das unsere Freundschaft nicht kaputtgemacht hat.“

„Ganz sicher nicht, Leon, es wird alles so bleiben, wie ist“, sagte Joshua, der sich nicht sicher war, ob er Leon gerade belogen hatte.

*   *   *   *   *

Später beim Training wurde Joshua klar, dass er Leon definitiv belogen hatte. Es war einfach viel leichter gewesen, mit Leons Homosexualität umzugehen, als Joshua noch davon ausgegangen war, dass sein Mitspieler nichts von ihm wollte. Auch wenn er Leon blind vertraute und keine Sekunde dachte, dass der Ex-Schalker ihm ungefragt an die Wäsche gehen würde, war ihr Verhältnis einfach anders. Joshua konnte es eben nicht einfach ausblenden, dass Leon sehr gerne…sowas mit ihm machen würde, wenn er denn Interesse hätte. Das war natürlich auf einerseits schmeichelhaft, aber andererseits auch einfach seltsam und unangenehm.

Bisher war für Joshua Homosexualität immer abstrakt gewesen, er hatte schlicht nicht groß darüber nachgedacht. Insbesondere hatte er nicht im Detail über Leons Sexualität nachgedacht, auch nachdem dieser ihm von seiner Beziehung zu Max erzählt hatte. Er hatte sich die beiden vielleicht mal kuschelnd vorgestellt oder wie sie sich ständig kabbelten – was wirklich ein Problem war, wenn die beiden zusammenwaren, man kam kaum zu Wort –, aber er hatte sich ganz sicher keine Gedanken gemacht, was die beiden im Bett machten.

Damit war es jetzt vorbei und aktuell beschäftigte ihn die Frage, wer von den beiden eigentlich oben lag und wer unten, sehr. Momenten war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass Leon oben gelegen hatte. Aber hatte Max das wirklich mit sich machen lassen? Hatte am Ende doch Leon hinhalten müssen? Oder hatten sie sich abgewechselt? Gab es das? Und warum machte er sich überhaupt solche Gedanken?

Zumindest die letzte Frage konnte er beantworten: Weil Leon ihm so beiläufig um die Ohren gehauen hatte, dass er ja Max total ähnlich sah und es ja deshalb nicht überraschend wäre, dass Leon auch auf ihn stand, womit Joshua in seinem Kopf gerne mal Max und sich selbst vertauschte und sich dann fragte, was Leon denn mit ihm machen würde. Und das war vermutlich das Gleiche, was er gerne mit Max gemacht hatte und damit war er wieder bei der ersten Frage. Sie sahen sich aber auch verdammt ähnlich, was Joshua so bisher gar nicht aufgefallen war.

Auch wenn – und schon der Gedanke daran ließ Joshua etwas erröten, was hoffentlich niemand sah oder wenn dann auf das Training schob –, die Gemeinsamkeiten vom Nabel abwärts deutlich geringer waren. Zwar waren sie beide komplett haarlos, aber sonst, tja, da hatte Max einfach mehr zu bieten, das musste Joshua zugeben. Er weigerte sich aber zu glauben, dass er einen kleinen Schwanz hatte, seiner war nur nicht so übergroß wie der von Max, der auch in keinem Verhältnis zu dessen Statur stand. Leon schien es aber nichts auszumachen, sonst würde er ja nicht auf Joshua stehen. Oder war ihm das egal, weil er eh davon ausging, dass Joshua unten liegen würde? Wobei das ja nur theoretisch war, weil Joshua ja immer noch nicht schwul war und sich eigentlich gar nicht solche Gedanken machen sollte…ach, das war doch alles Scheiße!

„Jo, jetzt konzentriert dich doch mal“, sagte Niklas zu ihm. Glücklicherweise war er heute Joshuas Übungspartner und nicht Leon, das wäre eindeutig zu viel Nähe gewesen. „Was ist denn los?“

„Tut mir leid, ich muss nur gerade über ein paar Dinge nachdenken.“

Niklas schmunzelte. „Während des Trainings? Du wirst hier nicht bezahlt, um zu denken, Kleiner. Wenn dich Kovac dabei erwischt…“

Joshua schnaubte. „Ja, unerlaubtes Denken wird hier nicht gerne gesehen.“

„Exakt, dann darfst du gleich zu Uli antanzen. Also reiß dich zusammen, damit wir bei der nächsten Übung nicht auch noch negativ auffallen.“

Er hatte ja recht, also konzentrierte sich Joshua mühsam wieder mehr auf den Ball zu seinen Füßen. Er schaffte es halbwegs, sich beim Training nicht weiter zu blamieren, war sich allerdings sicher, dass er Kovac seine schlechte Leistung bemerkt hatte. Ein Glück, dass er auf seiner Position kaum Konkurrenz hatte, sonst wäre die Gefahr groß, dass er den Bundesligastart auf der Bank verbringen würde. Aber so war er halbwegs zuversichtlich, dass er morgen spielen würde. Dennoch musste er das in den Griff bekommen, es brachte ja keinem was, wenn er sich jetzt auch noch runterziehen ließ.

Mürrisch stapfte er unter die Dusche und hoffte, dass ihn niemand ansprechen würde, was bisher auch ganz gut zu funktionieren schien. Leon schien zu spüren, dass er etwas Abstand brauchte, und Niklas war eh kein Mann für viele Worte. Also konnte sich Joshua entspannt unter das heiße Wasser stellen und hoffen, dass es den Kopf wieder freimachte.

Das funktionierte so lange, bis seine Augen zufällig auf Leon fielen, der etwas entfernt von ihm duschte, und dabei an seinem Schwanz hängenblieben. Normalerweise achtete Joshua nicht sonderlich auf sowas – außer natürlich bei einem neuen Mitspieler, man wollte ja ungefähr wissen, wo man so stand –, aber heute fiel ihm mal wieder auf, dass Leon echt gut bestückt war. Da gaben sich er und Max echt nicht viel, was wohl für den an sich viel kleineren Max sprach. Und den Schwanz hatte Max in sich gehabt? Wenn ja, dann war das schon einen Leistung. Joshua wollte noch mehr darüber nachdenken, aber er wollte nicht, dass Leon seine Blicke bemerkte, und sah daher schnell zu Niklas, wobei ihm allerdings auch prompt das beste Stück auffiel. Boah, vielen Dank, Leon, jetzt konnte er nicht mal mehr in Ruhe duschen.

Joshua beschloss, dass er die Dusche besser kurz halten sollte, und machte sich schnell fertig und nach Hause. Dort ließ er sich auf die Couch fallen und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Was war eigentlich gerade das Problem? Nun, erstmal dass er wohl unterschätzt hatte, wie anders ein schwuler Leon doch war. Aber er sich sicher, dass sich das mit der Zeit geben würde, Leon hatte sich ja nicht grundsätzlich geändert.

Viel mehr Sorgen machte ihm ein anderer Gedanke, der sich wieder und wieder in seinen Kopf stahl: So lustig das Gespräch mit Leon über seine möglichen Ziele in der Mannschaft gewesen waren, mit einem Satz war daraus für Joshua bitterer Ernst geworden. Denn jetzt könnte er Leon helfen, wenn er denn auf ihn stehen würde. Was er nicht tat, aber dennoch lag diese Option auf einmal auf dem Tisch und setzte ihn gehörig unter Druck. Leon ging es wirklich schlecht und es wäre so leicht für Joshua, ihm zu helfen: Wenn ein bisschen kuscheln schon geholfen hatte, würde es Leon nicht dramatisch besser gehen, wenn Joshua mit ihm etwas rummachte? Eine Nacht würde wohl schon reichen, um den gröbsten Liebeskummer abzuwenden. Aber das ging nicht, weil Joshua nun mal nicht schwul war und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war das wohl in der Tat ein echter Nachteil.

Wobei, vielleicht gab es ja einen Kompromiss. Mit Leon schlafen konnte er auf keinen Fall, aber vielleicht reichte ja schon deutlich weniger aus. Was würde denn Leon überhaupt mit ihm machen wollen? Und wie weit musste Joshua gehen, damit es Leon half? Er hatte ja auch seine Grenzen und manches ging einfach nicht, so gerne er Leon auch unter die Arme – oder an andere Stellen – greifen würde. Aber küssen konnte er ihn doch, also vielleicht, wenn er nicht zu haarig war. Oder würde ihn da schon schwul machen? Konnte man überhaupt schwul werden oder war man das einfach? Und wieso war das eigentlich alles so kompliziert?

Mann, warum hatte Leon nicht seine dumme Klappe gehalten? Und wieso hatte er auch noch nachgefragt? Es war so offensichtlich gewesen, dass es darauf hinauslaufen würde, und er war sehenden Auges ins offene Messer gelaufen. Joshua wünschte, er könnte mit jemandem darüber reden, aber nur Leon wusste davon und der schied offensichtlich aus. Gott, was würde er jetzt für ein Gespräch mit Max geben, der könnte ihm in dieser Situation besser helfen als jeder andere. Aber das ging nicht, weil er ja nicht wissen durfte, dass Joshua es wusste. Ach, das war doch alles Scheiße! Er hatte nur helfen wollen und hatte sich damit jetzt selbst schön die Bredouille gebracht. Und Leon machte sich vermutlich jetzt auch einen Kopf, weil Joshua sich komisch verhielt und hatte sicher Angst, dass ihre Freundschaft von seinem Geständnis zerstört wurde. Was ihm vermutlich den Rest geben würde. Toll gemacht, Joshua, wirklich hervorragend!

*   *   *   *   *

Er schlief schlecht die kommende Nacht und fühlte sich am nächsten Morgen wie gerädert. Was schlecht war, weil heute das Eröffnungsspiel der neuen Saison war und sie gegen Hoffenheim all ihre Kräfte brauchen würden. Es war zwar ein Heimspiel und Hoffenheim hatte einige Verletzungssorgen, aber Joshua war dennoch weit davon entfernt, die Kraichgauer zu unterschätzen. Nagelsmann hatte ihnen schon ein paar Mal echte Schwierigkeiten gemacht und Joshua hielt ihn auch für den besseren Taktiker als Kovac.

Glücklicherweise lenkten ihn die üblichen Rituale vor einem Spiel soweit ab, dass Leon zu einem Problem unter vielen wurde. Es gab so viel zu tun, so viele kleine Details vorzubereiten und sei es nur, dafür zu sorgen, dass seine Schuhe am richtigen Ort in der Kabine standen – Joshua war eben wie die meisten Fußballer etwas abergläubisch und brauchte seine Rituale. Seine professionelle Art bekam einen hässlichen Kratzer, als Kovac Leon sagte, dass er auf der Bank sitzen würde und dieser für einen Moment so enttäuscht wirkte, dass es Joshua fast das Herz brach. Nicht dass das unverdient wäre – unter Pep wäre die Strafe für das verpasste Training wohl noch deutlich höher ausgefallen –, aber es war schon bitter, wenn man den Grund für das Fehlen kannte. Der arme Leon hatte in letzter Zeit schon private viel Pech und jetzt zog es ihn auch noch sportlich runter. Dann begann das Spiel und Joshua hatte andere Dinge im Kopf.

Es wurde schnell klar, dass Hoffenheim sehr hart in das Match ging. Joshua fühlte sich schnell an seine Zeit bei Leipzig in der zweiten Liga erinnert, da waren sie auch oft sehr hart angegangen worden. Das hier war schon sehr an der Grenze und er war etwas überrascht, dass die sonst eher gemäßigten Hoffenheimer zu solchen Mitteln griffen, das hätte er eher Frankfurt zugetraut. Bayern ging früh in Führung, was ihre Gegner aber eher noch mehr anzuspornen schien. Nach einem bösen Foul wurde Coman verletzt vom Platz getragen und Joshua war sofort klar, dass das eine längere Verletzung sein würde. Entsprechend bedröppelt ging er in die Halbzeitpause, auch weil Leon immer noch auf der Bank saß.

In der zweiten Halbzeit verloren sie immer mehr den Faden und musste dann auch den Ausgleich hinnehmen. In der achtundsechzigsten Minute wurde endlich Leon eingewechselt und schien auch gut ins Spiel zu kommen. Allgemein schien sich das Spiel langsam wieder zu ihren Gunsten zu drehen. Franck holte einen – zugegebenermaßen glücklichen – Elfmeter heraus, den Robert verwandelte und sie damit wieder in Führung brachte. Joshua jubelte, als Leon kurze Zeit später das 3:1 erzielte, nur um bitter enttäuscht zu werden, als das Tor nicht zählte – angeblich wegen Handspiels, auch wenn er da nichts gesehen hatte. Schade, das wäre ein echter Befreiungsschlag für Leon gewesen. Allerdings fiel das 3:1 für sie dann schnell doch und die Luft war aus dem Spiel raus. So sicherten sie sich den ersten Sieg der Saison, auch wenn die Stimmung nach Abpfiff durch Comans Verletzung getrübt war.

„Gute Leistung, Großer“, sagte Joshua, als er sich mit Leon abklatschte.

„Danke, wäre nur schön, wenn es auch gezählt hätte“, sagte Leon. Er zögerte kurz. „Kommst du nachher noch zu mir? Ich denke, wir sollten noch mal reden.“

Für einen Moment war Joshua versucht, sich seine Ausrede zu suchen, aber das konnte er jetzt nicht bringen. Leon würde dann denken, dass er ihn nach seinem Geständnis nicht mehr als Freund haben wollte, und würde sich vermutlich schreckliche Vorwürfe machen. Nein, das kam gar nicht in Frage. „Gerne, ich hoffe, du hast was zum Feiern da.“

Leon lachte. „Klar, nur den besten Champagner für dich. Darf aber der Trainer nicht wissen.“

„Die schießen sich doch bestimmt selbst alle ab“, sagte Joshua. „Komm, ab unter die Dusche.“

Als er mit den anderen unter dem warmen Wasser stand, wanderten seine Augen mal wieder zu Leon und insbesondere zu dessen Körpermitte. Immer wieder fragte sich Joshua, ob das wohl jemand bemerkte, aber bisher hatte niemand etwas gesagt. Wobei, würden die überhaupt etwas sagen? Oder sich nur ihren Teil denken? Wobei Leon ihm wohl sicher keinen Vorwurf machen würde. Dennoch musste sich Joshua in den Griff bekommen, das war doch nicht mehr normal, dass er sich von einem Satz von Leon so aus der Bahn werfen ließ.

Aber sie würden ja gleich darüber reden und dann war alles wieder gut – zumindest hoffte er das.

*   *   *   *   *

„Auf den ersten Sieg der Saison“, sagte Leon und hielt ihm sein Glas hin. „Prost.“

„Cheers“, sagte Joshua und nahm einen Schluck. Puh, der war echt gut, er hätte nie gedacht, dass Leon Ahnung von Champagner hatte. „Woher kennst du denn das Zeug?“

„Lustigerweise sogar von den Dortmundern“, sagte Leon mit einem Schmunzeln. „Matze hat mir beim Confed Cup gesagt, dass Tuchel das nach einem Sieg getrunken hat. Aber nur er und das Trainerteam, die Spieler bekamen natürlich nichts.“

„Typisch Trainer. Sie gönnen uns auch gar nichts.“

„Dafür sind sie ja da. Ich will da jetzt aber auch keine Tradition draus machen, aber für den ersten Bundesligasieg mit Bayern geht das schon mal.“

„Und dein erstes Tor.“

„Na ja, hat ja nicht gezählt.“

„War aber trotzdem ein schönes Tor. Und ich glaube immer noch nicht, dass das Hand war.“

Leon verzog das Gesicht. „Ich auch nicht, aber uns fragt leider keiner.“

„Aber wir dürfen uns wohl nicht beschweren, der Elfmeter war dafür keiner. “

„Nee, ganz sicher nicht“, sagte Leon. „Meinst du, Franck glaubt echt, dass das ein Elfer war?“

„Würde ich bei ihm nicht ausschließen, der sieht es schon als persönliche Beleidigung, dass die Verteidiger auch nur versuchen, ihm den Ball abzunehmen. Sandro übrigens auch.“

Leon schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr habt schon spannende Leute im Team.“

„Ihr auf Schalke doch auch, da gibt es jedenfalls immer mehr als genug Drama.“

„Brauchst du mir nicht zu erzählen, ich war ja gerne mal mittendrin.“

Joshua schenkte sich noch eine Glas Champagner nach. Das Zeug war aber auch zu gut. „Was meinst du eigentlich hätten die auf Schalke gesagt, wenn sie von dir und Max gewusst hätten?“

„Das hätte bestimmt ein Riesendrama gegeben“, sagte Leon sofort. „Die meisten Fans hätten wohl zu uns gestanden, aber ein paar Deppen gibt es immer. Und ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was die Dortmunder im Derby gemacht hätten. Wobei wir selbst wohl auch nicht besser gewesen wären, falls es nicht Max und ich, sondern Jule Weigl und Erik Drum gewesen wären. Da geben wir uns nichts.“

„Kam also nie in Frage für euch?“

„Nee, keine Sekunde. Das wäre wohl auch ne sehr dumme Idee gewesen, gerade weil wir beide noch auf der Suche nach einen neuen Verein waren. Das hätte bestimmt einige Interessenten abgeschreckt. Und von den Medien will ich gar nicht erst anfangen, die wären doch völlig durchgedreht. Bei den Bayern hält sich die deutsche Presse ja noch etwas zurück, aber Max hätte gleich den englischen Boulevard kennengelernt und wäre wohl schreiend zurückgekommen.“

„Also du glaubt nicht, dass sich ein aktiver Fußballer outen kann?“, fragte Joshua.

„Nicht wenn er nicht absolut etabliert ist. Wenn das jetzt Christiano Ronaldo machen würde, würden die meisten wohl schon aus Respekt die Klappe halten. Und selbst wenn irgendjemand damit ein Problem hätte, wäre das Ronaldo egal, der hat schon alles erreicht, was er jemals erreichen kann. Aber für junge Spieler wie uns wäre das Selbstmord. Das könnte vielleicht Manu machen. Bei dem würden wohl genug die Fresse halten.“

„Glaubst du echt, dass Manu schwul ist?“, fragte Joshua. „Der wirkt gar nicht so auf mich.“

Leon schmunzelte. „Du scheinst aber auch echt nicht das beste Schwulen-Radar zu haben, Jo. Ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher, dass der dich ins Bett bekommen wollte.“

Joshua stellte abrupt sein schon wieder leeres Glas ab. „Waaaaaas?“

„Ja, kein Witz. Das war doch schon mehr als auffällig, wie der während der EM um dich herumscharwenzelt ist.“

„Der wollte nur nett sein…war ja meine erste EM…Moment, du warst doch gar nicht da!“

„Musste ich auch nicht sein, euch auf Instagram zu folgen hat völlig gerecht. Kein Tag ohne ein Update mit euch beiden.“

„Ja, wir haben schon viel miteinander gemacht, aber das muss ja nichts bedeuten.“

„Das haben einige bei Chris und Manu auch gesagt, aber da bin ich mir wirklich sicher, dass da während der WM was lief“, sagte Leon. „Vielleicht brauch Manu während eines großen Turniers einfach etwas…Ablenkung. Der Druck auf ihn ist ja schon echt hoch.“

Joshua hatte sofort die Vorstellung eines lüsternen Manus, der ihm gierig auf den Arsch blickte. „Oh Gott, die Bilder in meinem Kopf…und du glaubt echt, der wollte was von mir?“

„Sah zumindest so aus. Hast du nichts gemerkt?“

„Nö.“

„Na ja, das muss ja auch nichts heißen“, sagte Leon und lachte.

„Du bist doof, ey, nachher machst du mir noch einen Komplex und ich denke, alle stehen auf mich. Dann traue ich mich ja gar nicht mehr unter die Dusche.“

Sofort wurde Leon wieder ernst. „Schämst du dich jetzt vor mir? Also, unter der Dusche?“

An sich hatte Joshua blendende Laune – nach einem Sieg war immer euphorisch, so wie ihn eine Niederlage für den Rest des Tages runterzog –, aber für das Gespräch hatte er noch nicht annährend genug getrunken. Schnell schenkte er sich nach und nahm noch einen Schluck. „Natürlich nicht, das wäre auch ein bisschen spät, oder? Du hast schon hunderte Male alles an mir gesehen.“

Leon strich sich durch die Haare. „Ich muss jetzt einfach fragen: Ist alles okay zwischen uns? Du warst die letzten zwei Tage etwas komisch. Also seit ich dir gesagt habe, dass…na ja…“

„Du auf mich stehst?“, fragte Joshua.

„Das klingt ja als ob ich ein schmachtendes Teeniemädchen wäre. Ich bin nicht verliebt oder so was, ich wollte nur sagen, dass, na ja, wenn du Lust hättest, ich nicht abgeneigt wäre, auch wenn ich natürlich weiß, dass das nicht für dich in Frage kommt.“

Leon war ganz schön rot, als er diese Worte sagte, und Joshua war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er auch selbst einen leichten Rotton angenommen hatte. „Ist schon klar, Leon.“

„Ich hätte das nie sagen dürfen“, sagte Leon. „Mir war klar, dass dich das überfordern würde, aber du wolltest es halt unbedingt wissen. Ich hätte mir was ausdenken sollen. Keine Ahnung, dass ich insgeheim total auf Müller-Wohlfahrt stehe oder so etwas.“

Joshua lachte. „Das hätte mich vermutlich noch viel mehr verstört.“

„Aber du siehst doch auch, dass sich etwas verändert hat, oder?“

„Ja, klar“, sagte Joshua und blickte auf den auf einmal sehr faszinierend wirkenden Glastisch vor ihm. Puh, inzwischen spürte er den Champagner schon und war damit nicht unbedingt in der besten Verfassung für ein ernstes Gespräch. Aber Leon wollte wohl nicht bis morgen auf eine Antwort finden. „Es ist einfach so überraschend, dass du so über mich denkst. Ich weiß, ich weiß, es ist im Nachhinein total offensichtlich, aber der Gedanke kam mir halt nie. Und das ging mir die ganzen letzten Tage im Kopf rum, besonders was du mit mir denn machen würdest. Oder was du mit Max gemacht hast.“

Jetzt war er sicher krebsrot und wollte am liebsten im Boden versinken. Gott, das klang alles total albern, wenn er das so offen sagte. Nachher dachte Leon jetzt, dass er sich den halben Tag Schwulenpornos geschaut hatte oder so etwas – am besten noch mit Leuten, die die beiden irgendwie ähnlich sahen oder so etwas. Und dabei hatte er den schlimmsten Teil noch gar nicht erwähnt…

„Hey, Kleiner, Kopf hoch“, sagte Leon. Er hockte sich neben ihn, legte eine Hand auf Joshuas Kinn und hob ihm vorsichtig den Kopf hoch. Etwas widerwillig sah Joshua wieder in Leons Gesicht. „Ist schon okay, ist doch klar, dass dich sowas überfordert.“

„Tut mir leid“, sagte Joshua mit belegter Stimme. „Ich hätte nicht auf Abstand gehen soll, das war nicht fair dir gegenüber. Ich bin ein schlechter Freund.“

„Ach so ein Unsinn, du warst immer für mich da, obwohl das alles für dich schrecklich ungewohnt sein muss. Ich hätte mir gar keinen besseren Freund hier wünschen können. Das war echt wichtig für mich, gerade nachdem…nachdem Max nicht mehr da ist.“

Er schien das wirklich ernst zu meinen und die Worte rührten Joshua. Es war sehr schön, dass er Leon seine Hilfe zu schätzen wusste. Aber er hatte auch gerade gesagt, wie sehr ihm Max fehlte und das zeigte Joshua, dass er noch mehr tun musste. Ihm wurde schlagartig bewusst, wie verdammt nahe Leon ihm gerade war und dass das sich gut anfühlte. Joshua stellte fest, dass Leon tolle Augen hatte, ein sanftes, warmes Braun, das Geborgenheit und Nähe ausstrahlte, selbst wenn sie so traurig waren wie jetzt. Warum war ihm das vorher nie aufgefallen? Allgemein war ihm seltsam schummrig im Kopf, was entweder der Alkohol oder die plötzliche Nähe zu Leon war. Aber egal, was es war, es fühlte sich sehr gut an. Sekunden vergingen und Leon sah ihn immer noch so an, als wäre er der beste Freund, den man sich nur denken konnte. Aber das war er nicht, zumindest noch nicht. Langsam lehnte er sich nach vorne und legte seine Lippen auf Leons. Sie waren viel weicher, als Joshua erwartet hatte, und von Leons Bart war nicht viel zu spüren.

Leon erwiderte den Kuss kurz, bevor er ihn sanft wegschob. Joshua wollte nicht, aber notgedrungen löste er den Kuss. „Joshua?“, fragte Leon. „Was war das?“

Schlagartig wurde ihm bewusst, was er da gerade getan hat. „Ich weiß nicht…ich hatte auf einmal den Gedanken…hat es dir nicht gefallen?“

„Natürlich hat es mir gefallen, aber ich verstehe es nicht. Ich dachte, du stehst nicht auf Männer.“

„Tue ich auch nicht“, sagte Joshua und raufte sich die Haare. Warum war das so kompliziert? „Aber ich weiß einfach nicht mehr, was ich denken soll. Seit vorgestern ist bei mir alles durcheinander.“

„Was kann ich tun?“, fragte Leon schuldbewusst.

„Küss mich einfach“, sagte Joshua. Er konnte jetzt nicht reden. Wenn er jetzt über die Sache nachdachte, würde alles noch verwirrender werden.

„Jo, das geht nicht, du…“

Joshua antwortet nicht, sondern zog Leon einfach zu sich. Dann küsste der Ex-Schalker ihn endlich und vertrieb die Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Leon war sehr vorsichtig und küsste ihn äußert sanft, als ob er Angst hätte, dass Joshua jeden Moment aufspringen und weglaufen könnte. Es war…okay. Es machte Joshua jetzt nicht sonderlich an, Leon zu küssen, aber es war auch nicht abstoßend oder so etwas.

Langsam nahm Leon etwas Fahrt auf und zog Joshua mehr zu sich. Seine Zunge stupste an Joshuas Mund und forderte ihn somit auf, den Mund etwas zu öffnen. Joshua tat das und stellte fest, dass auch Zungenküsse kein Problem war. Leon zupfte an Joshuas T-Shirt und sie trennten sich für einen Moment, damit er seinem neuen Mitspieler das Oberteil ausziehen konnte. Leons eigenes folgte wenige Augenblicke später, bevor dieser Joshua wieder zu sich zog und weiter mit ihm knutschte. Der Ex-Schalker ließ sich nach hinten aufs Sofa fallen, sodass Joshua jetzt auf ihm lag. Dabei wurde Joshua mal wieder bewusst, wir groß Leon war. Lina und er waren ungefähr gleich groß gewesen, aber bei Leon fühlte er sich winzig im Vergleich. Das war irgendwie…schön. Er fühlte sich wunderbar geborgen, besonders wenn Leon so nahe war.

Joshua küsste Leon noch mal und rutschte dann etwas nach unten, um sich an ihn zu kuscheln und seinen Kopf an Leons Hals ruhen zu lassen. Leon schlang die Arme um ihn und Joshua seufzte erleichtert. Das war schön. Momentan fühlte er sich seltsam schläfrig, hatte er doch etwas zu viel getrunken? Er würde mal kurz die Augen schließen und dann konnten sie gleich weitermachen…

*   *   *   *   *

Hmmm, er war so müde. Joshua drehte sich schläfrig auf die andere Seite und kuschelte sich noch tiefer in die sehr bequeme Bettdecke. Ja, so war es gut. So bequem, wie das Bett war, wusste er momentan überhaupt nicht, warum er jemals aufstehen sollte. Wenn nur die Sonne nicht so nerven würde, die ihm jetzt immer mehr ins Gesicht schien. Das konnte er sich nicht erklären, sonst passierte sowas doch nie, egal wie lange er schlief. Vorsichtig öffnete er ein Auge ein kleines bisschen und erschrak: Das war nicht sein Schlafzimmer! Er setzte sich abrupt auf, was ein großer Fehler war. Zum einen blendete ihn die Sonne auf einmal schrecklich, zum anderen fing sein Kopf furchtbar zu pochen an. Stöhnend ließ Joshua sich aufs Bett zurückfallen und musste sich erstmal wieder sammeln.

Er drehte den Kopf möglichst weit von der Sonne weg und öffnete die Augen erneut. Es wurde schnell klar, dass sein erster Verdacht richtig gewesen war: Er war wirklich nicht in seinem Schlafzimmer. Joshua erkannte den Raum nicht wieder, aber das VfL Bochum-Poster in einer Ecke des Raumes sprach stark dafür, dass es sich um Leons Schlafzimmer handelte – was einige Fragen aufwarf, besonders weil Joshua sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, bei Leon übernachtet zu haben. Von der Tatsache, dass er splitternackt war, wollte der Außenverteidiger gar nicht anfangen. Zuhause wäre das keiner Rede wert gewesen, aber hier war es zumindest überraschend.

Hatte er mit Leon geschlafen? So abwegig der Gedanke auch klingen wollte, es kam Joshua fast sofort in den Sinn. Falls ja, erinnerte er sich nicht daran und auch sein Körper gab ihm keine Hinweise. Bis auf die bohrenden Kopfschmerzen war alles wie immer, was wohl eher gegen eine heiße Nacht mit Leon sprach, aber was wusste er schon darüber?

Joshua schob den Gedanken schnell weg, bevor er zu konkret werden konnte. Er stand auf, ging auf leicht wackeligen Beinen in Richtung Fenster und schloss die Rollläden etwas mehr, sodass nur noch ganz wenig Licht von außen hereinfallen konnte. Viel besser. Kein Wunder, dass Leon immer so früh auf den Beinen war, wenn er nicht mal die Rollläden gescheit schloss. Im Halbdunkeln sah sich Joshua etwas um. Das Schlafzimmer war nicht sonderlich auffällig und wurde durch das sehr große Doppelbett dominiert, auf dem Joshua bis vor wenigen Minuten selig geschlummert hatte – offenbar alleine, denn von Leon war nichts zu sehen. Wobei Joshua auch nicht ausschließen konnte, dass sein Mitspieler einfach schon aufgestanden war und ihm noch etwas Ruhe gegönnt hatte.

Puh, und jetzt? Er war immer noch müde, aber mit diesen Kopfschmerzen war an Schlaf nicht zu denken. Und er musste herausfinden, was eigentlich geschehen war. Mal überlegen, er war gestern nach dem Spiel zu Leon, sie hatten Champagner getrunken und…fuck, er hatte ihn geküsst. Er hatte Leon geküsst und dann…kam nichts. Joshua spürte, wie sich die Welt um ihn zusammenzog. Garantiert hatte Leon mit ihm geschlafen. Sie waren schon halbnackt auf dem Sofa und er schon so betrunken gewesen, dass er gedacht hatte, Leon zu küssen wäre doch eine ganz tolle Idee. Warum also nicht mit Leon ins Bett springen? Oh Gott, was sollte er denn jetzt machen? Er musste mit Leon reden und das sofort!

Mit einem leichten Anflug von Panik riss Joshua die Tür auf. Viel zu grelles Sonnenlicht blendet ihn für einen Moment und verstärkte seine Kopfschmerzen noch einmal, aber der Außenverteidiger biss die Zähne zusammen und ging weiter. Wo war Leon? Er hörte vage Geräusche aus der Küche und machte sich auf den Weg dorthin. Tatsächlich war Leon schon wach und offenbar gerade damit beschäftigt, Gläser in seine Spülmaschine zu räumen. „Morgen“, sagte Leon fröhlich. „Wie geht es dir?“

Joshua entschloss sich die Höflichkeiten dieses Mal ausfallen zu lassen. „Hast du mich gefickt?“

„Was? Wie meinst du…?“

„Beantworte die Frage, Leon. Hast du mich gefickt?“

Sein energischer Tonfall schien Leon von dummen Witzen auf seine Kosten abzuhalten. „Nein, Jo, ich hab dich nicht gefickt.“

Erleichterung durchströmte Joshua. „Das ist gut…Moment, habe ich dich gefickt?“

„Jo, niemand hat hier irgendwen gefickt. Was redest du denn da?“

Oh fuck, war es am Ende nur ein Traum gewesen? Hatte er sich abgeschossen und den Rest einfach nur geträumt? Das wäre ja entsetzlich peinlich, Leon würde ihn vermutlich für völlig verrückt halten – nicht dass Joshua ihm das momentan übelnehmen würde. „Was soll ich denn denken, wenn wir gestern auf dem Sofa rummachen und ich am nächsten Morgen nackt in deinem Bett aufwache?“

„Dass du weniger trinken solltest“, sagte Leon mit einem Lächeln. „Keine Sorge, Joshua, es ist alles gut, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen…aber vielleicht solltest du dir mal was anziehen, bevor wir weitersprechen.“

Oh, stimmt ja. Das hätte er in seiner Aufregung ganz vergessen. „Äh, ja, keine schlechte Idee. Wo hast du mein Zeug hingelegt?“

„Ich hab dir im Bad was rausgelegt. Mach dich erstmal frisch und dann reden wir weiter.“

Das war wohl das Beste, schon weil das folgende Gespräch wohl alles andere als angenehm sein würde. „Ja, okay.“

„Aber erst nimm das hier“, sagte Leon und schob ihm ein Glas mit Wasser und eine Schale mit drei verschiedenen Pillen hin. „Dein Kopf muss dich doch umbringen. Ist meine Spezialmischung gegen Kater.“

Joshua griff dankbar zu und spülte alle drei Pillen in einem Rutsch hinunter. Dann nickte er Leon noch einmal zu und verschwand im Bad.

*   *   *   *   *

Kurzer Zeit später saß Joshua in viel zu großen geborgten Klamotten mit Leon am Frühstückstisch und aß mit großer Mühe den Toast, den Leon ihm aufgenötigt hatte. Seinem Kopf ging es schon besser, aber sein Magen machte ihm momentan sehr zu schaffen.

„Geht es halbwegs?“, fragte Leon mitfühlend, als er Joshua einen weiteren Bissen mühsam herunterschluckte.

„Ging schon mal besser“, sagte Joshua und nahm einen Schluck Tee. An sich war ihm Kaffee lieber, aber das würde sein Magen momentan ganz sicher nicht mitmachen, mal ganz abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er auch so aufgeregt genug war.

„Ich weiß, aber du wirst es brauchen. Glaub mir, ich hab Erfahrung auf dem Gebiet.“

Joshua schmunzelte. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es dir noch deutlich schlechter ging als mir momentan.“

„Wenigstens hab ich an meine Klamotten gedacht.“

„Was nur daran liegt, dass du auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen bist.“

„Auch so wäre mir das nicht passiert, aber du bist halt auch ein kleiner Exhibitionist. War bei Max ja nicht anders.“

„Immerhin verpasse ich kein Training.“

„Was nur daran liegt, dass wir heute keins haben. Wobei ich fast dafür bezahlen würde, dich in diesem Zustand trainieren zu sehen.“

Joshua sparte sich die Antwort und aß stattdessen den letzten Bissen Toast. Es waren zwar Witze auf seine Kosten, aber sie waren ihm immer noch lieber, als den pinken Elefanten anzusprechen, der es sich in diesem Raum bequem gemacht hatte und ihm gerade sanft den Rüssel um die Schulter wickelte. Wenn er ihn weiter ignorierte, würde es sicher weggehen und das wäre wohl für alle das Beste.

„Also, wegen gestern Abend“, sagte Leon und zerstörte damit die zarte Hoffnung, dass der Dickhäuter im Raum von alleine verschwinden würde. „Ich glaube, wir müssen mal reden.“

Der Außenverteidiger seufzte und ergab sich seinem Schicksal. „Kannst du mir erstmal zusammenfassen, was genau passiert ist? Ich kann mich kaum erinnern.“

Leon schmunzelte. „Und genau aus dem Grund hat Tuchel das Zeug beim BVB nur dem Trainerteam gegeben. Aber klar, woran kannst du dich noch erinnern?“

„Dass ich dich geküsst habe“, sagte Joshua, ohne Leon anzusehen. Es würde ihn schwer wundern, wenn er bei diesen Worten nicht knallrot angelaufen war. „Mehrmals.“

„Und dann?“

„Dann wird es schon etwas unklarer. Wir haben…etwas rumgeknutscht und dann hab ich dir das T-Shirt ausgezogen. Oder doch du mir? Keine Ahnung, jedenfalls hatten wir beide kein T-Shirt mehr an, haben etwas rumgemacht und dann…bin ich wieder aufgewacht.“

„Du bist eingeschlafen“, sagte Leon und rührte nervös in seinem Kaffee. „Ich hab erst gedacht, du machst nur kurz Pause, aber du warst komplett weg.“

„Ich…es war schon recht spät, das Spiel war anstrengend und…“

„…und du hast vorher wohl etwas viel Schampus in kurzer Zeit getrunken.“

„Das vielleicht auch“, sagte Joshua zerknirscht. „Bin ja nicht unbedingt trinkfest.“

„Nee, das bist du echt nicht, aber wie auch als Fußballer? Na ja, nachdem ich gecheckt habe, was mit dir los ist, hab ich dich ausgezogen und ins Bett gesteckt. War ja völlig klar, dass du in diesem Zustand nicht mehr fahren konntest und ich wollte dich nicht auf dem Sofa schlafen lassen.“

„Du hast mich ganz ausgezogen?“

Leon lachte. „Wirst du jetzt auf einmal schüchtern, Jo?“

„Nein, ich meine nur…aber sonst ging da nichts?“

„Natürlich nicht, was denkst du denn? Dass ich die Chance nutze und dich schnell mal durchnehme?“

„Nee…aber…wir waren ja mittendrin, bevor ich eingeschlafen bin. Da hätte es ja sein können, na ja, dass ich wieder aufgewacht bin und mich nur nicht mehr dran erinnern kann.“

„Bist du aber nicht“, sagte Leon. „Ich hab dich kurz schlafen lassen und als ich mir sicher war, dass das nichts mehr wird, hab ich dich ins Bett gebracht.“

„Und du hast nicht neben mir geschlafen?“, fragte Joshua.

„Nö, ich hab das Sofa genommen.“

„Das hättest du doch nicht tun müssen, du hast doch ein riesiges Bett.“

„Na ja, was hättest du denn gedacht, wenn du mit den Erinnerungen neben mir aufgewacht wärst? Du wärst doch völlig ausgetickt.“

Das konnte Joshua nicht von der Hand weisen. Vor einigen Tagen war es noch witzig gewesen, dass Leon nachts mit ihm kuscheln wollte, aber heute Morgen wäre er vermutlich schreiend aus dem Bett gesprungen, wenn er nackt neben Leon aufgewacht wäre. Dennoch musste er schmunzeln. „Am meisten hätte mich dann wohl gewundert, wenn du noch eine Unterhose angehabt hättest.“

Leon lachte. „Das hätte ich nicht gehabt, keine Angst. Aber ernsthaft, so scharf wie du mich gestern gemacht hast, wollte ich mich nicht unnötig in Versuchung führen.“

Joshua spürte, wie er krebsrot wurde. „Tut…tut mir leid.“

„Oh, mich scharfmachen darfst du immer, nur solltest du dabei nicht einschlafen – später gerne, aber nicht mittendrin.“

Er sagte es mit einem leichten Lächeln, aber Joshua fühlte sich dennoch schuldig. Er konnte sich nur ausmalen, wie genervt er gewesen wäre, wenn ihm Lina mal so weggedöst wäre. „Wie gesagt, tut mir echt leid, das war so nicht gedacht.“

„Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen“, sagte Leon. „Aber ich würde gerne wissen, was du dir dabei gedacht hast. Warum wolltest du mich auf einmal küssen? Ich beschwer mich sicher nicht, aber ich hätte schwören können, dass du nicht schwul bist.“

Also kamen sie wohl zum schwersten Teil des Gesprächs. Joshua seufzte und widerstand mühsam dem Impuls, stur auf den Boden zu schauen. „Bis Mittwoch hab ich das auch so gesehen. Aber dann hast du mir gesagt, dass du auf mich stehst. Seitdem spukt mir das im Kopf rum, zusammen mit dem Gedanken, wie toll es für dich wäre, wenn wir einfach etwas vögeln würde, weil du dann sicher Max vergessen würdest. Klingt vielleicht doof, aber ich wollte dir halt helfen und das wäre der beste Weg dafür – also wenn ich schwul wäre. Na ja, und dann habe ich immer wieder darüber nachgedacht, was du denn mit mir machen würdest und ob das vielleicht doch okay wäre, ist ja nicht so, als ob ich noch nie einen anderen Schwanz gesehen habe. Und je länger mir das im Kopf herumging, desto verwirrender wurde es. Als du mir dann gestern so nahekamst, ist es einfach aus mir herausgebrochen.“

„Ach, Joshua. Es ist echt toll, dass du dir so viele Gedanken um mich machst, aber das ist doch völlig übertrieben. Ich hab Liebeskummer, aber das ist doch keine tödliche Krankheit, dass du dich da so reinsteigern musst. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich würde sehr gerne mit dir schlafen, aber du sollst das doch nicht aus Pflichtbewusstsein machen. Ich hab doch auch nicht mit Max geschlafen, weil er mein bester Freund war, sondern weil er mich einfach unglaublich scharf gemacht hat.“

„Ja, ich weiß, aber der Gedanke war halt da“, sagte Joshua und ließ den Kopf hängen. Das war alles total doof gelaufen, er hatte die Lage nur noch komplizierter gemacht.

„Hey, komm her“, sagte Leon und umarmte ihn. Joshua vergrub das Gesicht in Leons Hals. „Ist alles okay, Kleiner, du musst dir keine Gedanken machen. Wir vergessen das einfach und gut ist.“

„Danke, Leon“, sagte Joshua und trennte sich langsam wieder von ihm. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass Leon plötzlich breit grinste. „Was ist?“

„Ich hab mir nur gerade vorgestellt, was Max getan hätte, wenn mir das damals mit ihm passiert wäre.“

„Wieso? Was hätte er denn gemacht?“

„Na ja, Max ist etwas…schwer zu bremsen, wenn er erstmal scharf genug ist. Ich glaube nicht, dass der mich einfach ruhig ins Bett gepackt hätte.“

„Was hätte er denn tun sollen? Dich wieder wecken?“

„Ich glaube, ganz ohne was zu machen, wäre ich da nicht rausgekommen“, sagte Leon mit einem Lächeln. „Ich hätte mir nur das aussuchen können, was mich am wenigsten angestrengt hätte.“

„Und was wäre das gewesen?“

„Für solche Details bist du noch zu klein, Jo.“

Joshua schmollte. „Gestern war ich dir sicher nicht zu klein.“

„Klar, du hattest ja deine Hose noch nicht ausgezogen.“

Leon schaffte es immerhin zwei Sekunden, seinen Blick zu halten, bevor er in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Joshua schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Du bist doch echt unglaublich.“

„Entschuldige, aber die Vorlage war einfach zu gut, den musste ich einfach reinmachen. Aber eins muss ich dich jetzt noch fragen: Wie war es?“

„Wie war was?“

„Mit mir rumzumachen. Hattest du überhaupt schon mal einen Mann geküsst?“

Joshua rieb sich nervös den Nacken. „Nee, ich hatte nur mal mit anderen gewichst, was man halt so macht.“

„Nur mit oder auch gegenseitig?“

„Ein paar Mal auch gegenseitig“, sagte Joshua, dem wieder das Blut in den Kopf schoss. „Aber ich wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, einen der Jungs zu küssen oder sonst was mit ihnen zu machen.“

„Dann fühle ich mich ja geehrt“, sagte Leon. „Und wie war es?“

„Ähm…okay würde ich sagen. War jetzt nicht so viel anders als mit Lina. Nur dass du halt echt riesig bist.“

„Und dabei hatte ich meine Hose noch gar nicht aus.“

„Ach komm, als ob du so ein Hengst wärst. Du hast nicht mal den größten Schwanz im Kader. Und Max kann mit dir doch locker mithalten.“

„Woher willst du denn das wissen?“, sagte Leon mit einem Schmunzeln. „Du hast uns beide doch noch gar nicht steif gesehen. Oder muss da was wissen zwischen dir und Max?“

„Was? Nein, so meine ich das nicht.“

„Weiß ich doch“, sagte Leon und lachte. „Du bist echt niedlich, wenn du verlegen bist, weißt du das? Dann würde ich dich immer am liebsten ins Bett zerren. Aber nur, wenn du echt Bock hast, nicht weil du glaubst, dazu verpflichtet zu sein.“

Wenn er jetzt nicht einer Tomate gleichen würde, wäre Joshua doch sehr überrascht. „Was…was würdest du denn mit mir machen wollen?“

„Worauf auch immer wir Bock haben, bin da nicht so festgefahren. Aber du bist ja nicht schwul, ich hab gestern jedenfalls nichts in deiner Jeans gespürt und so klein bist du auch nicht, dass mir das entgehen würde.“

„Ich war so…dazwischen“, sagte Joshua. „Ich war eher überrascht, dass es okay war und nicht irgendwie eklig oder so.“

Leon schien nicht überzeugt zu sein. „Wenn du schwul wärst, wäre es halt geil und nicht nur okay.“

„Wie war es denn bei dir damals? Also mit Max?“

„Erst war ich einfach überfordert, aber als Max erstmal meinen Schwanz in der Hand hatte, war ich doch schnell überzeugt. Und blasen konnte er schon damals fantastisch.“

Jetzt war auch Leon etwas rot, was Joshua beruhigte. Es musste ja nicht immer alles nur ihm peinlich sein. „Aber es war Max’ Idee und nicht deine?“

„Seine, ich hab vorher keine Sekunde daran gedacht. Und ich wäre auch nicht auf den Gedanken kommen, mit Max ins Bett zu gehen, nur weil wir Freunde sind.“

„Und ich dachte, ihr wärt beste Freunde“, sagte Joshua trocken.

Leon lachte. „War ja nicht notwendig. Max hatte aber auch keinen Liebeskummer wegen Julian. Und wenn doch, habe ich nichts davon gemerkt.“

Wenn man bedachte, dass Leon nicht mal sicher wusste, dass Max überhaupt etwas mit Julian gehabt hatte, sagte das wohl nicht viel aus. Aber Joshua wollte jetzt lieber nicht zu viel in der Vergangenheit wühlen. „Ich glaube, ich geh mal nach Hause.“

„Kannst du denn fahren? Ich kann dich auch bringen, wenn du willst.“

„Nee, sollte schon gehen. Und ich hab dir jetzt schon genug Umstände gemacht.“

„Wie du meinst“, sagte Leon. „Dann sehen wir uns morgen beim Training?“

„Klar“, sagte Joshua, der sehr dankbar war, dass sie heute von Kovac freibekommen haben.

„Hey, Kopf hoch, Kleiner“, sagte Leon. „Ist alles gut zwischen uns.“

Joshua nickte, auch wenn er kaum weniger verwirrt war als gestern.

*   *   *   *   *

Tatsächlich schaffte es Joshua ohne Zwischenfall nach Hause und ließ sich dort sofort auf die Couch fallen. Oh Mann, es war erst elf Uhr morgens und er war trotzdem schon völlig fertig. Nie wieder würde er verkatert ernste Gespräche führen! Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie schlimm es vor einigen Tagen für Leon gewesen war, bei dem war nämlich noch Liebeskummer dazugekommen. Joshua selbst hatte sich wenigstens nur bis auf die Knochen blamiert. Aus dem Nichts einen guten Kumpel angemacht und dann mittendrin eingeschlafen, das war schon eine echte Leistung. Dass Leon ihn dann auch noch schön ausgefragt hatte, hatte alles noch unangenehmer gemacht. Im Nachhinein kam Joshua sich selbst ganz schön dämlich vor. Natürlich wäre ein neuer Kerl für Leon sicherlich der beste Weg, Max schnell zu vergessen, aber Joshua hätte sich nicht selbst unter Druck setzen sollen, dass dieser Kerl ausgerechnet er sein musste. Hätte ja auch David sein können. Oder Mats. Oder wen auch immer Leon noch alles so attraktiv fand. Aber Joshua hatte ja unbedingt helfen wollen, was wohl überhaupt nicht funktioniert hatte.

Der Abend gestern würde ihm noch einiges an Kopfzerbrechen bereiten, da war sich Joshua ganz sicher. Es wäre wohl am besten, wenn er sich schon mal Gedanken darüber machen würde, wie er mit der Sache umgehen wollte. Aber dafür müsste er erstmal wieder klar denken können. Momentan waren seine Kopfschmerzen zwar kaum noch spürbar, aber er merkte doch deutlich, wie schlecht er letzte Nacht geschlafen hatte. Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, wenn er noch etwas Schlaf nachholen würde. Er kuschelte sich aufs Sofa und schloss die Augen. Etwas Schlaf klang jetzt echt ganz gut…

Gefühlt nur wenige Augenblicke später riss ihn sein Smartphone aus dem Schlaf. Genervt suchte Joshua es, blickte mit trüben Augen aufs Display und wurde schlagartig wach, als er den Anrufer erkannte: Max. Was konnte er denn wollen? Für einen Moment hatte Joshua den völlig irrationalen Gedanken, dass Max sicher wusste, was zwischen ihm und Leon gelaufen war, aber das war natürlich unmöglich. Mit diesem beruhigenden Gedanken steckte er die Hand aus und nahm ab. „Hey, Kleiner.“

Max lachte. „Was hast du denn gestern gemacht, Jo? Du klingst wie ein Frosch mit Mandelentzündung.“

Tatsächlich? Das war ihm noch gar nicht aufgefallen. „Äh ja, wir haben gestern noch etwas gefeiert und ich hab etwas viel getrunken.“

„So, so, ich hoffe mal, dass der Trainer euch nicht erwischt hat. Oder ist Kovac da so locker?“

„Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, aber er weiß es zum Glück nicht. Waren ja nur Leon und ich.“

„Leon und du? Hab ihr die anderen Jungs auf dem Trockenen sitzen lassen?“

„Es war eher ne spontane Geschichte bei Leon zu Hause“, saget Joshua. Das wirkte zwar möglicherweise verdächtig, aber Joshua wollte Max auch nicht belügen. Außerdem kannte Max ja mit Niklas und Serge noch andere aus der Mannschaft und Joshua wollte ganz sicher nicht, dass der Ex-Schalker diese auf die vermeintliche Kabinenparty ansprach. „Er hatte Champagner da, den er mal ausprobieren wollte.“

„Der von dem Matze ihm erzählt hat? Der ist echt gut. Geht es Leon denn genauso schlecht wie dir?“

„Nee, er war klug genug, es nicht so zu übertreiben. Immerhin hat er mich ins Bett gepackt und mir Frühstück gemacht. Oh, und was gegen Kopfschmerzen hatte er auch da.“

Max lachte. „Dann hat er ja inzwischen dazugelernt, früher war immer er es, der es übertrieben hat, und ich musste mich um ihn kümmern.“

Joshua hatte den Verdacht, dass sich Max auch auf ganz andere Art um Leon gekümmert hatte. „Ja, er war sogar nett genug, die Couch zu nehmen und mir das Bett zu lassen. Wäre ja gar nicht notwendig gewesen, aber ich war schon eingeschlafen und konnte mich daher nicht wehren.“

„Das siehst du mal, da hätte ich die rote Line gezogen. Ich hätte dich vielleicht mit in mein Bett genommen, aber ich wäre ganz sicher nicht die Couch ausgewichen. Aber ich wollte euch ja eigentlich zum Sieg gratulieren.“

„Danke, schade dass Leon nicht von Anfang an spielen konnte.“

„Na ja, dass es für ihn bei den Bayern kein Spaziergang werden wird, was ja klar. Immerhin ist er im Kader, mir will der Coach noch Zeit geben.“

„Macht ja auch Sinn“, sagte Joshua. „Du hast ne ganze Weile nicht mehr gespielt und musst erst wieder fit werden.“

„Ja klar, aber ich hätte echt Lust, mal wieder richtig Fußball zu spielen. Gefühlt ist es schon eine Ewigkeit her, dass ich volle neunzig Minuten bekommen habe.“

„Verstehe ich. Aber das wird schon, keine Sorge. Nichts gegen Palace, aber da solltest du dich ohne Probleme durchsetzen können.“

„Das ist der Plan. Und nächsten Sommer sehen wir weiter.“

„Vielleicht kannst du dann ja zu uns“, sagte Joshua. „Ich würde mich freuen.“

Max lachte. „Da musst du erstmal Löw von mir überzeugen. Der Uli kauft doch nur deutsche Nationalspieler.“

„Kann ich ja mal versuchen, mir kann Löw doch nichts abschlagen“, sagte Joshua. „Kann aber sein, dass du bei uns dann auf der Sechs spielen musst, weiter vorne ist alles zu.“

„Das wäre mir dann im Zweifelsfall auch egal, solange endlich mal ein paar Titel rumkommen.“

„Klingt nach einem Plan. Und wenn das nicht klappen sollte, kannst du ja immer noch nach Paris.“

„Zu PSG?“, fragte Max und klang aufrichtig überrascht. „Warum denn das?“

„Na ja, die brauchen doch auch neue Leute fürs Mittelfeld und du hättest mit Tuchel einen großartigen Trainer. Außerdem kennst du da mit Julian und Thilo schon jemanden.“

„Klar, wäre schon ein guter Klub, aber ob Tuchel mich überhaupt will? Und kannst du dir mich in Frankreich vorstellen? Mein Englisch ist ja schon alles andere als toll, aber mein Französisch ist praktisch nicht vorhanden.“

„Im Zweifel kriegt man auch das hin“, sagte Joshua. „Du würdest ja auch nicht Barca absagen, nur weil du kein Spanisch kannst.“

„Doch, weil ich lieber zu Real will.“

„So, so, jetzt fängst du auch noch an Ansprüche zu stellen.“

„Ich sag ja nur, wenn Spanien dann schon der beste Klub da.“

„Das wäre doch Barca.“

„Nur in deinen Träumen, du kleiner Barca-Fanboy. Champions League-Siege lügen nicht.“

Hmpf, als ob das das einzige Argument wäre! Aber Joshua durfte sich nicht ablenken lassen. Das Wichtige war nämlich, dass Max offenbar nicht auf einen Wechsel nach Paris schielte, was Joshua schon überraschte. Das wäre doch eine tolle Gelegenheit für ihn und Julian, falls Leon recht hatte und die beiden ihre Beziehung wieder aufgewärmt hatten. Aber stimmte das denn auch? Joshua hatte es einfach mal so hingenommen, weil es schon verdächtig war, dass Julian einfach mal so nach London gekommen war, aber jetzt war er sich nicht mehr so sicher. War Leon vielleicht auf dem falschen Dampfer? Oder war es einfach noch zu früh, als dass Max sich auf einen Wechsel festlegen würde?

„Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?“, sagte Max mit einem Lachen. „Ich hatte mich schon auf eine Diskussion eingestellt.“

„Was? Nein, ich war nur gerade in Gedanken.“

„Worüber?“

„Über dich“, sagte Joshua. „Und ob es da bei Palace nicht schrecklich einsam ist.“

Das schien Max zu überraschen, er brauchte einen Moment für eine Antwort. „Nee, das geht schon, Jo, aber schön, dass du dir Gedanken machst. Ich hab ja die Jungs, die sind alle echt nett zu mir. Auch wenn es natürlich nicht das Gleiche ist, wie wenn ich zu euch gewechselt wäre oder zu einem anderen Verein, wo ich Leute kenne.“

„Na ja, ist ja nur eine Durchgangsstation.“

„Exakt. Und dafür kann ich hier viel spielen, da wird es Leon bei euch schwerer haben. Wie geht es ihm denn so? Ist er sehr sauer, dass er nicht in der Startelf war?“

„Er war schon enttäuscht, aber der Trainer hatte schon so seine Argumente.“

„Ach, echt?“, fragte Max interessiert und Joshua verfluchte sich, dass ihm das so rausgerutscht war.

„Äh ja, er hat nicht so gut trainiert. Hat im Urlaub wohl ein paar Eis zu viel gehabt.“

Max lachte. „Ging mir leider auch so. Das muss jetzt alles runter, der Club wollte mir schon einen Essensplan machen, hab ich fürs Erste aber abwehren können. Und sonst geht es ihm gut?“

„Soweit ich das sagen kann, ja“, sagte Joshua und beschloss dann, dass ihm das ganze Versteckspiel allmählich zu sehr auf die Nerven ging. Max fragte ihn hier doch gerade ganz diskret über seinen Exfreund aus, da konnte ihm niemand etwas anderes erzählen. „Sag mal, Max, ist zwischen dir und Leon alles in Ordnung?“

„Was? Wieso fragst du mich das?“

Weil ich weiß, dass Leon furchtbar unglücklich ist. Weil ich weiß, dass ihr schrecklich verliebt wart. Weil ich wünschte, dass ihr wieder miteinander reden würdet, damit alles weniger kompliziert wird. Jeder dieser Sätze wäre die Wahrheit gewesen und mehr als überfällig. Aber jeder von ihnen würde Leon hintergehen und das konnte Joshua nicht. „Weil ihr beide irgendwie komisch seid. Früher hättet ihr doch jeden Tag miteinander telefoniert und Leon wäre regelmäßig nach London gekommen und du hierher zu uns.“

„Wir haben eben beide viel um die Ohren“, sagte Max. „Und du kannst ja nicht wissen, wie oft wir beide telefonieren oder schreiben.“

„Nein, kann ich nicht, aber willst du mir echt erzählen, dass die Dinge nicht anders sind zwischen euch? Ich hänge viel mit Leon rum und mir ist völlig klar, dass da was nicht stimmt. Ich glaube, er vermisst dich.“

Max schnaubte. „Fällt ihm ja früh ein.“

„Was?“, fragte Joshua, der die Welt nicht mehr verstand.

„Sorry, Jo, das ist ne lange Geschichte und ich muss jetzt gleich los zum Sushi essen.“

Joshua konnte echt nicht sagen, welcher von Max’ letzten Sätzen ihn mehr überrascht hatte. „Was? Sushi? Du? Haben sie dir in England eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst?“

„Ach komm, so überraschend ist das auch nicht.“

„Na ja, wenn ich daran denke, wie oft du uns als pervers bezeichnet hast, weil wir uns – wie war deine Formulierung? – ekelhaften rohen Fisch mit schlecht gekochtem Reis zu lächerlichen Preisen reinziehen. Und jetzt gehst du Sushi essen?“

„Tja man muss eben ab und zu auch was Neues ausprobieren, so komisch es auch wirken mag. Wir sehen uns, Jo. Grüß die Jungs von mir.“

„Mach ich“, sagte Joshua. Max legte auf und ließ ihn ziemlich verwirrt zurück. Offenbar schien Max sauer auf Leon zu sein, das war mehr als offensichtlich. Warum wusste Joshua aber beim besten Willen nicht, hatte Max nicht Leon ziemlich beiläufig abgeschossen? Aber es war wohl vergebene Liebesmühe, jetzt eine Autopsie ihrer toten Beziehung zu machen. Ohne mehr Infos von sowohl Max als auch Leon wusste er einfach zu wenig. Und außerdem war es zwischen den beiden ja ziemlich eindeutig vorbei, da war es am Ende auch egal, wer jetzt was falsch gemacht hatte. Im Nachhinein war es vielleicht auch logisch, dass die Trennung auch bei Max Wunden zurückgelassen hatte, er war schließlich kein Roboter. Und jetzt probierter er sogar Sushi aus, was Joshua immer noch nicht glauben konnte. Und wenn er so darüber nachdachte, war es nicht ziemlich komisch, Sushi eklig zu finden, wenn man jeden Tag Leons Schwanz lutschte? Wobei, das würde ja im Umkehrschluss bedeuten, dass er selbst als großer Sushi-Fan überhaupt kein Problem damit haben müsste, Leon einen zu blasen. Hatte er aber. Sogar ein ziemliches Großes.

Bevor Joshua sich stoppen konnte war da ein kleiner, verräterischer Gedanke im seinem Kopf. Was wäre gestern wohl geschehen, wenn er nicht eingeschlafen wäre? Was hätte Leon mit ihm gemacht? Was hätte er selbst zugelassen? Leon zu küssen war kein Problem gewesen, aber es hatte ihn auch nicht unbedingt angemacht. Wäre das später anders gewesen, wenn Leon nackt gewesen wäre? Wenn er ihm an den Schwanz gefasst hätte? Wenn er ihm sogar einen geblasen hättet? Bei diesem Gedanken wurde Joshua schon ganz heiß. Puh, sowas sollte er beim Training lieber nicht denken, sonst konnte man gar nicht mehr sehen, wo sein rotes Trikot aufhörte und er anfing. Das Erschreckende war, dass er sich das inzwischen sogar vorstellen konnte. Leon zwischen seinen Beinen, Joshuas Hand in seinen Locken, während er seinen Schwanz tief in seinem Mund hatte. Der Gedanke war unerwartet interessant. Hatte Leon nicht gesagt, dass das ihn Max damals so überzeugt hatte? Das musste ja dann echt gut gewesen sein. Eigentlich schade, dass Joshua das nicht ausprobiert hatte, wo er schon mal die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte…

Nein, so durfte er nicht denken. Wo sollte das denn hinführen? Er und Leon hatten gerade beschlossen, dass zwischen ihnen alles wieder normal werden sollte und er entwickelte irgendwelche Fantasien? Nein, das musste er sich schleunigst aus dem Kopf schlagen, das würde seine Freundschaft mit Leon endgültig aus den Fugen geraten lassen. Außerdem war er nicht schwul – was Leon ja offenbar auch so sah –, da stellten sich so Fragen doch gar nicht. Nein, er war nur noch etwas durch den Wind. Mit der Zeit würde sich das alles wieder geben, er würde Leon – und auch ein paar der anderen, so ehrlich war Joshua dann doch –, dann auch nicht mehr unter der Dusche anschauen. Also schon noch, aber dann auch ins Gesicht und nicht mehr zwischen die Beine – außer bei Niklas, bei dem würde sich Joshua den Hals verrenken, wenn er ihm die ganze Zeit ins Gesicht sah.

Genau, das war ein guter Plan. Jetzt sollte er sich erstmal darauf konzentrieren, fit für morgen zu werden. Das Letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war Ärger mit dem Trainer.

*   *   *   *   *

Eine Kombination aus viel Ruhe, möglichst wenig Tageslicht, viel Wasser und allen Kopfschmerzmitteln, die er finden konnte und nicht auf der Dopingliste waren, ermöglichte es Joshua, am nächsten Tag pünktlich und fit zum Training zu erscheinen. Bisher hatte er sich keine dummen Sprüche der anderen anhören müssen, was dafür sprach, dass Leon ihren gemeinsamen Abend für sich behalten und auch Max nicht mit Niklas oder Serge darüber gesprochen hatte. Und offenbar war seine Leistung auch gut genug, dass auch der Trainer keine Einwände hatte.

„Scheinst ja wieder fit zu sein“, sagte Leon leise, als sie gemeinsam eine Dehnübung hatten. „Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht, dass du heute immer noch verkatert bist.“

„Keine Sorge, das ist ja nicht das erste Mal in meinem Leben, dass ich zu viel getrunken habe“, sagte Joshua und half Leon noch etwas mehr beim Dehnen. Der Kerl war total steif, das war ja kaum zu glauben! Aber so war das immer bei den Großen, Niklas hatte auch die Beweglichkeit eines Kühlschranks – allerdings die eines ziemlich schnellen Kühlschranks, der Joshua wohl mit einer einfachen Kollision aus der Allianz Arena befördern konnten, weswegen Joshua diesen Gedanken bisher für sich behalten hatten.

„Nicht so grob, Jo“, protestierte Leon dann auch prompt, als Joshua den Winkel seines Beines etwas änderte.

„Ach komm schon, das ist doch kein Problem. Ich mach das immer noch viel stärker.“

„Deine Beine sind auch ungefähr halb so lang wie meine, da geht das auch viel leichter. Max hat mich auch immer damit aufgezogen.“

„Ja, Max hat deine Dehnfähigkeiten bestimmt immer gut auf die Probe gestellt.“

Leon lief rot an, was Joshua doch überraschte. Normalerweise gehörte doch mehr dazu, den Ex-Schalker aus der Reserve zu locken. „Nicht hier, Jo.“

An sich konnte Joshua die Vorsicht ja verstehen, aber das war jetzt doch übertrieben. Er war sehr leise gewesen und es war ein gehöriges Stück bis zu den nächsten Mitspielern. Dass das ausgerechnet Thomas und Sandro waren und Thomas den Stürmer mal wieder gnadenlos das Ohr abkaute, sprach auch nicht gerade dafür, dass sie irgendjemand hören konnte. „Ganz ruhig, ist doch keiner da. Und außerdem würde das eh niemand verstehen.“

„Du bist dran“, sagte Leon kurzerhand und rappelte sich vom Boden auf. Joshua schüttelte den Kopf und nahm Leons frühere Position ein. Leon zögerte nicht lange und drehte sein Bein mit vielleicht etwas mehr Nachdruck, als notwendig gewesen wäre. Aber Joshua war flexibel genug, dass kein Problem war.

„Siehst du?“, sagte er mit einem Lächeln. „Geht ganz leicht.“

„Hab ich mir schon gedacht, dass dir das nichts ausmacht. Aber das ist nicht die Art Dehnbarkeit, die Max und ich geübt haben. Da müsstest du dich sicher noch etwas steigern.“

Oha, da hatte wohl jemand seinen Humor wiedergefunden. „Mach dir mal keine Hoffnungen. Wenn dann wäre das wohl eher andersrum.“

Leon machte mit Joshuas anderem Bein weiter. „Nee, das glaube ich nicht. Wenn es zwischen uns was laufen würde, würdest du mich nach kurzer Zeit anflehen, ihn dir reinzuschieben.“

Joshua schnaubte. „Wie kommst du denn auf den absurden Gedanken?“

Das Grinsen, das Leon ihm schenkte, wirkte ungewohnt selbstgerecht. „Ich hab auf Schalke viel gelernt. Und das muss dir nicht peinlich sein, ich verspreche auch, dass es sich wunderschön für dich anfühlen würde.“

Das glaubte Joshua keine Sekunde, schon weil Leon einiges in der Hose hatte. Wenn er ihm das reinschieben würde, würde das beiden keinen Spaß machen. Joshua aus offensichtlichen Gründen nicht und Leon nicht, weil ihm Joshua wohl nach wenigen Augenblicken eine scheuern würde. „Ich glaub dir kein Stück. Max hat das ganz sicher nicht so einfach mit sich machen lassen, also wie willst du da was gelernt haben?“

Leon grinste nur noch breiter. „Seit wann machst du dir denn so schmutzige Gedanken, Jo? Hast du unter der Dusche an mich und Max gedacht?“

Joshua spürte, wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoss. „Was? Nein, natürlich nicht.“

Der Ex-Schalker zwinkerte ihm zu und ließ das Bein wieder fallen. „So genug gedehnt. Und keine Sorge, ich werde auch ganz sanft sein.“

Joshua sagte nichts, er hatte sich in diesem Wortgefecht schon genug blamiert und außerdem gab ihnen Kovac schon die nächste Übung, die wieder jeder für sich machte. Vielleicht sollte er lieber keine Witze über dieses Thema machen, da war es viel zu leicht für Leon, ihn mit schmutzigen Details aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Er hielt sich den Rest des Trainings mal lieber etwas fern von Leon und versuchte die Details aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen, was ihm allerdings leichter gesagt als getan war.  Joshua wünschte sich einmal mehr, einfach mit Max über das Thema sprechen zu können. Nie im Leben hatte der sich einfach so ficken lassen…

*   *   *   *   *

„Ging ja heute sogar“, sagte Niklas zu Joshua auf dem Weg unter die Dusche.

„Ja, der Sieg hat Kovac wohl milde gestimmt.“

Niklas stellte sich neben ihn unter die Dusche und stellte das Wasser an. Leon war gegenüber von ihnen, was Joshua einen etwas zu guten Blick auf alle Körperteile des Ex-Schalkers ermöglichte – besonders auf die, die ihm vor einigen Tagen noch ziemlich egal gewesen wären. „Wenn ja, dann müssen wir unbedingt so viele Spiele wie möglich gewinnen. Sonst halte dich die Saison nicht durch.“

Joshua lachte. „Fandest du die Vorbereitung so schlimm?“

„Furchtbar. Das ist nach einem Urlaub die reinste Folter.“

„Du kamst ja auch gut pummelig zurück. Wie viel Eis hast du diesen Sommer denn so verdrückt?“

„Hey, ich hab gar nicht so viel Eis gegessen“, sagte Niklas beleidigt, während Joshua schon damit anfing, sich einzuseifen. „Nur eine Packung am Tag.“

Bei diesen Worten vergaß Joshua jede Körperpflege – er hatte sich gerade die Füße eingeseift – und richtet sich schnell wieder auf. „Was? Eine Packung am Tag? Was für eine Größe denn?“

Der Innenverteidiger zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht, wie viel Benny & Jerry’s da reinmacht. Die normale Größe halt.“

„Niklas, das kannst du doch nicht machen, das ist viel zu viel.“

„Ach was, für dich vielleicht, aber ich bin auch viel größer als du. Und das Zeug ist einfach superlecker. Bei den Temperaturen brauch ich das einfach.“

Joshua suchte sehr genau nach irgendwelchen Zeichen von Ironie, konnte aber beim besten Willen keine finden. „Du…du meinst das ernst oder?“

„Klar meine ich das ernst.“

„Weiß…weiß das der Trainer?“

„Bist du wahnsinnig? Natürlich nicht. Ich weiß doch, wie Trainer bei sowas reagieren. In Hoffenheim hat man mir schon gesagt, dass fünfmal die Woche Burger zu viel wären. Was für ein Unsinn! Ich bin doch Fußballer und kein Model. Warum brauche ich ein Six-Pack, wenn ich einfach Leuten den Ball abnehmen soll?“

Darauf wusste Joshua keine Antwort, aber er war nun mal auch kein Trainer. Allerdings reichte ein Blick quer durch die Dusche, um zu zeigen, dass Niklas mit dieser Einschätzung recht alleine war und das lag bestimmt nicht nur an Eitelkeit. Auch Leon konnte nur mit Mühe ein Grinsen unterdrücken, was Niklas nach kurzer Zeit bemerkte. „Was denn?“, fragte der Verteidiger.

„Gar nichts“, sagte Leon schnell und musste eher noch mehr lachen.

„Verarschst du mich jetzt, weil ich dir zu dick bin?“, fragte Niklas mit einem gehörigen Maß an Empörung in der Stimme.

„Würde mir im Traum nicht einfallen.“

Joshua hörte einiges an Sarkasmus in der Stimme, was Niklas offenbar auch nicht einging. „Okay, du kommst auch auf meine Liste. Warte mal ab, bis wir das nächste Mal Zweikämpfe üben. Da wirst du dir noch wünschen, dass du nicht so ne Bohnenstange wärst.“

„Wenn ich eine Bohnenstange bin, was ist dann Julian Draxler? Oder Weigl? Also, eigentlich alle Julians außer Brandt, weil der zu klein ist.“

„Die sind einfach nur Lauchs. Und lenk nicht vom Thema ab. Das werde ich nicht vergessen. Der Kleine hier steht eh schon auf der Liste.“

„Ich?“, fragte Joshua schockiert. „Was hab ich denn bitte gemacht?“

„Du hast mir doch erst die Tage in die Seite gezwickt, als ihr in die Sauna wolltet.“

„Ach so“, sagte Joshua. Das hatte er nach den Enthüllungen, die Leon ihm an diesem Tag um die Ohren gehauen hatte ganz verdrängt.

„Und du hast es schon vergessen. Unglaublich. Das nächste Mal bodychecke ich dich gleich in der Umkleide.“

„Das sagst du doch nur so“, sagte Joshua. Zumindest hoffte er das, denn falls Niklas irgendwann seine Drohungen in die Tat umsetzten würde, hatte er sehr schlechte Karten. „Wir wissen alle, dass du tief drin ein kleiner Kuschelbär bist. Genau wie Sandro halt.“

„Was ist mit mir?“, fragte Sandro von weiter vorne. „Geht es um den besten deutschen Stürmer?“

Mats schnaubte. „Du glaubst das echt, oder? Ich dachte immer, das wäre nur Show von dir.“

„Klar, wer soll es denn sonst sein?“, fragte Sandro, der Joshua prompt vergaß und sich dem Verteidiger zuwandte, der gegenüber von ihm duschte.

Oha, jetzt hatte sich Mats auf dünnes Eis begeben. Joshua mochte Sandro ja, aber sein Ego hatte ungefähr die Größe der Allianz Arena und es war keine gute Idee, ihm zu widersprechen, wenn es um seine Rolle als vermeintlich bester deutscher Stürmer ging. Mats sollte das eigentlich besser wissen, der war schließlich schon über ein Jahr da.

„Na, Timo natürlich, der schießt doch eigentlich jede Saison mehr Tore als du. Das musst du doch auch einsehen. Und du wirkst nur unnötig eitel, wenn du das immer wieder betonst.“

Da war zwar ein Körnchen Wahrheit drin, aber die Botschaft wäre wohl besser rübergekommen, wenn sich Mats nicht gerade mit große Sorgfalt die Locken mit Conditioner eingerieben hätte. Und wenn es vielleicht nicht Mats gewesen wäre, der auch nicht gerade für seine Bescheidenheit bekannt war und sich wohl selbst auch als besten deutscher Verteidiger sah. „Lass uns mal lieber hier verschwinden“, raunte Joshua Leon zu. „Das wird gleich eskalieren.“

Leon nickte und schnell huschten die beiden aus der Dusche, so dass sie nur die ersten Worte von Sandros sehr unfreundlicher Antwort hörten. Das sollten mal die anderen richten, dafür hatten sie ja einen Kapitän. Niklas war noch unter der Dusche, entweder wollte er helfen oder die Show genießen. „Oh, da hat Mats wohl einen wunden Punkt getroffen“, sagte Leon, als er sich die Haare abtrocknete und weiter sehr laute Wortfetzen aus der Dusche drangen.

„Ja, die Diskussion sollte man lieber nicht einfangen“, sagte Joshua, der die Chance nutzte, um Leon noch mal unauffällig zu mustern, wo der schon nackt und feucht vor ihm stand. Leon war schon ein hübscher Kerl, da konnte man nichts sagen.

„Woran denkst du?“, fragte Leon und riss ihn aus den Gedanken.

„Ach, gar nichts“, sagte Joshua und widmete sich schnell wieder dem Abtrocknen. Peinlich, peinlich, hoffentlich hatte Leon nichts bemerkt.

„Ich hab dein Zeug vom Freitag übrigens gewaschen. Sollte inzwischen auch trocken sein.“

„Danke, aber das hättest du nicht tun müssen.“

Leon zuckte mit den Schultern und griff nach seiner Unterhose. „Ich hatte eh Wäsche zu machen. Da stört etwas mehr nicht.“

Joshua nickte und zog sich selbst langsam wieder an. „Moment, hast du meine Unterwäsche auch gewaschen?“

Leon grinste.  „Klar, nach Freitag wäre es auch etwas komisch, wenn ich damit ein Problem hätte.“

Er hatte leise gesprochen, aber dennoch fühlte Joshua die Hitze in sein Gesicht steigen. Glücklicherweise waren bisher nur wenige Mitspieler mit dem Duschen fertig und der lautstarke Streit zwischen Sandro und Mats übertönte ihr Gespräch. Offenbar hatte Sandro den Spieß umgedreht und einfach mal behauptet, dass Mats momentan nur Nummer Vier auf der Liste der besten deutschen Verteidiger war, was der Ex-Borusse nicht auf sich sitzen lassen wollte. Oh je, da hatte sich ja zwei gefunden. „Dann kann ich mein Zeug ja gleich bei dir abholen, oder?“

„Ja, sollte trocken sein“, sagte Leon und zog sein T-Shirt wieder an. „Komm einfach gerade mit, dann geb ich sie dir.“

Joshua nickte und beeilte sich mit dem Anziehen etwas. Er hörte wie Sandro und Mats immer näherkamen und wollte schon weg sein, wenn sie die Kabine erreichten. Er wollte ganz sicher nicht in diesen Streit hineingezogen werden.

*   *   *   *   *

Den Weg zu Leon fand Joshua inzwischen im Schlaf. Während der Ex-Schalker ihm die Klamotten heraussuchte, watete Joshua im Wohnzimmer. Sein Blick blieb an dem Sofa hängen, auf dem sie vor zwei Tagen herumgeknutscht hatten. Für Leon schien die Sache erledigt zu sein, aber Joshua hatte damit alles andere als abgeschlossen. Es wirkte einfach wie angefangen und nicht zu Ende gebracht und das hatte Joshua noch nie leiden können. Er war niemand für halbe Sachen.

„So, hier ist…alles okay bei dir?“, fragte Leon von hinter ihm.

„Warum fragst du?“, fragte Joshua und drehte sich zu ihm.

„Du wirktest auf einmal ganz weit weg. Belastet dich irgendwas?“

„Ja“, sagte Joshua, der der Meinung war, dass die Zeit für Spielchen zwischen ihnen vorbei war. „Freitag.“

„Ach, Jo. Ich habe doch gesagt, dass das völlig okay ist. Du meintest es gut und ich freue mich auch, dass du mir helfen wolltest. Und du bist auch nicht schwul, nur weil du mich mal geküsst hast, falls dich das umtreibt. Und ich bin auch nicht sauer, dass du mittendrin eingeschlafen bist.“

„Du nicht, aber ich vielleicht“, sagte Joshua im Flüsterton.

Leons Augen wurden weit. „Was…was redest du denn da?“

„Ich meine, dass ich im Nachhinein vielleicht doch mehr ausprobiert hätte.“

„Jo, bist du dir da sicher? Ich meine, nicht dass das wieder so ne Pflichtsache ist.“

„Es wäre sicher keine Pflicht, mir von dir einen blasen zu lassen“, sagte Joshua, allerdings ohne Leon anzusehen, denn das wäre ihm einfach zu peinlich.

Stille folgte, in der Leon erstmal die Klamotten auf dem Sofa ablegte. Joshua sah stur auf den Boden vor ihm, bis sein Mitspieler weitersprach. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll. Ich bin mir tausend Prozent sicher, dass du nicht schwul bist, und auf einmal sagst du das zu mir.“

Mit großer Mühe zwang sich Joshua, Leon anzusehen. Der wirkte in der Tat ziemlich ratlos, was Joshua aber nicht ganz verstehen konnte. Er war schließlich der mit der Erfahrung. „Du warst doch selbst schon mal in der Situation. Wie war das damals mit Max und dir?“

„Da…haben wir nicht viel drüber geredet. Wir sind an dem Abend nebeneinander eingeschlafen und am nächsten Morgen hat Max mir schon wieder einen geblasen. Und das ging dann einfach über die nächsten Tagen und Wochen so weiter. Wir haben uns wie früher getroffen, nur dass er mich dann immer ins Bett gezerrt hat – oder ich ihn. Irgendwann habe ich ihn dann mal gefragt, ob das den heißt, dass wir zusammen sind. Er hat kurz gezögert, dann genickt und gesagt, dass ich nicht reden, sondern blasen soll.“

Joshua schnaubte. Das war ja wieder typisch für die beiden! Aber das war doch eine perfekte Vorlage. Er holte noch mal tief Luft und nahm alle seinen Mut zusammen. „Dann mach das doch jetzt auch und blas mir einen.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puh, schweres Kapitel, ist dafür aber auch extra lang geworden. Und ich hoffe sehr, dass Leon echt braune Augen hat, bin mir da nicht hundertprozentig sicher.
> 
> Weil ich aber in diesem Jahr sicher kein neues Update mehr hinkriege, wünsche ich allen Lesern frohe Weihnachten und ein frohes, neues Jahr 2019


	4. Hineinsteigern

Leon starrte Joshua ungläubig an und dieser war mit einem Mal sehr unsicher. Was würde Leon jetzt tun? Dachte er, dass Joshua ihn verarschte? Es kam für ihn ja sicher sehr überraschend. Würde er sauer sein? War das eine gute Idee gewesen? Irgendwie fühlte sich das nicht mehr so an.

„Okay“, sagte der Ex- Schalker dann nur und sah Joshua erwartungsvoll an.

„Oh, schön…äh…geil“, stammelte Joshua, der auf einmal schrecklich nervös war. Ungeschickt fummelte er an seinem Gürtel, aber die Schnalle leistete auf einmal gehörig Widerstand.

„Warte mal“, sagte Leon und ließ ihn damit sofort innehalten. „Ich blas dir doch nicht hier einen.“

„Äh, wieso nicht? Hast du das nicht gerade gesagt?“

Leon lächelte. „Ich geh schon mal ins Schlafzimmer. Zieh dich aus und komm dann zu mir – ganz nackt, Jo, ich will keinen Fetzen mehr an dir sehen. Dann machen wir weiter, wo wir Freitag aufgehört haben, und dann, Joshua, erst dann, werde ich dir einen blasen. Verstanden?“

„Ja, klar.“

„Gut, dann bis gleich“, sagte Leon und ging Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Joshua blickte ihm hinterher. Puh, hatte er jetzt was Falsches gesagt? War es nicht egal, wo man jemandem einen blies? Na ja, wie auch immer, offenbar war Leon nicht ernsthaft sauer und ihm selbst war der Ort für dieses Experiment ziemlich egal. Also, dann mal ausziehen und Leon nach. Jetzt waren seinen Hände auch etwas ruhiger, sodass er sich ohne Probleme entblättern konnte. Die Klamotten legte er aufs Sofa und tapste dann vorsichtig in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Dabei kam er an einem großen Ankleidespiegel vorbei und sah sich kurz darin an. Er wirkte schrecklich nervös, was sich leider auch untenrum zeigte: der kleine Joshua war schon mal größer gewesen. Aber das konnte man jetzt nicht ändern und Leon würde das sicher verstehen. Wenigstens war er schön glatt rasiert, nicht dass Leon noch Haare zwischen den Zähnen haben würde.

Kurz vor der Tür hatte Joshua noch einen letzten Anfall an Zweifeln, aber es wäre schon mehr als albern, wenn er sich jetzt wieder anziehen würde. Also nahm er seinen Mut zusammen und öffnete die Tür. Leon hatte die Rollläden bis auf einige Ritzen geschlossen, wodurch der Raum im Halbdunkeln lag und sie sich keine Sorgen um irgendwelche Spanner machen mussten. Sein Mannschaftskamerad stand neben seinem Bett und war genauso nackt, wie Joshua es war. Allerdings war Leons Schwanz genauso groß wie sonst auch und zeigte keine Anzeichen von Nervosität.

„Komm her, Jo“, sagte Leon sanft und riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Joshua schloss schnell die Tür hinter sich – was vermutlich unnötig war, weil außer ihnen eh niemand im Haus war – und trat näher.

„Du siehst gut aus“, sagte Leon, der ihn ganz offen mit den Augen auszog – sofern das in seinem momentanen Zustand noch möglich war.

„Danke“, sagte Joshua knapp.

„Du musst nicht nervös sein“, sagte Leon und zog ihn zu sich. „Komm her.“

Er küsste Joshua und nach wenigen Augenblicken erwiderte Joshua den Kuss. Es war wie am Freitag, auch wenn sie jetzt aufrecht standen und sich einer von beiden wohl dauerhaft verrenken würde, wenn sie das lange Zeit so weitermachen würden. Ein großer Unterschied zu Freitag war, dass sie beide nackt waren und Joshua nach kurzer Zeit Leons jetzt harten Schwanz an seinem Bauch spürte. Irritiert unterbrach er den Kuss und sah nach unten.

Leon grinste. „Das war am Freitag auch schon so, aber jetzt siehst du es halt.“

„Was hast du denn mit dem vor?“, fragte Joshua und beäugte den Penis misstrauisch. Er war nicht viel größer als im schlaffen Zustand – das wäre dann auch endgültig lächerlich –, wirkte aber so gleich viel bedrohlicher.

„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Wichtiger ist, was mit deinem ist.“

Der war momentan zumindest etwas größer, aber von steif konnte da keine Rede sein. Aber das war ja nichts Neues. Am Freitag war Joshua ja auch nur so mittelmäßig begeistert gewesen.

„Ich glaub, da wäre noch mehr drin“, sagte Leon mit einem Schmunzeln. „Leg dich aufs Bett.“

Joshua krabbelte auf das Bett, was allerdings zur Folge hatte, dass er für einem Moment in Hündchenstellung vor Leon kniete – und das auch noch nackt! Schnell drehte er sich um und ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen, nicht dass Leon noch auf dumme Ideen kam. Der stand allerdings noch ganz ruhig am Bettrand und musterte Joshua ganz ungeniert. „Bist schon ein heißes Kerlchen, Kleiner.“

„Danke“, sagte Joshua, dem das etwas unangenehm war. Nicht nur das Kompliment, sondern auch der immer noch offensichtlich erregte Leon, der ihn so offen anstarrte. Da fühlte er sich ein bisschen wie ein leckeres Steak, das gleich verspeist werden würde.

Leon stieg jetzt auch auf das Bett und küsste ihn sanft. Bevor Joshua allerdings den Kuss vertiefen konnte, löste sich der Ex-Schalker wieder und wandte sich erst seinem Hals und dann seiner Brust zu. Okay, das ging doch schon mal in die richtige Richtung. Joshua keuchte auf, als Leon eine seiner Burstwarzen mit der Zunge verwöhnte, und wurde immer aufgeregter, je weiter sich sein Mitspieler nach unten vorarbeitete. Leon widmete sich intensiv Joshuas Nabel, bevor er dann ganz langsam die haarlose Haut über Joshuas Glied überquerte.

„Sieht jetzt schon besser aus“, kommentierte Leon und nickte in Richtung von Joshuas Schwanz, der zumindest halb hart war. „Darf ich?“

Joshua war sich nicht sicher, was er meinte, aber es war auch nicht die Zeit für  große Diskussionen. „Klar.“

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Leon anfassen gemeint hatte. Vorsichtig nahm er Joshuas Glied in die Hand und zog die Vorhaut zurück. „Endlich seh ich die auch mal“, sagte der Ex-Schalker. „Ich hab dich schon so oft nackt gesehen, aber nie die Eichel. Ich hab extra schon mal unter der Dusche geschaut, um zu sehen, wie du sie wäschst, aber ich hab dich nie dabei erwischt.“

„Äh, das mach ich lieber zuhause,“ sagte Joshua, der sich sicher war, dass er rot wurde.

„Niedlich“, sagte Leon und bewegte die Vorhaut langsam hin und her. Jetzt wurde auch der kleine Joshua langsam interessiert. Leons andere Hand wanderte auch zwischen Joshuas Beine und widmete sich seinen Hoden, allerdings so sanft, dass er angenehm war. „Ich blas dich jetzt, oder?“

„Okay.“

Der Ex-Schalker grinste, schob Joshuas Vorhaut ein letztes Mal ganz nach hinten und nahm dann in einem Rutsch seinen Schwanz in den Mund. Joshua stöhnte auf: Das war echt gut! Leon bewegte sich sanft auf und ab und übte so viel Druck auf Joshua aus, dass es fast schon zu viel war. Immer wenn Leon die Eichel erreichte, musste Joshua sich sehr zurückhalten, um noch ruhig liegen zu bleiben. Dann verschwand der Druck von seinem Schwanz und Joshua schrie empört auf. „Hey, was soll das?“

„Ich wollte nur fragen, ob es dir gefällt“, sagte Leon und grinste.

„Siehst du ja wohl“, sagte Joshua und deute nach unten. Sein Schwanz sprach für sich selbst. „Mach weiter.“

„Aye, aye, Kapitän.“

Leon machte sich wieder an die Arbeit und ließ zu Joshuas großer Enttäuschung seinen Schwanz links liegen. Stattdessen leckte er vorsichtig über Joshuas Hoden und nahm immer mal wieder einen von ihnen in den Mund. Das war überraschend geil und Joshua stöhnte laut, als sich Leon der Naht in der Mitte seines Hodensacks widmete.  Jetzt konnte sich Joshua nicht mehr zurückhalten und begann selbst, sich einen herunterzuholen.

Leon ließ ihn kurz gewähren, dann drückte er sanft die Finger zu Seite und nahm Joshuas wieder ganz in den Mund. Joshua seufzte zufrieden auf und ließ sich ganz entspannt auf den Rücken fallen. Das war einfach großartig, deutlich besser, als es mit Lina oder seinen anderen Freundinnen gewesen war. Da war einfach viel mehr Druck, wie auch immer sein Mitspieler das machte. Leon steigerte jetzt langsam sein Tempo und den Druck gegen Joshuas Eichel und Joshua spürte schnell, dass er wohl bald kommen würde.

Als Leon dann noch irgendetwas mit seiner Zunge machte, das Joshua sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären konnte, sich aber einfach unfassbar gut anfühlte, gab der Außenverteidiger jede Zurückhaltung aus und kam in Leons Mund. Das schien Leon nicht zu stören, er machte einfach weiter und nach einigen sehr intensiven Sekunden wurde die Zunge an Joshuas Eichel schnell unangenehm. Instinktiv bewegte sich Joshuas etwas weg von Leon, was zwar nicht annährend genug war, um sich zu befreien, aber Leon offenbar doch klarmachte, dass es jetzt genug war. Der Ex-Schalker ließ jedenfalls von Joshua ab und kam nach oben für einen weiteren Kuss, den Joshua ihm auch gerne gewährte.

„Na hat, es dir gefallen?“, fragte Leon, als sie sich wieder trennten.

„Ja, war super“, sagte Joshua, bis er etwas bemerkte, „Moment, hattest du nicht gerade noch mein Sperma im Mund?“

„Klar, wo soll es denn sonst hin sein?“

„Örks.“

„Ach komm, ich hab doch schon alles geschluckt, sag nicht, dass du das geschmeckt hast.“

„Nee, hab ich nicht, aber…na ja…“

Leon lachte. „Was soll ich da erst sagen?“

Joshua würde etwas rot. „Du hättest ja nicht gemusst.“

„Ich mach das gerne, Joshua.“

„Echt? Du…du findest das geil?“

„Klar, ist doch toll, wenn der andere sich voll entspannen kann. Sonst ist das doch total nervig, kurz vor Schluss noch mal rausziehen und sich einen runterholen.“ Leon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Außerdem mag ich es selbst gerne so, da wäre es doch heuchlerisch, wenn ich das nicht auch machen würde. Dir scheint es ja auch gefallen zu haben.“

„Hat es“, sagte Joshua. „Das war der beste Blowjob meines Lebens. Mit Abstand.“

Leon strahlte. „Das höre ich gerne.“

„Hast…hast du das von Max gelernt?“

„Mehr oder weniger. Ich glaube aber, dass er immer noch besser ist als ich, auch wenn ich das natürlich schlecht beurteilen kann, ich kann mir ja schlecht selbst einen blasen.“

„Dafür wärst du viel zu unbeweglich, wenn du schon nicht mal das normale Dehnen hinbekommst.“

Leon stupste ihm in die Seite. „Werd bloß nicht frech, Kleiner.“

Joshua grinste nur und Leon küsste ihn nochmal, dieses Mal ganz zärtlich. Dabei legte er sich aber zum ersten Mal ganz auf Joshua, was dem Außenverteidiger zwei Dinge sehr schnell klar machte: Erstens Leon war verdammt schwer und konnte nicht auf Dauer auf ihm liegen und zweitens er war immer noch steinhart. Sofort hielt Joshua inne.

„Was ist?“, fragte Leon überrascht.

„Du…du bist noch nicht gekommen“, sagte Joshua.

„Klar, wie auch? War schon geil, dir einen zu blasen, aber davon kommt man doch nicht.“

„Und jetzt?“

„Müssen wir uns was ausdenken.“

„Was…was hast du dir denn vorgestellt?“, fragte Joshua, der den Verdacht hatte, dass er diese Frage bereuen würde.

„Also am liebsten würde ich dich einfach auf den Bauch drehen und dann von hinten zu nehmen. Keine Sorge, ich bin auch ganz sanft.“

Das Blut schoss Joshua in den Kopf und verwandelte ihn ganz sicher in eine menschliche Tomate. „Ganz sicher nicht.“

„Schade“, sagte Leon und knabberte an Joshuas Hals. „Willst du es dann mal versuchen?“

„Was? Dich zu vögeln?“

„Witzbold, du bist gerade gekommen, da passiert erstmal gar nichts mehr. Nein, mir einen blasen.“

„Oh…“, sagte Joshua. Konnte er das? Er hatte doch gar keine Ahnung, was er tun musste. Und der Gedanke war ihm schon unangenehm. Das war doch ziemlich schwul.

Leon blickte ihn mit Hundeblick an. „Ist ganz einfach, Jo. Und du kannst ihn auch ruhig mal anfassen.“

Stimmt, das konnte er wirklich. War ja nichts Neues für ihn, das hatte er in der Schule schon ein paar Mal gemacht. „Klar, das geht. Leg du dich mal hin.“

Leon rollte sich zur Seite und legte sich bequem auf den Rücken. Er spreizte die Beine weit und sah Joshua grinsend an. „Dann versorg mich mal.“

„Spinner“, sagte Joshua und rutschte nach unten, sodass er zwischen Leons Beinen war. Puh, so aus der Nähe war Leons  Schwanz echt ne Hausnummer, gerade wenn er so stocksteif war. Vorsichtig nahm Joshua ihn in eine Hand und spürte schon richtig, wie erregt Leon war. Offenbar hatte ihn ihre Nummer schon ganz schön auf Touren gebracht, obwohl Joshua noch gar nichts gemacht hätte. Das war schon irgendwie schmeichelhaft. Experimentell bewegte er Leons Vorhaut etwas vor und zurück, was dem Ex-Schalker hörbar gefiel. Okay, das war ja schon mal gar nicht so schwer, wenn auch etwas langweilig. Leon hatte gerade so viel mit Joshua gemacht, da wollte er es nicht mit etwas wichsen belassen. Also ließ er Leons Schwanz mal Schwanz sein und wandte sich den Hoden zu.

Auch wenn Leon sich nicht ganz rasierte – über dem Glied war etwas kurzes Haar übrige – waren seine Hoden haarlos, was Joshua gerade sehr recht war. Er strich mit einem Finger über die glatte Haut und wog die Hoden in seinen Händen, ganz vorsichtig, weil er ja wusste, wie empfindlich sie waren. Dann beugte er sich langsam nach unten und presste seine Lippen an einen von ihnen. Das fühlte sich noch ganz normal an, nicht anders als wenn er Leons Hals küssen würde. Leon stöhnte und Joshua nahm das als Ansporn.

Vorsichtig küsste er sich weiter nach oben und erreichte Leons Glied. Er zögerte einen Augenblick und küsste dann weiter den Schwanz hoch. Das war kein großer Unterschied zu den Hoden, wie er beruhigt feststellte. Vor der Spitze löste er den Kuss und blickte nach oben zu Leon. „Jo, bitte“, keuchte der Ex- Schalker. „Nimm ihn den Mund.“

„Ähm“, sagte Joshua und blickte nervös auf Leons feuchtglitzernde Eichel. Das konnte er doch nicht…oder?

„Bitte“, sagte Leon und wichste sich kurz selbst. „Ich komme auch nicht in deinen Mund. Aber ich brauche es jetzt einfach.“

Oh Mann, der war ja ganz schön fertig. Joshua hätte nie gedacht, dass er so eine Wirkung auf Leon haben würde. Aber jetzt hatte er den Salat. „Na ja, ich kann es ja mal versuchen…aber ich hab keine Ahnung, wie das geht.“

„Einfach in den Mund…du musst nicht tief…Zunge gegen das Bändchen.“

Das was? Ach, das Vorhautbändchen vermutlich. Aber wie sollte er das finden, wenn er das ganze Ding im Mund hatte? Na ja, er würde es einfach mal versuchen, solange ihm Leon nicht reinspritzte, sollte das gehen. Er schubste Leons ungeduldige Hand weg – sehr zum Ärger des Mittelfeldspielers – und ging mit dem Kopf wieder ganz nah an Leons Glied ran. Puh, so nahe wirkte das Teil echt riesig, hatte den Max beim Blasen echt ganz in den Mund gekriegt? Dann könnte er wohl problemlos Joshua einen blasen und dabei noch ein Eis essen.

Joshua gab sich einen Ruck, öffnete den Mund weit und nahm vorsichtig die Spitze von Leons Schwanz in den Mund. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, ein bisschen wie Gummi, aber es schmeckte nach nichts, was schon mal gut war. Er ging noch etwas tiefer, sodass er auch etwas vom Schaft drin hatte, achtete aber sehr darauf, dass es nicht zu tief wurde. Leon stöhnte von weiter oben. „Oh ja, genau so. Beweg dich bitte etwas.“

Ganz schön ungeduldig, der Große, aber das konnte Joshua schon verstehen. Er ging etwas nach oben und ließ dann den Schwanz wieder tiefer in seinen Mund gleiten, was Leon erkennbar gefiel. Joshua machte also einfach so weiter und suchte gleichzeitig mit der Zunge nach dem Vorhautbändchen. Das musste doch hier irgendwo sein…

„Oh Gott“, sagte Leon. „Lass ihn los.“

Erschrocken zuckte Joshua zurück und hatte gerade den Schwanz aus dem Mund, als Leon kam und das nicht zu knapp. Einige Augenblicke vorher und Joshua hätte jetzt schon den Eiweißbedarf für den ganzen Tag gestillt, so verteilte sich das großzügig über Leons Bauchmuskeln. Das schien den Ex-Schalker aber gar nicht zu stören, er hatte sich in die Kissen fallen lassen und wirkte etwas weggetreten. Joshua gab ihm etwa Zeit und rutschte dann nach oben zu ihm. „Hey, alles okay?“

Leon drehte den Kopf zu ihm und lächelte. „Das sollte ich doch wohl eher dich fragen.“

„Ich liege nicht komatös auf dem Bett.“

„Nur weil du schon vor mir gekommen bist.“

Joshua grinste. „Ich nehme an, es hat dir gefallen.“

„Kann man so sagen“, sagte Leon und blickte nach unten. „Gott, hab ich mich eingesaut.“

„Na ja, kriegt man alles wieder weg.“

„Ja, klar. War es denn für dich okay? Das Blasen meine ich?“

„Nicht so schlimm, wie ich mir es vorgestellt habe“, sagte Joshua. „Macht mich allerdings auch nicht unbedingt an.“

„Ist auch eine Frage der Gewöhnung. Sorry, dass ich dich unter Druck gesetzt habe, aber ich war halt echt rallig und ich stehe total auf Oralsex.“

Joshua grinste. „Wenn das bei dir immer so ist, dann hat Max ja echt Schwerstarbeit leisten müssen.“

„Jeden Morgen.“

„Was?“

„Jeden Morgen hat Max mir einen geblasen.“

„Wow, das nenne ich mal Luxusversorgung“, sagte Joshua aufrichtig neidisch. Das hätte er Lina gar nichts erst vorschlagen müssen. Sex jeden Morgen wäre schon hart an der Grenze gewesen, aber auf jeden Morgen blasen hätte sie sich niemals eingelassen.

„Na ja, wir schliefen ja jetzt auch nicht immer zusammen“, sagte Leon. „Aber das war schon toll fürs Trainingslager, wenn man sich eh ein Zimmer geteilt hat.“

„Der Trainer wäre sicher begeistert gewesen“, sagte Joshua, der das schon etwas unfair fand. Für jeden anderen war ein Trainingslager reine Schinderei und Leon bekam das volle Verwöhnprogramm.

Leon grinste. „Zum Glück hat er das ja nicht gemerkt.“

„Und hast du dich wenigstens revanchiert oder musste Max die ganze Arbeit alleine machen?“

„Keine Sorge, der kam auch auf seine Kosten.“

Hm, keine Details, interessant. War da Leon etwas peinlich? Aber andererseits sollte Joshua sich lieber nicht zu viele Gedanken machen, er hatte damit keine guten Erfahrungen gemacht. „Ich glaube, du solltest mal duschen gehen.“

„Das glaube ich auch“, sagte Leon und grinste. „Willst du mitkommen? Unter der Dusche ist genug Platz für uns beide.“

„Ähm…ich dusche lieber zuhause, hab ja nicht so viel abbekommen wir du“, sagte Joshua. Das wäre ihm jetzt doch etwas zu viel Nähe, schon weil Leon seine Hände sicher nicht bei sich lassen würde.

„Schade. Na ja, ich spring dann mal unter die Dusche, dauert nicht lange. Wenn du noch warten willst…“

„Ja, klar. Ich zieh mir dann nur was an.“

„Auf einmal“, sagte Leon mit einem Grinsen und schwang sich aus dem Bett. „Dann bis gleich, Kleiner.“

*   *   *   *   *

Leon duschte wirklich in Rekordzeit und kam schon nach einer Viertelstunde wieder angezogen ins Wohnzimmer, wo Joshua es sich auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht hatte. „Mir ist eingefallen, dass ich dir noch die geliehenen Klamotten zurückbringen muss“, sagte der Außenverteidiger. „Das hab ich heute ganz vergessen.“

„Kein Stress, ich hab ja mehr als genug Klamotten. Und ich habe dir bewusst nicht meine Lieblingsstücke gegeben.“

„Das ist auch besser so, bei deinem Geschmack hätte ich mich damit wohl nicht aus dem Haus getraut.“

„Du hast einfach null Ahnung von Mode“, sagte Leon. „Ich hab immer total angesagtes Zeug an.“

„Ist mir doch egal, was angesagt ist und was nicht. Das ändert sich doch sowieso alle zwei Monate ohne nachvollziehbaren Grund.“

„Nur wenn man sich nicht damit auskennt. Aber ich sehe schon, du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Na gut, wäre bei dir kleinem Exhibitionist auch Verschwendung.“

„Eben“, sagte Joshua, auch wenn er immer noch fand, dass Leon maßlos übertrieb. Er war eben Fußballer, da konnte er ja wohl kaum schüchtern sein.

„Vielleicht sollten wir noch über gerade eben reden“, sagte Leon, nachdem für einen Moment Stille geherrscht hatte.

„Ja, sollten wir.“

Leon grinste. „Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass du was anderes sagst. Ich bin nicht so gut im über Gefühle reden.“

„Du hattest vorher wohl auch nicht so viel Übung.“

„Stimmt, brauchten wir aber lange Zeit auch nicht. Also, war es schön für dich? Auch jetzt noch, wo du dich etwas beruhigt hast?“

„Es war schön“, sagte Joshua, ohne Leon anzuschauen. „Bester Blowjob, den ich je bekommen habe –mit Abstand.“

„Das wundert mich nicht. Ich hatte ja auch schon Freundinnen und die waren…nicht so gut darin. Ohne jetzt Lina etwas unterstellen zu wollen.“

„Nee, sie war auch nicht so erpicht darauf“, sagte Joshua und zwang sich Leon anzuschauen. „War für mich nie ein Problem, aber das eben war halt schon eine andere Kategorie.“

„Und andersrum?“

Joshua zuckte mit den Schultern. „War nicht so schlimm, wie ich mir das vorgestellt habe – zumindest solange du nicht in meinem Mund kommst. Das wäre total eklig.“

„Man gewöhnt sich dran“, sagte Leon. „Aber natürlich musst du das nicht.“

„Mach ich auch nicht“, sagte Joshua, dessen Wangen sich etwas warm anfühlten. Das war alles schon schwul genug, da würde er nicht noch Leons Sperma schlucken!

„Aber, wenn dir das gefallen hat…dann könnten wir das doch mal wiederholen…“

Leon murmelte so bei diesen Worten, dass sich Joshua nicht sicher war, ob das jetzt eine Frage oder ein Aussage sein sollte. Aber das war für die Antwort wohl auch egal. „Ja, denke schon.“

Leon blickte ihn überrascht an. „Wirklich?“

„Wieso? Hast du was anderes erwartet?“

„Na ja, ich hatte gedacht, dass du zumindest drüber nachdenken musst. Ist ja alles neu für dich.“

Joshua zuckte mit dem Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, ob ich morgen noch genauso denke, aber es war einfach…schön.“

„Das freut mich zu hören“, sagte Leon. „Sag mir einfach Bescheid, ich kann eigentlich immer.“

„War ja klar, dass du das sagst.“

„Was denn? Das stimmt halt. Ich wollte damit nicht angeben.“

„Gut zu wissen. Ähm…wie würde das denn ablaufen?“

„Da gibt es kein Protokoll, Jo“, sagte Leon mit einem Grinsen. „Sag einfach wenn du einen geblasen haben willst oder hol deinen Schwanz raus und drück mich nach unten, das geht auch. Du kannst mir auch ruhig ne Nachricht wie ‚komm rüber und blas mir einen‘ schicken, das ist völlig okay.“

„Das…geht doch nicht“, sagte Joshua und spürte, wie die Röte ihm ins Gesicht schoss.

„Wieso? WhatsApp ist verschlüsselt, das liest keiner mit. Ich hab das auch so gemacht, du glaubst gar nicht, was ich Max damals für Nachrichten geschickt habe, da war ich deutlich schlimmer als er.“

Oh je, oh je, das war etwas viel für Joshua. Schon bei dem Gedanke, so etwas aufzuschreiben wurde ihm ganz heiß. „Ich denk mal drüber nach. Aber ich glaube, du würdest auch ohne eindeutige Nachricht schnell merken, was ich von dir will.“

Leon lachte. „Klar, wenn du mir schon nackt aufmachst, kann ich mir denken, wohin die Reise geht. Aber ich hoffe, dir ist klar, was ich sagen wollte: Mach einfach, wie du denkst, ich komme damit schon klar. Du kannst auch alles vergessen und den heutigen Tag niemals wieder erwähnen, das kapiere ich dann auch.“

Joshua hatte so seine Zweifel, ob er das einfach so könnte, bisher hatte Verdrängen jedenfalls nicht funktioniert. „Ich verstehe, Leon. Ich mach mich dann mal nach Hause, hab noch viel zu tun.“

„Ich auch“, sagte Leon mit einem Seufzen. „Nach dem Training ist vor dem Training. Wir sehen uns dann morgen, ja?“

„Klar.“

„Gut.“ Ein Funkeln stahl sich in Leons Augen. „Wenn du vor dem Training einen geblasen haben willst, sag mir am besten am Abend vorher Bescheid. Dann stehe ich früher auf.“

Offenbar war Joshua bei den Worten wieder rot angelaufen, denn Leon lachte nur, nannte ihn niedlich und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

*   *   *   *   *

Es dauerte ein paar Stunden, bis Joshua bei all seinen Trainingsnachbereitungen Zeit fand, sich auf sein Sofa fallenzulassen und über den heutigen Tag nachzudenken. Er hatte es echt getan. Er hatte sich von Leon einen blasen lassen und, noch wichtiger, er hatte ihm selbst einen geblasen, wenn auch nur kurz. Was bedeutete das jetzt? Zu seiner Überraschung hatte er – zumindest bis jetzt – noch nicht völlig die Nerven verloren. Im Gegenteil, wenn er an diesen Morgen dachte, dann dachte er eher daran, wie gut sich sein Schwanz in Leons Mund angefühlt hatte. Momentan hätte er gar nichts dagegen, wenn das der Anfang oder vielleicht doch besser das Ende von jedem Training wäre. Spielfeld abbauen, in die Kabine, duschen und dann Leon blasen lassen klang echt verführerisch, auch wenn dafür natürlich erst die anderen aus der Kabine verschwinden mussten. Und dann auch noch in seinem Mund kommen, das war echt die Krönung. Joshua fand das ja schon etwas pervers, aber er würde sich ganz sicher nicht beschweren, wenn Leon das für ihn tun wollte.

Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen war ihm der nächste Schritt völlig klar: Er würde einfach mal abwarten und im Fall der Fälle Leon möglichst diskret fragen, ob er ihm einen blasen wollte. Wenn Leon wollte, würde er sich auch revanchieren, das war ja nicht so schlimm gewesen und nur konsequent. Würde er dazu Lust haben? Keine Ahnung, aber wenn ihm unter der Dusche immer noch munter die besten Stücke seiner Mitspieler auffallen würden, war es wohl nur eine Frage der Zeit. Puh, da würde er jetzt echt aufpassen müssen, nicht dass er da noch einen Steifen bekam. Das wäre echt megapeinlich und ihm fiel auch keine gute Ausrede für diese Situation ein. Also, Augen weg von Leon unter der Dusche, sicher war sicher.

Es war ein bisschen seltsam, dass Leon ihm die Entscheidung so komplett überlassen hatte, er hatte doch sicherlich auch Bedürfnisse und ihm hatte ihr Treffen vielleicht noch mehr Spaß gemacht als Joshua. Reichte ihm das als Ablenkung von Max? Oder wollte er nur Joshua nicht verschrecken? Oder war er sich so sicher, dass Joshua wiederkommen würde, dass er gar nicht mehr Druck machen musste? An sich würde das nicht zu Leon passen, aber im Bett schien der Große ja sehr von sich überzeugt zu sein. Ob Max auch so war? Konnte er sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, aber das hatte er bei Leon auch nicht gekonnt. Am Ende war es auch egal, falls Leon auf einmal seine Zurückhaltung aufgab und ihn anflehte, ihm einen blasen zu dürfen, wäre Joshua sicher der Letzte, der sich sträuben würde. Nee, an der Front war ausnahmsweise mal alles klar.

Aber dafür gab es eine andere Frage, die sich aufdrängte: War er jetzt eigentlich schwul? Joshua fühlte sich nicht so, aber einem anderen Kerl einen zu blasen war schon ziemlich schwul. Man konnte ja über sich einen blasen lassen streiten, aber wenn man erstmal einen anderen Penis im Mund gehabt hatte, war es doch schwer, das nicht als homosexuell zu sehen – außer man wollte irgendwie argumentieren, dass der Schwanz ganz drin sein musste, und das war ihm dann doch zu albern. Aber wenn es schwul gewesen war, Leon einen zu blasen, warum fühlte Joshua sich dann nicht anders? Weil es ‚nur‘ ein Blowjob gewesen war? Weil er nicht in Leon verliebt war? Oder weil er ursprünglich Leon nur hatte helfen wollen? Joshua wusste es nicht und war sich nicht sicher, ob das jetzt ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen war.

Ging es ihm am Ende wie Leon damals? Der dachte sicher auch, dass er und Max nur etwas Spaß hatten, und heute sah er sich selbst als schwul. War Joshua auf dem gleichen Weg? Das wollte er nicht hoffen, es war nämlich offenbar alles andere als leicht für Leon, ein schwuler Profi zu sein. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, wusste Joshua ja auch nicht genau, wie sich das bei Max und Leon entwickelt hatte. Vielleicht waren die ja in ihrer Nacht schon viel weiter gegangen, immerhin hatten sie auch zusammen in einem Bett geschlafen und sich nicht wie Leon und er gleich wieder getrennt. Und Joshua hatte kein Verlangen nach mehr als nur etwas Spaß mit Leon. Ganz sicher wollte er keinen Analsex mit ihm, besonders weil Leon offenbar davon ausging, dass Joshua unten liegen würde und darauf stand Joshua gar nicht. Außerdem wollte er ja nur Max von Leon ablenken und nicht einen Nachfolger für Lina finden. Und diese Aufgabe schien er ja – zugegebenermaßen mit einigen Anlaufschwierigkeiten – auch gut zu erfüllen. Jetzt konnte er sich eigentlich entspannt zurücklehnen und genießen. Sobald Leon über Max hinweg war und einen neuen Freund gefunden hatte, konnten sie dann wieder normale Kumpels werden.

*   *   *   *   *

Beim Training am nächsten Tag hatte Joshua das unerklärliche Gefühl, dass alle ihm ansehen konnten, was er mit Leon gemacht hatte. Das war natürlich völlig paranoid, aber so ganz konnte er es nicht abschütteln. Ansonsten herrschte Eiszeit im Team, weil sich Sandro und Mats beharrlich anschweigten und das auch auf den Rest der Mannschaft überging. Nur Leon hatte beharrlich gute Laune und Joshua hatte so einen Verdacht, woran das liegen konnte.

Trotz der Paranoia konnte er sich gut genug auf sein Training konzentrieren, um keinen Ärger mit Kovac zu bekommen. Leon zeigte eine wirklich gute Leistung und wurde vom Trainer ausdrücklich gelobt, was wohl strenggenommen Joshuas Verdienst war – seine Therapie gegen Liebeskummer schien zu helfen. Ein Anflug von Stolz breitete sich in ihm aus: Offenbar war seine Idee doch nicht so blöd gewesen, so schwierig der Anfang auch gewesen sein mochte. Schmunzelnd warf sich Joshua in die nächste Übung.

„Gutes Training, oder?“, sagte Leon später zu Joshua, als sie abgekämpft in die Kabine kamen.

„Hör mir bloß auf“, stöhnte Niklas, der neben ihnen lief. „Es nervt total, wie Mats und Sandro versuchen sich gegenseitig mit Blicken zu töten.“

Joshua schmunzelte. „Ach, die werden sich schon wieder vertragen. Ich kann mir richtig vorstellen, wie sie sich bei romantischer Atmosphäre gegenseitig versichern, dass sie der beste deutscher Stürmer und Verteidiger sind.“

Leon lachte. „Und dann gibt es einen Versöhnungskuss und alles ist wieder gut.“

Niklas schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr seid doch völlig durch. Über sowas will ich gar nicht nachdenken.“

„Würde aber helfen“, sagte Leon. „Also, wenn sie das machen würden.“

„Kannst es ihnen ja mal vorschlagen“, sagte Niklas. „Aber Joshua soll ihre Reaktion filmen.“

„Das wäre der neue Hit im Internet“, sagte Joshua, während er sein Trikot auszog.

„Die würden euch beide umbringen“, sagte Niklas, während er es ihm gleichtat. „Und ich würde euch nicht beschützen.“

„Und ich dachte, du wärst Verteidiger“, sagte Leon mit einem Kopfschütteln, was Niklas aber nur mit einem Brummen kommentierte und sich weiter auszog.

Unter der Dusche konnte Joshua nicht anders und ließ seine Augen zu Leon wandern. Der Anblick machte schon Lust auf mehr und zu seiner Überraschung spürte Joshua, dass sich etwas Blut in seiner Körpermitte sammelte. Schnell sah er weg, bevor er sich noch unnötig in Schwierigkeiten brachte. Aber der Moment war genug, um ihm klar zu machen, dass er offenbar Lust auf eine weitere Runde hatte. Und heute Nachmittag hatte er eigentlich Zeit.

„Hey“, sagte er leise zu Leon. „Willst du nachher noch zu mir? Dann kannst du dir deine Klamotten holen.“

„Gerne“, sagte Leon und Joshua fragte sich, ob er schon etwas ahnte. Vermutlich schon, aber Leons Pokerface war zu gut, als dass er sich da sicher sein konnte.

*   *   *   *   *

Joshua hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete, und bekam jetzt doch leichte Zweifel. Klar, Leon hatte das selbst vorgeschlagen, aber war das denn wirklich ernst gemeint gewesen? Und passte das überhaupt zu ihm? An sich nicht, der Gedanke war ihm spontan gekommen, als er sich partout nicht hatte entscheiden können, was er anziehen sollte. Egal, jetzt war es zu spät für irgendwelche Bedenken, er konnte jetzt nicht mehr ins Schlafzimmer rennen und sich umziehen.

„Jo?“, hörte er Leon fragen. „Ich bin da.“

„Hier im Wohnzimmer“, rief Joshua ihm zu. Normalerweise wäre er  ja zur Tür gekommen, aber das war momentan ein bisschen schwierig.

Leon betrat den Raum und blieb abrupt stehen. „Oh.“

„Ist das okay? Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee ist.“

„Echt? Ich hätte noch gedacht, dass du ganz begeistert davon bist, du kleiner Exhibitionist.“

„Du bist doof, ey. Sag mir lieber, ob es dir gefällt.“

„Klar gefällt es mir“, sagte Leon und musterte ihn ganz offen. „Du siehst nackt gut aus.“

Joshua war erleichtert, er hatte sich also doch nicht blamiert. „Dann…zieh dich doch auch mal aus.“

Leon grinste. „Und dann?“

„Dann bläst du mir einen.“

„Hm, wie wäre es, wenn du dieses Mal anfängst?“

„Wieso? Hat das letzte Mal doch gut funktioniert“, sagte Joshua mit einem Schmunzeln. Er wusste schon, wohin der Hase lief. Leon zog sich währenddessen langsam aus und schlüpfte schon mit einer stattlichen Latte aus seinen Shorts. Wie machte der das eigentlich unter der Dusche? Da sah er Joshua doch die ganze Zeit nackt, aber es regte sich nichts. Offenbar hatte er echt gute Selbstdisziplin.

„Wie wäre es mit etwas anderem?“, sagte Leon und trat jetzt nackt an ihn heran. Er legte seine Hand sanft auf Joshuas noch schlaffen Penis und zog mit seiner anderen Hand eine von Joshuas Händen zu seinem Glied. „Du wichst mich und ich dich?“

„Okay“, sagte Joshua. Das kannte er ja noch von früher. Er machte sich sofort an die Arbeit und stöhnte, als Leon ebenfalls anfing, ihn zu verwöhnen. Der Ex-Schalker nutzte seine jetzt freie Hand, um Joshua näher zu ziehen, damit er ihn küssen konnte. Schon nach kurzer Zeit war Joshua genauso hart wie sein Teamkamerad. Er machte noch etwas weiter und unterbrach den Kuss dann. „Mehr, Leon.“

Leon war jetzt selbst rot, was eindeutig keine Verlegenheit war. „Okay. Was hältst du von 69?“

Joshua hielt einiges davon.

*   *   *   *   *

Erschreckend schnell gewöhnte sich Joshua an seine Treffen mit Leon und binnen kürzester Zeit war es ganz normal, einmal am Tag von Leon einen geblasen zu bekommen, meistens nach dem Training. Irgendwelche Sinnkrisen oder sonstigen Probleme bleiben bisher aus, es war einfach, als ob sich ihre Freundschaft um diesen Aspekt erweitert hatte. Joshua sah weiterhin keine Anzeichen, dass er sich in Leon verlieben könnte, und Leons Leistungen im Training gingen stetig nach oben. Das größte Problem für Joshua war momentan, dass Leon an die alte kein-Sex-vor-dem-Spiel-Regel glaubte und er damit einen Tag vor dem Spiel und manchmal auch am Tag des Spiels auf dem Trockenen saß – sie hatten eben nicht immer Zeit für ein Treffen nach dem Spiel. Das ging ihm schon auf die Nerven, auch wenn zwei Tage natürlich nicht lange war. Aber wenn man sich erstmal an eine so umfassende Versorgung gewöhnt hatte, war es schwer, auf sie zu verzichten.

Dementsprechend war seien Laune momentan etwas gedrückt. Es war der Tag vor ihrem dritten Saisonspiel, etwa eine Woche seit seinem ersten…ähm…freundschaftlichen Kontakt mit Leon, und er saß auf dem Trockenen. Leon hatte ihn zwar gestern noch versorgt – ausnahmsweise vor dem Training, weil sie zusammen gefrühstückt hatten –, aber die Aussicht auf bis zu zwei Tage erzwungene Keuschheit war alles andere als ansprechend. So mühte sich Joshua durch das Training und überlegte ernsthaft, ob er das Thema nochmal mit Leon besprechen sollte. Aber er wollte auch nicht verzweifelt wirken. Wobei, hatte Leon nicht gesagt, dass Max ihm jeden Morgen einen geblasen hatte? Wie passte denn das mit seiner Regel zusammen? Maß er hier mit zweierlei Maß? Oder war es Max einfach egal gewesen?

„Woran denkst du?“, fragte Leon ihn in diesem Moment, was Joshua hochschrecken ließ. Sie machten wieder eine Dehnübung, bei der Leon erwartungsgemäß schlecht war.

„Äh, gar nichts“, sagte Joshua und spürte, dass er etwas rot wurde.

Leon grinste und sprach etwas leiser weiter. „Hast du etwa schmutzige Gedanken, Jo?“

Joshua war sich nicht sicher, was er antworten sollte, und sah schnell weg von Leon zu den Teamkameraden um sich herum. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf Mats, der sich gerade auf allen vieren sehr intensiv dehnte, was den Außenverteidiger doch sehr an die Hündchenstellung erinnerte.

„Ah, ich verstehe“, sagte Leon leise – offenbar war er seinem Blick gefolgt. „Sieht schon geil aus, wenn Mats einem so den Arsch entgegenstreckt, nicht wahr?“

Daran hatte Joshua nicht gedacht, aber es war ihm allemal lieber, als zuzugeben, dass er untervögelt war. „Ähm, ja. Schön, dass er die Übung so ernst nimmt.“

Leon schmunzelte. „Mats hat eh den perfekten Arsch, ich würde den so gerne mal vögeln, aber er hat ja leider seine Caty.“

„Also, selbst wenn er schwul wäre, wie kommst du darauf, dass er unten liegen würde?“, fragte Joshua, der gerade etwas überrascht war, wie schmutzig Leons Gedanken sein konnten.

„Ach, das wäre kein Problem. Ich würde den einfach etwas rimmen und dann geht das schon.“

„Was ist das denn?“, fragte Joshua perplex.

„Das weißt du nicht?“

„Nee, nie gehört. Erklär mal.“

„Das ist…also, ich würde dann…“, begann Leon, brach dann abrupt ab und wurde rot.

„Was ist denn?“, fragte Joshua. War es Leon etwa zu peinlich? Das konnte er sich kaum vorstellen, nachdem der Ex-Schalker gerade so offen über seine Gelüste gesprochen hatte.

„Ich kann es dir nicht beschreiben, ich könnte es dir höchstens zeigen.“

„An Mats?“

Leon lachte. „Auch gerne, aber das wird er nicht wollen. An dir…also, wenn du willst.“

„Ohne zu wissen, was es ist?“, fragte Joshua mit einem Schmunzeln.

„Ist nicht Schlimmes“, sagte Leon sofort. „Das…ähm…ist so etwa wie geblasen werden. Also für dich, nicht für mich.“

Hm, Joshua hatte Leon noch nie so verlegen gesehen und wusste jetzt, warum Leon ihn so gerne verlegen sah, es war schon niedlich. „Okay, dann probieren wir das mal.“

Ganz sicher war er sich nicht, aber jetzt war er neugierig und wollte sehen, was Leon im Bett denn so verlegen machte. Und möglicherweise spielte auch seine Untervögelung eine Rolle. Leon lächelte jedenfalls. „Gut…ähm…dann machen wir das bei nächsten Mal. Du musst aber vorher unbedingt duschen.“

„Mach ich doch eh“, sagte Joshua überrascht. Warum sagte ihm Leon das jetzt noch mal extra? Er wollte nachfragen, kam aber nicht mehr dazu, weil Kovac ihnen die nächste Übung mit neuen Partnern gab.

*   *   *   *   *

Das nächste Match war ein Heimspiel gegen Leverkusen, das sie ohne Probleme gewannen. Leon hatte allerdings mit leichten Fußproblemen aussetzen müssen, was nach der starken Trainingsleistung sehr schade war. Aber Joshua konnte dem sogar etwas Positives abgewinnen, denn so hatte Leon sicher viel Kraft für ihre private Feier nach dem Spiel und der Außenverteidiger war festentschlossen, das auch auszunutzen. Ein Sieg brachte ihn immer in Fahrt und mit seiner sexuellen Frustration der letzten beiden Tage war das noch mal ausgeprägter. Daher duschte er schnell, aber gründlich – wobei er dieses Mal sehr darauf achtete, keinem seiner Mitspieler auf den Schwanz zu schauen, das wäre in seinem momentanen Zustand zu gefährlich – und zog sich dann schnell an. Leon hatte ihm schon eine Nachricht geschrieben. ‚Alles bereit. Kannst zu mir kommen.‘

Joshua grinste. Das hörte er doch gerne. ‚Gut, hoffe du bist motiviert.‘

‚Bin ich doch immer. Und jetzt schwing deinen süßen Arsch her.‘

Es war gar nicht so einfach, den vielen gutgelaunten Mitspielern zu entkommen, ohne Fragen aufzuwerfen, aber Joshua ließ sich davon nicht beirren und betrat kurzer Zeit später Leons Wohnung. Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich zugezogen, begann er schon, sich auszuziehen. Er hatte heute keine Geduld für großes Hin und Her, Leon sollte ihn jetzt versorgen. Der war bestimmt im Schlafzimmer und wartete auf ihn. Nackt lief Joshua in diese Richtung.

„Joshua?“, hörte er Leon sagen und wenige Augenblicke später kam Leon ihm entgegen. „Oh.“

„Du hast viel zu viel an“, sagte Joshua nur.

Leon lachte. „Was? Ich trage nur eine Jeans – also wirklich nur eine Jeans.“

„Echt?“, fragte Joshua plötzlich interessiert. „Nichts drunter?“

„Kannst ja mal nachsehen“, sagte Leon mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Aber war ja klar, dass du mich wieder übertreffen würdest.“

„Du sollst nicht reden, sondern machen. Du siehst doch, dass ich es brauche.“

Das war wohl wirklich kaum zu übersehen. Joshua war schon steinhart, seitdem er die Wohnung betreten hatte und das war in seinem momentanen Zustand auch mehr als offensichtlich. „Dann mache ich mal“, sagte Leon. „Komm her.“

Er trat näher und Joshua quietschte überrascht, als Leon ihn kurzerhand packte und über seine Schulter warf. Der Ex-Schalker trug ihn in das Schlafzimmer und warf ihn praktisch aufs Bett. Joshua keuchte, als er aufprallte, und kurzer Zeit später noch einmal, als Leons Mund sich um seinen Schwanz schloss. Ah ja, so war es gut. Wenn Leon kein Fußballer wäre, könnte er das beruflich machen, auch wenn die Bezahlung wohl nicht so gut wäre.

Leon verwöhnte ihn eine Zeitlang bevor er sich wieder löste, was Joshua grummeln ließ. „Besser, Kleiner?“, fragte Leon als er nach oben wanderte und Joshua küsste.

„Schon etwas“, sagte Joshua zwischen einigen Küssen. „Aber ich will mehr.“

„Kriegst du. Du wirst heute hochbefriedigt hier weggehen, das verspreche ich dir. So…hast du dich gründlich geduscht?“

Hä? Ach so, wegen diesem Rimming. Joshua war ja sehr versucht gewesen, dass entweder zu googlen oder Max danach zu fragen, hatte sich am Ende aber beides nicht getraut. Bei Google war die Chance, sich aus Versehen zu traumatisieren, zu groß und bei Max war es einfach zu peinlich, auch wenn der sicher wusste, was Rimming war. „Ja, ich musste mich ja ablenken. Die Dusche war heute kein Spaß.“

„Glaub ich“, saget Leon. „Dann…würde ich dir jetzt mal Rimming zeigen?“

„Äh, okay“, sagte Joshua etwas aufgeregt. Hoffentlich würde er das nicht bereuen. Aber er war schon spitz und vertraute Leon auch. Wobei er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass das besser war als Oralverkehr.

„Gut, dann dreh dich mal auf dem Bauch.“

Das verunsicherte Joshua etwas und war auch alles andere als eine bequeme Position, wenn man so erregt war, aber er wollte auch keine Mimose sein. Also drehte er sich um und macht es sich bequem. Während er sich bewegte, sah er noch eine Flasche auf Leons Nachttisch stehen, konnte aber nicht erkennen, was es war. Er hörte das Rascheln von Stoff, drehte den Kopf und sah wie Leon sich mit einigen Mühen aus der offenbar ziemlich engen Jeans schälte. Endlich nackt und mindestens so erregt wie Joshua kletterte der Ex-Schalker aufs Bett über den Außenverteidiger, wobei er darauf achtete, nicht zu viel Gewicht auf den kleineren Spieler zu verlagern. „Augen nach unten“, flüsterte Leon ihm ins Ohr und Joshua drehte den Kopf wieder nach vorne und versuchte es sich bequem zu machen.

Leon knapperte sanft an Joshuas Ohr und küsste dann seinen Nacken, was Joshua schlagartig klar machte, dass er da sehr empfindlich war. Leon schien das nicht zu entgehen. Er widmete sich sehr ausführlich dieser Stelle, bevor er in Richtung Schultern weiterzog. Joshua wusste immer noch nicht, was das jetzt werden sollte. Es erinnerte ihn an die langsame Vorbereitung eines Blowjobs, aber dafür müsste er auf dem Rücken liegen. Wollte sich Leon so bis zu seinen Füßen vorarbeiten und die auch verwöhnen? Ah, das könnte sein. Darum hatte er so viel Wert auf die Dusche gelegt, Joshuas Füße waren nach einem Fußballspiel logischerweise alles andere als taufrisch. Aber würde sich das gut anfühlen? Er war da etwas kitzlig und würde wohl aufpassen müssen, dass er Leon nicht aus Versehen den Fuß ins Gesicht schlug. Nun, noch war etwas Zeit, sein Mitspieler war ja erst bei seinem unteren Rücken angekommen.

Joshua hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass Leon seinen Hintern ausließ, aber der setzte seine Reise unbeirrt über seine linke Pobacke fort. Dann verlagerte er sich in die Mitte und nach unten und verwöhnte Joshuas Hoden mit der Zunge, was den Außenverteidiger keuchen ließ. „Mach mal die Beine etwas weiter auseinander“, murmelte Leon, während seinen Liebkosungen. „Ja, so ist gut.“

Ah, so kam er bestimmt besser an Joshuas Schwanz ran, aber dafür konnte er sich doch einfach umdrehen? So ganz schlau wurde Joshua aus der Sache nicht. Dann überrascht Leon ihn, indem er noch oben wanderte, über den Damm und dann…zwischen Joshuas Pobacken? Was sollte denn das jetzt werden? Wenige Augenblicke später musste Joshua laut aufstöhnen, als Leon irgendetwas da hinten machte, was sich einfach…megageil anfühlte. Irgendetwas war an seinem – wie sollte er das höflich sagen? – Loch und…war das etwa Leon Zunge? Oh Gott, es war Leons Zunge! Das war total pervers und – zumindest für ihn – einfach nur geil. Er streckte die Beine weiter und stöhnte ganz offen. „Oh Gott, Leon.“

Das schien Leon anzuspornen und Joshua konnte jetzt keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er da hinten so empfindlich sein könnte, aber jetzt wollte er einfach mehr. „Gefällt es dir?“, fragte Leon leise und für einen Moment brach das tolle Gefühl ab, weil Leons Zunge gerade mit reden beschäftigt war.

„Ja…ist toll…mehr…und vielleicht tiefer?“, stammelte Joshua, der momentan Probleme mit dem Denken hatten. Hauptsache es ging weiter.

„Tiefer? Das geht nicht, dann müsste ich es mal mit einem Finger probieren.“

„Mach…was du für richtig hältst. Du bist der Experte. Und jetzt weiter!“

„Zu Befehl“, sagte Leon mit leichtem Spott und machte sich wieder ans Werk. Joshua atmete erleichtert auf. Gott, er war so geil gerade, er könnte platzen! Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich Leon geschickt die Flasche vom Nachttisch angelte, ohne seine Arbeit an Joshua zu unterbrechen. Er hörte, wie er den Deckel öffnete und kurze Zeit später, wanderte Leons Zunge etwas weiter nach oben und etwas anderes berührte Joshuas Eingang. Im Gegensatz zu dem Vorgänger schob sich das – vermutlich einer von Leons Fingern – in ihn, was sich seltsam anfühlte, aber auch nicht schmerzhaft war. Jetzt hatte Joshua zunehmend das Gefühl, dass da irgendwas da hinten drin war, was unbedingt verwöhnte werden wollte, aber bisher noch nicht erreicht wurde. Wenige Augenblicke später kam ein weiterer Finger hinzu und Leon bewegte sie etwas. Das fühlte sich schon etwas besser an. „Wie ist das?“, fragte Leon ihn.

„Ist okay“, sagte Joshua. „Aber irgendwie…nicht tief genug. Macht das Sinn?“

„Ja, schon. Ich könnte natürlich noch…aber nur wenn du willst…“

Gott, warum stellte ihm Leon jetzt so viele Fragen? Joshua war wohl nie weniger in der Lage gewesen, sorgfältig über Dinge nachzudenken. Er war viel zu geil und verwirrt dafür. „Mach wie du denkst, aber bitte mach was.“

„Okay“, sagte Leon und Joshua spürte, wie Leons Finger wieder aus ihm verschwanden. Dann verwöhnte Leon ihn wieder mit dem Mund und er seufzte zufrieden. Das war einfach geil, auch wenn er das niemals selbst machen würde. Er hörte einige seltsame, leicht nass klingende Geräusche von Leon, auf die sich Joshua spontan keinen Reim machen konnte, ihm ehrlich gesagt aber auch nicht so wichtig waren. Dann überraschte Leon ihn, in dem er sich schnell nach oben vorarbeitete und sich intensiv Joshuas Nacken widmete. Joshua schmunzelte und fand es auch schön, jetzt wieder so viel Körperkontakt mit Leon zu haben, der inzwischen praktisch auf ihm lag.

Dann bewegte sich Leon etwas und mit einem Mal spürte Joshua, wie sich etwas in ihn schob, etwas viel Größeres als die beiden Finger. Er keuchte überrascht auf und wollte sich instinktiv davon wegbewegen, aber seine momentane Lage machte das unmöglich. „Shh, ganz ruhig“, flüsterte Leon ihm zu. „Ist gleich vorbei.“

Langsam aber stetig schob sich Leons Schwanz – denn was sollte das sonst sein? – in Joshua. Es war nicht schmerzhaft, aber der Außenverteidiger fühlte sich unangenehm gedehnt, als ob er es bei einer Übung übertrieben hatte. Dann traf Leon irgendetwas tief in ihm und Joshua stöhnte auf. „Was ist?“, fragte Leon besorgt.

„Das…war gerade gut“, keuchte Joshua, dem langsam klar wurde, was gerade geschehen war. Leon war in ihm und ihm war nicht ganz klar, wie es dazu gekommen war.

„Sehr gut“, sagte Leon und rutschte gefühlt noch etwas tiefer in ihn rein, was sich wieder überraschend gut anfühlte. „Dann…mache ich mal weiter oder? Bin jetzt ganz drin.“

Weitermachen? Nein, auf keinen Fall, denn dann würde er Joshua ja ficken. Aber andererseits war er schon tief in seinem Arsch und damit war es für diesen Gedanken wohl eh zu spät. Da konnte er das genauso gut zu Ende bringen und später die Nerven verlieren. „Ja, aber vorsichtig.“

„Schon klar“, sagte Leon und hauchte ihm einen Kuss an die Schläfe. Dann zog er seinen Schwanz etwas zurück und bewegte ihn anschließend wieder nach vorne, was wieder dieses wahnsinnige Gefühl in Joshua auslöste. Es war ganz anders, als jemanden zu ficken, aber auch unglaublich intensiv. Leon bewegte sich immer schneller in ihm und bald vergaß Joshua alles um sich herum. Es gab nur noch dieses wahnsinnige Gefühl und inzwischen bereute Joshua es, dass er flach auf dem Bauch lag und so nicht an seinen Schwanz herankam.

Leon steigert das Tempo noch einmal und jetzt wurde das Gefühl fast unerträglich. Joshua stöhnte und erlebte den wohl intensivsten Orgasmus aller Zeiten. Für einen Moment wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und das Nächste, das er bewusst wahrnahm, war wie Leon aus ihm herausglitt, was sich sehr merkwürdig anfühlte. Sein Mitspieler legte sich neben ihn auf den Rücken und zog ihn zu sich. „Komm her, Kleiner.“

Bereitwillig ließ sich der Außenverteidiger auf Leon ziehen und kuschelte sich an die Brust des viel größeren Spielers. Hm, das war schön. Er fühlte sich leicht weggetreten und Leon war wunderbar warm. Joshua würde sich etwas ausruhen und dann konnte er darüber nachdenken, was gerade geschehen war…


	5. Verzockt

Joshua kuschelte sich noch etwas mehr an Leon und seufzte genießerisch, als der Ex-Schalker ihm sanft über den Rücken streichelte. Das war echt schön und nach dem anstrengenden Sex auch wunderbar entspannend. Dann wanderten Leons Hände noch weiter nach unten und Joshua hob den Kopf etwas. „Was soll das denn werden?“

Leon grinste ihn an. „Was denn? Du liegst gerade völlig nackt auf mir und ich darf nicht alles anfassen? Wo bleibt denn da die Romantik?“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du weißt, was Romantik bedeutet“, sagte Joshua und kuschelte sich wieder an Leons Brust. Er war zu müde für ein längeres Gespräch. „Ich greife dir ja auch nicht an den Schwanz.“

Das wäre logistisch auch etwas schwierig, weil Leons bestes Stück gerade irgendwo unter Joshuas Bauch liegen müsste, aber die Botschaft sollte klar sein. Leon schien aber nicht überzeugt. „Kannst du gerne tun, wenn ich dafür an deinen geilen Arsch darf.“ 

Bei diesen Worten lichtete sich der Schleier in Joshuas Kopf schlagartig. Scheiße, Leon hatte ihn gefickt! Im wortwörtlichen Sinne gefickt! Sofort schoss Joshua nach oben und setzte sich aufrecht hin. „Was?“, fragte Leon sofort. „Was ist los?“

„Du hast mich gefickt!“, sagte Joshua. „Also, so richtig, dein Schwanz war in meinem Arsch und dann hast du…“

Weiter konnte er nicht sprechen, aber er konnte fühlen, dass er rot wie eine Tomate war. Oh Gott, oh Gott, was hatte er sich dabei gedacht? Nichts, war die ehrliche Antwort. Leon hatte ihn mit seinem blöden Rimming so geil gemacht, dass er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr hatte fassen können. Oh Gott, er musste hier weg, er musste sich irgendwo verkriechen…

Er wollte aufspringen, aber Leon hielt ihn zurück. „Hey, hey ganz ruhig. Es ist alles gut.“

„Gar nichts ist gut“, sagte Joshua und fühlte die Tränen laufen. „Du…du hältst mich jetzt bestimmt für einen totalen Waschlappen. Nur ein Waschlappen würde sich ficken lassen und das auch noch freiwillig…“

Leon umarmte ihn noch fester und Joshua vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Hals. „Shh…Jo, ganz ruhig. Ich halte dich nicht für einen Waschlappen. Oder glaubst du, ich hätte das selbst noch nie gemacht?“

Das überrascht Joshua und er löste seine Position wieder, damit er Leon ansehen konnte. „Hast du?“

„Unten gelegen? Klar. Was anderes wäre mir auch gar nicht übriggeblieben, es ist gar nicht so leicht, Max nach unten zu bekommen.“

„Oh“, sagte Joshua, der nicht wusste, was er dazu sagen sollte.

Leon strich ihm beruhigend über die Seite. „Ich weiß, dass das gerade wohl etwas viel für dich ist, aber es gibt wirklich keinen Grund zur Aufregung. Ich halte dich nicht für einen Waschlappen, nur weil du unten lagst. Im Gegenteil, Jo, ich habe mich dir nie näher gefühlt. Ich war immerhin der erste, der das mit dir gemacht hat.“

Joshua wurde wieder etwas rot. Der erste, der in seinem Arsch gewesen war, meinte Leon. Der erste, der ihn aufs Bett gelegt und gefickt hatte. „Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben, dass ich mich echt hab ficken lassen.“

„Du darfst das nicht so sehen. Du hattest einfach Sex mit mir und es ist keine Schande, auch den passiven Part zu genießen. Und du hast ihn offenbar sehr genossen, wenn ich mich nicht getäuscht habe.“

„Ja, schon.“ Er könnte jetzt natürlich lügen, aber das wäre wohl extrem unglaubwürdig. „Ich…ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich darüber denken soll. Wenn du mich heute Morgen gefragt hättest, hätte ich niemals zugestimmt, dass…dass ich unten liege. Aber vorhin wollte ich es unbedingt. Du hast mich mit deiner Zunge so heiß gemacht, dass ich es einfach gebraucht habe.“

Leon schmunzelte. „Das war ja genau der Grund, warum ich das mit Mats machen wollte. Es ist der perfekte Einstieg. Was aber nicht heißt, dass ich das alles geplant habe. Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur etwas heiß machen und dann blasen. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass dir das Rimming gleich so viel Spaß machen würde.“

„Ich auch nicht“, sagte Joshua. „Aber ist das nicht für dich total…eklig?“

„Ach, was ich war ja nur außen auf deiner Haut und du hattest gerade geduscht.“ Leon lächelte. „Wobei ich zugeben muss, dass es mich beim ersten Mal auch viel Überwindung gekostet hat.“

„Hast…hast du denn auch was davon?“

„Geht so, ist nicht so geil wie blasen, aber es hat dich ja zu anderen Dingen motiviert.“ Seine Hand wanderte auf Joshuas unteren Rücken. „Versteh das jetzt bitte nicht falsch, aber es war unglaublich heiß mit dir. Noch viel besser, als ich mir erhoffte habe.“

„Äh…danke“, sagte Joshua, der überhaupt nicht wusste, wie er mit diesem Lob umgehen sollte. Wenn er jetzt oben gelegen hätte, würde er sich wie ein echter Hengst fühlen, aber so wusste er nicht, was er damit anfange sollte. „Aber ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht.“

„Täusch dich da mal nicht“, sagte Leon. „Nicht jeder hat so einen geilen Arsch. Und nicht jeder kriegt es beim ersten Mal so gut hin. Das war fast perfekt.“

Das weckte Joshuas Ehrgeiz. „Fast perfekt? Was soll das denn heißen?“

Leon grinste. „Das nächste Mal machen wir richtigen Doggy Style. Das wäre dann wirklich zu hundert Prozent meine Fantasie.“

„Moment mal, wie lange denkst du da denn schon drüber nach?“

„Schon seitdem wir in einer Mannschaft spielen. Und eigentlich immer, wenn du am Boden liegst“, sagte Leon. Dann schien ihm etwas einzufallen und sein Grinsen schwand.  „Oh, ich hoffe, ich war sanft genug.“

„Also momentan tut mir nichts weh, fühlt sich aber alles etwas komisch an“, sagte Joshua, dem das mehr als peinlich war. „So als ob da etwas drin wäre…Moment, hast du ein Kondom verwendet?“

Leon wirkte plötzlich zerknirscht. „Äh…nein, tut mir leid. Ich war so in Fahrt, dass ich da gar nicht dran gedacht habe.“

„Ach du Scheiße, dann ist das da drin…dein Sperma…?“

„Ja, das fühlt sich zu Beginn etwas komisch an“, sagte Leon. „Tut mir leid, ich hätte dich fragen sollen. Max und ich haben nie ein Kondom verwendet, daher bin ich da etwas aus der Übung. Ich bin aber gesund, wenn du dich das fragst.“

„Oh, gut“, sagte der Außenverteidiger, der daran gar nicht gedacht hatte. Allein der Gedanke, das Sperma eines anderen Mannes im Arsch zu haben, war seltsam genug gewesen.

„Ja, es ist ja nicht so, als ob wir uns durch die Gegend gevögelt haben, das geht als Profi ja gar nicht. Außerdem ich hatte immer Max und er mich, da brauchte ich auch niemand anderen. Du bist erst der zweite Mann, mit dem ich schlafe.“

„Echt?“

„Ja klar, was hast du denn gedacht? Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass Max mir alles gezeigt hat.“

„Ähm, keine Ahnung“, sagte Joshua. „Irgendwie hatte ich angenommen, dass du mehr Erfahrung hast.“

„Ich hab sehr viel Erfahrung, aber nur mit einem Kerl – oder jetzt eben zwei.“

„Und Max?“

„Na ja, da vermute ich mal Julian und ich, aber genau weiß ich das nicht. Vielleicht hat er sich in der Jugend ausgetobt, aber das würde mich sehr wundern, da ist Max nicht der Typ für, auch wenn wir damals kaum aus dem Bett gekommen sind.“

„Kann ich mir auch schwer vorstellen“, sagte Joshua, auch wenn er das nicht wirklich beurteilen konnte.

„Du musst dir jedenfalls keine Sorgen machen. Aber ich kann auch beim nächsten Mal ein Kondom nehmen…also, wenn es unbedingt sein muss.“

Leon sah bei der Vorstellung alles andere als begeistert aus. „Du magst keine Gummis?“

„Nee, nicht wirklich, die sind viel zu eng, das Anziehen nervt und ich will alles spüren. Ich hab mit Max nie ein Gummi verwendet. Warum auch? Wir waren in einer festen Beziehung und schwanger konnte da eh niemand werden. Da brauch man keine Verhütung. Aber wenn du willst, werde ich natürlich eins anziehen.“

„Brauchst du nicht“, sagte Joshua und überraschte sich damit selbst.

Leons Augen wurden weit. „Echt nicht?“

„Nee, ich vertrau dir.“

„Danke, du wirst es nicht bereuen. Glaub mir, es fühlt sich auch wenn du unten liegst besser an, wenn ich kein Gummi nehme. Allein schon…“

„Was?“, fragte Joshua, der sich wunderte, warum Leon jetzt abgebrochen hatte.

„Äh, wenn du spürst, dass der andere kommt. Das fand ich immer ganz geil.“

Oh, jetzt war er aber ganz schön rot, der große Goretzka. Das war wirklich niedlich. „Weiß nicht, hab da nicht so viel mitbekommen. Äh…muss ich jetzt eigentlich irgendwas machen? Also wegen des Spermas?“

„Nee, das gibt sich schon von selbst“, sagte Leon. „In ein paar Stunden wirst du davon nichts mehr merken.“

„Okay“, sagte Joshua und ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen. Puh das ganze Gerede war fast noch anstrengender als der Sex an sich.

„Willst du noch etwas kuscheln?“, fragte Leon. „Oder schon duschen?“

„Kuscheln klingt gut…aber…“

„Was?“

„Kannst du dir erst die Zähne putzen oder so? Ich würde dich gerne küssen, aber ich traue mich nicht, wenn ich dran denken, wo dein Mund vorhin war.“

Leon lachte. „Der war doch nur außen, Jo. Aber klar, kein Problem, bin gleich wieder da. Bleib hier und beweg dich nicht.“

Joshua tat das und schon wenige Minuten später konnte er Leon endlich wieder küssen.

*   *   *   *   *

Etwa anderthalb Stunden später hatte sich Joshua dann doch von Leon gelöst und war nach Hause gefahren. Als erstes stand mal eine ordentliche Dusche an, das hätte er zwar auch bei Leon tun können, aber er wollte etwas Zeit für sich haben. Außerdem war er sich sicher, dass Leon gemeinsam hätte duschen wollen und dabei die Finger nicht bei sich behalten hätte. Und so gut der Sex auch gewesen war, irgendwann war dann auch mal gut. Joshua befreite sich gleich nach der Ankunft aus seinen Klamotten und stapfte unter die Dusche. Das warme Wasser fühlte sich herrlich an und der Außenverteidiger seufzte zufrieden. So seltsam der Nachmittag auch gewesen sein mochte, er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass Leon Wort gehalten hatte: Joshua war wirklich gut befriedigt worden, wenn auch auf ganz andere Weise als ursprünglich gedacht.

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er mal wirklich mit Leon schlafen würde. Gut, er hatte sich schon mal überlegt, was er machen würde, wenn Leon ihn anflehen würde ihn zu ficken – dann würde er ihm natürlich helfen, er war ja schließlich ein guter Freund –, aber selbst unten zu liegen war für ihn nie in Frage gekommen. Er hatte nie geglaubt, dass sich das gut anfühlen konnte, aber Leon hatte ihm gerade sehr eindrücklich bewiesen, dass er damit falsch gelegen hatte. Dieses Rimming war einfach zu geil gewesen, so pervers das auch sein mochte. Und der Rest war dann einfach von selbst gekommen. Am meisten hatte Joshua wohl überrascht, dass es nicht wehgetan hatte. Nicht dass er sonderlich wehleidig war – er war schließlich Profisportler und wurde in jedem Spiel gefoult –, aber im Bett konnte er gut auf Schmerzen verzichten.

Es war schon geil gewesen, das konnte Joshua nicht abstreiten, auch wenn es vielleicht leichter für ihn wäre. Wenn ihm das nicht gefallen hätte, könnte er das als sexuelles Experiment abtun, das leider nicht funktioniert hatte. Sie hätten dann einfach wieder zu Blowjobs zurückkehren können und alles wäre wieder halbwegs normal gewesen. So aber musste er sich die Frage stellen, was es denn bedeutet, dass es ihm Spaß gemacht hatte, von Leon gefickt zu werden. Das war schon ein sehr schwieriger Gedanke.

War er jetzt schwul? Die Frage hatte er vorher immer noch gut zur Seite schieben können, aber gefickt zu werden war schon sehr schwul. Ging es überhaupt noch schwuler? Vielleicht, aber wenn dann war Joshua noch zu unschuldig, um sich diese Akte vorzustellen. Jedenfalls konnte er sich jetzt beim besten Willen nicht mehr als hundert Prozent hetero bezeichnen. Er sah sich aber immer noch nicht wirklich als für immer schwul, das mit ihm und Leon war ja eher eine temporäre Geschichte und nicht die große Liebe für immer. Also war er jetzt bi? Oder stand nur auf Leon? Nee, dafür waren ihm schon zu viele andere Schwänze in der Dusche aufgefallen. Also doch bi. Okay, das war nicht ideal, aber er konnte mit dem Gedanken leben. Denn das würde ja nicht heißen, dass er in Zukunft nie wieder eine Freundin oder Kinder haben konnte. Ja, das war doch okay.

Und wie ging es jetzt mit ihm und Leon weiter? Momentan war Joshua gut befriedigt, aber es war absehbar, dass er bald wieder in Leons Bett landen würde. Was würde er dann machen, wenn Leon ihn wieder ficken wollte? Der Ex-Schalker schien da ja echt drauf abzufahren und auch für Joshua war es gut gewesen, aber er hatte so seine Probleme mit dem Gedanken, regelmäßig von Leon gefickt zu werden. Vielleicht konnte er ja auch mal Leon ficken? Interessanter Gedanke, er konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie sich das anfühlen würde, schon weil Leon so viel größer war als er. Aber vermutlich war es auch müßig, sich vorher so viele Gedanken zu machen. Im Bett hatte das alles eh eine eigene Dynamik. Und er musste mit solchen Wünschen auch etwas vorsichtig sein. Wenn er Leon erst rimmen müsste, bevor dieser ihn in seinen Arsch ließ, würde Joshua darauf gerne verzichten.

Joshua seufzte. Das war mit Frauen schon irgendwie leichter gewesen. Wobei nicht unbedingt, es war deutlich leichter, Leon ins Bett zu kriegen, aber dafür war im Bett gar nichts mehr klar. Aber vielleicht war das nur eine Frage der Gewöhnung. Joshua duschte sich vorsichtig fertig und stellte erleichtert fest, dass er immer noch keine Schmerzen in seinem Hintern hatte. Hoffentlich hielt das bis morgen, wenn er beim Training deswegen nicht richtig laufen konnte, konnte Leon weiteren Spaß mit seinem Arsch vergessen.

*   *   *   *   *

Zu Joshuas – und wohl auch Leons, auch wenn dieser von seinem Glück vermutlich nichts wusste – Erleichterung war sein Hintern auch am nächsten Tag beschwerdefrei und der Außenverteidiger konnte problemlos am Auslaufen teilnehmen. Leon und er hatten viel Spaß beim Training und Joshua war beruhigt zu sehen, dass Leon ihn offenbar nicht anders behandelte als die Tage zuvor. Weder hatte er schlagartig das Interesse verloren, nachdem ihn Joshua rangelassen hatte, noch schien er ihn irgendwie für schwach zu halten –  zumindest nicht auf dem Fußballfeld. Ein verschwitzter Leon regte auch Joshuas Fantasie an und je länger das Training ging, desto mehr Lust hatte er auf eine weitere Runde mit seinem knackigen Mitspieler. Und dieses Mal hatte er eine ganz konkrete Idee.

„Lass uns nachher das Aufräumen übernehmen“, flüsterte er Leon in einem ruhigen Augenblick zu.

Leon runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso denn das? Das können doch die Ersatzspieler machen.“

„Dann haben wir aber nicht danach die Kabine für uns“, sagte Joshua mit einem Grinsen.

Leon lächelte wissend. „Dann müssen wir uns aber schon viel Zeit lassen. Mats braucht doch immer ewig unter der Dusche.“

„Wir haben ja auch viel abzuräumen und vielleicht können wir noch etwas an deinem Abschluss üben.“

„Mein Abschluss ist gut genug, wir sollten mal lieber an deinem arbeiten“, sagte Leon mit einem Schmunzeln.

„Gerne, du bist auch der viel bessere Torwart. Ich sag dann mal Kovac Bescheid.“

Er zwinkerte Leon zu und bewegte sich möglichst unauffällig in Richtung Trainer.

*   *   *   *   *

„Das war ganz schön anstrengend“, maulte Leon, als sie deutlich später als die anderen in die Kabine gingen. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass man so viele Hütchen für ein Training aufstellen kann.“

„Jetzt hab dich nicht so, wir haben doch erreicht, was wir wollten“, murmelte Joshua, der erleichtert feststellte, dass die Kabine leer war. Mats war ihnen noch auf dem Weg in die Kabine entgegengekommen, also war offenbar selbst ihre Beauty Queen schon fertig. Was bedeutete, dass sie den Raum endlich für sich hatten.

„Hoffentlich lohnt sich das auch“, sagte Leon und stapfte in Richtung seines Spindes.

„Hat es sich mit mir jemals nicht gelohnt?“, sagte Joshua, der schon etwas überrascht war, was für eine kleine Diva Leon sein konnte. „Und ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass dich etwas Aufräumen schon so mitnimmt.“

„Das hab ich nicht ohne Grund seit Jahren nicht mehr gemacht.“

Joshua zog sich das Trikot aus. „Konntest du dich bei Schalke immer drücken?“

„Klar, das haben die Jugendspieler gemacht. Wenn das der Trainer versucht hätte, hätte ihm Heidel wohl gleich was erzählt.“

„Hat dir schon gefallen, der Star auf Schalke zu sein, oder?“, sagte Joshua beiläufig, während er sich Schuhe und Socken auszog.

Leon hielt mit einem ausgezogenen Schuh in der Hand inne. „Klar hat es das. Das hätte wohl jedem gefallen. Aber ich bin trotzdem froh, dass ich hier bin. Das ist einfach ein anderes Niveau.“

Joshua grinste und zog sich fertig aus. „Das hat sich jetzt aber für dich erledigt. Jetzt bist du bei den großen Bayern und musst dich etwas anpassen.“

Leon blickte ihn erst ziemlich irritiert an, bis der Groschen bei ihm fiel. „Ah ja, und wie hast du dir das vorgestellt?“

„Na ja, du musst den etablierten Spielern schon etwas mehr Respekt zollen. Die haben für den Verein schließlich schon sehr viel geleistet, da kann man als Neuling ihnen auch mal unter die Arme greifen. Besonders die Außenverteidiger brauchen viel Liebe, es ist schließlich eine sehr anspruchsvolle Position.“

„Dann werde ich mal David suchen gehen und fragen, ob er irgendwas braucht“, sagte Leon trocken.

„Oder du kannst dem noch viel wichtigeren Rechtsverteidiger einen blasen, weil er heute so gut trainiert hat.“

„Hat er? ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen.“

„Da hättest du mal etwas besser hinschauen sollen. Und jetzt weniger diskutieren, mehr blasen.“

Leon ließ ihn echt lange zappeln, bis er lächelte und zu Joshua ging. Der Ex-Schalker trug noch seine Shorts, was Joshua aber ziemlich heiß fand, wenn auch vielleicht etwas unpraktisch. Er spreizte seine Beine noch etwas weiter und grinste voller Vorfreude, als Leon vor ihm auf die Knie ging.

„Bist ja schon ganz schön motiviert“, sagte Leon, als er Joshuas steinarten Schwanz in die Hand nahm.

„Hab mich das ganze Training schon darauf gefreut“, sagte Joshua. „Und jetzt mach schon.“

„Ohne ne Dusche vorher? Ganz schön ungeduldig.“

Daran hatte Joshua nicht gedacht. Er war sicher alles andere als taufrisch da unten. „Oh, also wenn du willst, kann ich auch erst…“

„Das mit der Dominanz musst du echt noch etwas üben“, sagte Leon mit einem Grinsen und nahm ihn dann in den Mund.

Joshua ärgerte sich für einen Augenblick über sich selbst, dann allerdings überwog die Erleichterung, dass Leon ihm jetzt endlich einen blies. Er vergrub eine Hand in Leons Locken und schob ihn noch etwas tiefer, was der Ex-Schalker auch ohne Proteste mit sich machen ließ. Stand Leon etwa auch auf die harte Tour? Das waren ja ganz neue Einblicke. Joshua war sich nicht sicher, ob er das konnte, aber solange Leon das nicht mit ihm machen wollte, was das okay. Er schloss die Augen und genoss die Behandlung.

Kurze Zeit später machte Leon irgendetwas mit seiner Zunge und massierte gleichzeitig leicht Joshuas Hoden, was den Außenverteidiger in seinem Mund kommen ließ. Leon ließ sich davon nicht beirren und bearbeitete Joshua weiter, bis dieser in leicht wegschob. „Schon genug?“, sagte Leon, als er den Mund wieder freihatte.

„Ich glaube, ich mag dich lieber, wenn du nicht redest“, sagte Joshua und lächelte.

„Keine Sorge, ich weiß ja, dass ich gut bin“, sagte Leon, stand auf und schob seine Shorts runter. Der kleine Leon war schon hart und befand sich jetzt praktisch auf Gesichtshöhe von Joshua. Damit war für diesen relativ klar, dass er sich jetzt revanchieren sollte.

„Ähm, willst du vorher duschen?“, fragte der Außenverteidiger etwas schüchtern. Er hatte kein Problem damit, Leon einen zu blasen, aber der war doch bestimmt ganz schön geschwitzt.

„Gleiches Recht für alle, Jo.“

„Äh…“

Leon lachte. „Entspann dich. Ich hab eh eine ganz andere Idee. Kommst du duschen?“

„Welche Idee denn?“

Leon zwinkerte. „Lass dich überraschen, Keiner.“

Joshua zögerte kurz und folgte seinem Mitspieler dann unter die Dusche.

*   *   *   *   *

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Leons Idee war, Joshua auf dessen Bett zu vögeln und das dieses Mal auch in der von ihm so geliebten Hündchenstellung. Es kostete ihn schon etwas an Überwindung, sich Leon wirklich so offensiv auszuliefern, aber wie schon beim letzten Mal war es den Aufwand mehr als nur wert.

Fast noch schöner als der Sex war das Kuscheln danach. Joshua fühlte sich einfach wunderbar geborgen bei Leon. Das lag sicher an der Größe und war schon ein unfairer Vorteil, den der Ex-Schalker gegenüber Lina und Joshuas anderen Ex-Freundinnen hatte. Gut, es gab auch große Frauen – er war ja selbst eher kompakt gebaut, daher hatten auch Frauen eine realistische Chance, größer als er zu sein –, aber das war einfach nicht das Gleiche. Außerdem hatte Joshua so seine Probleme mit größeren Frauen, obwohl er gerade das bei Leon geil fand. Schon etwas seltsam, aber wer sagte schon, dass Anziehung immer logisch war?

„Das war supergeil gerade,“ flüsterte Leon ihm zu.

„Hm, ja,“ sagte Joshua, der eigentlich nur dösen wollte. Allmählich verstand er, warum Max und Leon so wenig gesprochen hatten. Wenn eh alles funktionierte, machten es Worte eigentlich nur schlimmer.

„Keine Sorge, das nächste Mal können wir auch mal die Missionarsstellung nehmen“, sagte Leon weiter. „Auch wenn du ja schon darauf stehst, dominiert zu werden.“

Joshua hob empört den Kopf von Leons Brust. „Was? Ich stehe überhaupt nicht darauf, dominiert zu werden.“

Leon grinste breit. „Das hat sich gerade aber anders angefühlt.“

„Sei froh, dass ich sowas mit mir machen lassen. Und das nur, damit du über deinen Ex hinwegkommst. Echte Freundschaftsdienste sind das hier.“

„Klar, besonders weil du ja überhaupt nicht darauf stehst. Man sieht ja richtig, wie viel Überwindung dich das kostet.“

„Ich glaube, ich weiß langsam, warum du bei Max auch mal unten liegen musstest“, sagte Joshua. „Das Hengstgetue hält man ja nicht aus.“

„Bei Max war es aber auch ein großer Kampf, der lag nicht so bereitwillig unten wie du.“

„Sei froh, dass ich dir noch nicht gezeigt habe, wie sehr ich kämpfen kann.“

Leon hob eine Augenbraue. „Du weißt schon, dass du ungefähr so gefährlich wirkst wie ein kleines Kätzchen? Ein sehr niedliches kleines Kätzchen.“

„Große Worte für den, der gerade unten liegt.“

Leon lachte. „Nicht in der Art, an die du denkst, aber das haben wir gleich.“

Er versuchte sich zu drehen, damit er auf Joshua lag, aber der Außenverteidiger würde sich nur so schnell geschlagen geben. Joshua hielt seine Position und binnen kürzester Zeit war eine Rangelei ausgebrochen. Diese ging so lange, bis sich Leon durch eine unbedachte Drehung selbst aus dem Bett beförderte, was das Lustigste war, das Joshua seit Monaten gesehen hatte.

*   *   *   *   *

Am nächsten Tag hatten sie nur nachmittags Training, dafür morgens Physio, Krafttraining oder sonstigen individuelle Programme. Das konnte etwas monoton sein, aber Joshua freute sich auf seine Physiotherapie. Er war die letzten Tage schon etwas verspannt gewesen, was hoffentlich nicht an seinem…Training mit Leon lag. Hm, eigentlich müssten er und Leon mal die Nacht zusammen verbringen, irgendwie hatten sie das noch nie gemacht, seit sie Sex miteinander hatten. Das war schon etwas merkwürdig, wenn man bedachte, dass Leon ihn vorher schamlos als Teddybär missbraucht hatte. Allerdings sollten sie das lieber mal ausprobieren, wenn sie trainingsfrei hatten. Joshua war sich nämlich alles andere als sicher, wie schnell er in diesem Fall aus dem Bett kommen oder in welchem Zustand er dann sein würde.

Er stemmte mit Niklas einige Gewichte im Kraftraum – wobei dieser ihn wie üblich völlig deklassierte, womit sich Joshua aber inzwischen abgefunden hatte – und machte sich dann auf zur Physio. An sich hatte er große Lust, sich entspannt durchkneten zu lassen, allerdings gab es da ein Problem: Er hatte heute Lukas als Physio und der war jung und gutaussehend. Das kombiniert mit seiner neuen Schwäche für das eigene Geschlecht könnte ein Problem sein. Immerhin würde Lukas fast alle Stellen an seinem Körper ordentlich durchkneten und gerade bei seinem Hintern hatte Joshua da so seine Bedenken. Er würde zwar nicht ganz nackt sein, aber dennoch war das ziemlich intim. Aber andererseits waren ihre Physios nicht immer sanft und außerdem wäre Lukas wenigstens angezogen. In der Dusche waren es ja eher die optischen Reize, die ein Problem waren. Und Leon schaffte es ja auch irgendwie, da konnte er das sicher auch.

Vor den Behandlungsräumen traf er Mats, der aufgeregt auf seinem Smartphone herumtippte. „Was ist?“, fragte Joshua. „Hast du mal wieder was Dummes getwittert?“

„Also erstens heißt es getweeted und zweitens tweete ich nie etwas Dummes“, sagte der Innenverteidiger. „Ich kann ja nichts dafür, dass da draußen jede Menge Mimosen herumlaufen, die jedes Wort falsch verstehen wollen.“

„Aber auf Twitter heißt es doch ‚twittern‘“, sagte Joshua, schon weil er auf den zweiten Teil des Satz lieber nicht eingehen wollte.

„Früher hieß das aber tweeten und das zählt. Und um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ich bin nicht am Tweeten. Ich suche gerade ein gutes Geschenk für Cathy.“

„Hat sie Geburtstag?“

„Nein, aber wir haben bald Hochzeitstag und ich will ihr etwas Schönes besorgen. Sie ist aber wahnsinnig schwer zu beschenken.“

„Ach, echt?“, fragte Joshua, der sich das eigentlich einfach vorgestellt hatte. Cathy stand doch bestimmt auf teuren Kram, da konnte man einfach nach Preis einkaufen. Oder irgendetwas, das ihr mehr Follower auf Instagram brachte, das würde sie sicher auch glücklich machen.

„Ja, total. Sie weiß immer schon genau, was sie haben möchte, will es mir aber nicht sagen, weil es ja eine Überraschung sein soll. Ich muss dann jedes Mal raten, was es sein könnte, und nach irgendwelchen Hinweisen suchen. Ich schreibe gerade mit ihren Freundinnen, ob sie ihnen etwas gesagt hat.“

Das war wohl die anstrengendste Art, seine Freundin zu beschenken, die sich Joshua vorstellen konnte. „Das klingt ja schlimm.“

„Ach es geht schon“, sagte Mats. „Klar ist etwas Arbeit, aber du müsstest sie mal strahlen sehen, wenn ich das Richtige gefunden habe. Dann sieht sie einfach wunderschön aus.“

Das verliebte Lächeln machte sehr deutlich, dass bei Mats trotz Ehe und Kind noch keine Delle in der Beziehung zu erkennen war. Das gab Joshua schon zu denken, wenn er daran dachte, dass seine Beziehung zu Lina an viel harmloseren Dingen zerbrochen war. Gut, aber dafür hatte er jetzt Leon, der ihn sicher nicht mit solchen Geschenkritualen nerven würde. Nee, der wäre ganz leicht zu beschenken und Joshua war sich sicher, dass er diese Geschenke auch selbst genießen würde. Der Gedanke ließ ihn schmunzeln.

„Dich hat es ja ganz schön erwischt“, sagte Mats plötzlich.

„Hä?“, fragte Joshua wenig eloquent.

„Du hast gerade total verliebt gegrinst. Hast du eine Neue? Ich hab gehört, dass mit dir und Lina Schluss ist.“

„Ich…also…ich bin nicht verliebt.“

Mats lachte. „Du erinnerst mich gerade total an mich. Bei mir und Cathy haben es auch erst die anderen gemerkt. Als sie es mir dann gesagt haben, hab ich es aber auch schnell begriffen, wie gut das passt. Glückwunsch, schön dass du so schnell nach Lina wieder eine gefunden hast.“

„Ähm, danke“, sagte Joshua, der am liebsten im Boden versinken würde. Hoffentlich stellte Mats jetzt nicht zu viele Fragen. Sollte er sich schon mal einen Frauennamen für Leon ausdenken? Wäre vermutlich besser, denn Mats würde wohl bald allen erzählen, wie total verliebt Joshua war.

Die Tür hinter ihnen öffnete sich und Lukas streckte seinen Kopf heraus. „Kann losgehen, Josh. Mats, Günther ist gleich da.“

„Wir sehen uns später, Mats“, sagte Joshua, der sehr dankbar für diese Unterbrechung war und schnell in den Behandlungsraum schlüpfte. Hoffentlich lenkte das Geschenk für Cathy Mats so sehr ab, dass er die Sache schnell wieder vergaß. Sonderlich optimistisch war Joshua allerdings nicht, Mats hatte ein Faible für Romantik – oder für das, was er dafür hielt – und fand es bestimmt ganz rührend, dass sich der kleine Joshua verliebt hatte. Na toll, das konnte ja was werden.

„Muss ich irgendwas beachten, Josh?“, fragte Lukas gutgelaunt.

„Bin am Rücken etwas verspannt“, sagte Joshua gedankenabwesend.

„Das haben wir gleich. Ausziehen und hinlegen.“

Die Worte erinnerten Joshua an Leon – insbesondere an Sex mit Leon – und er fühlte eine leichte Röte in sein Gesicht schießen. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, er durfte jetzt nicht gleich in die nächste peinliche Situation schlittern. Er zog sich bis auf seine Unterhose aus und legte sich auf den Bauch, damit Lukas ihn behandeln konnte. Der Physiotherapeut machte sich an die Arbeit und Joshua seufzte zufrieden auf, als sich seine Muskeln etwas lockerten. Bisher war es auch nur angenehm und nicht erregend, was ihn beruhigte. Er würde das wohl doch ohne Probleme schaffen.

Da Lukas ganz auf seine Arbeit konzentriert war, hatte Joshua jetzt die Chance, über Mats’ Worte nachzudenken. Hatte der ehemalige Dortmunder recht? War er in Leon verliebt? Der Gedanke wäre ihm nie gekommen, aber Mats behauptete sowas nicht einfach so. Gut, er war manchmal etwas arg romantisch, aber das wäre dann auch für ihn sehr ungewöhnlich. Und wenn er so darüber nachdachte, sprach auch für Joshua einiges dafür. Er hatte fast täglich wahnsinnig guten Sex mit Leon, er kuschelte sich für sein Leben gerne an diesen übergroßen Körper und er hatte erst vorhin darüber nachgedacht, wie schön es wäre, mal wieder mit ihm in einem Bett zu schlafen. Das sprach jetzt nicht gerade für eine rein körperliche Sache ohne Gefühle. Eine Beziehung mit Leon wirkte völlig abwegig, aber er wollte das, was sie hatten, auch auf keinen Fall vermissen. Oh Mann, das klang gar nicht gut.

Okay, okay, keine Panik, es gab einen sehr einfachen Test für diese Situationen. Er würde sich jetzt einfach vorstellen, wie Leon Sex mit jemand anderem hatte. Wenn ihm das egal wäre, musste er sich keine Sorgen machen, wenn nicht, dann…würde er vermutlich panisch aus diesem Raum laufen und sich in seinem Bett verkriechen. Okay, dann mal los. Er dachte an Leon, wie er nackt auf einem Bett lag, ein Lächeln auf seinem Lippen und die Beine breit ausgestreckt. Max – denn wen sonst sollte Joshua für diese Experiment nehmen? –  kletterte auf ihn und küsste ihn. Er war genauso nackt wie sein ehemaliger Teamkollege und für einen Moment rangelten sie miteinander, vermutlich um zu klären, wer oben liegen durfte. Leon gewann und drückte Max tiefer in die Matratze. Dieser grinste, spreizte seine Beine und…

Weiter kam Joshua nicht, denn er fühlte schon eine wahnsinnige Eifersucht in sich aufsteigen. Scheiße, jetzt war er aber sowas von am Arsch! Er sollte nicht zu überrascht sein, er war schon immer wahnsinnig eifersüchtig gewesen, aber dennoch war die Erkenntnis niederschmetternd. Das war so nicht geplant gewesen! Er hatte Leon nur von seinem Liebeskummer heilen und nicht sein nächster Freund werden wollen! Und er war einfach davon ausgegangen, dass er Sex und Gefühle voneinander trennen konnte. Da hatte er sich aber mal mächtig verzockt.

„Kannst dich umdrehen, Josh“, sagte Lukas. Joshua tat das und der Physiotherapeut erschrak merklich. „Alles in Ordnung?“

„Warum fragst du?“

„Du siehst total aufgewühlt aus, so kenne ich dich gar nicht.“

„Nur etwas persönliches Drama“, sagte Joshua betont beiläufig.

„Okay, aber du weißt, dass du reden kannst, wenn du jemandem brauchst?“

„Und ich dachte, du kümmerst dich nur um Muskeln.“

„Und um Gelenke, Bänder, Sehnen…“

„Ich verstehe schon“, sagte Joshua, bevor er hier einen kompletten Anatomiekurs bekam. „Danke für das Angebot, aber ich komme schon klar. Was ich von meinen Muskeln nicht sagen kann, also wenn du so freundlich wärst…“

„Schon klar“, sagte der Physiotherapeut. „Dann kümmere ich mal weiter um deine Füße, sind ja eh der wertvollste Teil an dir.“

„Hey, der Rest von mir ist auch nicht schlecht.“

„Für den bezahlt dich aber niemand, außer du verdingst dich nebenbei als Escort“, sagte Lukas und setzte dann seine Arbeit fort.

Stille herrschte und Joshua nutzte die Zeit um nachzudenken. Er hatte die Lage offenbar komplett falsch eingeschätzt und war da in etwas hineingeschlittert, was er nie gewollt hatte. Und was jetzt? Da gab es eigentlich nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder er brach jetzt alles ab oder er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und ließ sich darauf ein. Das wäre ein Riesenschritt für ihn, aber war die andere Alternative überhaupt realistisch? Dann wäre er derjenige mit Liebeskummer und er könnte darüber wirklich mit niemandem reden. Und was wäre mit Leon? Der wäre doch bestimmt auch am Boden zerstört, wenn nach Max auf einmal der Nächste abrupt mit ihm Schluss machte. Leon legte zwar immer Wert darauf, wie unverbindlich das alles war, aber Joshua war sich sicher, dass der Ex-Schalker ihn nur nicht verschrecken wollte. Nie im Leben würde Leon einfach so alles vergessen können, er war doch keine Maschine. Nein, der Schritt würde sie wohl beide hart treffen. Und wofür genau? Damit Joshua sein normales Leben wiederbekam? War es ihm wirklich das wert? Besonders wenn er dann allein wäre, ohne Lina und ohne Leon?

Nein, das würde er sich nicht antun. Er würde den Sprung ins kalte Wasser wagen und sich seinen Gefühlen stellen. Am besten würde er Leon gleich reinen Wein einschenken, vielleicht hatte der ja eine gute Idee, wie sie am besten weitermachen konnte. Und dann musste er unbedingt mal eine ganze Nacht mit Leon verbringen, das war mehr als überfällig. Und – ganz wichtig – er musste auf jeden Fall mal oben liegen, um Leon diesen Jo-will-dominiert-werden-Quatsch auszutreiben. Joshua lag zwar viel lieber unten, als er je für möglich gehalten hatte, aber da ging es jetzt auch mal ums Prinzip. Sollte ja nicht zu viel verlangt sein, wenn Leon das Gleiche für Max getan hatte. Ja, das würde er beim nächsten Mal gleich angehen, vielleicht auch in Hündchenstellung. Mal sehen, wie Leon das gefiel…

 „Scheint, als würde es dir heute besonders gut gefallen“, sagte Lukas und riss ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken.

Joshua wusste erst nicht, was er meinte, bemerkte dann aber, dass er sich die Zeit mit Leon wohl etwas zu intensiv vorstellt hatte und das in seiner Short auch klar zu erkennen war. „Äh…ich…“

„Ist schon okay, das kann schon mal passieren“, sagte Lukas. „Und außerdem bin ich ja schon echt sexy. Wenn du willst, können wir es gleich hier auf der Liege treiben, musst dich nur gerade wieder umdrehen.“

Er war nah genug, dass Joshua ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf verpassen konnte, was den Physiotherapeuten zum Lachen brachte. „Konzentrier dich lieber auf meine Beine und nicht auf meinen Schwanz“, sagte Joshua.

„Gerne, da hab ich dann wenigstens genug zu tun. So viel hast du ja offenbar nicht in der Short.“

Oh Gott, das würde ja immer peinlicher. „Ich weiß schon, warum wir sonst nicht so viel reden.“

„Als ob du umgekehrt nicht die gleichen Witze machen würdest“, sagte Lukas und Joshua konnte das nicht abstreiten. Nur dass bei ihm das Angebot, auf der Liege Sex zu haben, wohl ernst gemeint wäre.

*   *   *   *   *

Joshua nutzte die erste Gelegenheit nach der Physiotherapie, um Leon zu fragen, ob er diesen Nachtmittag Zeit hatte. Leon sagte sofort zu und das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht machte sehr deutlich, was sich der Mittelfeldspieler von diesem Treffen erhoffte. Nicht dass Joshua groß andere Gedanken hatte, er wollte unbedingt mit Leon Sex haben, aber er wagte mal zu bezweifeln, dass Leon den Ernst der Lage erkannt hatte. Er würde jetzt zu gerne in Leons Kopf schauen. Hatte er auch schon Gefühle entwickelt oder war das für ihn immer noch etwas rein Körperliches? Ideal wäre wohl, wenn das so lief wie in den Groschenromanen und sie beide schon verliebt wären, es sich aber bisher nicht eingestanden hatten, aber Joshua wollte nicht zu optimistisch sein. Und um ehrlich zu sein, wollte er ja nicht mit Leon in den Sonnenuntergang reiten, er wollte nur etwas mehr Nähe. Wie es dann weitergehen würde, wusste er beim besten Willen nicht, aber darüber sollte sich Leon Gedanken machen, er war schließlich der mit der Erfahrung in schwulen Beziehungen.

Er hatte sich schon Gedanken gemacht, wie er es Leon sagen sollte. Erst hatte er überlegt es Leon einfach an den Kopf zu knallen – Leon war ja angeblich so ein Freund der schnörkellosen Kommunikation –, aber das war ihm dann doch zu unromantisch gewesen. Nein, er würde das nachher machen, nachdem er tief in Leon gekommen war und sie kuschelnd im Bett lagen. Wenn es einen guten Zeitpunkt für eine solche Nachricht gibt, dann war es ja wohl der. Ein Glück, dass sie heute nicht so lange Training und damit Zeit für ein Treffen hatten. Wenn Joshua diese Erkenntnis in sich reinfressen müsste, würde er heute Abend wohl die Wände hochgehen. Vielen Dank Mats für dieses neuen Problem. Wobei er wohl nicht zu hart mit dem Ex-Dortmunder ins Gericht gehen sollte, offenbar hatte er ja recht gehabt und dann wäre es eh nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis Joshua es auch gemerkt hätte.

Nach dem Training und der Dusche führen sie beide zu Leon nach Hause. Joshua war sich nicht sicher, ob bei ihm daheim nicht besser wäre – eine vertraute Umgebung könnte ihm bei dieser schweren Aufgabe helfen –, aber Leon hatte einfach angenommen, dass sie sich bei ihm trafen und Joshua hatte ihm nicht widersprechen wollen. Außerdem hatte das auch einen Vorteil: Sollte es wirklich gar nicht so laufen, wie sich Joshua das vorstellte, könnte er einfach gehen, während er andersherum Leon herauswerfen müsste und das wäre wohl für alle Beteiligten noch unangenehmer – und Joshua war sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt körperlich in der Lage dazu wäre.

„Es könnte etwas unordentlich sein“, sagte Leon, als sie die Wohnung betraten. „Ich hatte ja keine Zeit, um aufzuräumen.“

„Bei dir ist es doch immer unordentlich“, antwortete Joshua. Das war ein bisschen übertreiben, aber Joshua war schon der ordentlicherer von beiden. Vieleicht kam da der Ruhrpott in Leon durch.

„Dann muss ich dich in Zukunft vielleicht einfach mal putzen lassen“, sagte Leon und zog seine Schuhe aus. „Wenn du schon ständig hier bist.“

„Als ob du mich in Ruhe arbeiten lassen würdest. Du könntest dich vielleicht eine Viertelstunde beherrschen und würdest mich dann wieder ins Bett ziehen.“

„Hm, ja das kann passieren“, sagte Leon und küsste ihn. Joshuas Herz macht einen Hüpfer und er presste sich ganz nahe an Leon, um ordentlich mit ihm knutschen zu können. Das schien dem Ex-Schalker sehr zu gefallen, wenn sein Stöhnen ein Indikator war.

„Du bist heute echt gut dabei“, sagte Leon, als sie sich wieder trennten. „Aber wir haben beide viel zu viel an.“

„Ich finde, du hast immer zu viel an“, sagte Joshua schelmisch. Er hatte eigentlich geplant, es heute langsam anzugehen, aber das war jetzt völlig vergessen. Er würde später romantisch sein, wenn er geschafft mit Leon im Bett lag oder vielleicht auch während er mit ihm schlief. Jetzt braucht er mehr.

Leon lachte. „Das glaube ich gerne. Aber wenn es dich beruhigt, ich finde, dass du oft genug nackt bist.“

„Okay, dann lass ich einfach alles an“, sagte Joshua, der sich gerade sein T-Shirt hatte ausziehen wollen.

„Spinner. Zieh dich aus, bevor ich dir die Klamotten runterreiße.“

Das würde Joshua schon gerne sehen – obwohl er seine Zweifel hatte, dass Leon das wirklich schaffen würde, gerade Jeans waren doch sehr reißfest –, aber er mochte sein T-Shirt zu sehr, als dass er es für solche Experimente in Lebensgefahr bringen würde. „Du aber auch.“

Sie bewegten sich schnell in Richtung Schlafzimmer und verteilten ihre Kleidung auf dem Weg großzügig in Leons Wohnung. Joshua war schneller nackt als Leon und gab Leon einen irritierten Blick, als dieser mit angezogener Unterhose ins Schlafzimmer komme wollte. Grinsend zog der Ex-Schalker sich die auch noch aus und stand endlich nackt vor ihm. Einfach immer wieder ein toller Anblick, aber Joshua konnte ihn jetzt nicht einfach nur anschauen. Leon stand gerade genau vor dem Bett, sodass Joshua ihm einen kleinen Schubs geben und darauf befördern konnte. Bevor Leon wusste, wie ihm geschah, war er auf dem Rücken und Joshua auf ihm.

„Du bist heute ja ganz schön motiviert, Kleiner“, sagte Leon und grinste.

„Shh“, sagte Joshua und küsste ihn. Sie knutschen für einen Moment und Joshua zitterte fast vor Glück. Es fühlte sich noch viel besser als sonst an, Leon so nahe zu sein. Wie müsste sich das erst nachher anfühlen, wenn er endlich in ihm war? Falls er noch Restzweifel an Mats Theorie hatte, waren die jetzt ausgeräumt.

„Mehr“, keuchte Leon, als Joshua ihm wieder Luft zum Atmen gab.

„Kriegst du, Großer, keine Sorge“, sagte Joshua, der überlegte, wie er jetzt weitermachen sollte. Sollte er jetzt gleich mit Leon schlafen? Nein, das war ja schon etwas Neues für Leon, da sollte er ihn lieber vorher noch etwas heißmachen. Joshua würde schon fast von weichklopfen sprechen, aber das klang so negativ.

Er rutschte nach unten zwischen Leons Beine und küsste vorsichtig um dessen Schwanz herum. Damit konnte man Leon verlässlich zum Wahnsinn treiben und heute würde er es ganz besonders lange hinauszögern. So jetzt noch etwas die Hoden verwöhnen…

„Joshua, wenn du jetzt nicht sofort meinen Schwanz in den Mund nimmst, kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren“, sagte Leon heiser.

Der Außenverteidiger überlegte, ob er Leon jetzt noch etwas mehr auf die Folter spanne sollte, aber das wäre dann wohl doch etwas zu viel des Guten. Also erlöste er Leon und verwöhnte endlich das beste Stück von ihm. Er war zwar etwas darin besser geworden, aber Leons Glied war immer noch viel zu groß, als dass er es ganz in den Mund bekommen würde. Aber das war ja glücklicherweise auch nicht notwendig, um Leon glücklich zu machen. Und das war der Große offenbar, wenn Joshua sich nicht sehr täuschte. Okay, besser wurde der Moment nicht, jetzt musste er die erste von zwei Bomben heute platzen lassen.

Er zog den Kopf etwas zurück, damit er den Mund freihatte. „Gib mir mal das Gel.“

„Das Gleitgel?“, fragte Leon überrascht. „Was hast du denn damit vor?“

„Dich vorbereiten“, sagte Joshua und lächelte.

„Mich vorbereiten?“, sagte Leon perplex. Dann schien bei ihm der Groschen zu fallen. „Du willst mich ficken?“

Joshua grinste breit. „Wird langsam mal Zeit, oder?“

„Hätte gar nicht gedacht, dass du das willst.“

„Hallo? Was glaubst du denn, was ich die ganze Zeit mit Lina gemacht habe?“

„Schon klar, ich meine ja mit einem anderen Kerl, da bist du ja eher ein…“

„Ein was?“, fragte Joshua perplex.

„Na ja, eher so ein Bottom-Typ halt.“

Joshua spürte, wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht schoss. Das dachte Leon von ihm? Dann wurde er wirklich höchste Zeit, dass er den Spieß mal umdrehte. „Hat auch mehr Spaß gemacht, als ich je gedacht hätte, aber Ich brauch auch mal Abwechselung.“

Leon schien der Gedanke unangenehm zu sein. „Ich weiß nicht, Jo, das…“

„Was denn? Ich lag doch auch unten, was glaubst du, was das für mich für einen Überwindung war? Du hast das immerhin schon mal gemacht! Und ich will mich jetzt nicht schlechter darstellen, als ich bin, aber dein Schwanz ist doch viel größer als meiner und ich hab ihn auch reinbekommen. Meiner sollte doch kein Problem für dich sein.“

„Das ist es nicht, es ist nur…ganz schön intim“, sagte Leon, der seinem Blick auswich. „Also, jemanden da reinzulassen.“

„War es für mich doch auch. Ich verstehe das Problem nicht, du hast das mit Max doch auch gemacht.“

Jetzt sah Leon ihn an. „Ja klar, aber…du bist ja nicht Max.“

Diese Worte trafen Joshua wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Er war nicht Max. Er war nicht wichtig genug, als das Leon ihn oben liegen lassen würde. Er war nur ein Typ, mit dem Leon sich die Zeit vertrieb, bis er über seine Beziehung hinweg war. Ein niedlicher Kerl mit einem geilen Arsch, den man mal ficken konnte, mehr aber nicht.

Seine Reaktion schien sich offenbar auf seinem Gesicht abzuzeichnen, denn Leon wirkte auf einmal sehr erschrocken. „Versteh das bitte nicht falsch, Jo…“

„Ich verstehe alles“, sagte Joshua und stieg aus dem Bett. „Ich glaub, ich gehe lieber.“

„Jetzt warte doch mal“, sagte Leon und setzte sich wieder auf. „Wir müssen ja nicht ficken, ich kann dir immer noch einen blasen und…“

„Nee, lass mal“, sagte Joshua und griff nach seiner Unterhose, die im Türrahmen lag. Wo hatte er nur all seinen Klamotten hin? Er hätte sie vorher etwas ordentlicher ausziehen sollen, dann könnte er jetzt wenigstens schnell den Abflug machen. Mit jeder Sekunde wurde es unerträglicher, zusammen mit Leon in einer Wohnung zu sein. Er ging schnell ins Schlafzimmer und fand nach kurzer Suche seine Jeans und Socken, die er sich anzog. Ah, da hinten lag sein T-Shirt. Geldbeutel, Smartphone und Autoschlüssel steckten noch in seiner Jeans, aber wo war denn seine Uhr hin? Egal, er würde sie schon finden.

„Jo, lass es mich doch erklären“, sagte Leon hinter ihm, als er gerade sein T-Shirt angezogen hatte. Joshua drehte sich zu ihm und sah, dass sein Mitspieler noch nackt war, was die Situation noch unangenehmer machte. Er wollte Leon jetzt nicht nackt sehen, das brachte zu viele schmerzhafte Gedanken hoch, auch wenn der Ex-Schalker nicht mehr hart war.

„Ich will jetzt nicht reden, Leon“, sagte er und griff nach seinen Schuhen. „Es ist eh alles gesagt.“

„Jo, ich meinte doch nur…“

„Welchen Teil von ‚ich will nicht reden‘ kapierst du nicht?“, herrschte Joshua ihn an. Leon wirkte geschockt von seinem Gefühlsausbruch und antwortete nicht. Joshua schlüpfte in seine Schuhe, ließ die Schnürsenkel offen und stürmte nach draußen. Falls jetzt jemand zufällig vor der Tür stand, hatte er gerade einen guten Blick auf den nackten Leon erhaschen können, aber darauf konnte Joshua jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen.

Leon sagte nichts mehr und wenige Augenblicke später war Joshua schon bei seinem Auto.

*   *   *   *   *

Wie in Trance fuhr Joshua nach Hause und war selbst ganz überrascht, als er plötzlich bei sich im Hausflur stand. Mechanisch zog er die Schuhe aus, ging ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich auf Sofa fallen. Dann brach alles aus ihm heraus und die Tränen begannen zu kullern. Er hatte sich noch nie so zurückgewiesen gefühlt! Leon hatte keine Gefühle für ihn, er war nur untervögelt und Joshua eine willkommene Lösung dafür gewesen! Joshua hatte im Traum nicht damit gerechnet, dass so etwas geschehen würde und das machte es noch schmerzhafter. Und warum passierte das ausgerechnet, nachdem Joshua sich schon in ihn verliebt hatte? Eine Woche früher und es hätte ihm viel weniger ausgemacht.

Es dauerte lange bis die Tränen aufhörten und er wieder klarer denken konnte. Dann breitete sich wahnsinniger Zorn in ihm aus. Das war so unfair! Er war immer für Leon da gewesen, er hatte Dinge mit ihm getan, die er vor drei Wochen noch für völlig undenkbar gehalten hatte und dann war es zu viel verlangt, dass er auch mal oben liegen durfte? Das war doch lächerlich! Er hatte Leons übergroßen Schwanz mehrfach ganz tief in seinem Arsch gehabt und hatte sich auch nicht beschwert! Da wär es doch das Mindeste, dass er auch mal ran durfte, besonders weil Leon ja schon Erfahrung darin hatte. Aber das war ja offenbar Majestätsbeleidung und die Begründung war eine absolute Unverschämtheit. Das war ihm also zu intim? Lächerlich, wie oft war Max bitte in seinem Arsch gewesen? Aber klar, er war ja nicht Max, er war nur Joshua, den er offenbar nicht für männlich – oder war auch immer Leon da als Kriterium heranzog – genug hielt, ihn ficken zu dürfen. Und dann wunderte Leon sich noch, dass Joshua wütend war.

Was sollte er jetzt machen? Er konnte nicht mehr mit Leon schlafen, das war völlig ausgeschlossen. Der Gedanke, sich von ihm auch noch ficken zu lassen, war gerade unerträglich. So tief würde er sicher nicht sinken. Er fühlte ein Stechen in seiner Brust bei dem Gedanken, aber er würde Leon vergessen müssen – zumindest Leon als Liebhaber. Als Teamkamerad war er ja immer noch da, aber Joshua war sich nicht sicher, ob sie jetzt noch Freunde waren. Sonderlich viel schien Leon ja nicht von ihm zu halten und solche Freunde brauchte er sicher nicht.

Sein Smartphone und sein Geldbeutel drückte ihn in seiner Jeans und genervt zog Joshua sie heraus und warf beides auf den Tisch vor ihm. Instinktiv überprüfte er, ob er neue Benachrichtigungen hatte, und sah, dass Max ihm ein Foto geschickt hatte. Ausgerechnet von einer Sushiplatte, offenbar war er in den letzten Wochen auf den Geschmack gekommen. Joshua seufzte, wenn er mit seinem großen Experiment doch auch so großen Erfolg gehabt hätte. Er würde gerade sehr gerne mit Max reden, aber das ging ja nicht…wobei, warum eigentlich nicht? Leons Meinung war ihm momentan jedenfalls ziemlich schnuppe.

Er streckte die Hand aus und überlegte. War das eine gute Idee? So ganz sicher war er sich nicht, aber schlimmer konnte es ja eigentlich gar nicht werden. Langsam tippte er eine Nachricht: ‘Sag mal, stellt sich Leon immer so an, wenn er unten liegen soll?’

Joshua hielt sein Smartphone unschlüssig in der Hand und überlegte, ob er die Nachricht wirklich schicken sollte. An sich war sie okay, sie wirkte eher beiläufig, was Joshua ganz recht war. Er wollte sich bei Max ja nicht gleich als verliebte Heulsuse outen, aber das war natürlich dennoch ein Riesenschritt. Andererseits könnte Max ihm vielleicht sagen, was er tun konnte…

Plötzlich vibrierte sein Smartphone erneut. Es war eine Nachricht von Leon, die Joshua zusammenzucken ließ. Er konnte nur den Anfang der Nachricht erkennen – ‚Hey, du hast deine Uhr bei mir vergessen, soll ich…‘ –, bevor ihm das Telefon aus der Hand rutschte. Joshua fasste in beste Torwartmanier nach und fing das Gerät kurz vor dem Boden auf, stellte allerdings überrascht fest, dass jetzt wieder auf dem Startbildschirm war. Was hatte er denn da jetzt gemacht? Hatte er die halbfertige Nachricht an Max jetzt wieder gelöst? Ach, auch egal.

Viel schlimmer war die Tatsache, dass schon eine auf den ersten Blick harmlose Nachricht von Leon ihn so aus dem Konzept brachte. Gut, er hatte sich auch ziemlich ertappt gefühlt, weil er gerade drauf und dran gewesen war, ein großes Tabu zu brechen, aber dennoch war das nicht normal. Sollte er Leons Nachricht lesen? Nein, das würde ihn nur weiter runterziehen. Und was sollte Leon auch sagen, um es besser zu machen? Selbst wenn er Joshua jetzt anflehen würde ihn endlich zu ficken, würde das ihren Streit ja nicht ungeschehen machen. Oder? Ach, das war doch alles Scheiße!

Joshua gab sich einen Ruck und stand auf. Er musste sich bewegen, dieser Gefühlskram machte ihn wahnsinnig. Der Nachmittag war sonnig und nicht zu warm, da konnte er noch schnell etwas joggen. Vielleicht kam ihm ja dabei eine Idee, was er tun sollte.

*   *   *   *   *

Völlig ausgepowert kam Joshua knapp anderthalb Stunden später von seinem Lauf zurück und stellte sich erstmal lange unter die Dusche. Eine Erleuchtung war ihm unterwegs nicht gekommen, allerdings war sein Kopf auch erfrischend frei von allen Gedanken an seine verkorkste Beziehung – oder was auch immer er mit Leon gehabt hatte – gewesen. Das war den Aufwand eindeutig wert, auch wenn er der Lauf sehr anstrengend gewesen war. Zum Glück hatten sie morgen trainingsfrei. Ihm kam der Gedanke, dass er spätestens übermorgen beim Training Leon sehen würde, und seine Laune verdüsterte sich prompt. Nein, daran durfte er jetzt nicht denken, so würde er sich nur den Abend noch kaputtmachen und das wäre es nicht wert. Das nächste Training würde sicher schon unangenehm genug, da musste er sich nicht vorher schon die Laune verderben.

Er trocknete sich ab, zog sich wieder an und ging dann wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Dort lag sein Smartphone unschuldig auf dem Tisch, aber Joshua wusste genau, dass der Schein trog. Leon hatte ihm bestimmt weitere Nachrichten geschickt und auf eine weitere Runde Gefühlschaos konnte er sehr gut verzichten. Also räumte er das Smartphone an eine weniger prominente Stelle – natürlich ohne den Bildschirm anzuschalten – und schaltete seine Playstation an. Er würde jetzt solange Fortnite spielen, bis er gar nicht mehr wusste, wer Leon Goretzka eigentlich war.

Joshua war gerade in der Schlussphase seines siebten Matches, als die Türklingel läutete. Der Außenverteidiger überlegte ernsthaft, ob er sie nicht ignorieren sollte, aber wer auch immer da vor der Tür stand, schien unbedingt mit ihm sprechen zu wollen. Und natürlich nutzte jemand genau diese Ablenkung, um ihn in Fortnite von hinten über den Haufen zu schießen. Genervt warf Joshua den Controller aufs Sofa und ging Richtung Tür. Boah, wenn das Leon war, konnte er für nichts garantieren. Aber das würde gar nicht zu dem Ex-Schalker passen, vermutlich wartete der jetzt darauf, dass Joshua ihm nachlief. Ha, das konnte er vergessen.

Schwungvoll riss Joshua die Haustür auf und erstarrte, als er erkannte, wer da vor seiner Tür stand. Sein Besucher war zwar mit Baseballkappe und Sonnenbrille relativ gut getarnt, aber sie kannten sich lange genug, dass das Joshua nicht täuschen konnte.

„Endlich!“, sagte Max. „Ich habe schon gedacht, dir wäre was passiert. Du kannst mir doch nicht einfach so eine Nachricht schreiben und dann nicht an dein Handy gehen!“


	6. Abgefälscht

Joshua verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Warum zum Teufel stand Max Meyer vor seiner Haustür? „Was machst du denn hier?”

Max schnaubte. „Was ich hier mache? Glaubst du, ich bleibe einfach ruhig in London sitzen, wenn du mir sowas an den Kopf knallst und dann einfach abtauchst? Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie mir der Arsch auf Grundeis gegangen ist, als ich deine Nachricht gelesen habe.”

„Ich hab dir doch gar nichts geschickt”, sagte Joshua perplex. „Also, ich hab was geschrieben, aber nicht abgeschickt.”

„Da waren deine Finger wohl schneller als dein Kopf.“ Max sah sich um. „Hör mal, ich komme mir hier draußen etwas dämlich vor, also würde ich vorschlagen, ich komme jetzt rein und du suchst dein Handy und bringst dich mal auf den neusten Stand. Ähm, aber mach dir nichts aus den ganzen Nachrichten, ich war von der Situation etwas überfordert.”

Damit war er in guter Gesellschaft, denn Joshua war von der momentanen Situation auch überfordert. Aber Max musste ja wirklich nicht da draußen herumstehen. Also winkte Joshua Max hinein und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem Smartphone. Wo hatte er das blöde Ding denn hingelegt? Ah, da hinten. Er schaltete den Bildschirm an und sah nicht weniger als zehn verpasste Nachrichten von Max und eine von Leon. Die von Leon musste er jetzt wohl auch lesen, nicht dass der als Nächstes vor seiner Haustür stand. Allerdings stellte die sich als wenig spektakulär heraus: ‚Hey, du hast deine Uhr bei mir vergessen, soll ich sie dir am Freitag beim Training mitbringen? Oder früher?’. Puh, Joshua war sich gar nicht sicher, was er damit jetzt anfangen sollte. Das klang ihm ein bisschen zu beiläufig für ihre momentane Situation. Er hatte jetzt nicht erwartet, dass Leon ihm zehn Entschuldigungen schickte, aber zumindest eine wäre schon ganz nett gewesen.

Mühsam schob er den Gedanken an Leon zur Seite und widmete sich dem anderen Ex-Schalker, der ihm munter Nachrichten geschrieben hatte. Joshua musste mit Schrecken feststellen, dass er die Nachricht vorhin tatsächlich abgeschickt hatte. Max’ Reaktion darauf hatte nicht lange auf sich warten lassen: ‚Wie meinst du das?‘, ‚Jo, soll das ein Scherz sein?‘, ‚Sag bloß, er hat es dir erzählt!‘, ‚Scheiße, schlaft ihr miteinander?‘, ‚Joshua, das ist nicht witzig!!!‘, ‚Antworte mir!!!‘, ‚Alter, wenn der dich echt gefickt hat, mach ihm die Hölle heiß!!!!‘, ‚Joshua, verdammt, jetzt sag endlich was!!!’, ‚Du hast noch zehn Minuten, dann komme ich zu dir!!!‘, ‚Okay, du hast es nicht anders gewollt, ich bin in spätestens drei Stunden da.’

Oh Gott, da hatte er ja was angerichtet. Die nackte Panik quoll nur so aus einigen der Nachrichten. Max hatte auch mehrfach versucht, Joshua anzurufen, aber der Außenverteidiger war natürlich nicht rangegangen. Er blickte von seinem Telefon auf und sah, dass es Max sich inzwischen auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht und die Sonnenbrille und Kappe abgelegt hatte. „Ich war sogar etwas schneller als gedacht”, sagte Max, als er Joshuas Blick bemerkte. „In London hat man aber auch echt viele Flüge zur Auswahl.”

„Solltest du nicht beim Training sein?”, fragte Joshua, als er sich Max gegenübersetzte.

„Ist erst wieder morgen Nachmittag, das sollte ich hoffentlich schaffen. Aber selbst wenn nicht, ist es nicht so schlimm. Ich bin beim nächsten Spiel wohl eh mal wieder auf der Bank. Der Coach hält mich noch nicht für fit genug.”

Was eher dafür sprach, alle Trainingseinheiten mitzunehmen, aber das musste Max selbst entscheiden. „Und du bist extra gekommen, um zu sehen, wie es mir geht?”

„Als du nicht geantwortet hast, wusste ich gar nicht mehr, was ich denken sollte. Ich wusste nur, dass unbedingt mit dir reden musste, sonst wäre ich noch völlig durchgedreht. Und ich musste ja auch sichergehen, dass Leon dich nicht in einen dunklen Keller gesperrt hat oder so etwas.“

Max schmunzelte bei diesen Worten, aber Joshua lachte nicht. Der Ex-Schalker wurde auch schnell wieder ernst. „Stimmt es denn? Hast du echt mit Leon geschlafen?“

„Ja“, sagte Joshua tonlos. „Ich bin da irgendwie so reingeschlittert.“

„Das ist doch einfach unglaublich!“, sagte Max und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bist du jetzt sauer auf mich?“

Max sah ihn überrascht an. „Warum sollte ich denn sauer sein?“

„Na ja, vielleicht weil du noch an Leon hängst oder sowas. Er ist ja immerhin dein Ex und du hast ja erst vor ein paar Wochen mit ihm Schluss gemacht.“

„Ich habe mit ihm Schluss gemacht?“, fragte Max, Empörung in seiner Stimme. „Soll das ein Witz sein?“

Das brachte Joshua jetzt endgültig aus dem Konzept. „Was? Nein, ich mein das schon ernst. Du hast im doch die Medaille geschickt!“

„Ach, und dann war es für Leon auf einmal auch vorbei? Ist ja ein echter Schnellmerker, der Junge.“

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll.“

„Du musst auch nichts sagen“, sagte Max und Joshua konnte sehen, wie es in ihm brodelte. Irgendwas stimmte zwischen ihm und Leon gar nicht, das war mehr als offensichtlich. „Erzähl mir mal lieber von Anfang an, was zwischen dir und Leon abgelaufen ist. Und warum du mir diese Nachricht geschrieben hast.“

Joshua fühlte ein Ziehen in seiner Brust beim Gedanken an Leon und fragte sich, ob er das wirklich alles von Anfang an durchkauen wollte. Aber viel schlechter konnte es ihm kaum gehen und vielleicht konnte Max ja wirklich helfen. Er kannte schließlich Leon wie kein zweiter und sie waren auch beide seit Jahren befreundet. Also holte Joshua tief Luft und fing an zu erzählen.

*   *   *   *   *

„…und dann standst du auf einmal vor meiner Tür“, sagte Joshua und blinzelte die letzten Tränen weg. Er hatte zwischendrin kurz die Fassung verloren, als er Max von seinem Streit mit Leon erzählt hatte.

„Heftig“, sagte Max. „Tut mir echt leid, Joshua.“

„Ist ja nicht deine Schuld. Wenn ich nur vorher gewusst hätte, dass Leon mich gar nicht ernst nimmt.”

„Jo, natürlich nimmt Leon dich ernst.”

„Ah ja? Und warum hält er mich dann für – wie war die Formulierung? – einen ‚Bottom-Typ‘? Ich meine, geht’s noch? Wie kommt er bitte auf sowas?”

„Na ja, ohne jetzt Leon verteidigen zu wollen, es gibt ja schon Typen, die nur unten liegen wollen…”

„…aber nicht ich!”, sagte Joshua aufgebracht.

„Was er aber nicht wusste. Und dann, na ja…”

„Was?”

Ein Hauch von Rot erschien auf Max Wangen. „Na ja, dann hast du auch einen echt tollen Arsch. Den haben wir beide schon früher öfter mal bewundert.”

„Was?”, fragte Joshua perplex. „Ihr wart doch zusammen?”

„Ja und? Unsere Augen haben trotzdem noch funktioniert. Aber wir waren uns beide damals absolut sicher, dass du hetero bist. Scheint, als ob wir uns da geirrt haben.”

„Sag jetzt nicht, dass du auch in meinen Arsch willst!”

Das Blut schoss Max jetzt großzügig ins Gesicht. „Was? Nein! Also, ich würde jetzt nicht nein sagen, wenn du unbedingt willst, aber ich bin jetzt nicht scharf auf dich…auch wenn du natürlich oben liegen könntest, da hab ich kein Problem mit, aber…das löst ja dein Problem nicht. Das Problem ist ja Leon.”

Da konnte Joshua nicht widersprechen. „Was ist überhaupt sein Problem? Und wie hast du es hinbekommen, dass er bei dir ohne zu murren unten lag?”

„Ich hab nie gesagt, dass es ohne Murren war”, sagte Max mit einem Lächeln. Er war immer noch ganz schön rot, schien sich aber langsam wieder zu beruhigen. „Leon hat da ein paar Komplexe. Ihm macht gefickt zu werden schon Spaß, aber er tut sich schwer damit, das auch zuzugeben. Ich glaube, Leon war einfach nicht vorbereitet, dass du auf einmal so die Dynamik auf dem Kopf stellen willst.”

„Willst du mir damit sagen, dass ich ihn von Anfang an hätte ficken sollen?“, grummelte Joshua.

Max musste lachen. „Das wäre sicher hilfreich gewesen, aber das meinte ich nicht. Ich halte dich jedenfalls nicht für einen Bottom-Typ und glaube auch nicht, dass Leon dich irgendwie beleidigen wollte.“

Joshua fühlte sich etwas besänftigt. „Aber warum hat Leon das nicht einfach gesagt?“

„Hättest du denn in dieser Situation überhaupt hören wollen? Oder wärst du nicht schon zu verletzt gewesen?“

„Weiß ich nicht, aber er hätte es zumindest mal versuchen können. Aber ich bin ja selber schuld. Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass Leon nicht verliebt ist. Das war ja einfach als körperliche Sache gedacht, damit er dir nicht hinterherweint.“

„Vielleicht, aber Leon ist nicht so abgebrüht, dass er Gefühle und Sex komplett trennen kann. Würde mich doch sehr wundern, wenn er wirklich gar keine Gefühle für dich hätte. Bei uns hat das auch nicht funktioniert und damals hat er sich zuerst aus der Deckung gewagt.“

„Aber ich bin ja nicht du“, sagte Joshua düster. „Das hat Leon ja deutlich gemacht.“

Max sah nachdenklich aus. „Ich frage mich, was geschehen wäre, wenn ihr normal Sex gehabt hättet und du Leon dann von deinen Gefühlen erzählt hättest. Vermutlich würdet ihr jetzt noch kuschelnd im Bett liegen. Leon hätte dir sicher nicht eiskalt erzählt, dass das für ihn nur eine körperliche Geschichte ist.“

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher.“

„Ach komm, was hättest du denn gemacht, wenn es andersrum gewesen wäre? Hättest du Leon aus dem Bett geworfen?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich dann gemacht hätte. Schon weil Leon mir das sicher nicht gesagt hätte. Ihm geht das doch alles am Arsch vorbei.“

„Wie kommst du denn darauf? Ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich Gedanken macht. Es war ja nicht zu übersehen, dass er dich verletzt hat.“

„Dann hat er eine komische Art, es mir zu zeigen“, sagte Joshua düster. „Weißt du was er mir geschrieben hat? Eine Nachricht, in der er wissen wollte, wann er mir meine Uhr bringen soll. Was ist das denn für eine Reaktion? Vergleich da mal mit dir, ich schicke dir eine kryptische Nachricht und du bringst fast mein Telefon zum Glühen.“

„Ich verteidige Leon viel zu viel hier, aber ich glaube, er will dir nur etwas Zeit geben. Wenn wir uns gezofft haben, haben wir uns auch mal längere Zeit angeschwiegen, bevor wir uns wieder versöhnt haben. Und was hätte Leon denn tun sollen? Dich doch oben liegen lassen? Hättest du das dann noch gewollt?“

„Nein, das wäre mir dann auch zu blöd gewesen. Der Satz ist ja schon raus, er nimmt mich nicht für voll. Und er ist undankbar. Und ein Idiot. Und ich bin auch ein Idiot, weil ich mich in ihn verliebt habe. Gott, Max, ich bin so am Arsch. Wie soll ich denn am Freitag zum Training gehen? Mit ihm Fußball spielen, mit ihm duschen? Wie soll das denn gehen, wenn ich weiß, dass ich für ihn nie mehr was als…als ein lebendes Sexspielzeug oder so was…“

Die Tränen kullerten wieder. Max setzte sich neben ihm und schlang einen Arm um seine Schulter. „Hey, hey, ist alles okay, Joshua, wir kriegen das wieder hin. Beruhig dich einfach, ich überlege mir schon was.“

„Wirklich?“, fragte Joshua überrascht.

„Klar, ich kenne Leon ja besser als jeder andere. Und auch wenn wir uns nicht im Guten getrennt haben will ich zumindest, dass du glücklich bist. Und was du willst, ist ein großgewachsener Idiot mit schrecklich unordentlichen Haaren.“

Joshua schmunzelte. „Danke, Max.“

„Gerne, Kleiner.“

Joshua entspannte sich etwas und lehnte den Kopf an Max’ Schulter. Er war völlig fertig. Das alles nochmal zu erzählen, hatte echt Kraft gekostet. Aber immerhin war er mit seinen Problemen nicht mehr allein, vielleicht konnte Max ja alles wieder einrenken. Joshua wusste zwar nicht mal ansatzweise, wie das gehen sollte, aber vielleicht fiel Max ja was ein. Er war wohl sowas wie ein Experte auf dem Gebiet.

„Ich seh schon, du brauchst ein paar Streicheleinheiten“, sagte Max, als sich Joshua noch etwas mehr an ihn kuschelte. „Na dann komm mal her, Kleiner.“

Bevor Joshua darauf hinweisen konnte, dass sie gleichgroß waren, hatte Max sich schon auf den Rücken gelegt und ihn mehr oder weniger sanft auf sich draufgezerrt. Joshua war erst etwas irritiert, fand die Idee dann aber gar nicht so schlecht. Er rutschte nach unten, damit sein Kopf auf Max’ Brust lag und ließ zu, dass der Ex-Schalker einen Arm um ihn legte. „Besser?“, fragte Max.

„Hmm“, sagte Joshua, der jetzt nicht reden wollte. Max lachte und ließ ihn dann erstmal in Ruhe liegen.

So auf Max zu liegen, war bemerkenswert anders. Bei Leon hatte sich Joshua immer winzig gefühlt, aber Max und er waren ungefähr gleichgroß. Es gefiel ihm nicht ganz so gut, aber Joshua war für jede Streicheleinheit dankbar. Er konnte Max’ Muskeln durch das dünne T-Shirt fühlen und fühlte ein sanftes Kribbeln durch seinen Körper laufen. Er hob den Kopf und sah Max an, der selbst etwas schläfrig wirkte. „Was?“, fragte der Ex-Schalker.

Joshua küsste ihn. Nicht sanft wie damals Leon, sondern durchaus mit Nachdruck. Max war davon völlig überrumpelt, erwiderte den Kuss aber dann doch, wenn auch mit wenig Enthusiasmus. Dann befreite er sich sanft. „Was soll das werden?“

„Ich will dich“, sagte Joshua nur knapp. Max sollte jetzt keine Fragen stellen, er brauchte das. Er musste sich einfach begehrt fühlen, nicht wie benutzt und weggeworfen.

Max überlegte für einen Augenblick. „Bist du sicher?“

Nein, natürlich nicht, wie konnte er sich sicher sein? Er war verletzt und verwirrt und hatte einen schrecklichen Tag hinter sich. Er wusste nur, dass er jetzt jemanden brauchte. „Ganz sicher.“

„Okay“, sagte Max und küsste ihn richtig. Wow, der konnte ja mal richtig gut küssen. Oder Joshua war nur so verzweifelt, dass jeder Kontakt sicher gerade richtig gut anfühlte. Er legte sich selbst noch mehr ins Zeug und spürte plötzlich etwas Hartes durch Max’ Jeans hindurch. Na also. Er drückte sich näher an Max und zitterte leicht, als dieser seine Hand unter sein T-Shirt schob. Gott, sie hatten viel zu viel an, das musste er unbedingt ändern.

Er ließ kurz von Max ab und zog sich das T-Shirt aus. Max tat es ihm gleich und war gerade erst fertig geworden, als Joshua sich schon wieder auf ihn warf und sich intensiv seinem Hals widmete. Da war Max offenbar sehr empfindlich, was Joshua schamlos ausnutzte, um den Ex-Schalker zum Erzeugen von unmännlichen Lauten zu bringen. Er konnte durch die Jeans spüren, dass Max inzwischen genauso hart war wie er. „Ich glaube, wir sollten mal ins Schlafzimmer gehen“, murmelte Max. „Außer du willst das Sofa einsauen.“

Laufen war schlecht, da konnte er Max nicht anfassen und Joshua wusste nicht, was passieren würde, wenn er Zeit zum Nachdenken bekommen würde, aber unrecht hatte Max nicht. Zumal das Sofa auch nicht für alles wirklich bequem war und es wirklich Zeit wurde, dass sie ihre restlichen Klamotten loswurden. „Okay, lass uns gehen.“

Er stand auf und bewegte sich möglichst schnell in Richtung Schafzimmer. Zu seiner Erleichterung schaffte er es ohne große Sinnkrise in sein Schlafzimmer. Er schnappte Max, kaum dass dieser durch die Tür gekommen war, und küsste ihn erneut. „Ausziehen“, hauchte er dem Neu-Londoner zu, als sie sich mal getrennt hatten. Er wollte schnell weitermachen und war auch schon gespannt auf einen ganz nackten Max.

Joshua war schon nackt, als er merkte, dass Max ihn genau musterte. „Was ist?“, fragte er und stellte genervt fest, dass Max immer noch nicht nackt war – auch wenn seine knappe Unterhose kaum etwas verbarg. Er würde doch jetzt nicht schlappmachen, oder? Wenn Max jetzt auch noch Zweifel bekam, wusste er nicht mehr, was er tun sollte.

„Ich wollte dich nur mal in Ruhe anschauen“, sagte Max und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Keine Sorge.“

„Arsch“, murmelte Joshua. „Weniger reden, mehr ausziehen.“

Max grinste und zog sich endlich ganz aus. Puh, sein Schwanz war echt riesig. Absolut gaben sich Max und Leon wohl nicht viel, aber es sah bei Max’ kleiner Statur deutlich größer aus. Joshua streckte die Hand aus und wollte Max anfassen, aber der kam ihm zuvor und schubste Joshua sanft aufs Bett. Wenige Augenblicke später war Max auf ihm drauf, küsste ihn und vertrieb damit wieder alle Zweifel aus seinem Kopf.

Allerdings hielt sich der Ex-Schalker nicht lange mit knutschen aus, sondern löste sich von Joshua und machte sich auf den Weg zwischen dessen Beine. Joshua wusste, wohin das führen würde und zitterte vor Aufregung. Leon hatte Max’ Fähigkeiten ja immer in höchsten Tönen gelobt und er war selbst ja ziemlich gut im Blasen. Max ließ sich frustrierend viel Zeit auf dem Weg nach unten, bevor er endlich  sein Glied in die Hand nahm und die Vorhaut etwas weiter zurückzog – was ziemlich unnötig war, Joshuas Eichel war so schon frei. „Du kannst ruhig in meinem Mund kommen, wenn du willst, aber ich würde schon gerne noch gefickt werden.“

„Keine Sorge, ich will auch mehr“, sagte Joshua. „Und jetzt mach.“

Das ließ sich Max nicht zweimal sagen und Joshua merkte schnell, dass Leon nicht übertrieben hatte, was Max’ Talent für Oralsex anging. Gott, wenn das so weiterging musste er echt aufpassen, dass nicht schon so schnell alles vorbei war. Dass sein Schwanz ganz in Max’ Mund passte überraschte ihn nicht, aber wie gut Max das draufhatte war schon beeindruckend.

„Gefällt es dir?“, sagte Max, als er Joshuas Schwanz kurz eine Atempause gönnte und sich den Hoden zuwandte.

„Klar“, keuchte Joshua. „Oh, ja, das ist gut.“

Er konnte Max’ Grinsen praktisch spüren. „Ich will jetzt auch mal, Jo. Kannst mich ja hier nicht die ganze Arbeit machen lassen. Und ich glaube, du brauchst ne Pause.“

„Ja, gut von mir aus…wie willst du…“

Weiter kam er nicht, da hatte sich Max schon auf seiner Brust platziert, wodurch sein Schwanz jetzt genau auf Joshuas Gesichtshöhe war. „Ist das dein Ernst?“, fragte Joshua, mehr amüsiert als wütend.

„Weniger reden, mehr machen“, sagte Max mit einem Zwinkern.

„Ich sag’s gleich, ich krieg das Teil nicht ganz rein.“

„Hätte mich auch überrascht. Keine Sorge, mach einfach.“

Joshua hob den Kopf etwas und leckte vorsichtig über Max’ Eichel. Dieser zitterte merklich und schob sich noch etwas weiter nach vorne, womit er Joshua den Schwanz praktisch in den Mund drückte. Frechdachs! Das würde sich Joshua für nachher merken. Aber geil war es schon, so ein Riesenteil zu verwöhnen, da war er vielleicht wirklich etwas schwanzfixiert. Also machte er sich ans Werk und schmunzelte, als Max zu stöhnen anfing. Offenbar hatte er es schon drauf und konnte nicht nur Leon verwöhnen. Jetzt noch etwas tiefer. Max schien das sehr zu genießen und strich ihm sanft übers Haar, was Joshua sehr angenehm fand. Er übte noch etwas mehr Druck mit der Zunge aus und entlockte Max damit ein atemloses Keuchen.

„Warte“, sagte der Ex-Schalker und zog sich wieder zurück. „Nicht dass ich hier noch zu früh schlappmache.“

„Überrascht?“

„Schon etwas. Hast schon viel gelernt. Hast du Gleitgel da?“

„Ja, hier drüben“, sagte Joshua und kramte im Nachttisch. Ah da war es.

„Sehr gut“, sagte Max. „Wie willst du mich ficken?“

„Äh, sanft?“

Max lachte. „Das will ich doch hoffen. Nein, ich meine, welche Stellung willst du? Ich bin offen für alles, außer auf dir zu reiten.“

„Wieso gerade das nicht?“

„Da muss ich ja die Arbeit machen, obwohl ich gefickt werde. Hab den Reiz nie verstanden.“

„Oh, okay.“, sagte Joshua, der das noch nie so gesehen hatte. Allerdings hatten Leon und er auch noch nicht so Sex gehabt. „Mir ist es egal.“

„Dann Missionar, was Romantisches“, sagte Max und zwinkerte ihm zu. Er schnappte sich das Gel und legte sich auf den Rücken, die Beine weit gespreizt. „Willst du mich vorbereiten oder soll ich?“

„Kommt drauf an, was du meinst. Ich will dich nicht lecken oder so etwas.“

Max hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts weiter. Mist, war er da jetzt gerade in ein Fettnäpfchen getreten? Das war ihm aber auf jeden Fall zu eklig, da konnte ihn keiner überzeugen. „Ich mach schon, sollte nicht lange dauern.“

Joshua sah fasziniert zu, wie Max zwei seiner Finger mit Gleitgel benetzte, die Beine etwas weiter spreizte und sich prompt selbst vorbereitete. Der Ex-Schalker keuchte dabei und Joshua fragte sich, ob ihm das wohl Spaß machte. Ihm selbst würde das wohl nicht sonderlich gefallen, Finger waren einfach nichts Halbes und nichts Ganzes. „Komme mal her“, sagte Max. Joshua rückte näher und Max nahm kurzerhand seinen Schwanz in den Mund. Gott, wenn er heute nicht unbedingt ficken wöllte, würde er sich einfach von Max blasen lassen. Das war einfach sensationell.

Dann zog sich Max wieder zurück und hatte plötzlich wieder beide Hände frei. „Bereit. Nimm dir etwas Gel und leg los.“

„Äh, okay“, sagte Joshua der plötzlich etwas unsicher war. Er hatte doch gar keine Ahnung von Analsex, also zumindest nicht vom aktiven Part. Und noch ein Gedanke kam ihm. „Soll ich ein Gummi holen? Ich glaube, ich hab hier irgendwo welche. Also hoffentlich.“

„Ich brauch keins. Aber wenn du eins willst, dann hol es schnell. Ich bin ziemlich scharf gerade.“

Sein Schwanz unterstrich diese Botschaft deutlich und Joshua fühlte einen plötzlichen Schub an Erregung. Hier war ein heißer Kerl in seinem Bett, der es kaum erwarten konnte, von ihm gefickt zu werden! Gab es noch etwas Geileres? Schnell schnappte er sich die Flasche Gel und schmierte ordentlich davon auf seinen sternharten Schwanz. Max brachte sich währenddessen in Position und hob den Hintern etwas, sodass Joshua gut rankam. „Bereit?“, fragte Joshua, als sein Schwanz glitschig genug war.

„Mehr als bereit“, keuchte Max. „Komm endlich her, Jo.“

Joshua brachte sich vorsichtig in Position und drückte langsam gegen Max. Fast sofort schlüpfte sein Schwanz hinein und der Außenverteidiger stöhnte vor Erregung. Möglichst langsam und gleichmäßig schob er sich nach vorne und wartete auf irgendeinen Protest von Max’ Seite, der allerdings nicht kam. Dann war Joshua ganz in ihm und es fühlte sich einfach unglaublich an.

Vielleicht war er auch einfach nur durch den Wind, aber es war großartig, jemandem so nahe zu sein. Er blickte zu Max, der ziemlich rot im Gesicht war, was Joshua irgendwie niedlich fand. „Alles okay?“

„Ja, alles gut“, sagte Max. „Beweg dich mal etwas…am besten…ah…ja genau so.“

Joshua hatte es nicht abwarten können und offenbar genau die richtige Stelle gefunden. Er probierte es noch mal und war sich jetzt ganz sicher, dass er Max’ Prostata gefunden hatte. Max schien das auch so zu sehen. „Ja, perfekt. Und jetzt fick mich, Jo! Und komm verdammt noch mal her!“

Max hob den Oberkörper etwas und wollte Joshua offenbar küssen. Dieser rückte selbst etwas näher und küsste ihn, ohne seine langsamen, sanften Stöße zu unterbrechen. Gott, das war so geil! Er brauchte mehr! Max würde sich sicher beschweren, wenn es ihm zu viel wurde.

Langsam steigerte er das Tempo und bald keuchten sie beide so sehr, dass auch Küssen unmöglich wurde. Joshua änderte seine Haltung etwas, dass er fast auf Max drauf lag und jede Reaktion von ihm beobachten konnte. Max wirkte etwas weggetreten, was wohl ein gutes Zeichen war. „Gleich, Jo“, sagte der Ex-Schalker „Nicht aufhören.“

„Bin auch gleich soweit“, keuchte Joshua, der im Traum nicht daran dachte, aufzuhören. Ohne physische Gewalt bekam ihn niemand von Max runter. Am Ende war es Max, der zuerst seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, auch wenn Joshua nur wenige Augenblicke später folgte. Erschöpft sackte er auf Max zusammen und legte seinen Kopf neben den des Ex-Schalkers. Für einige Augenblickte sagte niemand etwas und er hörte nur Max’ schweres Atmen.

„Jo?“, sagte der dann.

„Hm?“

„Geh mal raus aus mir.“

Was? Oh, ja. Joshua zog sich zurück und stellte überrascht fest, dass sein Bauch klebrig war. Ah, da hatte er wohl Max’ Sperma abgekommen. „Ich hoffe, du hast Kleenex oder so in der Nähe“, sagte Max. „ich gehe nämlich erstmal nirgendwo hin.“

„Es müssten welche im Nachttisch sein“, sagte Joshua und wurde schnell fündig. Er wischte sich schnell ab und gab dann Max welche, der auch einiges abgekommen hatte. Dann legte er sich neben den Neu-Londoner auf den Rücken und legte einen Arm um ihn. Das schien diesem aber nicht zu reichen, denn er legte sich nach wenigen Augenblicke auf Joshua drauf und kuschelte sich an ihn, was eigentlich die gleiche Position war, die Joshua immer bei Leon annahm, auch wenn Max und Joshua natürlich gleichgroß waren. Joshua legte die Arme und ihm und genoss einfach die Nähe.

*   *   *   *   *

Sie dämmerten etwas vor sich hin und Joshuas Kopf war für diese Momente herrlich leer. Keine düsteren Gedanken, einfach Wärme und das gute Gefühl, jemandem so nah zu sein. Allerdings war es wohl zu gut, um wahr zu sein, denn nach kurzer Zeit hob Max den Kopf und brach die Stille. „Und? Wie war’s?“

„Großartig“, sagte Joshua und sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich hoffe, es war auch gut für dich.“

Max grinste. „Hat man doch gesehen. Dafür, dass es dein erstes Mal war, kann ich mich echt nicht beschweren.“

„Das klingt ja so, als ob ich Jungfrau gewesen wäre. Ich hatte ja schon Sex mit Frauen.“

„Ach und hast du deine Freundinnen immer schön in den Arsch gefickt?“

Joshua wurde rot. „Eher nicht.“

„Eben“, sagte Max. „Aber es war geil, Leon weiß gar nicht, was ihm entgeht.“

Die Bemerkung brachte viele widersprüchliche Gefühle in Joshua hoch. Auf der eine Seite natürlich Stolz: Er war kein Bottom-Typ, er konnte einem geilen Typen das Hirn rausvögeln, egal was Leon Goretzka darüber dachte. Das war Balsam für sein verwundetes Ego. Andererseits machte ihm die Bemerkung klar, dass eben nicht Leon gerade gut befriedigt auf ihm lag, sondern Max.

Erschrocken setzte er sich auf und vertrieb damit Max von seiner Brust. „Was ist denn?“, fragte dieser irritiert.

„Ich…ich hätte das nicht tun sollen. Also, einfach so mit dir zu schlafen. Was heißt das denn jetzt? Und was ist, wenn Leon das rausfindet? Und…“

Max küsste ihn und brachte ihn damit zum Schweigen. Joshua wollte erst protestieren, aber Max küsste ihn einfach so lange, bis er es aufgab. „Shh“, sagte Max dann, als Joshua sich seinem Schicksal ergeben hatte. „Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, ich hätte nicht mit dir geschlafen, wenn ich mir nicht sicher gewesen wäre, dass du das brauchst.“

 „Danke“, sagte Joshua, schon weil er nicht wusste, was er sonst sagen sollte.

„Musst mir nicht danken, ich bin ja gut auf meine Kosten gekommen.“

Das wirkte betont beiläufig, aber je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto seltsamer wurde das für Joshua. Nicht nur, dass es doch sehr schnell gegangen war, Max hatte ja auch eine Vorgeschichte. Der ‚großgewachsene Idiot‘, in den Joshua so unglücklich verliebt war, war sein Ex und sie hatten sich erkennbar nicht im Guten getrennt. War es für Max nicht schmerzhaft, dass Leon schon wieder mit dem Nächsten im Bett war? Während er allein in London war? Außer natürlich an der Sache mit Julian war etwas dran, aber dann hätte Max wohl kaum einfach so mit ihm geschlafen. Das war alles sehr verwirrend. „Ist das nicht komisch für dich?“

„Was meinst du?“

„Na ja, wegen Leon und mir.“

„Mach dir mal darüber keine Sorgen“, sagte Max. „Ich habe das mit Leon schon alles verarbeitet.“

Da hatte Joshua so seine Zweifel, aber er war wohl kaum in der Position, Max zu hinterfragen. Besonders weil er diesem ja ohnehin schon so viele Umstände bereitet hatte. Bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm klar, dass er Max noch eine Entschuldigung schuldete. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dir einfach so diese Nachricht geschrieben habe. Und dass ich dir nichts von Leon und mir erzählt habe. Ich wollte schon öfter unbedingt mit dir reden, aber Leon wollte das nicht. Er meinte, du würdest ausrasten.“

„Bin ich am Ende ja auch“, sagte Max mit einem Lächeln. „Aber das ist schon okay, ich kann das verstehen. Wir haben das ja auch so gemacht, was zwar wahnsinnig anstrengend war, aber einfach sein musste.“

„Glaub ich“, sagte Joshua. Er wusste, dass er lieber nicht fragen sollte, aber eine Frage ließ ihn gerade nicht los. „Warst du damals auch in Leon verliebt?“

Max schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist echt wahnsinnig neugierig.“

„Ja, tut mir leid. Aber das wusste du ja schon vorher.“

„Ich war aber bisher nicht Objekt deiner Neugierde. Und um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ja, war ich.“

„Oh und warst du auch so…“

Max unterbrach ihn. „Nee, genug gefragt. Wir gehen jetzt duschen und dann beschaffst du uns mal was zu beißen. Und bitte kein Sushi.“

„Kein Sushi? Ich dachte, du wärst jetzt großer Fan.“

„Klar, aber das hatte ich ja heute Mittag erst“, sagte Max. Er rappelte sich vom Bett auf, was Joshua einen guten Blick auf den Arsch gab, in dem er gerade gekommen war. Der Gedanke machte ihn auch jetzt noch scharf. „Ist deine Dusche eigentlich groß genug für uns beide?“

Joshua grinste. „Willst du dich wirklich nur duschen oder was soll die Frage?“

„Ich will nur Zeit sparen. Oh, und ich brauche vielleicht ein paar Klamotten von dir, ich hab vorhin kaum was mitgenommen.“

„Klar, wir haben ja die gleiche Größe. Und natürlich ist die Dusche groß genug. Ich muss ja nicht am Bad sparen.“

„Dann komm mal raus aus dem Bett, Sexgott. Ich habe keine Lust, alleine zu duschen.

Max stapfte aus dem Schlafzimmer und ließ Joshua mit der Frage zurück, ob er diese Bemerkung gerade ernst gemeint hatte. Sicher war er sich nicht, aber es fühlte sich auch so verdammt gut an.

*   *   *   *   *

„Bleibst du eigentlich über Nacht?”, fragte Joshua, als er wenig später mit Max in seinem Bad stand und dem Ex-Schalker zusah, wie dieser die richtige Wassertemperatur suchte.

„Klar”, sagte Max. „Wenn ich jetzt wieder nach London fliege, bin ich ja erst mitten in der Nacht da. Und außerdem hab ich hier ja noch einiges zu tun. Ich bin ja nicht nur für Sex hergekommen.”

Er grinste und schlüpfte unter die Dusche. Joshua folgte ihm und stellte fest, dass seine Dusche wirklich gut zum gemeinsamen Duschen geeignet war. Die Brause verteilte das Wasser gleichmäßig über sie und Max hatte die Temperatur auch perfekt getroffen, was Joshua sehr zu schätzen wusste. Und er bemerkte zunehmend, wie gut Max nass aussah. Sein Tattoo schien förmlich zu glänzen und seine Muskeln kamen so noch besser zur Geltung. Und da war da noch dieser tolle Schwanz zwischen seinen Beinen, der schlaff Joshua fast noch mehr anzog als steif.

„Gefällt dir was, du siehst?”, fragte Max keck, als er Joshuas Blick bemerkte.

„Siehst du doch”, sagte Joshua, dessen eigener Schwanz schon wieder hart war.

„Was hast du denn damit vor?”

„Das hier”, sagte Joshua, nahm Max und drehte ihn kurzerhand um, sodass der Neu-Londoner an die Wand gedrückt war und Joshua hinter ihm stand. „Lust auf Runde zwei?”, sagte er und knabberte an Max’ Nacken.

„Weniger reden, mehr ficken”, sagte Max. „Hab das Gel gleich mitgebracht.”

Joshua drehte den Kopf und sah tatsächlich das Gleitgel zwischen den Duschutensilien stehen. Na sowas. „Du denkst ja gut mit”, sagte der und schob eine Hand zwischen Max’ Beine. Dieser war auch schon hart, wie Joshua mit großer Zufriedenheit feststellte.

„Jo?”, fragte Max.

„Ja?”

„Kannst ruhig härter dieses Mal.”

Das ließ sich Joshua nicht zweimal sagen.

*   *   *   *   *

Ihre gemeinsame Dusche dauerte viel länger als geplant, aber am Ende waren sie beide sauber und trockneten sich in Ruhe ab. Joshua bemerkte mal wieder, wie gerne er in letzter Zeit andere nackte Kerle ansah und fragte sich zunehmend, wie er so mit den Jungs noch duschen sollte. Wenn das so weiterging, durfte er nie untervögelt ins Training gehen, sonst würde sicher ein Unglück geschehen. Da musste er dann Max oder – sollte es sich wieder einrenken – Leon in die Pflicht nehmen. Aber das war eher eine Frage für die Zukunft. „Wollen wir jetzt gleich essen?”

„Auf jeden Fall”, sagte Max. „Ich hab schrecklichen Hunger.“

„Dabei musste ich doch die ganze Arbeit machen”, scherzte Joshua.

„Haha, wenn du wüsstest. Aber dann hast du ja auch genug Kraft, um uns was zu essen zu besorgen. Ist ja auch nur fair, wenn ich schon den Arsch hinhalte.”

„Okay, ich koch uns was.“

„Du kannst kochen?”

„Klar, das hab ich damals in Leipzig gelernt. Mama war ja nicht mehr da, um mich zu versorgen.”

„Normalerweise kriegst du doch vom Klub jemandem gestellt.”

„Ja, aber das ist mir zu nervig, ständig jemanden im Haus zu haben.”

„Na gut, dann geh ich das Risiko mal ein”, sagte Max. „Was willst du denn machen?”

„Was hältst du von Steaks?”, fragte Joshua, der wohl vor dem Kochen noch mal ins Schlafzimmer gehen und sich ein paar Klamotten besorgen musste. An sich hätte er auch nackt bleiben können, aber wenn er kochen wolle, war es schon besser, angezogen zu sein.

„Wäre geil, aber kannst du das denn?”

„Klar, Mats hat mich da mal mit auf einen Kurs genommen, du wirst begeistert sein.”

Max sah skeptisch aus, aber das nahm Joshua nur als Ansporn.

*   *   *   *   *

„Und bist du überzeugt?”, fragte er Max beim Essen.

„Absolut”, nuschelte Max, bevor er sein Stück Steak herunterschluckte. „Schon fürs Essen hat sich der Trip gelohnt.”

„Ach und für den Sex nicht?”

Max grinste. „Da bin ich mir noch nicht ganz sicher.“

„Soll ich es dir noch mal zeigen?“

„Als ob du jetzt schon wieder könntest.“

„Ich glaub, dein Arsch wäre eher das Problem.“

„Verkauf meinen Arsch mal nicht unter Wert“, sagte Max. „Aber nein, ich bin viel zu voll für Sex.“

„Und ich bin hundemüde“, sagte Joshua. Es war zwar noch nicht so spät – gegen zehn Uhr abends –, aber er hatte auch einen aufreibenden Tag gehabt.

„Kann ich verstehen. Das war kein leichter Tag für dich.“

„Kann man so sagen. Ich würde dann aufräumen und ins Bett gehen. Also, wenn das für dich okay ist.“

„Du kannst doch ins Bett gehen, wann du willst“, sagte Max.

„Na ja“, begann Joshua, „ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass du bei mir schläfst.“

„In einem Bett?“

„Ja, klar. Sonst musst du auf das Sofa.“

„Nee, kein Sofa.“

„Dachte ich mir. Ähm…und wir können ruhig kuscheln dabei.“

Jetzt spürte er, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. An sich war das albern, er hatte gerade zweimal Sex mit Max gehabt, aber dennoch war ihm die Bitte unangenehm. Er wollte nicht auch noch hier schwach wirken. Max wirkte nachdenklich. „Können wir machen. Du musst mir aber vorher eine Frage beantworten.“

„Welche?“

„Was trägst du denn so zum Schlafen?“

„Ähm…nichts?“

Max lachte. „Richtige Antwort. Dann kuschle ich gerne mit dir.“

„Stimmt, ich erinnere mich. Leon hat mal erwähnt, dass es dich genervt hat, wenn er mit Unterhose geschlafen hat, weil du ihn dann nicht so gut befummeln konntest.“

„Das war nicht der Grund“, sagte Max. „Seine Unterhosen waren einfach nur schrecklich kratzig.“

So ganz glaubwürdig fand Joshua das nicht, besonders wenn man die täglichen Blowjobs bedachte, mit denen Max Leon versorgt hatte. Aber er fand nackt schlafen eh besser und würde einem geschenkten Gaul sicher nicht ins Maul schauen. „Gut, das Problem wirst du bei mir nicht haben.“

„Die Frage ist nur, ob ich dich dann auch befummeln darf“, sagte Max und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Hm, schwere Frage. Joshua war sich ehrlich gesagt nicht sicher, wie er morgen über Sex mit Max denken würde. Aber andererseits würden sich die Probleme mit Leon ja nicht über Nacht lösen und er wollte sich jetzt nichts verbauen. „Du darfst alles mit mir machen – falls…“

„Falls?“

„Ich auch alles mit dir machen darf.“

Max lachte. „Du hast das meiste ja eh schon gemacht. Abgemacht. Bin schon gespannt, wie du mich morgen weckst.“

„Überleg ich mir dann. Aber ich schlafe normalerweise gerne länger.“

„Auch gut, ich bin sicher, ich kann mich beschäftigen.“

Joshua kam der Gedanke, dass Max ihn auch mit einem Blowjob wecken könnte, was mehr als nur verlockend war. Aber noch wichtiger war, dass er nicht alleine schlafen musste, das wäre heute Nacht einfach zu viel gewesen. „Ich werde dich beim Wort nehmen. Lass uns abräumen. Ich spüle, du trocknest ab?“

*   *   *   *   *

Max küsste Joshua sanft auf den Nacken und schmunzelte, als der Bayernspieler seufzte und sich noch etwas mehr an ihn schmiegte. Sie lagen gemeinsam in Löffelstellung in Joshuas Bett, wobei Joshua – allem vorherigen Dominanzgehabe zum Trotz – der kleine Löffel war und sich offenbar schon ins Reich der Träume verabschiedet hatte. So wie sie jetzt lagen, war Max’ Schwanz direkt an Joshuas Hintern und mit dem Arm, den er um Joshua gelegt hatte, käme er auch sehr gut an den Schwanz des Außenverteidigers ran. Wenn Max nicht so ausgelaugt wäre, würde Joshua nicht ungefickt aus diesem Bett herauskommen – was auch nur fair wäre, nachdem der Bayernspieler zweimal an Max’ Arsch durfte. Das war wohl eine gute Idee für den nächsten Morgen, nachdem Joshua ihm schon erlaubt hatte, alles mit ihm zu tun.

Aber so verlockend der Gedanke auch war, Max hatte so seine Zweifel, ob das auch eine gute Idee war. Würde Joshua überhaupt morgen noch Sex haben wollen oder war das nur eine Kurzschlussreaktion gewesen? Und war es ein Fehler gewesen, überhaupt mit Joshua zu schlafen? Max hatte Joshua helfen wollen und glaubte auch weiterhin, dass Joshua das gebraucht hatte, aber er hatte sich damit natürlich auch ganz schön zwischen die Stühle gesetzt. Er hatte das vorhin heruntergespielt, um Joshua nicht zu beunruhigen, aber ganz unrecht hatte der Kleine mit seinen Bedenken nicht.

Max hatte jetzt Sex mit dem neuen Freund seines Ex-Freunds gehabt, was schon fragwürdig genug war, und noch dazu war ihm auch nicht ganz klar, wie das jetzt weitergehen würde. Was wäre, wenn Joshua jetzt Leon in den Wind schoss und mit ihm zusammen sein wollte? Dann würde Leon ihn vermutlich für immer hassen und so unterkühlt ihre Freundschaft momentan war, wäre das für Max schon ein Problem. Oder war das für Joshua nur eine temporäre Sache gewesen? Konnte der Kleine sowas überhaupt? Max hatte da seine Zweifel.

Wenn das hier ein Porno wäre, wäre die Lösung ja klar: Sie würden morgen einen Dreier haben und damit wäre alles wieder gut. Max würde das sogar sehr geil finden – schon weil er noch nie einen Dreier gehabt hatte –, aber sein Leben war nun mal kein Porno und man konnte daher nicht jedes Problem mit Sex lösen. Und er musste sich auch selbst etwas schützen. Dass Leon einfach so in eine neue Beziehung – wenn er es denn mal großzügig so nennen wollte – hineinschlitterte, war auch für ihn nicht einfach. Er hatte in London keinen Joshua, der in ihn verliebt war, und er glaube auch nicht, dass sich das auf absehbarer Zeit ändern würde. Leon hatte mal wieder Glück gehabt, er hatte den besseren Klub und einen tollen Typen obendrauf bekommen. Der Gedanke war bitter, besonders weil Leon offenbar gar nichts tun musste, um in Beziehungen zu landen. Joshuas Neugier hatte den Außenverteidiger praktisch von alleine in Leons Bett geführt und ihre Beziehung damals hatte Max mit viel Fingerspitzengefühl aufgesetzt. Leon hatte nur zugreifen und genießen müssen.

Der Tag heute hatte es für Max nur noch deutlicher gemacht, was er alles verloren hatte, und je näher er jetzt Joshua kam, desto schmerzhafter wurde es. Oder war das der falsche Gedanke? Sollte er die Zeit mit Joshua genießen, solange er konnte? Der Kleine war heiß, das konnte Max nicht abstreiten, auch wenn er sonst auf Größere stand. Aber es ging ja nicht nur um Sex, wenn er Sex wollte, würde er den auch bekommen, selbst wenn es unbedingt andere Fußballer sein sollten. Er hatte da ein deutlich besseres Gespür als Leon und hatte schon ein paar Kandidaten, die er sicher ins Bett bekommen würde. Aber das war einfach nicht das Gleiche. Er und Leon hatten im gleichen Verein gespielt, sich jeden Tag gesehen und noch dazu umwerfende Sex gehabt, das war einfach etwas, was so schnell nicht mehr wiederkommen würde. Und das schmerzte Max mehr als der Spott der Presse, die Heuchelei von Christian Heidel, die bohrenden Zweifel, ob der Wechsel nach England nicht ein schrecklicher Fehler gewesen war, und die höhnischen ‚Weltklasse‘-Kommentare auf seiner Instagram-Seite.

Er würde wohl einfach den Morgen abwarten müssen. Vielleicht war mit einer Mütze Schlaf ja alles klarer. Und bis dahin galt noch, was er vorhin Joshua versprochen hatte: Er würde ihm helfen, das mit Leon wieder einzurenken, einfach weil Joshua ein guter Kerl war und nichts für die verfahrene Situation zwischen Max und Leon konnte. Glücklicherweise wusste Max so gut wie alles über Leon und wusste auch, wie man ihn in einer solchen Situation zum Einlenken brachte. Leons erster Impuls bei einem Streit war, erstmal etwas Gras über die Sache wachsen zu lassen. Das war an sich kein schlechter Gedanke, hatte Joshua aber noch mehr verletzt und gab Leon die Zeit, sich in der eigenen Position zu verrennen. Und er wusste ja noch nicht mal genau, was Joshuas Problem war, für ihn fühlte sich das sicher wie eine kaum erklärliche Überreaktion an. Vermutlich würde er Joshua etwas Zeit und Abstand geben, was aber genau das Falsche war. Aber das Problem konnte Max leicht lösen, hoffentlich sogar ohne Joshua zu wecken.

Der Ex-Schalker streckte seine Hand aus und nahm sein Smartphone vom Nachttisch. Es war schon spät, fast null Uhr, und Max sollte sich jetzt auch mal langsam schlafen. Gut, was er machen musste, würde auch nicht lange dauern. Er drehte Joshuas dimmbare Nachttischlampe ein kleines bisschen an, damit wieder etwas Licht im Raum herrschte. Joshua schien das nicht zu stören, er schlief so fest wie eh und je, aber Max beeilte sich trotzdem. Er machte schnell ein Foto und schickte eine Nachricht an Leon.

Dann legte er sein Telefon zurück und kuschelte er sich wieder an Joshua. Vermutlich würde Leon die Nachricht erst morgen sehen, aber das war ja völlig ausreichend. Er entspannte sich und schlief bald schon genauso fest wie Joshua.


	7. Reue

Joshua war in einem sehr angenehmen Dämmerzustand, den man wohl noch nicht ganz als ‚wach‘ bezeichnen konnte. Er lag auf der Seite und spürte Max hinter sich, der ihn immer noch umklammerte. Die Lippen des Ex-Schalkers küssten sanft seinen Nacken und hinter seinen Ohren, was Joshua zum Kichern brachte. Er drängte sich noch etwas näher an Max und spürte jetzt sehr deutlich, dass dieser eine stattliche Morgenlatte hatte. Sein eigener Schwanz schien jetzt auch langsam aufzuwachen.

„Auch wach?“, flüsterte Max ihm zu.

„Hm“, brummte Joshua als Antwort.

Max lachte leise. „Auch geil?“

„Siehst du doch“, sagte Joshua, der inzwischen auch hart war.

„Nee, dein Kopf ist im Weg“, sagte Max, „aber ich kann ja mal nachsehen.“

Er schob seine Hand weiter nach unten und griff Joshua an den Schwanz. Der Außenverteidiger keuchte auf, das war genau das, worauf er gerade Lust hatte.

„Hm“, sagte Max, „was fange ich denn jetzt damit an?“

Joshua war sich nicht sicher, ob ihn die Vorstellung von seinem Schwanz in Max’ Mund oder dessen Schwanz in seinem Arsch geiler machte, und konnte und wollte diese Entscheidung daher auch nicht treffen. „Mir egal, blas mich, fick mich, aber hör auf zu reden und mach einfach.“

Er spürte ganz deutlich wie Max’ Schwanz bei diesen Worten noch etwas härter wurde. Dann drehte sich Max kurz weg von ihm. Joshua hörte, wie eine Flasche geöffnet wurde, gefolgt von einigen komischen Geräuschen, die vermutlich vom Auftragen des Gleitgels kamen. Der Außenverteidiger hätte schwören können, dass das Gleitgel noch im Bad war, aber offenbar hatte Max das gestern wieder ins Schlafzimmer gebracht und offenbar auch so platziert, dass er leicht rankam.

Dann ging Max wieder in die Löffelstellung und drängte sich von hinten langsam in ihn. Joshua stöhne und winkelte ein Bein an, um Max noch besseren Zugriff zu geben. Bei allem Ärger über die Leons Bemerkung, dass er ein Bottom-Typ wäre, konnte Joshua nicht abstreiten, dass es ihm großen Spaß machte, nach allen Regeln der Kunst gefickt zu werden. Er blieb ganz still und möglichst entspannt liegen, während Max sich bis zum Anschlag in ihn schob.

„Geschafft“, flüsterte Max ihm zu und küsste ihn auf den Hals. „Und keine Sorge, ich mache ganz sanft und langsam an – zumindest solange, bis du danach schreist, härter gefickt zu werden.“

Das klang wie eine Herausforderung, aber er würde einfach mal abwarten. Joshua drehte den Kopf nach hinten und küsste Max, der ganz langsam Fahrt aufnahm. Es war langsam, so unendlich viel langsamer als Joshua gewohnt war, was es aber nicht schlechter machte. Im Gegenteil, seine Geilheit steigerte sich mit der Zeit und bald war er ganz nahe an seinem ersten Orgasmus des Tages, ohne aber über die Schwelle zu kommen. Er drängte sich Max entgegen und versuchte ihn damit zum Beschleunigen zu bringen, aber Max ließ sich nicht erweichen.

„Mehr“, keuchte Joshua dann nach einem besonders guten Stoß. „Fick mich richtig.“

Das ließ sich Max nicht zweimal sagen und sein erster harter Stoß ließ Joshua fast wegrutschen. Max packte ihn etwas fester und gab ihm jetzt alles, was er hatte. Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, bis Joshua kam, und kaum war sein Orgasmus vorbei, spürte er auch schon Max’ Sperma in seinem Arsch. Max zog sich aus ihm zurück und ließ sich neben ihm auf den Rücken fallen. Joshua dreht sich zu ihm und kuschelte sich an seine Schulter.

„Und? Bist du jetzt wach?“, fragte Max nach kurzer Stille.

„Hm“, brummte Joshua.

Max lachte und schlang einen Arm um ihn. „Ich sehe schon, du bist ein ziemlicher Morgenmuffel. Gut, dass wir Zeit haben.“

Auf jeden Fall. Wenn Joshua nach so einem Start in den Tag gleich ins Training müsste, wäre das fast Folter. Dann lieber noch etwas kuscheln und mehr oder weniger subtil Max befummeln. Der hatte aber auch einen geilen Körper, da konnte Joshua schon neidisch werden. Vielleicht sollte er noch etwas öfter Gewichte stemmen. Gut, am besten gefiel ihm natürlich Max’ Schwanz, der ihn schlaff fast noch mehr anmachte als steif, und ein solches Teil würde er auch mit dem besten Training nicht bekommen. Das war der Nachteil, wenn man irgendwie nur mit Typen mit großem Schwanz schlief. Aber es hatte ja auch Vorteile und es war ja nicht so, als ob Joshua den kleinsten Schwanz in der Bayerndusche hatte – im Gegenteil, da gab es einige, die weniger vorzuweisen hatten.

Max ließ sich seine Gefummel artig gefallen, was Joshua wirklich zu schätzen wusste. Er könnte wohl noch Stunden hier so liegen…

„Wir sollte dann wohl mal frühstücken“, sagte Max leise. „Und vielleicht duschen. Und das Bett neu überziehen.“

„Hmm…“

Max lachte und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Du bist echt niedlich, Jo. Aber ich muss jetzt wirklich mal ins Bad. Versuch mal in der nächsten Stunde oder so aufzustehen.“

Joshua brummte missmutig, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass Max sich befreite und aufstand. Zwar bekam er so noch einen sehr guten Blick auf alle interessanten Körperteile des ehemaligen Schalkers, aber dennoch hätten sie seiner Meinung nach ruhig noch etwas kuscheln können. Max zwinkerte ihm zu und verschwand nackt Richtung Bad. An sich wäre das eine gute Gelegenheit, ihm unter die Dusche zu folgen, aber Joshua war fürs Erste befriedigt genug. Und auch zu schläfrig, an einem Morgen mit Training konnte er das wohl echt nicht machen. Da mussten sich Max und er etwas anderes einfallen lassen. Vielleicht war nur geblasen zu werden besser, das war nicht so anstrengend und…

Bei diesem Gedanken wurde es ihm mit einem Schlag klar, dass Max gar nichts machen würde. Max wäre morgen wieder in London und hätte damit gar nicht Gelegenheit, ihn morgens sexuell zu versorgen. Und er wollte auch nicht, dass Max ihn jeden Tag zum Orgasmus brachte, sondern dass Leon das übernahm. Das war doch der Grund für den ganzen Ärger gewesen. Und was machte er als Erstes? Er schlief mit dessen Ex-Freund, dem gleichen Ex-Freund, der Leon vor einigen Wochen mit einem einzigen Paket das Herz gebrochen hatte. Oh Gott, wie sollte er Leon denn das erklären? Der würde doch völlig ausflippen! Und Joshua konnte nicht mal Max die Schuld geben, das ging hundert Prozent auf ihn. Und dann war da noch Julian. Fuck, hatte er gerade Max zum Fremdgehen gebracht? Das wäre ja noch die Krönung, besonders weil er Julian jedes Mal bei der Nationalmannschaft sah! Gut, Max hätte ihn auch stoppen können, aber die Ausrede würde Julian ja wohl kaum akzeptieren. Gott, da hatte er ja etwas angerichtet!

Er konnte zwar nicht abstreiten, dass er sich nicht mehr so herabgesetzt und wertlos fühlte wie gestern – Max zu vögeln hatte also zumindest seinem Ego geholfen –, aber sonst hatte das seine Lage doch noch schlimmer gemacht. Wie sollte er Leon denn so unter die Augen treten? Am besten wäre, er würde davon nie erfahren. Ja, das war besser so. Egal ob ihre Beziehung noch zu kitten war oder nicht, der Sex mit Max würde auch ihre Freundschaft – sollte es die noch geben – überschatten. Nee, da würde er mal schön die Klappe halten. Das musste er unbedingt noch Max sagen, nicht dass er sich verquatschte.

Oder machte er sich gerade zu viele Gedanken? Würde es Leon wirklich stören? Offenbar war ihm ihre Beziehung ja nicht so wichtig, sonst hätte er sich schon lange entschuldigt – oder hätte es verdammt noch mal nicht so weit kommen lassen. Oder – und das war der schlimmste Gedanke überhaupt – er wäre wütend, aber nicht weil ihm etwas an Joshua lag, sondern weil Joshua ausgerechnet mit Max geschlafen hatte. Dem so besonderen Max, der als einziger in seinen Arsch durfte, und an den Joshua niemals rankommen…

Nein, so durfte er nicht denken. Max konnte nicht dafür, dass Leon ein Arsch war. Er war extra aus London gekommen, um Joshua zu helfen, das musste er ihm hoch anrechnen – und der Sex war auch hervorragend gewesen. Ihm kam ein ganz verrückter Gedanke: Was wäre, wenn das mit Leon wirklich vorbei war? Sollte er dann etwas mit Max anfangen? War das eine gute Idee? Das war schwer zu beantworten. Der Sex war super, aber er war nicht verliebt in Max oder so etwas. Und so geil der heute Morgen gewesen war, tief drin war sich Joshua ganz sicher, dass er mit Leon noch schöner gewesen wäre. Und dass er mit Leon jetzt noch gemeinsam im Bett liegen würde – er war sich nicht mal sicher, ob sie das Bett an ihrem freien Tag überhaupt verlassen würden. Aber das wirkte momentan unglaublich weit weg. So befriedigend mit Max zu schlafen auch gewesen war, Joshua hatte das Gefühl, dass ihn das eher weiter von Leon entfernt hatte. Sein Ego hatte das gebraucht, aber seinem Herzen hatte er wohl einen Bärendienst erwiesen.

Joshua seufzte. Das war alles ganz schön verwirrend und seine Laune hatte sich schlagartig eingetrübt. Er würde dringend mit Max reden müssen, falls der wirklich einen tollen Plan hatte, um Leon wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen, sollte er sich mal beeilen. Wie sollte das überhaupt funktionieren? Max musste doch sicher heute noch nach London zurück, das war nicht viel Zeit, um irgendetwas zu tun. Sie wussten ja nicht mal, was Leon heute geplant hatte, nachher machte der irgendeinen Spontantrip oder so etwas. Sollte Joshua vielleicht doch selbst etwas machen? Aber eigentlich müsste Leon ja den ersten Schritt machen, er hatte den Karren schließlich in den Dreck gefahren.

Er hörte Schritte und kurzer Zeit später steckte Max seinen Kopf ins Schlafzimmer, frisch geduscht und angezogen. Es waren geborgte Klamotten, die ihm aber bemerkenswert gut standen. „Hey. Ich mache gerade Frühstück. Willst du vorher noch duschen oder wollen wir gleich essen?“

„Lieber essen“, sagte Joshua. „Sonst dauert das zu lange.“

Max hob eine Augenbraue. „Wie lange brauchst du denn im Bad?“

„Ziemlich lange, hast du doch gestern gesehen“, sagte Joshua und schwang die Beine vom Bett.

„Das lag aber daran, dass du mehr mit ficken als mit duschen beschäftigt warst.“

„Stimmt, aber auch so würde es länger dauern. Muss ja duschen, die Zähne putzen, Gesicht waschen, bisschen eincremen…“

Max lachte. „Ja, das hab ich gesehen. Du hast ja eine halbe Apotheke bei dir da oben.“

„Solange das Ergebnis stimmt“, sagte Joshua und stand auf. Er bemerkte, wie Max’ Augen sofort zwischen seine Beine wanderten.

„Willst du dir was anziehen?“, fragte der Ex-Schalker.

„Kommt drauf an, hast du vor mich während des Frühstücks zu blasen oder so etwas?“

„Heute mal nicht“, sagte Max mit einem Lächeln. „Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass du schon bereit für eine weitere Runde wärst.“

Das klang fast wie eine Herausforderung, aber Joshua hatte wirklich Hunger und Sex mit Max war momentan auch etwas zu kompliziert, um Spaß zu machen. Zu viel nachdenken konnte einem echt die schönsten Dinge versauen. Also schnappte er sich eine kurze Sporthose und zog sie sich schnell über. Er würde sich nach der Dusche richtig anziehen.

„Dann zeig mir mal, was du am Herd kannst“, sagte er zu Max, der amüsiert den Kopf schüttelte.

*   *   *   *   *

Es zeigte sich recht schnell, dass Max zwar keine hervorragenden Steaks braten, aber zumindest ein ordentliches Frühstück machen konnte. Sie sprachen kaum, während sie aßen, und vermieden dabei auch sorgsam alle ernsten Themen. Max erzählte ihm etwas von London, wovon Joshua allerdings kaum etwas mitbekam. Seine Gedanken kreisten zu sehr um Leon, die Nacht mit Max und was er jetzt eigentlich machen sollte.

„…und ab und zu lade ich Julian und den Hunter nach London ein und wir machen einen Ex-Schalke-Dreier“, sagte Max gerade.

„Das ist schön…äh, was?“

Max lachte. „Du hörst mir also doch zu. Aber war ja klar, dass du nur aufpasst, wenn es ums Ficken geht.“

„Tut mir leid. Ich hab momentan viel um die Ohren.“

Max nahm noch einen Schluck Tee. „Ich nehme mal an, dass du damit Leon meinst.“

„Klar meine ich Leon. Also, neben anderen Dingen.“

Max hob eine Augenbraue. „Welche anderen Dinge?“

„Ähm, also ehrlich gesagt, frage ich mich, ob das mit dem Sex so eine gute Idee war.“

„Der Sex mit Leon? Dafür ist es ein bisschen spät, Jo, findest du nicht?“

Das wäre es in der Tat, aber beim besten Willen konnte Joshua diesen Sex nicht bereuen. „Das meine ich nicht. Ich meinte den mit dir.“

„Hat es dir nicht gefallen?“, fragte Max.

Joshua schnaubte. „Natürlich hat es mir gefallen! Aber das hat auch alles noch komplizierter gemacht. Ich meine, was läuft denn da jetzt zwischen uns?“

Max zögerte mit der Antwort und Joshua fragte sich, was in diesem Moment wohl in ihm vorging. Hoffentlich war er weniger verwirrt, als es Joshua war, sonst würden sie keinen Meter vorankommen. „Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass das eine einmalige Geschichte ist. Ich baue dich etwas auf und sobald ich weder in London bin, vergessen wir die Sache.“

„Und das wäre okay für dich?“

„Natürlich, mir war ja klar, dass das etwas Einmaliges ist“, sagte Max. „Oder ist das für dich ein Problem? Willst du jetzt lieber mit mir zusammen sein als mit Leon?“

„Nein!“, rief Joshua sofort und erschrak dann selbst über seine Reaktion. „Also, nicht falsch verstehen, war geil mit dir und normalerweise wäre ich schon interessiert, aber ich bin halt in Leon verliebt und…“

Max unterbrach ihn. „Ich verstehe schon, ist kein Problem.“

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille. Joshua war sich nicht sicher, ob Max ihm gerade die Wahrheit sagte. Das musste doch schon komisch für ihn sein, besonders wenn man bedachte, dass er vor kurzem noch mit Leon zusammen gewesen war. Außer natürlich er hatte in London schon eine neue Beziehung – oder zumindest etwas in der Richtung –, die auf ihn wartete. „Du…hast aber nicht wirklich Sex mit Julian und dem Hunter?“

Max lachte. „Das hast du dir gemerkt, was? Nein, habe ich nicht.“

„Du hattest aber schon mal was mit Julian, oder?“, fragte Joshua, der jetzt neugierig war. Es konnte ja kein Zufall sein, dass Max ausgerechnet dieses Beispiel gewählt hatte.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?“

„Leon hat das mal erwähnt. Du hast ihm erzählt, dass du schon vor ihm mit einem Spieler auf Schalke geschlafen hast, und sein Favorit war Julian. Entweder der oder Leroy.“

„Was? Leroy? Wie kommt er denn bitte darauf?“

„Er meinte, dass dir Leroy ständig auf den Schwanz geschaut hätte“, sagt Joshua. „Wobei ich ihm das nicht verübeln könnte.“

„Das glaube ich dir“, sagte Max. „Wenn wir in der gleichen Mannschaft spielen würden, würdest du wohl nur noch gegenüber von mir duschen wollen.“

„Gegenüber von dir und Leon“, sagte Joshua. Er stand dazu, klar würde er den beiden auf die Schwänze schauen. Und wenn sie alleine waren, würde er bei Leon vermutlich mehr als das tun…aber er durfte sich jetzt nicht ablenken lassen. „Also hattest du jetzt was mit den beiden oder nicht?“

„Ich hatte was mit Julian“, sagte Max. „Das war vor Leon. Mit Leroy hab ich nichts gemacht, nicht mal gemeinsam gewichst oder so was.“

„Das klingt ja so, als ob man ständig mit Mitspielern wichsen würde.“

„Ach komm, als ob du das in der Jugend nicht mit Serge gemacht hättest.“

Joshua spürte, wie er rot wurde. Mist, woher wusste Max das? Der grinste jedenfalls breit.

„Wusste ich es doch. Na ja, jedenfalls war ich ein paar Monate mit Julian zusammen. Gut mehr oder weniger, das war schon anders als mit Leon. Weniger romantisch.“

„Also nur Sex?“

„Eher so eine…Lehrer-Schüler-Sache“, sagte Max, ohne ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Oh…das klingt…keine Ahnung…geil?“

Max lachte. „Du bist schon ganz schön versaut, Kimmich, weißt du das? Aber Hauptsache, du tust immer so unschuldig.“

„Ich bin unschuldig!“, sagte Joshua sofort. Das stimmte doch auch. Relativ zu Max und Leon war er total unschuldig. „Und wieso hast du Leon nie davon erzählt? Er meinte, du hättest immer abgeblockt, wenn er den Namen deines Exfreundes wissen wollte.“

„Weil Leon furchtbar eifersüchtig ist und ich nicht wollte, dass es für uns komisch wird. Wir standen jeden Tag gemeinsam unter der Dusche und mir war völlig klar, dass Leon nachher versuchen würde, Julian mit Blicken zu töten oder so etwas. Klar hätte ich es ihm sagen können, nachdem Jule zu Wolfsburg gegangen ist, aber da hatte ich dann andere Sachen im Kopf.“

„Verstehe“, sagte Joshua. Er sollte wohl aufhören, Max auszufragen, aber eine Frage konnte er sich nicht verkneifen. „Und wie ist denn Julian so im Bett?“

„Das musst du schon selbst herausfinden“, sagte Max trocken.

Das war eine unbefriedigende Antwort, aber Joshua konnte auch nachvollziehen, dass Max darüber nicht sprechen wollte. Aber schon interessant, dass Leon mit seinem Verdacht gegenüber Julian recht gehabt hatte, er kannte Max eben doch. „Aber mit dem Hunter hattest du nichts?“

„Nein“, sagte Max, aber ein leichter Hauch von Rot stahl sich auf seine Wangen, den Joshua sehr verdächtig fand.

„Hast du noch was von Leon gehört?“, fragte der Ex-Schalker dann und brachte Joshua damit schlagartig auf andere Gedanken.

„Gar nichts“, sagte Joshua und spürte einen Stich in der Brust bei diesen Worten. „Leon scheint momentan wichtigeres zu tun zu haben.“

„Ich habe auch noch nichts von ihm gehört. Aber das kann nicht mehr lange dauern.“

Joshua blickte ihn überrascht an. „Wieso sollte er dir denn schrieben? Ich dachte, ihr redet nicht mehr miteinander.“

„Wir haben immer miteinander geschrieben, nur halt nicht mehr so häufig“, sagte Max, was aber Joshua nicht überzeugte. Es würde ihn doch sehr wundern, wenn Leon in den letzten Wochen viel Kontakt zu seinem Ex gehabt hätte.

„Okay, aber das erklärt immer noch nicht, warum er dir gerade jetzt schreiben sollte. Sag bloß, er hat dir von unserem Streit erzählt!“

„Nein, aber ich habe ihm gestern eine Nachricht geschrieben, die ihn garantiert aus der Reserve locken wird“, sagte Max und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Das…das hab ich gar nicht mitbekommen.“

„Du hast schon geschlafen. Ich musste mich vorsichtig befreien, damit ich überhaupt an mein Telefon kam.“

„Was war das für eine Nachricht?“, fragte Joshua. An sich ging ihn das ja nicht unbedingt etwas an, aber die Nachricht sollte ja schließlich seine Beziehungsprobleme lösen. Und dass er neugierig war, wusste Max ja schon.

Max grinste und zog sein Smartphone aus der Tasche. Er tippte kurz darauf herum und zeigte Joshua dann den Bildschirm. Dem Außenverteidiger klappte die Kinnlade herunter, als er sah, was Max Leon geschickt hatte. Auf dem Bildschirm war ein Foto von ihm zu sehen, genauer gesagt, von einem auf der Seite liegenden, schlafenden und splitternackten Joshua. Das Bild war im Dämmerlicht aufgenommen – vermutlich hatte Max die Nachttischlampe nur kleines bisschen aufgedreht –, aber man konnte dennoch alle seine Körperteile sehr gut erkennen. Nach dem ersten Schock sah Joshua auch, welche Nachricht Max Leon zusammen mit diesem Bild geschickt hatte: Es war ein schlichtes ‚Rate mal, wo ich gerade bin :)‘, was Joshua dem Ernst der Lage absolut nicht angemessen fand.

„Und?“, sagte Max mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Ist doch gut geworden, oder?“

„Bist du völlig bescheuert?“

„Was? Warum? Du siehst doch total niedlich aus. Leon wird sich in der Arsch treten, dass er nicht bei dir im Bett lag.“

„Max, damit hast du doch praktisch zugegeben, dass wir miteinander geschlafen haben! Oder glaubst du, Leon wird sich nicht fragen, warum du mit mir einem Bett liegst? Hast du ihm vielleicht noch ein Nacktbild von dir geschickt, damit es gar keinen Zweifel mehr gibt?“

„Leon hat schon mehr als genug Nacktbilder von mir“, sagte Max trocken.

„Kannst du das mal bitte ernstnehmen? Leon darf nie wissen, was da gestern geschehen ist!“

„Joshua, sobald er dieses Foto sieht, wird er davon ausgehen, dass wir Sex hatten“, sagte Max und goss sich Tee nach. „Leon ist viel zu eifersüchtig, um zu irgendeinem anderen Schluss zu kommen. Und damit haben wir genau, was wir wollten.“

„Das ist doch…Moment, du willst, dass er das glaubt?“

Max strahlte plötzlich. „Klar, will ich das. Das ist nämlich der perfekte Test für seine Gefühle. Wenn er auch nur irgendwas für dich empfindet, wird er wir ein blindwütiges Nashorn hier reingestürmt kommen, um mir eine in die Fresse zu hauen, und dich zurück ins Bett zu zerren. Dann können wir leicht reinen Tisch machen und alles wieder geradebiegen. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er sich dann auch ohne zu murren ficken lassen wird. Problem gelöst.“

Hm, das war alles andere als eine subtile Strategie, aber es hatte schon eine gewisse Logik. Aber es könnte natürlich auch ganz schön nach hinten losgehen. Hoffentlich wusste Max, was er da tat. „Und was machen wir, wenn er nicht reagiert?“

Max schenkte ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick. „Dann lagen wir wohl doch falsch.“

Joshuas Magen zog sich zusammen. Er wusste, was Max meinte: Wenn Leon darauf nicht reagierte, dann war ihm das mit Joshua offenbar doch egal. Warum auch nicht? Er hatte ja bekommen, was er wollte: Ablenkung von Max. Joshua konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Leon momentan noch viel an seinen Ex-Freund dachte. Und wenn ihm Joshua egal war, wäre auch diese Trennung für ihn leicht zu verkraften, nur das Training würde etwas unangenehm werden.

Die Vorstellung war unerträglich. Das würde er nie im Leben aushalten! Offenbar konnte Max seine Reaktion an seinem Gesicht ablesen, er klopfte Joshua jedenfalls auf die Schulter. „Hey, keine Sorge. Leon wird reagieren, da bin ich mir absolut sicher.“

„Das hoffe ich“, sagte Joshua, dessen Stimme plötzlich sehr belegt war. Wenn Leon reagierte, hatte er noch eine Chance. „Aber…wird er mir das nicht ewig vorhalten? Also, dass ich mit dir geschlafen habe.“

„Begeistert wird er sicher nicht sein“, sage Max bemerkenswert gelassen. „Aber er kann ja wohl kaum Ansprüche auf dich erheben, wenn ihr nicht zusammen seid. Und ich hoffe, dass ich den Hauptteil von seiner Wut abbekomme und du dann den Versöhnungssex übernimmst.“

„Das kann ich von dir nicht verlangen, Max. Das wäre doch total ungerecht und außerdem…“

„Hey, mach dir mal keine Gedanken, darum kümmern wir uns, wenn es so weit ist. Außerdem haben Leon und ich noch ganz andere Dinge, die wir ausdiskutieren müssen.“

Joshua kaute nachdenklich auf einem Stück Nektarine herum. Das war schon eine seltsame Lage zwischen Leon und Max. Wie würde er wohl reagieren, wenn er Leon wäre und sich ein Ex von ihm so in seine momentane Beziehung reinhängen würde? Wobei er ja gar keinen Exfreund hatte, also würde er Lina nehmen müssen und er wäre dann mit einer Ex von ihr…nee, das passte doch hinten und vorne nicht. Aber wie sollte er sonst…?

„Will ich wissen, worüber du gerade nachdenkst?“, fragte Max und riss ihn aus seinen immer verwirrender werden Gedanken.

Er schluckte die Nektarine herunter und antwortete. „Äh, ich hab nur etwas über Leon und dich nachgedacht.“

„Überrascht mich irgendwie nicht“, sagte Max. „Aber jetzt mal ernsthaft, Jo, das kannst du gar nicht verstehen. Dafür fehlen dir einfach zu viele Details.“

„Dann erzähl es mir doch. Du musst es ja nicht unbedingt so spannend machen.“

Max schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich möchte darüber nicht reden. Immer wenn ich das mache, kommt alles wieder hoch und das kann ich gerade jetzt nicht gebrauchen.“

Da konnte Joshua nicht widersprechen. Er glaubte sofort, dass das tierisch wehtun würde, auch wenn er natürlich trotzdem neugierig war. „Klar, tut mir leid.“

„Kein Problem.“ Max wirkte auf einmal nachdenklich. „Vielleicht…ach, macht doch eh keinen Sinn.“

„Was?“

„Nichts, vergiss es“, sagte Max und schien für einen Moment bedrückt. „Bist du fertig? Dann kann ich abräumen und du kannst ins Bad.“

„Gerne“, sagte Joshua, der eine Dusche jetzt wirklich gut gebrauchen konnte. „Ich überzieh aber gerade das Bett noch neu.“

Max grinste. „Ja, wäre vielleicht keine schlechte Idee.“

„Wie lange willst du eigentlich bleiben?“

„Ich fliege wohl besser heute Nachmittag zurück. Ich hab schon genug Training verpasst.“

„Glaubst du, der Trainer ist sauer auf dich?“, fragte Joshua.

„Das ist bei Hodgson nicht so leicht zu sagen“, sagte Max. „Er ist ziemlich unterkühlt und ich verstehe eh nur die Hälfte, wenn er mit mir spricht. Im Zweifel brauch ich halt eine gute Ausrede.“

„Meinst du, für ihn zählt Gefühlchaos bei einem guten Freund als Ausrede?“

„Er ist Engländer, Jo, die haben es nicht so mit der Romantik. Im Zweifel sag ich einfach, dass die Wade gezwickt hat und ich bei einem Physio in München war. Das sollte er ja akzeptieren können.“

„Keine schlechte Idee“, sagte Joshua. Das würde zwar wohl bedeuten, dass Max am Wochenende auf der Bank saß – angeschlagene Spieler wurden schließlich geschont –, aber es wirkte zumindest vernünftig und pflichtbewusst. „Hoffentlich klappt das.“

„Das wird schon und wenn nicht, machst du mir halt einen Platz hier in München klar. Ich hoffe, du kannst gut mit dem Ulli.“

Joshua lachte. „Klar, kein Problem. Winterpause schon oder lieber im Sommer?“

„Wie es euch besser passt.“

„Dann im Sommer, dann kannst du noch etwas die Insel genießen“, sagte Joshua und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Sehr freundlich“, sagte Max. „Dann mach dich doch mal ins Bad, ich räume hier auf.“

*   *   *   *   *

Max war gerade mit dem Aufräumen fertig, als er Joshua Richtung Bad gehen sah. Offenbar hatte der Kleine wirklich noch die Bettwäsche gewechselt, bevor er sich seine dringend notwendige Dusche gönnte. Das fand Max irgendwie niedlich. Er war schon versucht, Joshua unter die Dusche zu folgen, aber diese Phasen seines Bau-Joshua-wieder-auf-Programms hatten sie leider hinter sich. Das war schon schade – Sex unter Dusche mochte Max ganz besonders gerne –, aber es war besser so. Er wollte ja Joshuas Beziehung mit Leon retten und nicht das Liebesleben des Bayernspielers noch weiter verkomplizieren.

Wo er gerade bei Leon war, warum hatte der eigentlich noch nicht geantwortet? Max war sich absolut sicher, dass Leon seine Nachricht inzwischen gesehen hatte – leider hatte Leon Lesebestätigungen ausgeschaltet, weshalb Max sich nicht ganz sicher sein konnte –, und er hatte eigentlich schon mit einer Reaktion gerechnet. Es musste ja nicht gleich etwas Dramatisches sein, aber zumindest ein paar wütenden Nachrichten hatte Max schon erwartet. Hatte Leon am Ende doch keine Gefühle für Joshua? Oder hatte er aus dem Bild die ganz falschen Schlüsse gezogen und dachte jetzt, dass Joshua mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte? Das wäre ja echt die Krönung. Aber so wirklich glaubte Max nicht daran, er kannte Leon doch und wenn der sich nicht völlig geändert hatte, würde er Joshua nicht so einfach aufgeben. So egal konnte das Leon doch nicht sein, außer der Sex wäre nicht so gut gewesen und das bezweifelte Max mal ganz stark.

Aber er musste sich auch eingestehen, dass seine Nachricht offenbar bisher nicht den erhofften Erfolg gehabt hatte. Sollte er Leon noch mal kitzeln? Hm, das wäre vielleicht zu viel des Guten und würde Leon möglicherweise misstrauisch machen. Außerdem wollte er Leon ja nicht unnötig provozieren, schon die Nacht mit Joshua würde ihm mit Sicherheit einiges an Ärger einbringen, da musste er es nicht noch schlimmer machen. Was konnte er sonst tun? Bei Leon vorbeifahren und direkt mit ihm reden? Hm, das war keine schlechte Idee, aber momentan wusste Max leider überhaupt nicht, woran er bei Leon war. Im schlimmsten Fall war ihm Joshua so egal, dass Max sich nur zum Affen machen würde. Und er wusste auch gar nicht, wo genau Leon in München lebte, was wohl alles über den momentanen Zustand ihrer Freundschaft sagte. Er könnte natürlich Joshua fragen, aber insgesamt schien ihm das keine so gute Idee zu sein.

Außerdem musste er sich langsam Gedanken machen, wie er am besten zurück nach London kam. So gerne er Joshua auch half, er hatte einiges an Training nachzuholen und musste auch seinen neuen Trainer überzeugen. Er wollte heute auf jeden Fall zurück und früher war vermutlich besser als später. Wenn sich Leon doch nur schon gemeldet hätte, dann könnte er Joshua beruhigt alleine lassen. Na ja, er konnte ja schon mal nach Flügen suchen und ein Ticket für einen Flug am Nachmittag buchen. Falls Leon bis dahin nicht gezuckt hatte, würde da wohl auch so schnell nichts mehr kommen.

Er war gerade in sein Smartphone versunken – und dezent überfordert von der Menge an zur Auswahl stehenden Flügen –, als Joshua den Raum betrat.

„Wie war deine Dusche?“, fragte Max beiläufig, ohne von seinem Smartphone aufzusehen.

„Du bist echt hier!“, sagte Leon überrascht.

Moment mal! Leon? Was machte denn Leon hier? Max hob erschrocken den Kopf und stellte fest, dass er sich nicht getäuscht hatte. Leon stand direkt vor ihm! „Was…was machst du denn hier?“

Leon schnaubte. „Das sollte ich dich fragen. Ich habe einen Schlüssel und wollte mit Joshua reden.“

„Der…der ist gerade duschen“, sagte Max automatisch und steckte sein Smartphone ein. Verdammt, was stammelte er denn da vor sich hin? Der Schock, auf einmal direkt vor Leon zu stehen, machte ihm zu schaffen. Er hatte ganz vergessen, wie wunderschön Leon war, gerade wenn er so zerzaust wie heute war.

„Okay, dann warte ich und währenddessen können wir zwei erstmal einiges klären“, sagte Leon. „Fangen wir mal mit der einfachsten Frage an: Was zum Teufel machst du hier?“

Seine genervte Art riss Max schnell aus jeder Nostalgie. „Ich sollte lieber dich fragen, wann du mir eigentlich erzählen wolltest, dass du Joshua fickst.“

Leons Miene verdüsterte sich schlagartig. „Wen ich ficke, geht dich ja wohl gar nichts an. Du hast mit der Medaille ja mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst.”

„Oh, jetzt bin ich der Böse? Glaubst du etwa im Ernst, ich hätte dir die Medaille geschickt, um mit dir Schluss zu machen?”

Das nahm Leon erkennbar den Wind aus den Segeln. „Weswegen denn sonst?”

„Da gibt es mehrere Gründe: Weil sie eigentlich dir gehört, weil unsere Beziehung schon lange vorbei war und weil ich es einfach nicht mehr ertragen konnte, sie bei mir im Schlafzimmer zu haben. Such dir einen davon aus.”

„Unsere Beziehung war schon lange vorbei?”, fragte Leon ungläubig. „Was soll das denn heißen?”

„Dir wird doch sicher aufgefallen sein, dass wir uns die letzten Monate kaum gesehen haben. Und dass wir, wenn wir uns gesehen haben, auch viel zu wenig Sex hatten.“

Normalerweise hatten Leon und er immer mindestens eine Woche im Sommer zu zweit verbracht und in dieser Zeit meistens das Bett nicht verlassen. Dieses Jahr hatten sie sich nur ein paar Mal gesehen und Max war im Bett nicht wirklich mit dem Herzen dabei gewesen. Mehr Sex mit Leon schien das Unvermeidlich nur noch schmerzhafter zu machen.

„Natürlich ist mir das aufgefallen“ sagte Leon. „Aber wir hatten ja beide auch viel um die Ohren. Ich hatte die WM, du musstest einen neuen Klub finden, wir mussten beide umziehen, du sogar in ein anderes Land, klar dass wir da etwas gestresst waren. Aber deswegen war doch nicht unsere Beziehung vorbei. Warum denn auch? Es ist doch gar nichts passiert.“

„Du checkst es echt nicht, Leon, oder? Du hast mich auf Schalke zurückgelassen! Wir hätten zusammenbleiben können, aber du wolltest ja unbedingt zu den Bayern wechseln!”

„Willst du mir jetzt vorwerfen, nicht auf Schalke geblieben zu sein? Du bist doch selbst gegangen und hast zum Schluss noch mal ordentlich die Tür hinter dir zugeschlagen!”

„Was sollte ich denn noch auf Schalke? Es war doch mehr als deutlich, dass die mich da gar nicht ernstnehmen. Meinen Stellenwert hat man ja schön an den Angeboten gesehen, die kamen nämlich auch erst, als du weg warst. Und das war eigentlich auch ein Witz. Im Sommer hätte Heidel mich am liebsten auf dem Wochenmarkt verscherbelt und kaum bist du weg, will er mich dann doch als Trostpreis haben. Und von den Fans will ich gar nicht erst anfangen. Aber ich hätte das vermutlich alles ertragen können, wenn du noch bei mir gewesen wärst. Aber du warst weg, da konnte ich genauso gut auch gehen.”

„Was hätte ich denn tun sollen?”, fragte Leon. „Es war doch klar, dass ich nicht auf Schalke bleiben konnte. Ich muss auch an meine Karriere denken.”

„Du hättest mich mitnehmen können.”

„Klar, ich geh zum Hoeneß und sag ‚hör mal Uli, ich komme aber nur, wenn ihr auch Max nehmt‘. Das hätte bestimmt super funktioniert.”

„Wer weiß, beim Hoeneß gab es schon seltsamere Dinge. Und unabhängig davon hättest du zumindest mal mit mir darüber reden können! Die Bild wusste mehr über deinen Wechsel als ich!”

„Ich dachte, du willst darüber nicht reden!”

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?”

„Weil du mich nie gefragt hast?”

„Weil ich nicht daran denken wollte, dass wir bald nicht mehr im gleichen Verein spielen! Ich wusste doch, dass es vorbei sein würde, wenn wir auf einmal hunderte Kilometer entfernt wären.”

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht, Max!“, sagte Leon. „Wir hätten das schon geschafft, auch wenn ich in München und du auf Schalke gewesen wärst. Oder auch in London, das ist ja nur ein etwas längerer Flug. Das ist doch kein Grund, die Flinte schon vorher ins Korn zu werfen.“

„Ach, jetzt sei doch nicht so naiv! Wie soll das denn gehen? Wir haben praktisch zusammengelebt und dann sollen wir uns alle paar Wochen sehen? Ich bin nicht mal in der Nationalelf, da sehen wir uns da auch nicht. Wann hätten wir denn Zeit? Wir haben doch immer Training! Ich muss mich in der Premier League beweisen, du musst dich bei Bayern durchsetzen, da können wir doch nicht einfach ständig das Training vernachlässigen, um uns zu sehen. Und das wäre ja nicht temporär, sondern über Jahre, außer wie landen zufällig doch wieder beim gleichen Verein. Das hätten wir doch nie durchgehalten.“

„Ich hätte es aber versuchen wollen“, sagte Leon traurig. „Dafür war mir das zu wichtig.“

„Mir war das auch wichtig!“, sagte Max sofort. „Aber für mich war der Kampf verloren, als du zu Bayern gegangen bist.“

„Ich kann nichts dafür, dass sie dich nicht wollten.“

„Glaub mir, mir ist schon klar, dass ich nicht so gut bin wie der tolle Leon Goretzka.“

„So hab ich das nicht gemeint. Ich weiß schon, dass der ganze Rummel um mich schwer für dich war. Und ich habe immer zu schätzen gewusst, dass du nie neidisch warst.“

Max musste plötzlich stark blinzeln und hoffte sehr, dass er jetzt nicht zu weinen anfangen würde. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, er hatte schon oft wegen Leon geweint, aber da hatte er zum Glück keine Zuschauer gehabt. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dir einfach so die Medaille geschickt habe. Ich hätte wissen müssen, wie das wirken würde.“

„Und mir tut es leid, dass ich einfach so gewechselt bin“, sagte Leon. „Ich wusste einfach nicht, wie ich mit dir darüber reden sollte. Ich konnte ja schlecht sagen: ‚Hey Max, schau mal, wer mich alles will und wie die mich mal wieder hochschreiben‘. Ich mochte das Thema ja nicht mal selbst sonderlich, da gab es so viele andere Dinge, über die ich wir reden konnten.“

„So viel haben wir ja jetzt auch nicht geredet“, sagte Max und lächelte.

Leon lächelte zurück. „Stimmt auch wieder. Aber das war auch besser als reden.“ Er wirkte ganz weit weg für einen Moment. „Erinnerst du dich noch an die Nacht nach Rio?“

Das kam zeitlich nicht mal annähernd hin, aber Max wusste auch so, dass er die Nacht nach seiner Rückkehr aus Rio meinte. Und er musste auch zugeben, dass das ein viel besserer Name als ‚die Nacht nach dem Rückflug aus Rio‘ war. „Natürlich erinnere ich mich noch daran.“

„Du warst so wunderschön diese Nacht.“

„Ich war zerzaust und übermüdet. Und hatte noch meine Flugklamotten an.“

„Nee, du hattest nur deine Medaille an“, sagte Leon und lächelte. Das war in der Tat sein Outfit für den größten Teil der Nacht gewesen. „Ich weiß es noch genau. Du warst auf mir, ganz tief in mir drin und hast plötzlich aufgehört und mich einfach angesehen. Es war schon wieder hell in unserem Zimmer, ich glaube, das war der Morgen.“

„Ja, ich glaube, das war morgens“, sagte Max. In seiner Erinnerung war diese Nacht ziemlich verworren, was allerdings nur zum Teil an seinem Schlafmangel und dem Jetlag lag.

„Du hast mich so angesehen und mir ist einfach klargeworden, dass ich dich liebe und dass du mich auch liebst. Dann musste ich dich einfach küssen.“

„Ich erinnere mich“, sagte Max leise. „Ich glaube aber, mir war es schon vorher klar. Spätestens als klar war, dass wir beide nach Rio fahren, vermutlich aber schon früher.“

„Es war wunderschön, Max.“

„Ja, das war es.“

„Wie konnten wir das aufgeben?“

„Frag mich was Leichteres. Aber es am Ende ist es auch egal, oder? Es ist vorbei und wir müssen nach vorne schauen.“

„Und du hast jetzt Julian“, sagte Leon düster und überraschte Max damit.

„Welchen Julian?“

Leon sah ihn schockiert an. „Schläfst du etwa mit mehreren?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich nehme an, du meinst Jule? Also Draxler?“

„Natürlich den.“

„Ich schlafe nicht mit ihm.“

„Ach komm, als ob der dich einfach so in England besuchen würde. Ist doch klar, dass der dich ficken wollte. Er ist schließlich dein Ex.“

„Das ist Jahre her“, sagte Max, der schätzte, dass es keinen Sinn mehr machte, das zu verheimlichen. Weder war er noch mit Leon zusammen noch spielten sie in der gleichen Mannschaft wie Jule. Und Joshua würde es Leon am Ende eh erzählen.

„Aha, also doch! Ich habe doch gewusst, dass ihr mal was miteinander hattet! Auch wenn du das nie zugeben wolltest.“

„Ich habe es nicht zugegeben, weil mir klar war, dass du dich komisch verhalten würdest. Und dann hätte Jule gewusst, dass wir miteinander schlafen, und es wäre alles noch merkwürdiger geworden. Sag bloß, dass du immer noch eifersüchtig auf ihn bist.“

„Ich war nie eifersüchtig auf ihn“, sagte Leon, was Max allerdings keine Sekunde glaubte.

„Jedenfalls ficke ich Julian nicht“, sagte Max, was auch stimmte. Er hatte zwar den Verdacht, dass Julians plötzliches neues Interesse an ihre Freundschaft in diese Richtung ging, aber er war auf dieses Angebot noch nicht eingegangen.

„Oh, gut. Also, eigentlich nicht gut…äh…du weißt, was ich meine.“

Nee, das wusste er nicht. Aber dieses ganze Gespräch war ohnehin sehr verwirrend, besonders weil sie ja eigentlich über Joshua hatten sprechen wollen. „Leon, wir müssen über die Zukunft reden. Und über Joshua und dich.“

Diese Worte taten Max unfassbar weh. Es war eine Sache, abstrakt über Joshua und Leon nachzudenken, aber seine eigene gescheiterte Beziehung zu Leon durchzukauen und wenige Augenblicke später zu versuchen, Leons neues Glück mit Joshua zu retten, was viel, viel schlimmer. Hoffentlich wusste Joshua das zu schätzen.

„Joshua, fuck“, sagte Leon, als ob er der ihm gerade wieder eingefallen war, dass es Joshua überhaupt gab. „Bist du deswegen hier? Wegen ihm?“

Max nickte und hielt ihm sein Smartphone hin. „Schau mal, welche Nachricht Joshua mir gestern geschickt hat. Dann wirst du verstehen, warum ich hergekommen bin.”

Leon las die Nachricht und schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh Mann, das wollte ich nicht. Ich hab zwar gemerkt, dass er sauer ist, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er ausgerechnet dir eine Nachricht schreiben würde.”

„Mach dir darüber mal keine Sorgen, Joshua hat es deutlich schlimmer erwischt.“

„Darum hast du mir das Foto geschickt!“, sagte Leon plötzlich. „Du wolltest mich eifersüchtig machen.“

„Schuldig“, sagte Max. „Hat es funktioniert?“

„Klar hat es das, ich hab gedacht, ich fall vom Stuhl, als ich das heute Morgen gesehen habe. Ich meine, du bist auf einmal in Joshuas Bett und schickst mir Nacktbilder? Da war mir klar, dass ich herkommen musste. Also ja, du hast mich gut verarscht damit, ich dachte echt, du hättest Joshua gefickt.“

„Äh…“, begann Max.

„Scheiß, du hast mit ihm geschlafen!“, sagte Leon und wich vor ihm zurück. Der Schock war auf einem Gesicht klar zu erkennen. „Warum hast du das getan?“

„Es war seine Idee, Leon“, sagte Max schnell, bevor Leon Zeit hatte, richtig wütend zu werden. „Er hat mich zuerst geküsst.“

„Das…das hätte ich Joshua nie zugetraut. Wir streiten uns und er springt gleich mit dir ins Bett?“

„Kannst du ihm das verübeln? Du hast ihn als Bottom-Typ beleidigt!“

„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht so gemeint habe. Und er ist ja auch ein Bottom-Typ!“

Unfreiwillig musste Max schmunzeln. „Ja, ist er schon irgendwie. Aber du darfst ihm das doch nicht sagen. Oder zumindest nicht so.“

„Ich hatte Panik, okay? Da liegen wir im Bett und auf einmal will er mich ficken! Einfach so, ohne Vorwarnung.“

„Ja und? Ich will dir jetzt nicht deine Illusionen nehmen, aber ich habe dich auch schon gefickt. Sehr oft sogar.“

„Was du nicht sagst, ist mir vorher noch gar nicht aufgefallen“, sagte Leon trocken. „Aber du bist ja auch nicht Joshua.“

„Den Spruch hat er dir übrigens ganz übelgenommen. Er fühlt sich jetzt wie ein Trostpreis. Einfach jemand für eine schnelle Nummer, damit du mich vergessen kannst.“

„Aber das war doch genau das, was wir ausgemacht hatten“, sagte Leon verzweifelt. „Es war doch sogar seine Idee! Ist er jetzt sauer, dass das was anderes ist als eine fast dreijährige Beziehung? Das ist doch albern!“

„Joshua ist verliebt in dich, Leon“, sagte Max und brachte ihn damit sichtbar aus dem Konzept.

„Was? Seit wann denn das? Ich dachte, er ist nur neugierig.“

„Er wollte es dir gestern nach dem Sex sagen. Und er wollte dich auch mal ficken, weil du dich angeblich die letzten Tage wie der geilste Hengst des FC Bayern aufgeführt hast und er keine Lust hatte, dass das immer so läuft. Was ich mir übrigens sehr gut vorstellen kann.“

„Ach komm, als ob das so schlimm gewesen wäre. Außerdem gefällt ihm das doch.“

„Aber nicht die ganze Zeit. Und ich kann mich schon daran erinnern, dass du manchmal etwas arg selbstbewusst bist. Da waren mir die Momente lieber, wo du unbedingt gefickt werden wolltest, aber es mir nicht sagen konntest. Das war immer niedlich.“

Leon wurde rot. „Das ist eben was Besonderes, okay? Ich kann das nicht mit jedem. Und du warst bisher der einzige, der in meinen Arsch durfte.“

„Das dafür aber häufig“, sagte Max und grinste frech.

„Ja, ja, bild dir da bloß was drauf ein.“

„Tue ich auch, keine Sorge. Eigentlich macht es das ja noch wertvoller, wenn du das mit Joshua nicht machen wolltest.“

„Freut mich, dass wenigstens du dich freust. Ich hatte gestern jedenfalls einen Scheißtag.“

„Mein Tag war auch nicht super. Oder meinst du, ich kriege gerne solche Nachrichten an den Kopf geworfen und sehe einen meiner besten Freunde am Boden zerstört?“

„Ach, das ist doch alles scheiße“, sagte Leon. „Was hab ich denn da angerichtet?“

„Du hast es ziemlich versaut“, sagte Max. „Aber die gute Nachricht ist, dass du es wieder hinbiegen kannst. Also, wenn du das willst. Und ich sag dir ehrlich, wenn du jetzt Joshua fallen lässt wie eine heiße Kartoffel, haue ich dir eine rein.“

Er würde gewisse Schwierigkeiten haben, überhaupt an Leons Gesicht ranzukommen, aber dennoch war das durchaus ernstgemeint. Wenn dieser tollpatschige Lulatsch schon das Glück hatte, dass sich heiße Kerle fast wie von selbst in sein Bett verirrten, konnte er wenigstens etwas einfühlsamer sein.

Leon schmunzelte. „Du bist einfach niedlich, wenn du auf hart machst.“

„Womit du meinst, dass dich das geil macht.“

„Vielleicht auch“, sagte Leon. „Aber mach dir mal keine Sorgen, ich…“

„Joshua“, sagte Max plötzlich.

Leon runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist mit Joshua?“

Max nickte leicht in Leons Richtung. Hinter dessen Rücken stand ein sehr überrascht wirkender Joshua, der sich irgendwie an sie herangepirscht haben musste.

*   *   *   *   *

Leon drehte sich zu ihm und Joshua war völlig überfordert. Was machte Leon in seiner Wohnung? Worüber hatten er und Max geredet? Und warum sah er eigentlich so gut aus? Das war alles sehr verwirrend und der Außenverteidiger wusste nicht, ob er schnell die Flucht ergreifen oder Leon umarmen sollte.

„Jo“, sagte Max sanft, „Leon und ich haben gerade über dich gesprochen.“

„Ist es wahr?“, sagte Leon, ohne auf Max einzugehen. „Bist du in mich verliebt?“

Max hatte es ihm erzählt? Oh Gott, warum hatte er das getan? Joshua hatte es Leon natürlich sagen wollen, aber ganz sicher nicht so. Ein Teil von ihm sträubte sich gegen das Bekenntnis, denn das würde ihn nur noch verwundbarer machen. Aber andererseits war es die Wahrheit und noch schlimmer konnte Leon es eigentlich nicht machen. „Ja, bin ich.“

„Das wusste ich nicht.“

„Ich auch nicht, bis Mats mir gesagt hat, dass ich total verliebt wirke, und gefragt hat, wer denn die Glückliche ist. Ich dachte erst, dass er Unsinn erzählt, aber dann hab ich mir dich mit Max zusammen im Bett vorgestellt und bin fast geplatzt vor Eifersucht. Da war mir klar, dass er recht hat.“

„Mats weiß davon?“, fragte Leon entsetzt.

„Du hast dir Leon und mich beim Sex vorgestellt?“, fragt Max, den die Vorstellung offenbar amüsierte.

„Max, das ist ja jetzt wohl echt nicht wichtig!“, grummelte Leon.

„Er weiß nicht, dass ich in dich verliebt bin“, sagte Joshua schnell, bevor noch irgendjemand in Panik verfallen konnte. „Oder überhaupt in einen Kerl. Ich musste dann zum Glück zur Physio, bevor er mich weiter ausfragen konnte. Mit etwas Glück hat er das schon wieder vergessen.“

So ganz glaubte Joshua da selbst nicht dran, Mats hatte ein hervorragendes Gedächtnis für Klatsch und Tratsch und würde nicht so einfach vergessen, dass Joshua auf einmal so verliebt gewirkt hatte, aber er wollte Leon nicht weiter beunruhigen. „Oh, okay. Sehr gut“, sagte Leon.

„Hast du mir nicht was zu sagen?“, fragte Joshua, als für einen Moment Stille herrschte. War das etwa Leons Ernst? Er sollte sich mal weniger Gedanken um Mats und mehr um ihn machen! Mats würde wohl kaum in ihr Schlafzimmer schauen und dann zur Bild rennen! Die alte Wut kam wieder in ihm hoch und die Erleichterung, dass Leon offenbar doch auf Max’ Nachricht reagiert hatte, verschwand immer mehr.

Dann überraschte Leon ihn, in dem er schnell etwas näherkam, leicht in die Knie ging, damit sie auf einer Höhe waren, ihn in seine Arme zog und küsste. Joshua brauchte einen Moment, um sich von der Überraschung zu erholen, aber dann breitete sich ein Kribbeln in seinem ganzen Körper aus und er konnte gar nicht anders, als den Kuss zu erwidern. Jeder Ärger über Leon war verschwunden, stattdessen fühlte Joshua nur Glück und hatte das Gefühl, das sein Herz gerade seinen ganzen Burstkorb ausfüllte. Das war unglaublich, Joshua konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er sich das letzte Mal so gefühlt hatte. Vielleicht damals mit Lina? Möglich, aber die Hand würde er dafür nicht ins Feuer legen.

Ganz vorsichtig und erkennbar widerwillig, löste Leon den Kuss und legte seine Stirn an Joshuas. „Es tut mir leid“, sagte er sanft.

„Was?“, fragte Joshua und stellte fest, dass er etwas heiser war.

„Alles. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun, das hat mich nur alles etwas überfordert. Du warst auf einmal so anders und ich wusste nicht, was los war.“

„Das heißt…du bist auch verliebt?“

Leon schmunzelte und sah so noch besser aus als sonst. „Das ist schon ironisch. Ich hab fest damit gerechnet, dass dir über kurz oder lang wieder einfällt, dass du hetero bist, und du dir dann schnell wieder eine Freundin suchst. Das klingt jetzt vielleicht zynisch, aber das war mir sogar ganz recht, denn so war es leichter, das alles nicht so sehr an mich ranzulassen. Ich wollte den Sex und die Nähe, aber eigentlich keine neue Beziehung, dafür war die Trennung von Max noch zu frisch. Aber trotzdem gab es in letzter Zeit einige Momente, in denen ich mich gefragt habe, ob da vielleicht nicht doch schon Gefühle für dich sind. Und ich Idiot hab mir deswegen echt Sorgen gemacht, obwohl es dich sogar noch schlimmer erwischt hat und ich das nur nicht bemerkt hatte. Tut mir leid, dass ich so blind war, Jo. Aber wenigstens kann ich jetzt ohne Furcht das hier sagen: Ich will dich, Joshua. Und zwar nicht nur fürs Bett.“

Joshuas Herz schwoll noch etwas mehr an. Er würde jetzt so gerne mit Leon schlafen, dass es fast physisch wehtat. Wobei er sich auch noch entschuldigen musste. „Das mit Max tut mir leid, ich wollte dir damit nicht wehtun. Ich hab das einfach gebraucht und…“

„Das ist schon okay, ich weiß ja, wie geil der Kleine ist. Solange du in Zukunft nur noch mit mir schläfst, kann ich damit umgehen. Ich verspreche auch, dass ich dich nicht unbefriedigt aus dem Bett lasse.“

Das klang sehr verführerisch, aber eines musste Joshua noch wissen. „Und ich…ich dürfte auch…?“

„Klar darfst du mich auch ficken“, sagte Leon und fing an zu lachen.

Jetzt konnte sich Joshua nicht mehr zurückhalten und küsste ihn erneut, was Leon aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Dennoch schaffte er es wenige Augenblicke später, sich entsprechend zu revanchieren. Damit war Joshua aber nicht zufrieden – besonders weil sie einfach viel zu viel anhatten – und schob daher schnell eine Hand unter Leons T-Shirt. Das konnte er ihm eigentlich gleich ausziehen und…

„Ähm“, sagte Max und riss ihn damit aus allen lüsternen Gedanken. Hoppla, den hatte er ja ganz vergessen! Joshua trennte sich sofort von Leon, bevor das noch peinlicher konnte.

„Tut mir leid“, sagte Joshua etwas verlegen. Das war für Max sicher ein schmerzhafter Anblick.

„Ist schon okay“, sagte Max, was Joshua ihm aber keine Sekunde lang glaubte. Er selbst wäre in dieser Situation wohl am Boden zerstört. „Es ist schön, dass ihr euch wieder versteht.“

„Max…“, begann Leon, aber Max ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

„Ich glaub, ich geh mal lieber. Dann habt ihr etwas Zeit für euch.“

„Das muss du nicht“, sagte Joshua sofort. Es war zwar schwer, Leon nicht sofort die Klamotten runterzureißen, aber ein paar Stunden würde er das aushalten.

„Nee, ist schon okay. Ich hab noch einiges in London zu tun.“

Joshua suchte nach etwas, was er sagen konnte, aber Max hatte sich schon in Bewegung gesetzt und damit angefangen, seine Sachen zusammenzusuchen. Joshua blickte Leon an, aber der wirkte genauso ratlos. Und vermutlich wollte Max noch weniger mit Leon reden als mit Joshua.

In Rekordzeit hatte Max sein – zugebenermaßen sehr überschaubares – Gepäck gesammelt und stand dann mit Kappe auf dem Kopf und Sonnenbrille in der Hand vor Joshua. „Ich mach mich dann mal auf den Weg.“

„Okay“, sagte Joshua, der schätzte, dass Widerworte jetzt sinnlos waren. „Soll ich dich zum Flughafen bringen oder?“

„Geht schon, Jo, danke“, sagte Max und schlüpfte in seine Schuhe.

„Max?“, sagte Joshua, bevor er ganz verschwinden konnte.

„Hm?“

Joshua umarmte ihn. „Danke. Für alles.“

„Gerne, Kleiner“, sagte Max. „Komm mich mal in London besuchen, wenn du Zeit hast.“

Joshua nickte, sie trennten sich und wenige Augenblicke später war Max fort.

*   *   *   *   *

Max lief mehr oder weniger ziellos durch München und versuchte, seine Gedanken wieder zu ordnen. Die letzte halbe Stunde hatte ihn aufgewühlt. Schon das Gespräch mit Leon war alles anderes als leicht gewesen und dann noch zu sehen, wie Leon und Joshua sich küssten, war einfach zu viel des Guten. Eigentlich sollte er zufrieden sein – sein Plan war schließlich aufgegangen –, aber davon war nichts zu spüren. Im Gegenteil, er fühlte sich miserabel und einsamer als jemals zuvor. Leon und Joshua waren vermutlich gerade im siebten Himmel und er konnte sich nur auf einen Flug nach London, das Training und einen Platz auf der Bank am Wochenende freuen.

Warum lief es für Leon eigentlich immer so viel besser als für ihn? War er einfach ein Glückkind oder machte Max irgendetwas völlig falsch? Beim Sportlichen sah Max ja das noch halbwegs ein – da hatte sich sein Berater einfach verzockt und es spielten eben auch die Medien eine Rolle, die Leon nun mal deutlich lieber mochten als ihn –, aber privat war das schwer zu akzeptieren. Er könnte jetzt auch eine neue Beziehung gebrauchen, um über Leon hinwegzukommen, aber er war alleine in einem fremden Land und musste sich so durchschlagen. Sein Smartphone vibrierte und instinktiv zog Max es aus seiner Tasche. War das Joshua, der ihn aufmuntern wollte? Das würde zu dem Kleinen passen, aber dafür war er doch sicher zu beschäftigt, wenn der gerade keinen Sex hatte, lief irgendetwas sehr falsch.

Es war nicht Joshua – was wohl eine gute Nachricht für dessen Sexleben war –, sondern Julian, der ihm ein lustiges Video aus dem Training bei PSG geschickt hatte. Max schickte ihm einen Smiley und packte das Smartphone dann wieder weg. Es war schon auffällig, dass Julian plötzlich so viel Nähe zu ihm suchte und er war mehr und mehr der Meinung, dass Leon recht hatte: Julian wollte etwas von ihm, vielleicht eine Beziehung, ganz sicher aber Sex. So ganz alleine war er dann also doch nicht. Er könnte das vermutlich sehr leicht in die Tat umsetzen, er musste nur Julian mal nach London einladen und zugreifen –  im übertragenen und wohl auch im wörtlichen Sinn, denn Julian war locker genug, dass ein Griff in seinen Schritt wohl ausreichen würde, um die richtige Botschaft zu senden.

Wenn ihm der Besuch bei Joshua eines klargemacht hatte, dann dass es Zeit für etwas Neues wurde. Er hatte zu sehr Leon hinterhergetrauert und sich nicht genug um eine neue Beziehung bemüht. Vielleicht sollte er ernsthaft nochmal über Julian nachdenken, sie hatten damals schließlich viel Spaß miteinander gehabt. Max war damals in einer schwierigen Phase gewesen, ihm war noch nicht ganz klar gewesen, dass er schwul war, aber es hatte schon einige Hinweise darauf gegeben. Er konnte nie nachvollziehen, was die anderen an Frauen so toll fanden, und fühlte sich unter der Dusche immer mehr von den Körpern seinen Mitschüler angezogen.

Ironischerweise war es nicht Julian gewesen, den Max bevorzugt unter der Dusche angestarrt hatte, sondern Klaas-Jan Huntelaar. Das war Max im Nachhinein ein bisschen peinlich, aber der Hunter hatte nun mal eine tollen Körper und einen schönen großen Schwanz, sodass er seine Blicke fast magisch angezogen hatte. Natürlich hätte er sich nie getraut, ihren Stürmer anzugraben oder – Gott bewahre – einfach mal anzufassen, aber schauen durfte er ja, solange es niemand merkte.

Letztendlich war es nicht der Hunter, der sein Interesse bemerkte, sondern Julian, der eines Tages neben ihm unter der Dusche stand –  Max achtete sehr darauf, immer gegenüber von Klaas zu duschen, um eine möglichst gute Sicht zu haben – und ins Ohr flüsterte, dass er vielleicht Klaas etwas weniger offensichtlich auf den Schwanz schauen sollte. Das verpasste Max fast einen Herzinfarkt – falls man in seinem Alter überhaupt einen bekommen konnte – und er flüchtete so schnell wie möglichst aus der Dusche. Julian fand ihn später auf dem Vereinsgelände und versicherte ihm, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen musste. Es kam dann schnell raus, dass Julian schwul war und davon ausging, dass Max und er das gemeinsam hatten. Max protestierte nur schwach und als Julian anbot, ihm alles zu zeigen, war an Widerstand nicht mehr zu denken. Die nächsten Wochen waren sehr aufregend und falls Max noch irgendwelche Zweifel an seiner sexuellen Orientierung hatte, waren sie schnell ausgeräumt.

Julian war sehr geduldig mit ihm und zeigte ihm eigentlich alles, was man so mit einem anderen Mann machen konnte. Auch wenn er älter und größer als Max war, merkte Max schnell, dass ihr Supertalent am liebsten unten lag und sich nach allen Regeln der Kunst ficken ließ, was Max sehr entgegenkam. Schon diese unfassbaren langen Beine waren einfach heiß. Schließlich war Max dann so neugierig, dass er sich auch mal ficken ließ. Es war deutlich angenehmer, als er sich vorher ausgemalt hatte, wobei man dazu sagen musste, dass Julian auch schlechter bestückt war als er selbst. Allerdings sorgte schon Julian dafür, dass Max trotzdem meistens den aktiven Part übernahm. Klaas war in der Dusche jedenfalls schnell sicher vor seinen Blicken, seine Aufmerksamkeit widmete Max jetzt eher Julian.

Sie hatten mehrere Monate sehr viel Spaß miteinander und Max war bis heute nicht sicher, warum genau ihre Beziehung geendet hatte. Sie trudelte einfach aus und irgendwann schliefen sie nicht mehr miteinander. Das war ungefähr die gleiche Zeit, in der Max Leon immer näher kam, wenn auch zunächst nur rein freundschaftlich. Vermutlich schlief Julian schon mit jemand anderem, auch wenn Max nicht wusste, wer das sein konnte. Es war ein seltsames Ende für eine Beziehung, aber es war immerhin recht schmerzlos – kein Vergleich zu dem, was er Jahre später mit Leon erleben sollte. Dann wechselte Julian nach Wolfsburg und kurze Zeit später verliebte sich Max in Leon. Der Rest war Geschichte.

Geschichte, die sich jetzt wohl zumindest zum Teil wiederholen konnte. Max hatte zwar seine Zweifel, ob das mit Julian dieses Mal über das Körperliche hinausgehen würde, aber das würde er dann ja sehen. Und es war allemal besser, als alleine in London zu sein. Vielleicht lief es bei ihnen ja wie bei Joshua und Leon. Und wenn nicht, nun, dann hatte er immer noch etwas Spaß und Ablenkung von Leon gehabt. Und es wäre eine willkommene Gelegenheit, Julian zu zeigen, was er in den letzten Jahren so gelernt hatte.

Max gab sich einen Ruck und schrieb Julian eine Nachricht.

*   *   *   *   *

Joshua lag heute ausnahmsweise nicht auf Leon, sondern neben ihm, wobei sein Kopf auf Leons Schulter ruhte. Leon hatte einen Arm um ihn geschlungen und kraulte sanft seinen Hinterkopf, was Joshua von Zeit zu Zeit ein wohliges Seufzen entlockte.

„Gott, war das geil!“, sagte Leon. „Ich hätte mich viel früher mal von dir ficken lassen sollen.“

„Hättest du gestern auch schon haben können“, sagte Joshua mit einem Grinsen.

„Und schon fängst du an, frech zu werden“, sagte Leon und kitzelte ihn.

„Hey, lass das!“, sagte Joshua und rutschte schnell weg von ihm.

„Selbst schuld, wenn du dich so aufführst.“

„Das sagt der Richtige!“

„Ich glaube, ich muss dich heute noch mal ficken“, sagte Leon mit einem Funkeln in den Augen. „Nicht dass hier die ganz falschen Zeichen gesetzt werden.“

„Nur zu“, sagte Joshua. „Wäre ja auch schade um deinen geilen Schwanz, wenn ich jetzt immer die ganze Arbeit machen müsste.“

Das schien Leon zufriedenzustellen und Joshua kuschelte sich wieder an seine Schulter. Er fühlte sich herrlich entspannt. Die Stimmung war nach Max’ Abschied ziemlich gedrückt gewesen, aber dann hatte Joshua Leon irgendwie zum Lachen gebracht – wie wusste Joshua nicht mehr – und der hatte dabei so umwerfend ausgehen, dass Joshua ihn einfach hatte küssen müssen. Wenigen Minuten später waren sie nackt gewesen und hatte den dringend notwendigen Versöhnungssex nachgeholt. Leon hatte ihm sogar angeboten, ihn doggy zu ficken, was Joshua aber dankend abgelehnt hatte – das war ihm zu unromantisch.

Also war es am Ende die Missionarsstellung geworden, die Joshua auch sehr viel Spaß gemacht hatte. Leon zu ficken hatte sich unglaublich angefühlt, wobei sich Joshua fragte, ob das an dem Akt selbst oder an den neuen, noch stärkeren Gefühlen für den Ex-Schalker lag. Nun, das würde er nachher dann wohl sehen, aber jetzt würde er erstmal etwas kuscheln und Leons geilen Körper bewundern. Oder auch etwas Schlaf nachholen, der Sex war ganz schön anstrengend gewesen und der Ort war perfekt für ein Nickerchen. Dann könnte Leon ihn auch auf möglichst kreative Art wecken…

 „Jo?“, fragte Leon dann. Joshua hob mühsam den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Danke, dass du mir eine zweite Chance gegeben hast. Und danke, dass du immer für mich da warst. Ich hätte mir keinen besseren Freund wünschen können.“

Diese Worte ließen in Joshua so viele Gefühle gleichzeitig hochkommen, dass es unmöglich wäre, sie alle zu beschreiben. „Gerne, Großer. Frag mich aber nicht, wie es jetzt mit uns weitergehen soll. Das ist nämlich alles neu für mich.“

„Glaub ich. Aber ich hab ja schon Erfahrung auf dem Gebiet, also keine Sorge. Ich kümmere mich schon um dich.“

„Sexuell?“

Leon schmunzelte. „Natürlich sexuell. Und auch auf jede andere Art.“

Joshua sah Leon in die Augen und die Zuneigung, die er darin sah, machte ihn so matschig in der Birne, dass er beim besten Willen keinen Satz formen konnte. Also macht er aus der Not eine Tugend und küsste Leon einfach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und das war’s, Leute, ich hoffe, es hat euch so viel Spaß gemacht wie mir. An dieser Stelle noch mal einen großen Dank an alle meine Leser und ganz besonders an die fleißigen Review-Schreiber. Feedback würde mich jetzt zum Schluss noch mehr interessieren, ich bin gespannt, wie das Ende euch so gefällt.


End file.
